


The Convertion Fear

by MrTomato



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Derek es hermoso, Everyone Is Alive, Fox Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Overprotective Derek, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit, Teenage One Direction, The Hales Love Stiles Stilinski, Wolf Derek Hale, also laura is a little shit, larry stylinson - Freeform, there are magic involve
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:55:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 86,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21800527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrTomato/pseuds/MrTomato
Summary: Cuando cumples dieciséis años, porque al parecer esa edad es especial por alguna razón aparente que nadie ha descubierto, maduras. La pubertad es nada comparado con la conversión, primeramente porque está se realiza frente a todas las personas de la ciudad como si fuera un espectáculo; Stiles sabe que su conversión será vergonzosa—"solo tienes miedo a la conversion, Stiles"—, probablemente siendo el único que se convierta en una araña, una mosca o bien un sapo—¿quién quiere convertirse en eso?—. De nada sirve no haber dormido en dos días enteros, tener ataques de pánico y una actitud pesimistaO eso hasta que de manera cliché, como si se tratara de una comedia romántica, su vida se vuelve una zorra... literalmente.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	1. Prologo

_**Prologo** _ ****

_"Esperaba fervientemente, que la luna no quemara lo que quedaba de su alma._ _Placenteramente_ _para él, el alma que poseía a la luna no le bastaba para satisfacer su gran apetito por sangre culpable. No sería hoy. Aunque eso le_ _atormentara_ _, viviría un poco más. Un poco más con su amada luna..."_

_._

**_«A_ ** _quella noche era tranquila, parecida a todas las demás, y sin embargo tan distinta. Las personas del pequeño pueblo francés, se divertían en el festival de bienvenida de la primavera, mientras los niños correteaban felices por toda la plaza, en el centro de la comunidad._

 _La noche inspiraba confianza, y estaba_ _tenuemente_ _iluminada por las luces de los habitantes, que bañaban la plaza central. Los colores que rodeaban el festival eran vivos y variados, desde el más discreto rojo, hasta el más brillante. Mariposas de papel colgaban en cuerdas, atadas de edificio a edificio. Mientras que las flores hechas por los niños del pueblo, adornaban todos los puestos de comida que rodeaban la plaza_.

_Era hermoso._

_Pero no para mí. Pensó con nostalgia y melancolía._

_Estaba oculto en las sombras, viendo desde un pequeño, húmedo y oscuro callejón, lo que él nunca tendría. Felicidad._

_Las sonrisas que trataba de poner en su rostro, inmediatamente lo abandonaban, dejando una pequeña mueca de disgusto en su lugar._

_Miro a las personas, que tenían coloridos y alegres ropajes, las mujeres con unos vestidos, de faldas largas hasta por arriba de los tobillos. Los hombres, con camisas y pantalones._

_Se miró a sí mismo, e hizo una cara de repugnancia._

_Su ropa, no era más que una chaqueta bastante_ _roída_ _de color marrón, mientras que su camisa blanca, había adquirido un tono beige, y estaba totalmente sucia y mojada. Sus pantalones, tenían varios agujeros, y estaban igual de_ _mugrosos_ _que su camisa._

 _Sus pies, en lugar de tener unas botas de cuero, como todos los demás, estaban desnudos contra el_ _fangoso_ _suelo del bosque maltratados y_ _sangrentados_ _, con las uñas llenas de mugre._

_Miro esta vez a la luna, quien miraba su desdicha desde los cielos. Estaba llena, y poco bastaría para que volviera a perder la conciencia, lo sabía bien. Viendo por última vez al pueblo, dio la media vuelta y con el ceño fruncido y los dientes fuertemente apretados, camino por las calles solitarias hacia las afueras._

_Los charcos de agua y barro, resonaban con horribles sonidos cuando sus pies los_ _pisaban_ _. Sentía la viscosidad del lodo colándose por entre sus dedos, y volvió a tener repugnancia de sí mismo._

_Miro las paredes de las casa para distraerse mientras pasaba por una residencia. Las sombras que se reflejaban en las paredes eran totalmente espeluznantes, y sintió un miedo profundo cuando vio a una de esas sombras moverse. Se giró sudando en frio, viendo que había un pequeño gato detrás de él que lo miraba con diversión infinita._

_El gruño. Jamás había tenido gusto por los gatos. Pensaba que eran unas criaturas astutas, y malvadas, como los zorros. Eran unas criaturas repugnantes que no se merecían estar en ese mundo, bestias convertidas en animalitos inofensivos a simple vista. Engañaban a las amas de casa, permitiendo a sus hijos conservarlos, introduciendo a esas cosas llenas de maldad a sus propias casas. Imbéciles, pensó con ironía._

_El gato le seguía por las oscuras calles de piedra, conociendo el sentimiento de molestia que eso le provocaba._

_Recorrió a oscuras todo el pueblo hasta llegar cerca de un bosque que lo rodeaba._

_Mirando los árboles, en este momento de un color morado debido a la oscuridad, comenzó a caminar hacia este, siguiendo un sencillo y pequeño sendero de tierra. Los árboles se volvían más siniestros conforme avanzaba por este, pero poco le importaba. El sendero se perdió, y comenzó a caminar por los caminos irregulares del bosque, pasando por muchas raíces torcidas de árboles, y hojas secas en el suelo._

_Las ramas se quedaban clavadas en las plantas de sus pies, pero eso poco le importaba en ese momento. Lo único que quería era alejarse, de todo y de todos._

_Una noche más, se repetía mentalmente, tratando de llegar hacia un rayo de luz que se distinguía a la lejanía. Llego a un prado, donde un árbol grueso y duro tenía una cadena atada a él. Tomo la cadena con sus manos, sintiéndola fría en su cálida piel, y sin más se amarro al tronco._

_Sus ojos se dilataron, y poniéndose en una posición reconfortante para él, teniendo sus manos atadas con la cadena, miro al cielo, observando distante a la luna, que lo miraba brillante._

_Su garganta dolía, y las uñas_ _mugrosas_ _de su mano crecían hasta convertirse en garras. Un rugido gutural y brutal salió de su boca, llegando hasta los habitantes, que bailaban felices._

_Las personas miraron el bosque, asustados y temerosos. Sintiendo como unos ojos rojos, los miraban en su espesura._

_Estaba encerrado, pero el hombre era feliz por serle un fiel compañero a la luna»_

—Mamá—protestó el niño pequeño acostado sobre la mullida cama. Sus ojitos verdes estaban abiertos de par en par, observándole con el ceño fruncido—, Laura está contando historias de terror otra vez.

El mohín característico de su hija mayor se hizo presente cuando sin quererlo sonríe, ingresando por completo en la habitación con la pequeña bebé recién nacida en brazos. Acaba de darle de comer, y no le pareció mala idea ir a ver a sus pequeños y adorables hijos antes de acostarse ella también.

—No es cierto—se quejo su hija mayor, apartándose el pelo azabache del rostro mientras regresa a su respectiva cama al otro lado de la habitación—. No es mi culpa que no te guste la historia del primer lobo.

Su hijo menor frunció el ceño.

—No me gusta porque es mentira—se quejo en voz alta, y ella, como buena madre, tuvo que soltar un suspiro para no cometer asesinato.

O al menos, no aun.

—Laura—comenzó, mirando a la mayor con ternura—, tu sabes bien que esa es solo una vieja leyenda que no tiene nada de cierta.

Su hija mayor de inmediato protesto.

— ¡Pero mami! Es una historia tan bonita, eso de que el apestoso Jack hiciera un trato con la diosa luna para estar siempre a su lado es...

—Sí, cariño, lo sé. Jack sí hizo un trato con la diosa lunar, pero no fue como tu dices.

Laura inclinó su cabeza completamente confundida.

— ¿No fue así?—preguntó, sus ojos abiertos en expectación—. Pero Peter dijo que...

La madre soltó un suspiro más, entendiendo completamente porque su pequeña hija hablaba de historias de terror que se usaban para hacer que los malos cachorros se comportaran.

—Peter puede decir muchas cosas, cielo—dijo, sentándose en la cama de su pequeño varón, quien de inmediato gatea hasta estar con ella—, pero no significa que sean ciertas.

—Oh—Laura abre su boquita hasta formar un perfecto círculo con ella—. Entonces, ¿cómo es que los lobos se crearon, mami?

Thalia sonrió sin poderlo evitar.

—Pues mira cariño, los lobos nacimos...

_**.** _

Fuera de la casa, un hombre frunció el ceño mirando a otro con molestia. El aroma desconocido invadía por completo el terreno, y sin quererlo ambos asintieron a la vez completamente convencidos de que eso no era normal en lo absoluto.

—¿Qué debemos hacer? —pregunto el menos corpulento, y el otro solo pudo negar con la cabeza.

Hacia frio esa noche, demasiado, y sabia que si el extraño aun estaba por estos rumbos seguramente no se marcharía ahora, sino que esperaría hasta la mañana. Eso no podía ser, puesto que sería un riesgo para los cachorros, tanto suyos como de los demás.

Comenzó a pensar, escuchando el sonido del bosque, el ulular de los búhos y lechuzas y las pisadas suaves de los roedores a un par de metros de distancia.

—Alerta a todos—dijo por fin de unos segundos, con un suspiro por fin rindiéndose y no hallando otra salida—. Debemos sacar a ese intruso de nuestro territorio.

.

Una figura observaba con atención lo que ocurría en un bosque en las montañas de California, oculto entre los arboles como un vil espectador, simplemente queriendo reconocer el escenario tan trágico que ante sus ojos se daba.

Las posibilidades de que Amanda, una mujer menuda y débil que había estado corriendo por su vida de una manera más que patética, sobreviviera eran escasas, y para los ojos de la manada a la cual pertenecía, eso era lo suficiente para abandonarla en un bosque alejado de su territorio después de una buena cacería.

Amanda sabía que de todas las personas que pudieron haber accedido a matarla, ella hubiera elegido a su asesino. Las lágrimas caían libremente por su cara, y lamentablemente para ella, sus dedos comenzaban a congelarse por la nieve que estaba cubriéndola casi por completo de manera lenta y tortuosa. Miserablemente para ella, su asesino no era quien esperaba.

Su manada era la única cosa que la mantenía cuerda después de que su hija desapareciera, pero ahora la habían abandonado a su suerte, llevándose con ellos todos los buenos recuerdos que aun querían permanecer intactos en su memoria, recordándole que alguna vez fue feliz junto a esos miserables bastardos que ahora la habían vendido como un trozo de carne cualquiera.

Todo lo bueno tiene que terminar.

En una parte alejada del bosque, un lobo aulló en añoranza, al mismo tiempo que la sangre salía de su cuerpo con más intensidad que antes.

La mano inerte de Amanda aun sostenía el pergamino amarillento después de ser atravesada por una poderosa zarpa, clavándola en el suelo y tiñendo la nieve a su alrededor de rojo.


	2. Capítulo 1

**_Capítulo 1_ **

**Lunes.**

«Voy a morir. Definitivamente tengo que idear un plan. Puedo irme a México y vender tacos para sobrevivir... o tamales, muchos tamales... o hamburguesas. Probablemente hamburguesas sería lo mejor, pero estaría matando a mis consumidores con cada una de ellas, así que venderé comida sana para evitar infartos por colesterol elevado... aunque si mi padre no quiere comer ensaladas, seguramente moriré de hambre... Oh demonios»

**Martes**

« ¿Por qué es necesario hacerlo en frente de tantas personas? Prefiero que mi humillación sea privada, solo conmigo. Solo yo, sin nadie más, yo y mi soledad. Esperen, ¿Mi soledad cuenta como una persona más? Debo investigar eso...»

**Miércoles**

«Scott es un idiota»

**Jueves**

«Ya es mañana, ¿Qué voy a hacer?... ¿y si me consigo un pasaporte falso, me mudo a Canadá y digo que me llamo Thomas? Thomas el taquero de México que no habla español... los canadienses se lo creerían...»

**Viernes**

«Mierda...»

**.**

Derek no se sorprende en lo absoluto al ver el despertador tirado al lado de la cama a la mañana siguiente. No lo hace, porque sabe que tuvo una noche por más ajetreada. Se levanta de su cama, llevando una mano a su nuca y acariciándola levemente antes de ver su habitación prácticamente destrozada. Al parecer la chica de anoche fue demasiado entusiasta.

Por experiencia, no se sorprende en lo absoluto al no encontrarla en ningún lado, pero si lo hace al ver una nota en el escritorio al lado de su computadora, escrita con una excelente y femenina caligrafía.

" _Fue divertido. Sara"_

No reprime la sonrisa de satisfacción, y solo puede proseguir a levantar su ropa interior y ponérsela, antes de salir de su habitación y caminar por el pasillo. Josh, como de costumbre, le saluda tan solo verlo entrar al baño.

—Ea—dice con su acento extraño que Derek por más que trate aun no ha podido identificar de ningún lado, y no es como si Josh fuera a decírselo tampoco. Probablemente sea australiano, y aunque el rubio haya negado esa teoría, no es tan fácil dejar de pensar que es cierta—, que hay viene nuestro chico grande.

Josh está dentro de la ducha, bajo el chorro de agua y con el rubio cabello lleno de jabón, a su lado, Boyd solo le mira con curiosidad antes de volver a lo suyo, que en este caso sería doblar las toallas.

Derek considera que, si le dieran a elegir cualquier cosa para desaparecer del nuevo hogar, sin duda, probablemente serían las duchas lo primero en irse. Lo que más extraña de la antigua casa, como generalmente le llaman Cora y Laura, son las duchas. Había seis duchas en casa, y todas ellas eran privadas para los chicos, cada uno con una de ellas en su habitación. Pero ahora, gracias a la expansión de los integrantes de su familia, no podían darse esos lujos.

Con una mueca, sin pensar demasiado, ingresa en la primera ducha desocupada. No abre la llave hasta que se deshace de su ropa interior, y cuando su cabeza está en contacto con el agua fría, cierra los ojos.

Hoy es el día.

**.**

Stiles tiene dieciséis años, un grave problema de hiperactividad con déficit de atención, y dos días sin dormir.

Probablemente sea mejor que se vaya del país y cambie su identidad, o se encierre en su habitación por dos semanas esperando que los demás se olviden de él como siempre, aunque bien, Scott siempre puede aparecer preguntando _¿Dónde está Stiles?_ Y todo mundo le recuerde repentinamente, le busquen y le obliguen a pasar una vergüenza mayor a la que pasara hoy por la tarde.

Pero no es su culpa estar tan nervioso, definitivamente no. Es culpa del gobierno, porque siempre tienes que culpar al gobierno por excelencia; de los oficiales, de las escuelas y de todas las personas de la tierra. Porque sí, si ninguno de ellos hubiera tenido "esa costumbre", no iría al centro del pueblo a descubrir su verdadero yo.

Maldita ley, maldito desarrollo, maldito todo.

Teclea rápidamente en su ordenador de manera distraída, esperando a que el tiempo pase y sea hora, por fin, de salir de su casa, ir a donde pertenece y enfrentar la realidad como si esta fuera un gigante y el un héroe. No quiere moverse, o no al menos ahora, pero sabe que no hay de otra, que tarde o temprano tenía que pasar.

Sin embargo, nunca está de más buscar salidas alternativas, ¿cierto?

— ¡Stiles!—la voz de su padre llamándolo desde la planta de abajo es lo que detiene su frenético movimiento de dedos. Se separa de la computadora en un movimiento involuntario, y se gira listo para verle abrir la puerta. No obstante, no fue lo suficientemente listo para cerrar la página de falsificación de pasaportes antes de que su padre irrumpa en la habitación. John Stillinski queda mirando fijamente el ordenador, y Stiles solo aprieta sus labios de manera nerviosa—. No pienso preguntar—dice por fin—. Scott viene en diez minutos.

—De acuerdo—sus ojos revolotean por el rostro de John antes de reparar en que trae puesto su uniforme de Sheriff. No detiene que la sorpresa inunde su rostro, y tampoco es como si pudiera hacerlo—. ¿Por qué estás vestido así?

Su padre suelta un suspiro, y de cierta forma ya conoce la respuesta.

—No iras—dice en voz alta, y su padre lo repite como si fuera necesario hacerlo.

—No podré ir hoy, hijo. Lo lamento—y en serio parece que lo hace, por lo que Stiles solo sonríe lo más creíble posible, tratando de restarle importancia a algo que, sin embargo, tiene mucha—. Me llamaron hace unos minutos reportando un ataque de jaguar a las afueras del pueblo. Debo ir.

«Así que es por otro jaguar» Stiles no lo dice, pero de inmediato está viendo todos y cada uno de los reportes del ataque del felino en su mente, incluso los reportes que ha robado de la comisaria y que ha memorizado apenas hace dos días se despliegan como un ordenador dentro de su cabeza.

El jaguar ha estado atacando personas, principalmente roedores, en el área este del pueblo, y aunque la policía no tiene ninguna idea de quién puede ser, los sospechosos nunca están demás. Stiles sabe que el sospechoso con más probabilidades de hacerlo es sin duda James Jean, el arquitecto que vive a dos calles del área residencial, aunque tampoco descarta a Frederick Jones, el león que atiende la librería privada dentro de ella. Puede que Jones sea un león, pero es un felino al fin y al cabo...

—Claro, claro—Stiles dice con rapidez cuando se da cuenta que lleva segundos en silencio, y un ademan con su mano a juego para restarle importancia—. Lo entiendo, digo, hay que hacer lo que uno tiene que hacer, responsabilidad, y eso. Además eres el Sheriff, es lógico que, bueno, te llamen cuando se salgan de control ciertas... personas.

—¿Seguro que está bien?—su padre se ve tan apenado que Stiles tiene que reunir todo el autocontrol que tiene para no hacer una mueca. Porque no, no está bien en lo absoluto—. Puedo cancelar... se las apañaran sin mí.

—No papá—niega con la cabeza con una sonrisa. Por más que quiera decir que sí, que fuera con él y dejara que Parrish se encargara de todo, no podía—. Está bien, en serio. No te perderás de nada.

—Me perderé de la _conversión_ de mi hijo—John frunce el ceño, y él disimula como el sudor comienza a bajar por su espalda debido al nerviosismo—. Eso es bastante para mí.

—Por favor— resopla aparentando seguridad, descansando su espalda en el respaldo de la silla para retirar el líquido. Oh, mala idea—, no será nada grandioso. Seguramente seré un felino, como tú o mamá...

—Sabes que eso no tiene nada que ver—sí que lo sabe—. Te lo compensare. —su padre solo sonríe levemente

—Con tal de que comas mis ensaladas.

.

Cuando Derek sale de la camioneta todo terreno que han usado para transportarse por el bosque, solo puede fruncir el ceño mientras ve hacia el frente, siendo completamente consiente de como los nuevos adolescentes huelen a nerviosismo y sudor. No recuerda haber sido así cuando fue su primera _conversión,_ pero no puede culparlos. Es normal.

Tan solo descargar las cajas que la Alcalde ha pedido, Josh y Boyd le han dejado por completo solo. La tarea de Derek es hasta cierto punto sencilla, solo ajustar la transmisión del micrófono y conectarlo al ordenador de Erika, para que la señal pase a través de ella y se amplifique antes de mandarla a las televisiones de los habitantes del pueblo. Sencillo y rápido.

Siente como una persona se acerca cuando termina de ajustar el último cable a la bocina, y no levanta la vista, porque sabe perfectamente quien es.

—Hay demasiadas hormonas aquí—dice Peter a su lado, sonriéndole maliciosamente, y Derek se sigue preguntando mentalmente porque demonios sigue en esto si tanto le molesta.

Su madre no tiene a Peter aquí, y este bien podría haberse dio desde hace tiempo.

—Qué esperabas—gruñe, cruzándose de brazos, y no es una pregunta en lo absoluto, es un comentario lleno de sarcasmo y toda la molestia que puede reunir, porque definitivamente odia esta época del año con todo su ser.

Los chicos... los _novatos,_ se reúnen unos con los otros, charlando debajo del pequeño escenario que han montado los decanos. Han estado llegando poco a poco, y paulatinamente el grupo inofensivo del inicio se transforma en un mundo de gente. Si pensaba que antes olía mal, ahora realmente apesta, una cortina de olores nerviosos y llenos de ansiedad que le hacen fruncir su afinada nariz y fruncir el ceño.

—Uff—Peter comenta con una sonrisa torcida, haciendo un ademan con su mano—. Esto apesta. 

—Deja de quejarte—Derek dice, rodando los ojos, antes de acercarse a una chica rubia exuberante—. Erika, ¿Dónde está Laura?

Erika termina de conectar el ordenador a su cargador y colocarlo en una mesa, y le dirige una mirada burlona antes de, agitando su rubia cabellera, se suba el corsé del pecho. Si Reyes hubiera hecho ese movimiento un año antes, probablemente hubiera pensado que era un nuevo intento de seducirle, pero ahora lo único que puede pensar al respecto es que la chica ya le tiene la bastante confianza para hacerlo sin importarle realmente.

—¿Tu hermana? —Erika pregunta de manera socarrona, alzando una perfecta ceja castaña—. ¿Para que necesitas a la pequeña Laura? ¿Problemas emocionales, jefe?

—Erika—gruñe en advertencia.

—Que humorcito te cargas, ¿eh? Al parecer los novatos te molestan tanto como a mí—dice de nuevo, con mofa. Alza la mano apuntando a lo lejos con un ademan de mano tan elegante que es imposible que no lo hubiera calculado antes—. Fue con tía Thalia al bosque.

Derek asiente con la cabeza, girándose para internarse al bosque, escuchando como Erika se queja en voz alta detrás de él.

—Ni siquiera dio las gracias...

Sonríe ladinamente sin poder evitarlo, sabiendo de antemano que haría rabiar mucho más a su querida amiga. Reyes no es precisamente una persona que tenga "paciencia", mucho menos con personas como él, que no están ni de manera remota cerca de ser amigables.

Los arboles son altos después de caminar un par de metros, y el barro debajo de él le recuerda que definitivamente estuvo en lo correcto en llevar botas ese día, perfectas para el camino a traviesa.

El sonido a su izquierda le alerta de inmediato, y antes de poder hacer algo, un cuerpo cae desde la copa más cercana, rodeando con sus piernas su torso. Derek está a punto de golpear a quien sea que lo haya hecho, hasta que recibe un característico beso en la mejilla.

—¿Es que acaso no puedes ser normal y no subir a los arboles?—pregunta, el tono de fastidio impreso en su voz como una constante. Laura suelta una cantarina risa, sin bajarse de su espalda en lo absoluto.

—Eso sería demasiado aburrido, Der—dice, usando su apodo, y con un ligero golpe de su bota en sus costillas, él entiende de inmediato que no se bajara. Comienza a caminar de regreso al prado en donde se supone que se reunirán los _novatos_ —. Además, mamá siempre dice que tengo complejos de mono.

—Adorables complejos de mono—escucha que dice una voz a sus espaldas, y Derek no se sorprende en lo absoluto al ver que Josh le alcanza, colocándose a su lado—. ¿Ya han llegado los novatos, Derek?

—No—gruñe cortamente, sin querer seguir con una conversación que solo le hará estar más irritado. O hacer cosas como el preguntar porque carajos Josh estaba con su hermana solos en el bosque.

Cuando llegan al prado, Laura de inmediato salta de su espalda hacia el frente, cayendo con gracia y saliendo disparada hasta donde Erika y Boyd discuten acaloradamente sobre algo—o más bien la rubia habla con pasión y el otro solamente escucha—.

Derek abre la boca para preguntarle a Peter cuando este se acerca, pero de inmediato la voz de su madre le interrumpe.

—Familia, todo el mundo aquí—si le preguntaran y él contestara con la verdad, dijera que su madre parece una entrenadora de algún deporte antes de comenzar un partido importante, siempre con una sonrisa y diciéndoles lo que deben hacer para ganar. Como es de esperarse, los demás miembros de su nada pequeña _familia_ se reúnen, observándola con atención—. Nuestro trabajo, como siempre, es servir de instructores. Eso significa que ayudaremos a los jóvenes a des transformarse si es necesario, controlar a los que se salgan de control y ayudar a los que necesiten de nuestra ayuda.

Derek sabe que jamás de los jamases su madre dirá que están también ahí para tener nuevos miembros, y aunque todos lo saben, nadie dice nada al respecto. Los nuevos miembros de la familia siempre son dos o tres, y son principalmente lo que su madre llama _diferentes,_ y no de mala forma.

Sabe que su madre es capaz de hacer un lazo con otros en cuestión de segundos, y en casos sumamente excepcionales ella decide ofrecer asilo en su casa, como los demás instructores del pueblo.

—Bien—Thalia dice después de unos minutos de ver el reloj de su muñeca—. Esto comenzara pronto, así que todos a sus lugares, muchachos. ****

.

Stiles tiene que ser literalmente sacado del jeep por la fuerza bruta, y Louis y Scott solamente pueden escuchar como comienza a quejarse en voz alta, de nuevo.

—Chicos, déjenme ir—lloriquea en los brazos de Scott, sintiendo como Louis es quien detiene sus piernas—. Iré a México y ya no les molestare, incluso conseguiré un empleo y les pagare el dinero que les debo.

—No nos debes nada—dice Scott de inmediato, queriendo cortar con su verborrea.

—Lo que les deberé, ¿saben que los boletos de avión no son gratis?

—Yo no te prestare nada, Stillinski—Louis se queja de inmediato.

Stiles sabe que debe conseguirse nuevos amigos, principalmente porque Louis la mayor parte del tiempo es un idiota, y Scott, bueno, es el amable del grupo, pero tampoco es lo que se le llama inteligente. Sabe que, si quiere que su plan de huir a México funcione, lo mejor es que consiga nuevos cómplices.

Principalmente que sean súper criminales y que puedan aconsejarle sobre qué hacer para no ser encontrado nunca.

Pero ya no puede, porque justo cuando Scott llego, su padre, el muy traidor, le dio las llaves del Jeep a él, diciéndole que por favor no le dejara escapar. Su amigo, como no, le dijo que no había problema, y que de hecho lo mejor era llamar a Louis—el idiota que conoció hace dos meses en los castigos de Harris y que casualmente había fingido ser inteligente y agradable en ese entonces para ser su amigo—, para que este, como no, le ayudara a mantenerle quieto durante la ceremonia.

Oh sí, la gran _CEREMONIA,_ en letras mayúsculas, cursivas, negritas y subrayado incluso, lo mejor de lo mejor, la cosa más grande en el pueblo y que cada año se hacía sin falta.

Bien, uno pensaría que, al crecer, las cosas se vuelven más fáciles, pero no, porque de hecho no lo son en lo absoluto, y el único que parece verlo es Stiles. Cuando eres pequeño, y te das cuenta que tus padres se convierten en animalitos a voluntad, estos te cuentan cosas sobre tu mundo, te explican que cuando seas mayor tu podrás ser genial como ellos lo son; en la escuela te explican mejor todo, y es entonces cuando tu entiendes que todo mundo tiene un espíritu interior que le une con la naturaleza y todas esas chorradas sin sentido que no escuchas, porque lo único importante de todo ello es que, adivinen, serás un animal.

_Yeeeei_

Y eso es genial, porque, ¿Qué niño no desea ser especial? Bueno, eres especial desde que naciste, y eso es hermoso.

Pero no, Stiles sabe que no lo es, porque cuando llegas a la edad de descubrirlo, los profesores, esas cosas malditas del diablo que lo único que hacen es llenarte la cabeza de posibilidades cada una peor que la anterior para hacerte la vida imposible, te dicen:

_—"No es tu decisión, te convertirás en cualquier animal, desde un insecto hasta una ballena. Tu espíritu decidirá por ti."_

Y sí, ahí entra el conflicto, porque después de eso te dicen que no será privado, sino que será en una ceremonia frente a todo el pueblo, con cámaras que filmen cada momento de tu transformación transmitiendo la señal a 200 kilómetros a la redonda.

Una completa maldición, ¿cierto?

—Déjenme ir—Stiles vuelve a pedir, pero como es de esperarse, sus amigos niegan con la cabeza. 

—Nop—dice Scott, e incluso pronuncia una fuerte _P_ al final—. Le dije a tu padre que asistirías a tu conversión.

—Pero, ¿Qué sucede si soy una raña, o una mosca, o una cosa completamente inútil como una lagartija o una cucaracha? ¡Una cucaracha, Scotty! Y todos verán que soy una cucaracha, buscare en la basura para sobrevivir y seré de un color café horrible, una escoria de la humanidad literalmente. Viviré en la alcantarilla y eso me hará apestar feo, muy feo, y papá ya no me dejara asistir a las noches de cine familiar, tu madre dejara de hacerme brownies e incluso tu Louis—apunta al castaño, quien solo alza una ceja con burla—, me dejaras de hablar. Pero espera, que todo empeora, porque Jackson ahora si tendrá motivos para aplastarme, y si Lydia no me quería antes ahora definitivamente no lo hará, y nadie probablemente, porque, adivina, ¡Soy una jodida cucaracha!

—No serás una cucaracha—dice Scott, sonriéndole tiernamente, y hay algo en esa sonrisa que le hace preguntarse si realmente tiene que cambiar de amigos. Porque, vamos, Scotty es adorable.

—Claro que no serás una cucaracha—secunda Louis de inmediato, y Stiles sabe que lo de antes no era cierto. Tiene los mejores amigos de la historia—. No serás una cucaracha porque obviamente serás un feo y apestoso mono aullador que jamás cerrara su fea y apestosa boca.

Decidido.

No se deshará de Scott, es demasiado adorable para ello.

Pero Louis no tiene la misma suerte.

.

Stiles por fin ha dejado de pelear para cuando las personas importantes suben al escenario, sin embargo, no puede evitar seguir pensando en la posibilidad de ser un animal por demás horrible, o inútil, y que no hará sentir a su padre orgulloso; en que no tendrá empleo por ser ese animal en particular, que no tendrá novia o novio, sus hijos nunca existirán, y definitivamente nadie querrá estar cerca de él y tendrá que irse lejos a las montañas al otro lado del bosque para dejar a los demás vivir tranquilos sin la presencia del indeseable Stillinski.

—Muy bien—la voz de la alcaldesa le saca de sus pensamientos, pesimistas. Su cara estaba alta, su porte era elegante. Está orgullosa de lo que es y sus extremidades lo demuestran, recta para estar visible ante todos y todas—. Alumnos de Beacon Hills, hemos venido a esta ceremonia tan gloriosa, en la cual al fin, después de 16 años de espera, sabremos, todos nosotros, el verdadero ser correspondiente de todos sus hijos, de nuestros niños. Su verdadero yo.   
  
Hay un gran aplauso en cuanto hace una pausa, y la alcaldesa sonríe complacida, mostrando sus colmillos. Un estremecimiento le recorre la columna vertebral. Esa mujer, lejos de ser una persona en la cual confiar, no le da buena espina en lo absoluto.

Sin esperar un nuevo aplauso o algo parecido, la mujer comienza a hablar de nuevo.

—Nombraremos a todos y cada uno de ustedes, pasarán al frente y presenciaremos por primera vez su transformación—dice con una sonrisa que a Stiles se le antoja más falsa que nunca—. Esta es una ceremonia tan feliz e importante, que me sorprende no verles más emocionados, ¡es que acaso no lo están?—como si hubiera sido ensayado, los alumnos de inmediato gritan, lanzando exclamaciones fuertes y algunos silbidos. Stiles lo único que puede hacer es pegarse aun más a Scott mientras él también grita sin saber que hacer exactamente. Cuando el barullo se calla, la alcaldesa retoma la palabra—. La conversión es un honor, y todos deben de saber que estamos orgullosos de su resultado—su sonrisa se agranda, y de nuevo, hace un ademan elegante pavoneando algo que Stiles conoce perfectamente.

La alcaldesa es una de las criaturas más mortales del mundo, después de todo. No es sencillo no estar completamente orgulloso de ser una tigresa.

Es entonces cuando llaman al primero y al segundo por apellidos, ambos completamente nerviosos suben al estrado, y ante los ojos atónitos de Stiles, que solo ha visto dos veces como es que cambian, como es que se transforman, la ondulaciones comienzan a recorrer el cuerpo entero de ambos chicos. +

Ahora entiende porque en ningún libro habían descrito la transformación.

No pueden hacerlo.

Es como si un parpadeo el cuerpo entero se llenara de una bruma que le impide ver detrás de él, y al siguiente el animal ha aparecido, tan rápido y momentáneo que es sorprendente.

El primero, Arnold cree que se llama, ha desaparecido una vez que las ondulaciones terminan, y ante los ojos impactados de Stiles, toda la multitud aplaude cuando solo queda un pequeño conejo de color blanco en su lugar. Bien, que Arnold no se transformo en nada grandioso, o memorable, pero en si lo único que importa es que lo ha hecho.

Se ha transformado.

El segundo sin embargo, sí que es sorprendente, y cuando termina de transformarse el rugido que suelta el gran lagarto en el que se ha convertido es suficiente para hacerle retroceder un par de pasos.

Un cocodrilo.

La multitud estalla enardecida, feliz, contenta y orgullosa, e incluso cree escuchar como los padres de ambos chicos exclaman con voces poderosas lo orgullosos que están de ambos.

La alcaldesa sonríe, viendo a ambos animales con un brillo de orgullo que Stiles no había visto nunca en nadie.

—Bien, Arnold y Kevin se han convertido—la multitud vuelve estallar en felicitaciones—. Ahora, el siguiente paso para ellos es ir con sus semejantes y aprender a usar sus nuevas habilidades. Por favor, chicos—dice la alcaldesa, y los animales de inmediato le miran con atención—, pasen atrás del escenario. Ahí se les ayudara a recuperar su forma.

Stiles conoce las habilidades de ambos mucho antes de darse cuenta. El conejo es rápido, sin duda, y el cocodrilo es fuerte y se sabe camuflar, un excelente nadador y un cazador paciente que asecha a su presa sin ser detectado en el agua. Sin duda, ambos serán útiles cuando el proceso de aprendizaje termine.

Sin quererlo, comienza a preguntarse de nuevo en que animal se transformara, que será y como reaccionara su padre ante eso. Stiles sabe que tiene un par de horas para empacar sus pertenecías antes de separarse por los próximos meses de su padre e irse con sus entrenadores, pero aun así, no puede evitar entristecerse ante la idea de ya no ver a su padre en el desayuno.

—¿Estas pensando de nuevo, Stiles? —escucha que Louis pregunta en voz alta llamando su atención. Enfoca su vista en los ojos azules de su amigo, y puede ver que Scott también le está observando con preocupación.

—¿Aun quieres escaparte? —escucha que Scott pregunta, y aunque la respuesta sigue siendo sí, sabe que no puede hacerlo.

No ahora.

—No—niega con la cabeza—. Solo me estaba preguntando qué clase de gatito domestico serán ambos—repone con sarcasmo, y Louis sonríe irónicamente antes de que Scott ría con fuerza.

—Muy gracioso, Stillinski.

El tercer alumno fue llamado, y Stiles de nuevo se sorprende al verlo cambiar en un precioso cisne de color negro, que de inmediato agita sus alas confundido.

Pasan uno por uno, mientras que el agujero en su estómago crece con cada paso que daban hacia el frente, y se mueve furiosamente cada vez que las transformaciones salen a relucir. Traga saliva fuertemente cuando llegan a Allison Argent, la ex novia de Scott, y siente de inmediato como su mejor amigo se aferra a su mano.

Al lado de Allison, hay un chico que recuerda vagamente que se llama Sam. Ambos se sonríen para darse ánimos, y comienzan a salir las ondulaciones de su cuerpo. Stiles no está consciente del todo, pero cuando estas terminan, Allison se ha convertido en una hermosa águila de color plateado, que lanza un chillido al aire. Scott no puede más que seguir apretando el brazo de Stiles.

—Lo hizo—murmura McCall, sonriendo aliviado.

—¿Qué esperabas? —Louis sonríe, mirándoles con una ceja alzada—. Es Allison de quien hablamos.

—Que confianza muestras en ella—Stiles comenta sarcásticamente, y el chico solo se encoge de hombros.

—Recuerda que ella me ayudaba con mi tarea de matemáticas.

Los chicos siguen subiendo por apellidos, pero Stiles realmente no presta mucha atención, o no al menos hasta que llegan Isaac Lahey, un chico que si bien no ha charlado en demasía con él, es un gran compañero de Lacrosse con el que ha intercambiado una que otra palabra—generalmente Isaac le preguntaba si podía pasarle los apuntes de Harris—.

No le sorprende cuando el rubio comienza a ser llenado de nuevo por las ondas. Al segundo siguiente, un perro enorme con el cabello dorado y rizado observa a la multitud con unos impresionantes ojos azules, que poco a poco se tornan en dorados. Un lobo, ni más ni menos.

Scott a su lado estalla en aplausos, al igual que Louis, quien desde hace momentos a comenzado a gritar obscenidades con la excusa de que nadie puede oírlos realmente.

No pasa más de un segundo para que la alcaldesa pronuncie uno de los nombres que Stiles ha estado esperando.

—Lydia Martin.

Lydia como siempre, se yergue orgullosa, subiendo las escaleras con una gracia impresionante. Todos los chicos del equipo de Lacrosse vitorean, y Stiles observa como Jackson frunce levemente el ceño en expectación.

El cuerpo de Lydia enfundado con un hermoso vestido azul marino comienza a cambiar, borrándose levemente hasta por fin aparecer con el animal que le representa mejor que ninguno otro.

Los aplausos estallan de nuevo.

Y Stiles tiene que darle un apretón al brazo de Scott porque siente que definitivamente se va a desplomar. La alcaldesa también parece estar en el mismo estado, y abre los ojos impactada cuando Lydia suelta un sonido hermoso con su nuevo cuerpo.

—Es un delfín—pronuncia Stiles con la poca cordura que le queda.

En efecto, Lydia es un hermoso delfín cuya tersa piel brilla en el sol, grande y de un color azulado metálico que raya al plateado, comienza a removerse en el escenario, y Stiles recuerda que no es común que alguien sea un animal nadador en este pueblo. De inmediato, observa como dos hombres corren del escenario para tomar a Lydia, quien se sigue removiendo con incomodidad, y la llevan hasta el otro extremo del predio, donde un tanque de con agua cristalina les espera.

Al parecer los hombres tienen demasiada fuerza, puesto que como si no pesara colocan a Lydia con cuidado dentro, y llevan el tanque lejos de la visión de todos.

—No puedo creerlo—dice Louis, sorprendido—. Es un jodido delfín,

—No se sorprendas tanto—Stiles comenta cuando ha recuperado la habilidad del habla—. Después de todo es la más lista del pueblo.

No pueden seguir hablando, porque el nombre de Scott es de inmediato mencionado.

—Scott McCall.

Su mejor amigo le manda una mirada de nervios, antes de comenzar a caminar. Louis de inmediato le sonríe, alzando el pulgar.

—¡Ve a por todo, Scott! —grita, y Stiles se encuentra gritando él también.

—¡Muéstrales lo genial que eres, Scotty! ¡Hazme sentir orgulloso!

Scott solo les dedica una mirada cuando sube las escaleras, posicionándose en el escenario junto a otra chica, y cuando la alcaldesa asiente, su mejor amigo respira.

«Tu puedes Scott» piensa, con una sonrisa, y es cuestión de segundos para que las ondulaciones comiencen de nuevo a cubrir su cuerpo. En un segundo, su mejor amigo es rodeado por esa capa brumosa que no le deja ver para nada, y en otro un enorme lobo de color chocolate abre sus ojos dorados, parándose en cuatro patas y mirando al público con pánico en su mirada.

Stiles explota en un coro de ovaciones junto a Louis y los demás alumnos restantes.

—¡Ese es mi Scotty! —grita con fuerza, su voz sobresaliendo de las demás al quedar solo la mitad de la generación.

—¡Lo has hecho campeón! —Tomlinson alza la mano, y sin dudarlo Stiles choca la suya, ambos felices.

Scott, quien al parecer está feliz tanto como ellos, suelta un aullido que atraviesa el cielo, haciéndoles reír con euforia, olvidándose de los nervios y que en cuestión de minutos ellos también subirán, solo sintiendo la felicidad por su amigo vibrar en sus venas como si fuera propia.

Lo que sucede después es algo que ni siquiera a Stiles le importa, y cuando por fin llegan a las S, siente que su corazón se transporta a su garganta, alojándose ahí y cerrándole cualquier posibilidad de respirar por él mismo.

—Voy a vomitar—dice, y Louis de inmediato le observa, abriendo sus ojos impactado.

Oh no, que Louis le mire de esa manera nunca es nada bueno.

—Stiles, no... mírame—le toma por los hombros cuando comienza a respirar pesadamente y con jadeos—. Mierda, ahora no, por favor. Stiles, no entres en pánico, todo saldrá bien...

—No puedo...

La palma de Louis se estrella contra su mejilla volteando su cara, y Stiles de inmediato le está mirando impactado.

—¡¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso?! —chilla de manera indignada, y Louis sonríe encogiéndose de hombros.

—Ya no estás en pánico, ¿o sí?

—Pero eso ha dolido, bastardo hijo de...

—... ¿Cómo se pronuncia esto? —La voz de la alcaldesa interrumpe su insulto, y de inmediato Stiles se tensa, sabiendo que es él el próximo—. No puedo... ¡esto siquiera es un nombre? —Él definitivamente no frunce el ceño cuando los chicos comienzan a reír, sabiendo perfectamente quien es—. Bien, puesto que su nombre es impronunciable, por favor que Stillinski suba.

Suelta un suspiro, y de repente los nervios comienzan a llenarle la boca por completo. Siente el color de su cara irse, mientras se tensa y levanta de manera autónoma. Sus ojos están abiertos, viendo cualquier amenaza posible, y siente una sensación revolverle el estómago. Una fuerza descomunal se instala en su pecho, y dicha fuerza agitada se remueve dentro de él queriendo salir al exterior. Ha llegado la hora, se dice cuando se posiciona frente a la mujer de sonrisa publicitaria.

—¡Vamos Stiles!—escucha como Louis grita, pero no es momento de buscarlo en la multitud, simplemente no lo es.

La alcaldesa le sonríe ampliamente, y cree ver un brillo de malicia en sus ojos, aunque probablemente es su imaginación paranoica al pensar que será un sapo o algo peor. Un gruñido nada propio de él se instala en su garganta, queriendo salir y rasgar sus cuerdas vocales con tal magnitud. Afortunadamente lo ahoga en su garganta, sorprendiéndose.

Recuerda cómo es que su profesor dijo que debían hacer llegado el momento. Pensar en cómo son, en su alma como un ave apresada en lo más profundo de su cuerpo e imaginar un sentimiento potente para el cambio sobrevolando al pequeño pajarito como llamas enojadas capaces de romper los barrotes de su prisión interior.

«Rompe las cadenas, Stiles»

Cuando estás en la cima de una montaña, generalmente piensas que sería genial el observar a todo mundo desde arriba, imaginarlos como hormiguitas, embelesarte con los paisajes sorprendentes que seguramente veras y sonreír, porque estás vivo. La euforia por haberlo conseguido, posiblemente de manera parecida a la que sucede cuando logras hacer una meta.

Pero no, él sabe que no es para nada parecido a eso.

Es lo contrario. Es horrible, hasta cierto punto lo peor que le puedes desear a una persona. Comenzando con que en la cima de la montaña, la presión de oxigeno es muy baja. No puedes respirar, porque cualquier inhalación se transforma en dióxido de carbono, consumiendo el poco oxigeno que queda en el ambiente. Eso hace que se te engarroten los músculos, que tus ojos se agranden y comiencen a chillar, un nudo instalándose en tu garganta del tamaño de tu puño, impidiéndote incluso el jadear de esfuerzo.

Y nadie te ayuda, porque sabes que el único que subirá alguna vez está lejos de ti, probablemente cazando a un jaguar asesino a cientos de kilómetros. No hay ayuda, no hay salvación, solo tu sufriendo el no poder respirar por un mero capricho.

Bueno, _transformarte_ por primera vez es bastante parecido.

Tu cuerpo humano nunca ha sufrido nada igual, un cambio tan extremo que nadie puede imaginarlo. Uno no puede siquiera imaginar el dolor si nunca ha sentido nada parecido.

Porque eres consciente de como tus huesos se rompen, y cambian de lugar con un chasquido, tomando una forma para nada natural antes de reajustarse de manera definitiva; de como tu piel se ensancha y rompe en ciertos lugares, de cómo la sangre corre libremente por aberturas que tus talones han provocado. Como tus encías sangran por el crecimiento excesivo de los incisivos, como tu cartílago se moldea con la facilidad de una arcilla y toma forma. Literalmente estas deformando todo lo que eres.

Sus ojos comienzan a captar más color del que nunca había sido consiente, y no, no ve en blanco y negro así que no es un perro, pero siente como tiene cuatro patas aunque su abdomen este en el suelo frio del escenario. Las exclamaciones sorprendidas de la multitud frente a él es más que suficiente para que pare sus nuevas orejas.

Los colmillos le crecieron, mientras se clavan en su grueso labio inferior al apretar los dientes. Su nariz se agita de manera perruna, buscando olores nuevos e impresionantes que captar, pero no encuentra más que una fuerte fragancia floral que flota en el aire. La necesidad imperiosa por levantarse le hace hacerlo, y aunque casi se cae al alzarse en sus nuevas cuatro patas, se mantiene en pie lo suficiente para ver hacia arriba a la alcaldesa.

Así que concluye que no es un lobo.

Siente entonces como los demás aplauden, y puede suspirar aliviado al saber que no, efectivamente no es una mosca o un sapo. Y concluye que no lo es cuando siente la mano de la alcaldesa sobre su cabeza.

Un gruñido nace en lo más profundo de su garganta, y no puede ahogarlo por más que trate de hacerlo. Es un sonido gutural, extraño. Pero no parece perturbador como salido de una pesadilla, sino más bien a como gruñiría la combinación extraña entre un gato y un perro. Todos se le quedan viendo, pensando que han escuchado mal, o probablemente que había una bestia detrás de la alcaldesa, pero no.

Stiles le está gruñendo a ella. .

Es entonces cuando siente como la piel de su cabeza es golpeada fuertemente, mientras su espalda baja tenía un estremecimiento. El dolor le azota la coronilla, probablemente porque alguien le ha golpeado, y cuando gira para ver quien ha sido, un pañuelo cae sobre su cabeza tan rápido que lo único que ve son dos manos aproximarse a él.

Stiles agita la cabeza desesperado por hacer desaparecer eso que le mantiene cegado por completo, pero no puede, porque de inmediato dos fieros agarres fuertes le sostienen el cuerpo, dejándolo inmóvil.

Lo único que siente es como es llevado fuera del escenario y dejado en el suelo.

Es entonces cuando lavenda cae de sus ojos y se topa con dos miradas verdes fijas en él.   
  
  



	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2** **  
**

Que dos personas extrañas te vieran con una atención total, probablemente era un escenario aterrador para cualquiera, para Stiles, que toda su vida quiso la atención del genero contrario sobre él, en este momento era como una bendición. Una extraña y rara bendición.

Frente a él, una mujer de cabello castaño brillante y lacio le mira, sus ojos castaños fijos en los suyos como dos trozos de chocolate, y sus labios delgados y rosados como las fresas curvándose en una mueca confundida que en cualquier otro momento Stiles hubiera imaginado que se sentiría retirarla a besos.

Pero no ahora, porque la chica está al lado de un hombre completamente similar, con unos ojos marrones profundos y oscuros que casi rayan el color negro, y una barba de candado enmarcando una seria expresión, y aunque se veía mayor a la chica, Stiles no puede estar seguro si no es su novio o algo así.

Además, tiene que recordar el hecho que sigue siendo un animal.

Rayos.

—Así que eres salvaje—el hombre dice con voz atronadora, y Stiles siente que de manera inconsciente se coloca tenso, contrayendo sus hombros, arqueando la espalda y soltando un gran bufido que probablemente no suene muy amenazador para un hombre de ese tamaño—. Aun así—sonríe ladinamente—, no puedo creer que la alcaldesa no haya reaccionado ante ti. Eres muy pequeño, amiguito.

Bueno, todo mundo parecerá pequeño para él. El hombre es enorme, véale por donde se le vea todo su cuerpo está completamente cubierto de músculos que Stiles está seguro, si son usados en su contra no durara mucho tiempo, probablemente muriendo aplastado por el sujeto o algo similar. Un saco de boxeo es una buena manera de aprovechar el saco de piel y huesos que es.

—No puedes simplemente golpearlo—la chica dice, y está vez Stiles se fija claramente en como su cabello está sujeto firmemente en la cabeza en una coleta alta, y por más que trata no puede desviar su mirada de la cicatriz plateada que surca su pálida mejilla—. Laura no estará muy contenta si se entera, y mi madre de seguro nos castigara.

—¿Y quién le dirá? —un nuevo hombre llega. Tensa aún más su cuerpo, sintiendo como poco a poco es rodeado sin dejarle alguna escapatoria. El aroma se filtra directamente en su nariz, y si fuera humano, probablemente hubiera fruncido el ceño por el potente hedor a perro que desprenden todos ellos.

—No podemos ocultarle nada—gruñe de nuevo la chica, y lo que antes era una cicatriz blanquecina ha desaparecido completamente sin que él se haya dado cuenta en lo absoluto.

El segundo hombre se encoge de hombros.

—Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente.

Stiles comienza a preguntarse si sinceramente vale la pena esperar para saber que harán con él. Decide, por fin, que no. No vale su tiempo y sobre todo no puede quedarse con los brazos— ¿O patas? —cruzados, por lo que, estirándose un poco y con sus ojos fijos en ellos, coloca su pata suavemente contra el suelo, sintiendo como unas almohadillas amortiguan el ruido levemente. Ni siquiera él, para el momento en que da unos cuantos pasos, es capaz de escucharse.

Su plan es perfecto, sin sonido, imposibilitando que le escuchen. O eso, al menos, hasta que el tanque humano le mire con sus ojos como escarabajos y haga una mueca de rabia.

—¡Quiere escapar! —exclama para llamar la atención, y Stiles no espera absolutamente nada más para echarse a correr hacia el bosque, sintiendo como la chica trata de tomarlo por la cola al pasar entre sus piernas en un movimiento arriesgado.

Suelta un chillido cuando las manos le rodean con más rudeza de la que esperaba, pero retrae el cuerpo hacia delante liberando su cola. Sortea los brazos del hombre enorme y el otro sujeto ni siquiera hace ademan de tratar de detenerlo.

Se adentra en el bosque de inmediato, perdiéndose en la espesura que los arboles tienen y sin mirar atrás.

.

—¡Derek! —escucha como su hermana pequeña le grita desde el otro extremo del claro. Alza una ceja cuando se gira, observando como Cora solo puede mirarle de manera alarmada.

Definitivamente algo ha pasado.

Empieza a descartar todas las posibilidades sin siquiera pensarlo demasiado.

No, sin duda alguna el pequeño pekinés que le araño la cara hace unos minutos no es algo alarmante, porque Cora solo se sacudió la blusa de los cabellos blancos del canino y se lo entrego a su madre para ayudarle a volver a su forma humana. Así que descarta de inmediato que esté herida, además de no oler sangre en el ambiente.

Lo que, por consecuencia, solo deja una opción viable.

—Un _novato_ escapo—dice Cora una vez que llega a su lado, sus ojos castaños abiertos con remordimiento y el aroma de vergüenza flotando en el aire haciéndole fruncir el ceño.

Ni un solo segundo pasa cuando ya se está lanzando de cabeza hacia el bosque, transformándose en medio del salto. Sus patas delanteras colisionan contra el suelo, hundiéndose en el barro apenas un segundo antes de impulsarse con las traseras y correr a grandes zancadas a través de los árboles y arbustos.

Su nariz suelta un bufido de fastidio, sus ojos agudizándose al igual que sus orejas, ambas en punta para captar mejor el sonido. No sabe que rastro tiene, por lo que usar su olfato para encontrarlo queda descartado, y tampoco sabe que animal exactamente está buscando, lo que no ayuda en lo absoluto. Sin embargo, no es su primera búsqueda de _novatos_ , mucho menos espera que sea diferente, y repasa en su mente los pasos básicos: encontrar un corazón desbocado, seguir el sonido de pisadas rápidas, y sobretodo, tener en cuenta que se persigue a un humano.

Demonios, se suponía que simplemente debían de cuidar que ningún _novato_ se fuera sin saber cómo volver a la normalidad. Esa era su _única_ tarea, la única. Definitivamente si Laura se enteraba, probablemente le diría a su madre y se burlaría de su incompetencia, aunque no fuera culpa suya directamente.

Un rastro de un olor peculiar le saca de su búsqueda, y aunque se detiene un poco para saber qué demonios es eso, retoma la carrera, esta vez estando seguro de lo que olio.

No es fácil que el aroma a algún medicamento desaparezca, después de todo.

.

_«Debí haber tomado más aderall»_ piensa cuando la adrenalina hace que su corazón lata con más fuerza, aunque probablemente es normal en un animal como él.

Sus cuatro patas le hacen impulsarse más rápido, y aunque nunca antes había hecho algo como correr entre las ramas a campo traviesa, no le importa ahora. Lo único que sabe es que prácticamente está volando, sintiendo como la euforia comienza a subir por su cuerpo, quemándolo a través de un espeso pelaje que le hace cosquillas de tanto en tanto.

Aún no sabe qué diablos es, pero definitivamente no importa ahora, porque es veloz y al parecer no es un sapo.

Ve a lo lejos el tronco de un árbol, y con un aire juguetón, tratando de ver hasta donde es capaz de llegar, acelera, sus ojos brillando con una sonrisa no formada. Ya casi está ahí. Repliega sus patas, impulsándose.

El aire le golpea la cara y los bigotes, y ya casi ha saltado por completo cuando algo choca contra él. Es algo duro, un cuerpo seguramente, y una fuerte mordida se cierne contra su piel sin romperla, presionándolo contra el suelo y no dejándole escapatoria. Stiles abre sus ojos asustado, y una pata se coloca sobre su abdomen de manera leve, pero precisa, con un significado claro que le prohíbe levantarse de la cama de hojas debajo de él.

El color del pelaje del animal es oscuro, tan negro como la noche, rizado mientras se acerca en la enorme extremidad que le detiene, con garras afiladas que aún no ha utilizado en su contra, pero aun así eso no logra tranquilizarle. El animal negro gruñe contra su cuello, su boca mandándole las vibraciones, y Stiles de manera indirecta siente como un gemido lastimero sale de su cuerpo.

—Deja de temblar—Stiles definitivamente _no_ se estremece por la profunda voz que resuena en sus oídos, y tampoco se sorprende al saber que puede comprender lo que un animal le dice... irónicamente hablando, claro.

Trata por todos los medios de removerse, pero solo aumenta la presión en su cuello, colmillos dándole un pequeño mordisco pero sin hacerle daño aun. Stiles sabe que, si el animal fue capaz de hablarle, puede que él también se pueda comunicar, así que con la poca cordura que le queda, trata de emitir palabras.

— ¡Suéltame! —lo único que sale de sus labios es un chillido, pero sabe que aquella... cosa, le entendió perfectamente.

— ¿Por qué lo haría? —pregunta con burla, incluso cree sentirlo sonreír contra su cuello, pero eso es ridículo. Los animales no sonríen, ¿cierto?

—Porque te huele el hocico—responde, aunque no sea del todo cierto. No puede olerlo desde donde está, no obstante, esta casi completamente seguro que el animal negro es un carnívoro. A los carnívoros les gusta la carne, y la carne podrida apesta.

—Buen intento—dice el animal—, pero ambos sabemos que no me estas oliendo—¿Cómo lo supo? —. Te soltare... si te quedas quieto y no huyes.

—¿Para qué? ¿Para que puedas comerme sin hacer esfuerzo? —el tono sarcástico sigue ahí aunque este convertido, y Stiles definitivamente puede darse una palmada en la espalda como felicitación cuando todo esto termine.

El animal suelta un resoplido, el aliento caliente sacudiendo su ya húmedo pelaje alrededor de la nuca.

—No te comeré, idiota. Sabes horrible.

—Oh, pero mira que halago, viniendo de una persona que no conoce la higiene bucal—dice, aunque sabe que es mentira.

El animal gruñe de nuevo, más fastidiado que antes.

—Si corres te lastimare.

Stiles se remueve un poco, pero se detiene, quedándose estático completamente cuando los dientes poco a poco se separan de su pelaje, soltando su cuello. Lo que supone que son sus orejas se tensan, moviéndose en busca de algún ruido, y cuando por fin siente que es libre agita la cabeza, su nariz soltando un bufido parecido a un estornudo. Siente como el animal a su lado se yergue por completo, y sintiendo la curiosidad burbujearle en el estómago, alza la vista.

Dos ojos azules similares a zafiros le observan entre un espeso pelaje negro alrededor de la cara. Un lobo, piensa de inmediato, viendo como la nariz mojada en la punta del hocico se mueve, probablemente olfateándolo. El lobo es mucho más grande que él, y tiene que colocar la cabeza en un ángulo incómodo para poder verle a los ojos.

—Sígueme y no te pierdas _—_ el gran lobo negro gruñe de manera ruda, mostrando un poco los filosos dientes, y con un total andar imponente, se gira, comenzando a caminar hacia los árboles, en la dirección que Stiles reconoce como de vuelta al claro.

Agita la cabeza con fuerza antes de comenzar a caminar, menos temeroso de lo que sus piernas pueden hacer ahora. Las hojas debajo de sus almohadillas se sienten suaves a pesar de estar secas, y no puede evitar preguntarse si es por tenerlas ásperas. El bosque que antes solo era un borrón verde, ahora son arboles con forma, y Stiles se encuentra observando el ambiente con atención, sus orejas moviéndose de tanto en tanto cuando algún ruido surca el aire, y su nariz respirando profundamente.

Hay mucha calma, demasiada. Y Stiles comienza a desesperarse con el silencio abrumador que comienza a rodearlos, porque los silencios son vacíos e incomodos.

Si fuera humano, en este momento, hubiera soltado un suspiro para tratar de aligerar tensión, pero es un animal. Un animal que lo único que puede es bufar, gruñir, gemir y chillar como un ratón.

_Tal vez sea un ratón..._

—Oye, ¿Por qué quieres llevarme al claro de nuevo?—pregunta sin poder contener por más tiempo el sentimiento de no poder hacer absolutamente nada para romper la capa de silencio.

—¿Eres idiota? _—_ pregunta el lobo con ironía disfrazada con un gruñido. Stiles quiere contestar, decirle que en lo absoluto, que es uno de los más inteligentes, pero no puede porque de inmediato el lobo vuelve a hablar —. _Debes ir al claro para aprender volver a la normalidad._

Oh, claro, ¿Por qué no se dio cuenta antes? Puede que, en algún momento, hubiera pensado que realmente estaba charlando con un animal salvaje, de esos que van por el bosque desnudos y cazando cosas para sobrevivir, y aunque debió haber sabido que la simple posibilidad era imposible, ahora sí que está sorprendido; Stiles ahora sabe que no es un lobo común.

—No sabía que eras humano—admite, y el animal le vuelve a gruñir, como si esa fuera su única manera de comunicarse.

—Claro. Porque todos los días hablas con lobos.

Si Stiles pudiera fruncir el ceño, seguramente ahora lo estuviera haciendo. Profundamente. En lugar de eso, él también se encuentra gruñendo, mucho más agudo que su acompañante, pero un gruñido al fin y al cabo.

—Soy nuevo en esto...

Lo que sigue a continuación es bastante confuso hasta para él, y aunque quedarse callado nunca fue una opción antes, todo el camino del bosque fue silencioso. Stiles no planea volver a abrir la boca, mucho menos si _lobito_ es tan buena compañía como demostró hace unos minutos, por lo mismo, se encuentra agradeciendo enormemente a cualquier divinidad que este escuchando cuando por fin llegan al claro.

O eso, hasta que ve como hay seis patrullas alrededor del bosque. Oficiales de policía, piensa, viendo los hombres uniformados comenzando a movilizarse, alterados como solía verles si había de nuevo un ataque en algún lugar del pueblo, y no evita preguntarse porque tanto ajetreo antes de ver a su padre hablando con la chica bonita de la cicatriz.

—¿Algo más que haya pasado?—pegunta su padre, la insignia de sheriff brillando en su pecho con orgullo y el semblante preocupado dejando ver sus cejas fruncidas de esa manera que le ha hecho dudar más de una vez porque su padre es oficial si es tan transparente—. Como un ataque, un gruñido, algo que nos indique si...

Es entonces cuando se calla, y la chica de la cicatriz le mira con pena, como si estuviera sufriendo ella también. Al lado de ella, hay otra mujer un par de años más grande, con los labios pintados de un rojo brillante y piel tan pálida que le hace parecer un fantasma, sus ojos verdes brillando con tenacidad.

—Lo lamentamos, Sheriff—dice, y es cuando sus ojos del color del palacio de la tierra de Oz recae en la entrada del bosque, donde el lobo negro ni siquiera ha vacilado un poco para hacerse ver. Stiles no puede saber con exactitud la emoción que tiñe el ambiente con un olor tan abrumador que le hace retroceder un par de pasos, pero sí que se sorprende cuando la mujer de labios rojos se dirige corriendo al lobo—. Derek, ¿Le has encontrado? ¿Cómo está?

«Así que el lobito se llama Derek» piensa, viendo como el animal del color de la noche hace un ademan con la cabeza en su dirección, y ahora Stiles ya no tiene en donde ocultarse, siendo víctima de la atención de todos los oficiales, de la mirada preocupada de su padre, y del sentimiento de incomodidad comenzando a burbujearle en el estómago.

Se retrae un poco, antes de salir del bosque por completo. No dura ni un segundo de pie fuera de su escondite cuando ya siente los brazos de su padre rodearle el cuello, escondiendo la cabeza en su coronilla cubierta de pelaje.

—Eres un idiota—dice su progenitor, y Stiles hubiera contestado con un comentario sarcástico a no ser por el tono preocupado—. Recibí una maldita llamada diciendo que mi hijo se había vuelto salvaje, ¿sabes acaso lo que fue enterarme de tu escapada al bosque?

—No sé porque se sorprende—la voz irritante de uno de sus amigos llama su atención, y cuando alza la vista puede ver como Scott apenas cubierto con una sudadera roja y un bóxer le mira, justo al lado de Louis, quien no se encuentra en mejores prendas. Se pregunta cuánto tiempo debió haber pasado si él ya hizo su conversión. Louis vuelve a abrir la boca para seguir—: siempre supimos que amaba llamar la atención.

Stiles gruñe, queriendo transmitirle que se calle, pero no espera que los oficiales desenfunden sus armas contra él como lo hacen, rodeándole. Incluso su padre se ha separado unos cuantos metros de él. En un automático, se hace hacia atrás, bajando sus orejas hasta que están pegadas al cráneo.

Un segundo después, el gran lobo negro se mete al círculo, gruñendo el también hacia los oficiales, sus ojos brillando en azul potente como relámpago. La chica de labios rojos interviene de inmediato, alzando las manos y poniéndose frente a ambos.

—Debemos calmarnos—dice, y aunque no deja ver el nerviosismo que siente, Stiles puede olerlo, picante y un poco acido—. El chico no es salvaje, por el amor a Dios.

García, uno de los hombres más confiables en el departamento de policías con el que ha intercambiado una o dos palabras, baja el arma.

—Ya oyeron, señores. Estamos hablando de Stiles—comenta, con aquella sonrisa que le forma hoyuelos en sus regordetas mejillas bronceadas. Los oficiales, mucho más desconfiados que García, bajan poco a poco sus armas.

Su padre le dirige una mirada apenada, antes de dirigirse a la chica de labios rojos.

—¿Pueden ayudarlo a volver a la normalidad? —pregunta, y antes de que la chica pueda responder, otra mujer aparece.

Stiles la reconoce de inmediato. Tez bronceada, ojos castaños almendrados y un cabello azabache haciendo juego con el aura imponente que le rodea. Thalia Hale. La matriarca Hale de los famosos Hale.

—Claro que podemos—con un asentimiento de cabeza solemne, camina hacia el lobo y él, y los oficiales le abren paso como si se tratara de una reina. Stiles sabe que probablemente lo es—. De hecho, estaba planeando hacerle una oferta, Sheriff.

Oferta.

Una palabra que, sin embargo, pueden significar bastantes cosas. Cosas que ni siquiera se puede imaginar en este momento.

El lobo negro resopla con fuerza, pero al parecer el único que le escucho es él, pues Thalia ni siquiera le dirige una mirada antes de proseguir.

—Puedo, si me permite, tomar bajo mi protección a su hijo.

.

Derek sabía lo que su madre quería decir mucho antes. Lo vio en sus ojos cuando se acercó, observando al pequeño novato detrás de él. Nunca, jamás, había visto que su madre ofreciera tal cosa directamente, pues por lo general esperaba a hablar con el sujeto en cuestión un poco, conocerlo, ver su chispa como ella le llamaba.

Que su madre hubiera ofrecido tal cosa sin siquiera hablar una vez con el novato, solo significaba que veía algo en él. Justo como le paso con Josh el año pasado, o con Erika y Boyd.

Él hubiera entendido, claro que lo hubiera hecho, a no ser porque el novato en cuestión era mucho más problemático que ningún otro. ¿Quién en su sano juicio escapaba de esa manera? Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que ellos solo querían ayudarle a volver a la normalidad. Sin embargo, al ver como los oficiales sacaron sus armas ante un simple gruñido, Derek no había tenido más opción que intervenir, consciente de que Laura y Cora le ayudarían si no bajaban las armas; los oficiales, generalmente solo reaccionaban así si pensaban que había un _salvaje_ entre ellos.

Pensar que ese pequeño es... solo un idiota lo haría.

Sin embargo, no tenía opinión ahora, ya no podía hacer nada para evitar que su madre hiciera otra cosa sin pensar. Ya está. Había dado otra oferta a otro novato. Al hijo del Sheriff, ni más ni menos.

Detrás de él, puede sentir la confusión emanar como olas del pequeño novato, pero no puede centrarse en eso ahora, sino en la respuesta del Sheriff.

.

—Yo...—su padre parece vacilar, cosa que ha visto pocas veces. Stiles no puede evitar sentirse nervioso, removiéndose un poco incluso—. No lo sé. No soy solo yo quien debe aceptar, sino también Stiles.

Él sabe perfectamente que es estar bajo la protección de Thalia Hale, quien es famosa por ello. Estar bajo su protección no solo significa que serás miembro de la manada Hale, de aquel grupo que su padre siempre ha dicho es el más unido en todo el pueblo. Significa mucho más que eso, porque realmente él será parte de ellos, correrá con ellos, será defendido por ellos y él los defenderá de igual manera; lucharan hombro con hombro. Se mudara con ellos.

Y eso Stiles, por más que quiera, no puede hacerlo.

No puede, porque jamás abandonaría a su padre, porque le quiere demasiado como para dejarle solo a sabiendas de lo que comerá en su ausencia—comida chatarra—. Y lo más importante, no puede abandonar a sus amigos.

Thalia parece comprender a que se refiere su padre, pues asiente con la cabeza, antes de acercarse lo suficiente a él como para arrodillarse. Stiles ni siquiera duda un poco en dejar caer su cabeza en la palma abierta que se aproxima a él, e incluso agradece un poco cuando es acariciado con gentileza.

—Bien Stiles—comienza la mujer, y al parecer su nombre es gracioso, pues hay algo de diversión en el tono con el que habla—, es hora de volver a ser humano.

Él quiere decirle que no hace falta, que le gusta estar en cuatro patas, pero no puede hacerlo al ver como Scott, Louis y su padre le miran, con confianza en sus ojos, creyendo en que él puede hacerlo. Asiente con la cabeza mucho antes de darse cuenta.

—Tienes que pensar en algo—Thalia prosigue, con su sonrisa haciéndose más grande—. En algo que te haga sentir como humano de nuevo, que te ate lo suficiente y te tranquilice en todo momento.

Stiles no tiene que pensar demasiado, la imagen de su madre cobrando vida sin permiso en su mente como si fuera una fotografía, el aroma a galletas recién horneadas que desprendía, en como su voz cantarina cantaba canciones de cuna mientras cocinaba los domingos. Las lágrimas se aglomeran en las comisuras de sus ojos sin proponérselo, y siente como su cuerpo entero se tensa, sus hombros curveándose y sus piernas colocándose en un ángulo extraño antes de cerrar los ojos.

Su pelaje ya no está más, lo sabe porque el aire fresco choca contra su piel desnuda dándole escalofríos, y cuando abre los ojos Thalia le sonríe, y no puede evitar corresponder la sonrisa con una enorme de su propia cosecha.

Su mirada se dirige detrás de la mujer, chocando con la de su padre, quien le dedica una sonrisa al igual que sus dos amigos, incluso Scott está levantando el pulgar en signo de aprobación. Donde estaba un lobo negro del tamaño de un caballo, ahora hay un hombre de penetrante mirada verdosa, frunciéndole el ceño con unas oscuras cejas y cruzado de brazos. Completamente desnudo.

En cualquier otro momento, puede que Stiles hubiera aprovechado para recorrer sin vergüenza el cuerpo que alguna vez el deseo tener, todo músculos duros y bronceados; pero ahora no, porque si el hombre, _lobito_ , está desnudo... él también lo está.

Se sonroja con fuerza, llevando su mirada hacia abajo donde, sí... está desnudo.

Genial.

—Señora Hale, no quisiera, digo, muchas gracias por ayudarme a volver pero estoy desnudo y usted está en frente de mí, lo cual es demasiado incomodo si pensamos un poco. Así que, podría, no sé...—comienza a hablar, su voz saliendo a borbotones sin que se lo proponga y solo siendo interrumpida por un gruñido familiar.

Cuando alza la ceja, _lobito_ le está mirando con los sobrenaturales ojos azules de su lado animal.

—Cállate.

Stiles quiere abrir la boca, decirle que no se va a callar, pero se detiene, sintiendo como una prenda se estrella contra su cara con rudeza. La carcajada que Scott y Louis sueltan es suficiente para saber quién ha sido el idiota, y cuando separa su cara de la tela, puede ver que sí, efectivamente es una sudadera. Sin perder el tiempo, se cubre con ella, enfundándose en la prenda de color azul y agradeciendo do que este caliente.

—Stiles, ¿cierto? —Thalia le pregunta, con una sonrisa—. Soy Thalia Hale—sí, eso ya lo sabía—, y como decía, mi oferta sigue en pie. Suelo ver el brillo de las personas, y puedo ver que tú lo tienes.

  
No podía ser que la matriarca Hale, la misma que en sus más locos sueños le había propuesto exactamente lo mismo, ahora lo estuviera haciendo de verdad, diciéndole con una sonrisa que podía ser parte de esa familia, de esa manada, simplemente no podía. Había soñado tantas veces con este momento, y ahora que de verdad ha llegado, ya no es una invención de su imaginación, sino que esta pasando.

Pero hay un problema.

El problema es que no ya es una mala pasada de su imaginación, ahora es de verdad, y por más que quiere decir que sí, no era capaz de hacerlo. No lo es, y jamás lo sería.

Porque no se veía lejos de sus amigos, lejos de su padre y su hogar para vivir en el bosque en el secreto cuartel de operaciones de los Hale. Sencillamente, _no._

Mira hacia Thalia, quien le mira con una sonrisa con dientes y un hoyuelo en la mejilla izquierda.

—Yo... no puedo—dice con rapidez, y de inmediato una excusa buena aparece enb su cabeza—. No soy un lobo para pertenecer a su manada.

—Bueno—Thalia parece un poco confundida—, un zorro no es tan diferente a un lobo, ¿O sí?

_Un zorro._

_Un maldito zorro._

Así que, ante todo pronóstico, era un zorro. No un felino como su padre o su mamá, no un feroz animal capaz de defenderse de todo, sino un pequeño zorro que no se calla la boca jamás. Debió haberlo sabido, lo sabe. Debió haber sabido que su inteligencia no le daría un animal tan genial como un Delfín como a Lydia, y que su cuerpo físico tampoco le haría un increíble león o un tigre.

En lugar de ello, ¿Qué era? Un zorro. Un astuto zorro, los cuales son famosos por engañar a los demás, a beneficiarse de otros a su costa.

Simplemente, _genial._

Stiles sabe que debe agradecer no ser un sapo o una araña, o algo completamente inútil como una mosca. Pero no puede evitar pensar que, tal vez, pudo haber sido otro animal, algo mejor. Algo que no fuera conocido por ser un criminal. Y está bien, que los zorros no son precisamente criminales, pero en su gran mayoría son estafadores evade impuestos.

_Debió haberse ido a México a vender tacos._

Porque ahora no solo estaba destinado a ser un estafador, sino que su padre no podría criarlo más, o no al menos hasta haber aprendido todo lo que ser un zorro significa. En la sociedad, tus padres te crían hasta la conversión, en donde por primera vez descubres que eres, que animal es tu alma. Cuando eso sucede, por lo general eres un animal similar a tus padres, pero llegado el caso de ser distinto... bueno, alguien más tiene que enseñarte tus nuevas habilidades.

Stiles sabe que no necesariamente tiene que mudarse, que siempre hay personas dispuestas a enseñar en casa, sin embargo, no tiene idea de quién podrá enseñarle a ser un zorro... si en Beacon Hills solo la familia Yukimura eran zorros, y estos se mudaron a New York hace dos meses.

Ve a su padre, y sabe lo que está pensando, lo que quiere decir.

Thalia Hale es la única opción ahora, la única viable al menos.

—Acepto—dice por fin, asintiendo con la cabeza.

.

Stiles despierta sintiendo un dolor de cabeza, y cuando se reincorpora, de inmediato cae de nuevo sobre la superficie mullida. Frente a él no hay un par de manos, al contrario, hay un par de patas color naranjas que por un momento le dejan desconcertado. No son por completo naranjas, sino que se oscurecen con forme van llegando al final hasta tornarse negras por completo.

Los recuerdos del día anterior le llegan de inmediato. El lobo negro, la conversión, él convertido en un zorro, Thalia Hale y lo más importante, que hoy es su ultimo día viviendo con su padre oficialmente.

Stiles sabe que no será para siempre, y que incluso Thalia permitió que su padre fuera a visitarlo continuamente si así lo deseaba. Después de todo, como ella había dicho, no es un prisionero, sino un miembro más de la familia. Mentiría si dijera que se sorprendió cuando Scott dijo que también había sido "reclutado", por llamarle de una forma, por Thalia, y que ambos compartirían mentora; Scott es un lobo, es lógico que Hale también haya pensado que sería una buena idea tenerlo.

Louis, sin embargo, no contó con la misma suerte, pero tampoco se mostró muy decepcionado al decirles que no, que sencillamente no iría con ellos porque su lugar no era rodeado de "perros".

Él sabe que ayer la idea de una noche de chicos, que más parecía una fiesta de pijamas al mejor estilo película para chicas, sonaba tentadora, incluso ofreció su casa para la reunión, pero ahora, no piensa lo mismo.

En el suelo sobre el colchón que guarda para noches así, justo donde debería de estar Scott, un gran lobo color chocolate duerme, roncando de tanto en tanto, y junto a él, como si fuera una mala broma, un gato lo suficientemente grande para no ser considerado un animal casero se estira, abriendo sus impresionantes ojos de color azul zafiro para mirarle desde el suelo.

—Buenos días, zorrita—dice el gato, y Stiles debió haber sabido que Louis comenzaría con sus bromas pesadas aunque ni siquiera son las ocho de la mañana.

—Vete a comer espárragos, gatita—bufa él en contraataque, y al parecer el minino está encantado con el apodo.

—¿A que me veo genial? —comenta divertido, saltando desde el suelo hasta la repisa al otro lado del cuarto con un movimiento tan grácil que le deja levemente sorprendido, el gato apenas cabe en la repisa, y eso que abarca un gran espacio, siendo la mitad de la pared—. Contemplen, mortales, a su maravilloso Dios gato—menea su cuerpo en la repisa, antes de hacer un ademan con su pata como si mandara besos.

El cuerpo de Louis es banco, lleno de manchas más negras por todo el cuerpo, y dos rayas del mismo atraviesan su rostro desde la comisura de sus ojos hasta la mandíbula, perfilando su nariz rosada. No hay que ser muy inteligentes para saber qué clase de animal es.

—Dios gato—se mofa—, más bien Dios alfombra. Te verás hermoso en el suelo de mi habitación.

Louis hace un ademan de sacar la lengua, aunque solo logra bostezar.

—Cállate, zorra.

—¿Tan temprano y peleando? —el gran lobo castaño se incorpora, y justo cuando esta por estirarse, con un sonido sordo, la repisa en donde Louis está se rompe, y el cuerpo del minino cae contra la espalda de Scott, sacándole gemidos de dolor a ambos.

Stiles revienta a carcajadas, o lo que cree que son unas, pues solo escucha bufidos de risa salir de nariz, viendo el enredo de piernas y cuerpos que son ahora sus amigos, antes de ver la puerta de su habitación abrirse y su padre se asome.

Les dirige una mirada sorprendida al lobo y el gato.

—No pienso preguntar—dice por fin, negando con la cabeza—. Solo... limpien este desastre cuanto antes y bajen a desayunar... en dos piernas—agrega después de unos segundos.

Cuando la puerta se cierra, Louis salta de inmediato hacia el otro extremo de la habitación, con gracia y dedicándoles una mirada burlona, antes de, con una ondulación que cubre todo su cuerpo, el pelo albino desaparezca para dejar en su lugar a un chico de mirada azulada sonriendo burlonamente.

—Apúrense, pequeños animales—comenta, y Scott bufa al tiempo que Stiles ya está comenzando a evocar de nuevo la imagen de su madre para cambiar de forma.

—Solo cállate, idiota—dice, levantándose de la cama y comenzando a buscar ropa que les quede a los tres en su armario. Stiles lanza al azar un par de bóxer y playeras—. ¿Por qué cuando nos convertimos la ropa desaparece, y cuando volvemos a la normalidad no aparecen? Es demasiado extraño, en mi opinión creo que es magia, pero si le digo a mi papá me dirá que la magia no existe y bla bla bla. Aunque estoy bastante seguro que tiene algo que ver con eso—dice colocándose las prendas, y cuando se gira, Scott y Louis ya están casi vestidos—. ¿Aún no terminan? Quiero ir a comer, pro el amor a Dios.

—Deja de quejarte, Stiles—gime por lo bajo McCall, antes de caminar hacia la puerta como si fuera su casa. Louis pasa a su lado mirándole con una ceja alzada.

—¿Alguien está ansioso por ir con Thalia Hale?

Stiles ni siquiera puede contestar cuando la espalda de ambos desaparece.

Realmente, no lo está para nada.

.

—¿Todo empacado? —pregunta Scott cuando terminan el desayuno, y fue más para su padre que para él. Supone que es un acuerdo mutuo de no dejar que se le olvidara algo esencial y tuvieran que devolverse por él, evitando que fueran al bosque.

Stiles solamente quiere que dejen de pensar que en cualquier momento podrá escapar. Porque no, sencillamente ya es algo tarde para irse. Aun así asiente con la cabeza.

—Todo listo—suspira, viendo como Scott se concentra en beber lo que queda de su jugo, antes de tomar él también su bebida.

—¿Empacaste los suficientes calzoncillos? —casi escupe su bebida cuando Louis pregunta, con ese tono de madre preocupada que es más falso que la nieve en el desierto.

—Sí—responde—. Y tus preguntas se vuelven cada vez más incomodas.

—¿Llevas las revistas que están debajo de tu cama?

Ahora sí que está completamente confundido, y ni siquiera su padre puede decir algo ahora porque sabe que no es bueno. Nada que Louis diga es bueno. Así funciona su relación, siendo Stiles y él los encargados de meterse en problemas y Scott siendo como una especie de moderador.

—¿Qué revistas?

La sonrisa peligrosa de Louis se ensancha con esa pregunta.

—Las que compre para ti, por supuesto.

Sin saber porque, Stiles observa cómo se levanta de la mesa y saca una bolsa de plástico desde una alacena, sorprendiéndole a él y a su padre. Camina de nuevo a la mesa, y toma el contenido: unas revistas. Louis sonríe enormemente cuando se las tiende, y Stiles las toma sin saber exactamente qué hacer.

Una de las revistas tiene por título " _¿Cómo tener una sexualidad responsable y sin accidentes?"_ Y la otra " _Si no quieres tener bebe, cuidarte debes hacer"._

Siente que se sonroja, pero siente con más fuerza la furia que sube por su estómago. Stiles supo que algo estaba haciendo mal la mañana que se encontró una caja de condones encima de la mesilla con una nota— "úsalos con moderación"—. Moderación la justa. Sin embargo, ahí siguen, debajo de un par de calcetines de deporte viejos porque le da vergüenza que su padre se entere de la existencia de esa caja, y que Louis y Scott se burlen porque no ha tenido oportunidad de abrir ni el envoltorio.

No dice absolutamente nada, solo arroja las revistas a la cara horrenda de Louis con todas sus fuerzas, antes de levantarse y tomar la maleta al lado de la puerta de la cocina.

—Vámonos ya—dice, conteniendo el ceño fruncido—, no quiero llegar tarde.

.

Scott baja la ventanilla para que el aire le dé en la cara y disfruta con cierto parecido a un cachorro del viento que le revuelve el pelo, Stiles no puede decir si es por ser un lobo, o porque sencillamente la sensación es refrescante, pero Louis no deja de hacer mención de eso todo el camino, riendo de tanto en tanto por los comentarios "defensivos" de Scott.

Y es entonces que se da cuenta que verdaderamente no estarán juntos más, que puede que Scott y él vivan en la misma casa, y que a Louis no parece importarle solo ir a visitarlos de vez en cuando, no obstante, la realidad es otra. Ya no serán los tres mosqueteros en contra del mundo, no estarán unidos como la Liga de la Justicia, o los Vengadores, y mucho menos como la tripulación del Enterprise. Ya no serán Bombón, Burbuja y Bellota.

Stiles no despega su mirada de Scott y Louis en todo el camino.

—Cachorrito—escucha que vuelve a decir su amigo minino, pero realmente...

Realmente no lo hace.

.

Despedirse de su padre no es complicado, se abrazan, y su padre le da un par de golpes en la espalda que dicen claramente "cuídate, hijo", y Stiles hasta contiene las ganas de llorar en público. Despedirse de, sin embargo, Louis es otra cosa. Este encierra a Scott y a él en un gran abrazo que le corta la respiración, con fuerza descomunal, y entierra su cabeza entre el cuello de ambos.

—Louis, no es que no me guste abrazarte—comienza Stiles—, pero en serio amigo, me estas dejando sin aire y...

—Los extrañare—dice por fin, después de estar en silencio.

Y Stiles, bueno... el solamente puede asentir con la cabeza, aferrándose al abrazo al igual que Scott. Porque sin quererlo, ahí termina todo.

Pero algo nuevo comienza. 


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo tres**

Decir que Stiles no tiene idea de que hacer, en este momento, sería decir poco. No, no tiene ni idea, y ahí está, justamente parado frente a la inmensa casa (decir inmensa era poco, realmente), con dos cajas en mano y Scott a su lado, cargando él también con sus cosas, tampoco parece saber qué hacer en lo absoluto, lo que, considerando que es su mejor amigo, no debería sorprenderle. Scott no es precisamente el chico más listo de la escuela.

Su padre está detrás de ellos, con una bolsa en la mano, en donde Stiles tiene su amada portátil guardada, y Louis, bueno, digamos que Louis no está haciendo nada productivo que les ayude.

Sí, que se han despedido ya, pero, como era de esperarse, el sentimentalismo había tomado partida en los hechos de nuevo, y ahí estaban, su tercer mosquetero y su padre, observando como ilusos.

—¿Vieron eso?—Louis pregunta de nuevo, observando como una chica camina contoneando las caderas hacia el bosque, perdiéndose en la espesura de sus árboles con una ondulación y convirtiéndose en un venado que corre lejos de la casa.

O lo que parece ser una casa.

Stiles recuerda perfectamente cómo es que Scott y él de pequeños imaginaban tener una casa club, un fuerte donde solo ellos pudieran entrar, ajena a todo el barullo que en ese entonces los otros niños hacían y donde sobre todo pudieran ser ellos mismos, sin nadie más. El fuerte pronto se convirtió en una casa del árbol-sin árbol, o léase, la bodega en el jardín trasero de su padre; si bien no fue la mejor guarida, nada en lo absoluto parecida a la baticueva o a la Torre Stark, pero en ese entonces, ese pequeño lugar húmedo y lleno de insectos que se empeñaban en matar, era perfecto, hermoso hasta cierto punto poético.

Pero ahora realmente está viendo una mansión, una fortaleza impenetrable del que salen miles de conversaciones enganchándose en sus orejas sin forma alguna, no puede evitar pensar en ese recuerdo, en Scott y él por fin teniendo un lugar seguro aparte de sus casas, y lo que es más, en pensar que ya no vivirá con su padre, sino que esta enorme casa será su hogar.

La estructura del edificio no es para nada atractiva, contando con solo una fachada cuadrada hecha de una estructura parecida al metal de color gris, que se refleja con los árboles. Cuando la repasa con la mirada, puede ver claramente como unos dibujos creados por niños de tres años adornan las paredes: desde lobos, plantas, hasta el lago con una luna, todo garabateado con lo que al parecer son crayolas. La naturaleza rodea la casa como si fuera una protección adicional, como si todo quisiera ocultarla de los ojos curiosos, y Stiles no por primera vez se pregunta cómo será su vida dentro de esas cuatro paredes.

—Bien, hemos llegado a la tierra prometida—comenta tratando de restar la importancia al asunto, y su padre está a punto de responderle, pero el sonido característico de la radio de su coche le interrumpe.

—Aquí el Sheriff—dice, y Stiles para este momento ya es capaz de escuchar lo que García murmura del otro lado de la línea.

—Lo necesitamos—el tono fuerte es familiar, conocido, imperdible—, sé que su hijo se va hoy de casa, e incluso yo quisiera estar ahí con el pequeño Stiles, pero es...

—No hace faltas que expliques nada, García—le corta de inmediato su padre, asintiendo con la cabeza mientras aprieta con sus dedos las sienes—, en un segundo estoy ahí.

Y con eso corta. Stiles recuerda que antes, cuando era niño, su padre sonreía, le miraba con complicidad y decía el típico "Cambio y fuera" antes de dejar la radio en su lugar y decirle que el deber llamaba. En ese entonces, él creía que su padre era algo parecido a Superman, pero ahora definitivamente sabe que es mucho mejor. Siempre manteniendo la paz, el orden, protegiendo al pueblo, a Beacon y sus habitantes, sin esperar nada a cambio.

—Te tienes que ir—interrumpe Stiles cuando su padre abre la boca en su dirección, con bastante empatía—. Lo sé, es tu trabajo, lo entiendo.

—Siento que me lo dices como si siempre lo hiciera...

—Siempre lo haces papá, y no—alza un dedo, cortándolo de nuevo—, no es un reproche. En serio lo entiendo.

—De acuerdo—dice con cuidado, antes de avanzar hacia el auto policial y arrancar sin dirigirle una sola mirada antes.

No es como si Stiles hubiera esperado una despedida llena de besos, cuídate, o cosas similares... pero sí que esperaba unos chocolates o rosas, incluso el último videojuego que le había pedido hace unas semanas. Pero sí, él pedía demasiado.

Mirando a sus dos amigos, hace un ademan hacia la casa.

—Andando que se me duermen los brazos.

.

Derek se remueve inquieto en su asiento, sintiendo como el metal antes frío ahora está completamente caliente debajo de sus muslos, y tiene que hacer la silla plegable un poco hacia atrás para estar más cómodo. Desafortunadamente, el ruido es bastante agudo, y llama la atención de todos en la sala.

Se endereza de manera automática, frunciendo el ceño y carraspeando.

—Lo siento—dice por educación, observando como Laura le dirige una mirada divertida desde su silla en la otra punta de la mesa—. Puede seguir.

—Como decía—Peter retoma la charla, sin siquiera importarle que Derek al parecer haya decidido interrumpir su discurso sobre los nuevos miembros y los límites que debían implementar si no querían tener problemas con el Clan vecino.

Es entonces cuando pierde por completo el interés, de nuevo, centrándose en no quedarse dormido por todos los medios y mirando distraídamente las facciones de todos en la sala. Como era de esperarse, su tía Charlotte, sonríe levemente cuando capta su mirada, y él corresponde la sonrisa, observando como los hoyuelos característicos de su tía toman posesión de las mejillas ajenas; al lado de ella, su esposo William solo observa a Peter con gesto severo, asintiendo de tanto en tanto. Su madre solo sonríe un poco cuando Peter dice algo elocuente, y su padre está mucho más al pendiente de la puerta.

Derek desea preguntar porque su interés cuando está se abre, respondiendo a sus dudas.

Todos en la sala se giran como si estuvieran sincronizados, y a la vez un poco impresionados, porque el simple hecho de interrumpir una de sus reuniones, de las reuniones del consejo de la manada, es una falta grave que tiene que tener justificación.

Erika sonríe desde la puerta, como si esperara esa reacción, y agita un poco su melena con coquetería que le sale completamente natural.

—Los novatos han llegado—anuncia, y Derek observa como su madre se levanta de su silla al mismo tiempo que Laura.

—Bien—dice, su voz sonando como eco en la habitación provocando que todos se coloquen de pie, incluyéndole. Lanza los hombros hacia atrás para destensarse—, ya hemos concluido la reunión por hoy. Mañana a la misma hora, como siempre.

—Estaré esperando ansiosa el momento—comenta Charlotte, sonriendo aún más, antes de con un asentimiento salir por la puerta.

—Hasta la cena, Thalia—se despide Erik, el esposo de su tía, saliendo detrás de ella.

Derek sabe que, aunque quiera, no puede irse, por lo que camina hasta estar lo suficientemente cera de Laura para hablar con tranquilidad a base de comentarios en voz baja.

—Acabamos—dice su hermana en cuanto le ve acercarse, y Derek asiente con la cabeza de manera leve.

—Lo hicimos.

—Y ya llegaron los novatos.

—¿Dejaras de decir cosas obvias alguna vez? —Laura le sonríe de esa manera que hace a Derek querer golpearla, pero simplemente se encoge de hombros.

—Eso nunca lo sabremos—Y con eso, se acerca a su madre, quien charla acaloradamente con Peter y su padre—. Mamá, tenemos que ir con los novatos.

Talia suspira, asintiendo con la cabeza, y Peter de inmediato sonríe en su dirección.

—¿Por qué no dejamos que Derek se encargue del recorrido esta vez?—pregunta, el tono irónico de siempre inundando toda la oración, y es entonces cuando él verdaderamente quiere decirle más que nunca que se vaya a la mierda—. Se le nota tan emocionado con los recién llegados, y no olvides que el pequeño zorrito salvaje ya se hizo amigo de él.

—No es mi amigo—se apresura en contestar, pero es demasiado tarde, y su madre incluso le sonríe.

—Además—continúa Peter sin siquiera inmutarse—, nosotros aún tenemos que ver el asunto con los clanes vecinos y el territorio, en especial con la familia Campbell.

—Es una buena idea—dice Laura, por primera vez pareciendo de acuerdo con Peter mostrando una gran sonrisa maliciosa que, al parecer, su madre decide ignorar—. Derek, tú les darás el recorrido mientras nosotros organizamos una reunión con los Campbell.

—Yo no daré el recorrido—gruñe de manera rotunda, y su padre alza una ceja en su dirección a la vez que Talia rueda los ojos con cansancio, como si aún Derek fuera un niño.

Él recuerda que su madre siempre hacía eso, poner los ojos en blanco, hacer una mueca y contar hasta tres, mayormente cuando Laura y él se peleaban por uno de los juguetes, o cuando Cora accidentalmente rompió el jarrón de la prima Elena; Derek se pregunta si, llegado el momento, sus hermanas tendrán la misma mirada y se la dedicarán de la misma forma a sus hijos.

Es claro, como el agua de hecho, que Laura sí que tendrá descendencia, hijos, cachorros a montón que serán el nuevo legado Hale, y cierto es que Cora está demasiado interesada en el entrenamiento como para pensar en tener una relación o una familia, pero es demasiado obvio que lo quiere algún día. Derek quiere una familia numerosa desde que tenía conciencia, no obstante, por más que lo intenta no...

No ve hijos suyos formando parte de ella.

Como sea, el punto aquí es que definitivamente no quiere estar con los novatos.

Los novatos, los recién convertidos, son por mucho una de las cosas más irritantes que Derek ha conocido nunca—y eso es mucho decir, teniendo en cuenta que convive con Cora, Laura y Erika cuando están en... esos días—. No tienen respeto por su parte animal y se piensan conocedores de todo cuando ni siquiera saben lo que hay más allá del bosque. Derek sabe que él alguna vez fue así, y tuvo que aprender, por las malas obviamente, que no, él no era el centro del mundo y no sabía nada en lo absoluto.

Lidiar con los novatos era una de las peores cosas que le podían mandar a hacer dentro de la casa. No tiene tiempo ni quiere gastar el poco que sí en ser niñero de adolescentes pretensiosos...

—Lo harás—Thalia dice, sonriendo levemente ante, la clara, molestia de su hijo—. Es una de las cosas más importantes, Derek.

—Sé que es importante que los nuevos se adapten a la manada—la corta, recitando lo que se sabe de memoria y frunciendo el ceño—, y también sé que no soy el indicado para eso.

.

—Esto es...—escucha que Scott comenta detrás de él, y Louis, quien hasta el momento se había quedado callado afortunadamente, se ríe.

—Demasiado—termina el de ojos azules, suspirando—. Pareciera que ustedes son súper estrellas del lugar.

Y él no puede estar más de acuerdo con eso.

Cuando entraron, lo primero que pensó fue que sí, que el lugar definitivamente es impresionante por dentro y por fuera, siendo el recibidor lleno de luz y personas caminando de un lado a otro lo primero que vio. De techos altos, y más parecida a una sala de estar gigante que otra cosa, claramente, sin amueblar, solo contando con paredes de color blanco y un pequeño sofá negro al fondo, al lado de unas grandes escaleras que se perdían hacia arriba de una manera que le recordaron a las escaleras de servicio en los hoteles. Como si fuera una señal, todas las personas que pasaban se detuvieron, viéndoles con fascinación casi enfermiza.

Stiles, de alguna u otra forma, se había preparado mentalmente para llamar la atención, porque no todos los días se recibían nuevos en ningún clan, mucho menos en uno tan respetado como el clan Hale; pero esto ya era ridículo.

Mira a todos a su alrededor, viendo por última vez a todas aquellas personas que le seguramente le consideran demasiado extraño, las cuales como si fueran unos cachorros, comienzan a olfatearles—porque no es tan egocéntrico como para pensar que solo él está llamando su atención, sino que Louis y Scott también—. Es incomodo, sí, pero tendrá que acostumbrarse.

Stiles está a punto de decir algo cuando la puerta atrás de él se abre. Se gira de inmediato, viendo como Isaac—le reconoce por su cabellera llena de rulos—entra por esta, quedándose totalmente estático al ver a tanta gente prestándole atención.

—¿Es la casa correcta?—pregunta Isaac, y Stiles no sabe si es una pregunta para él, pero aun así la responde.

—No lo sé—comenta con diversión—, ¿también seguiste el camino amarillo?

—No sabía que ustedes también fueron...—Isaac no sabe cómo seguir, por lo que Stiles solamente se encoge de hombros.

—Cosas que pasan en la vida, amigo.

Y ahora sí, cuando por fin ambos se han quedado en silencio, se da cuenta de los cuchicheos que le rodean, y presta más atención a como están siendo señalados, con sonrisas en los rostros de todos.

—... el chico pálido no huele a lobo—escucha un murmuro cercano, y Stiles sonríe un poco sin pretenderlo. Sus oídos cada vez se afinan más.

«Este es un buen momento para un comentario ingenioso» piensa, y está a punto de hablar cuando, de nuevo, vuelve a ser interrumpido mucho antes de decir nada.

—¡Qué es este alboroto!

La vos es fuerte, tanto que atraviesa todos los murmullos con facilidad asombrosa, y aunque es una pregunta, la manera en la que lo dice no deja a libres interpretaciones. Es responderla o responderla, sin sugerencias, más parecido a una orden de lo que Stiles jamás había escuchado. Las personas a su alrededor se dispersan con rapidez, quedándose calladas por completo en un silencio que le coloca los bellos de punta.

Algo dentro de él se remueve en conocimiento, y cuando ve al hombre avanzar con seguridad hacia ellos, sabe el por qué.

«Derek»

El nombre resuena en su cabeza, y agradece internamente a su buena memoria el recordar al hombre que tiene delante. Stiles sabe que, la primera vez que lo vio, estaba mucho más preocupado en volver a ser humano que en memorizar la imagen de otra persona, pero ahora que está a salvo, convertido en él, y rodeado de personas que ya no están hablando, es fácil perderse en memorizar cada facción de Derek para ponerle un rostro al nombre que resuena en su mente.

Tiene barba, eso es lo primero que nota, oscura y corta, como si la cuidara constantemente para no verse desaliñado en lo absoluto—probablemente por vanidad—. Sus ojos son impresionantemente verdes, y no porque sean profundos o algo por el estilo, sino por la línea pequeña que la heterocromia parcial provoco cerca de la pupila, de un color más claro que raya lo amarillo, pero que se difumina en gris al acercarse al color más oscuro.

Detalles, detalles, detalles. Stiles ama los detalles más para mantener su cordura que por motivación propia.

Derek es alto, más que él sin duda—y Stiles es alto—, de pecho fuerte con los hombros anchos, pero de alguna manera extraña que ni él mismo termina por comprender del todo, se ve en armonía, su altura contrarrestando su complexión. Cabello negro, y cejas gruesas.

En menos de un segundo ya ha memorizado por completo como es Derek, registrándolo en el directorio imaginario que ha comenzado a hacer desde que tiene doce años, y está de acuerdo, puede que suene un poco acosador memorizar con quien habla a todo momento, pero nunca está de más cuando quiere averiguar algo, ¿cierto?

Es entonces cuando, como si hubiera sido profetizado o una paparrucha de esa índole, sus miradas se cruzan y la mirada de reconocimiento le es dedicada por el contrario. Stiles sonríe sin siquiera proponérselo, como mayormente hace cuando está nervioso y no quiere demostrarlo, y Derek frunce el ceño mirando alrededor.

—No hay nada que ver aquí—gruñe, y eso sí es un gruñido, no como las demostraciones de irritación que tiene su padre, o las rabietas que tiene él, sino que nace desde el pecho, retumbando en la garganta detrás de las palabras, y de inmediato siente como Louis y Scott a su lado se tensan.

Cuando las personas comienzan a dispersarse, es cuando Derek vuelve a hablar.

—Guarda las garras.

Stiles no sabe si se está dirigiendo a él, pero aun así, cuando ve sus uñas transformadas en garras afiladas y un poco más largas de lo que esperaba, no duda en tratar de concentrarse para desaparecerlas. Sin embargo, no lo hace. Por lo general, una persona normal cuando se entera por fin de la conversión, no hace más que imaginarse a él mismo tomando la forma del animal de su preferencia; Stiles no es una de esas personas, no obstante, y cuando se enteró lo único que hizo fue encerrarse en su cuarto y no salir en dos días con la excusa de tener problemas con la pubertad—no es como si su padre quisiera averiguar esos problemas, y no le fue difícil quedarse tranquilo—.

Pero ahora, ahora que verdaderamente ocupa la teoría de como volver a la normalidad, calmándose, no tiene ni una absoluta idea de cómo hacerlo.

—He dicho que guarden las garras—Derek repite, y Stiles sabe que ahora solo le está viendo a él.

Y eso definitivamente es malo.

—No puedo guardarlas—su boca se mueve sin permiso, sin que él se lo proponga, y Derek le está sufriendo el ceño—. No sé tú, amigo, pero yo no nací rodeado de lobitos que te enseñaron a controlarte mucho antes de saber que jodido animal eres.

Y si, puede que Stiles fuera demasiado rudo, pero nadie puede culparle. Acaba de convertirse, abandonar a su padre, se va a separar de uno de sus mejores amigos por saber cuánto tiempo, fue confundido con un salvaje hace menos de veinticuatro horas, y ahora está ahí, frente a un tipo que seguramente lo único que quiere es dejarlos a su suerte y ver como mueren de manera lenta por ser unos inexpertos.

Así que sí, tiene motivos para estar molesto, y sí, seguramente este a punto de recibir una paliza que seguramente le dejara inconsciente—o en el peor de los casos su cuerpo reaccione mal y ataque a Derek—. Pero, hey, que las cosas pueden estar peor, ¿cierto?

—Respira profundo.

—¿Eh?—pregunta, porque no sabe si escucho bien, pero al parecer Derek no lo está golpeando en lo absoluto, y en su lugar solo se cruza de brazos mientras alza una ceja—. No me estás golpeando...—pronuncia confundido sobre todo, y la ceja oscura se alza aún más, tanto que eso debería de ser imposible.

—No te estoy golpeando. Gracias por decir lo obvio, imbécil—suelta un bufido, antes de volverle a mirar con esa cara que seguramente quiere decirle lo estúpido que está siendo Stiles en ese momento—. Tienes que respirar profundo, imagínate volviendo a la normalidad.

—Lo dices como si fuera fácil...

—Lo es.

—Puede que para ti.

Y Stiles parece estar tocando mucho a la muerte porque es cuando Scott interviene, tomándole las manos y murmurando unas cuantas cosas antes de que él pueda entenderle algo.

—Solo imagina que las retraes, como Wolverine—dice McCall, y es como si fuera una señal, porque Louis también comienza a prestar atención.

—Baya manera de hacer una referencia a los frikis que son—dice con el tono bañado en diversión.

—¿Quién eres tú?—Derek interrumpe, mirando como si estuviera mirando a un bicho en dirección a Louis, y este solo alza las manos en una actitud que pretende ser sumisa, pero con la burla en las facciones del de ojos azules no es posible en lo absoluto.

—Yo solo he venido a dar apoyo.

—Bueno, ya lo has dado—y ahí está de nuevo, la ceja alzada—. Ahora lárgate. Los jóvenes no reciben de buena manera a los gatitos.

Louis sonríe, alzando la mano de manera felina.

—Eso es porque no me han conocido—pero no discute, y con un movimiento de mano hacia Stiles y Scott, sale por la puerta, convirtiéndose en la pantera de las nieves que es en una clara demostración de mofa que reconoce perfectamente.

Isaac levanta la mano en cuanto la puerta se cierra.

—¿Quién eres?—pregunta de manera directa—. ¿Nuestro profesor, o algo por el estilo?

Derek le dedica una sonrisa, solo una, que a cualquier persona podía ponerle los pelos de punta con mucha facilidad, demasiada, y Stiles sabe que no es culpa de él cuando se estremece de manera involuntaria. Al parecer Scott también está teniendo problemas con ello, porque de repente comienza a apretar su muslo, de esa manera que hace cuando está nervioso y que Stiles ha aprendido a reconocer por tantos años conviviendo codo con codo.

—Sí, soy su profesor—dice, lentamente, como si estuviera midiendo sus palabras, y si antes Stiles pensaba que el chico que le había llevado de vuelta al claro no era una mala persona, ahora piensa que es un asesino en serie. Porque los asesinos en serie actúan de esa manera, irónica e infantil, haciendo bromas crueles que solo ellos entienden.

—¿Y que nos enseñara?—Scott, con un cero instinto de supervivencia, pregunta, siguiendo el juego de Derek al pie de la letra.

—A no morir.

Y puede que eso haya sonado muy cliché, pero para Stiles, es suficiente para reconsiderar la idea de ir a su casa y quedarse como un perezoso por el resto de su vida.

**.**

Derek frunce el ceño por enésima vez, sintiendo como sus oídos ya protestan por las dudas sin sentido que el pequeño zorrito dice una y otra vez, como si él estuviera ahí para saciar la curiosidad innata de ese idiota. Laura definitivamente le está observando para esos momentos, y sabe muy bien que se está divirtiendo de lo lindo para esos momentos.

Les había mostrado a los novatos las alas de la casa que se le tenían permitidas, desde el área izquierda, que se basaba básicamente en las cocinas y el comedor, hasta el área derecha, donde estaban las duchas y las escaleras hacia los dormitorios. También les había llevado a la planta alta, donde estaba el gimnasio, y les había dicho que ahí podían entrenar si no tenían miedo a ser aplastados por los miembros más experimentados de la manada.

—¿Cuándo comemos?—pregunta el chico rubio que está con ellos, mirándole de reojo cuando doblan en una esquina y los sonidos de las conversaciones aumentaban cada vez más.

Derek tiene que contenerse para no dirigirle una mirada cansada, de nuevo, y se mantiene recto, caminando y con la vista al frente.

—Los estoy llevando a la cafetería—dice como si no fuera importante, pero al contrario sí lo es.

Cada quien tiene el horario para almorzar, comer y cenar, sin peros, siempre a la misma hora, y es cuando los demás miembros de su familia aprovechan para socializar, lo cual está bien, considerando que la otra mitad del tiempo están entrenando o sirviendo en la casa. Realmente funcionaban como una unidad, siempre al pendiente del otro, y su madre se molestaba si es que llegara el caso alguien decidía faltar a la comida diaria. Lo cual, si se pensaba en retrospectiva, estaba bien.

—¿La cafetería es como la de la escuela?—de inmediato Stiles pregunta, después de haberse quedado en silencio unos minutos, como si algo se hubiera activado en él y tuviera que hablar forzosamente—, ¿Hay comida decente o tendré que meterme a escondidas en las cocinas? ¿Hay postre? ¿carne...?

—Cállate—gruñe, de nuevo.

Derek definitivamente ya ha perdido la cuenta de las veces que lo ha hecho, y vale, que Laura y Cora siempre dirán que tiene una tendencia casi enfermiza de gruñir todo el jodido tiempo, pero esto ya es _demasiado_.

Siente como Stiles bufa, como ya ha hecho miles de veces en el recorrido de, apenas, una hora, y no pasa mucho tiempo cuando vuelve a hablar.

—No, ya en serio, ¿la comida es rica?

—¿Te callarás si digo que sí?—pregunta de manera irónica.

—De hecho podría considerarlo—Stiles camina rápidamente hasta estar a la altura del moreno, sonriéndole un poco—. ¿Contestarás o no?

Scott siempre ha dicho que, como era de esperarse en una persona que no tiene ningún filtro del cerebro a la boca y que, literalmente, era como si quisiera morir a cada momento, diciéndole las cosas equivocadas a la gente errónea. Stiles considera que lo hace de manera inconsciente, y que su verdadero talento era ser totalmente honesto sin importar lo que eso conlleve.

Por lo mismo no es, o no completamente, consiente de lo que hablar con Derek como hablaría con Scott o Louis traerá consigo, y no es como si le importara sinceramente.

El hombre gruñe, de nuevo, y esta vez Stiles observa como sus ojos cambian a un frio azul que de inmediato le cala los huesos y le hace tensarse. De un momento a otro, el pasillo parece iluminarse con una luz que no proviene de ningún lado, pero sí que ilumina todo el ambiente con más potencia de lo que el sol puede hacerlo. Ahora ya no es un tramo semi-oscuro de paredes verde musgo, sino que es verde limón, e incluso puede ver por el rabillo del ojo una mancha en la pared a su izquierda.

Y Stiles jamás había sentido nada como eso, como el escalofrió que le recorre la columna y le hace gruñir de manera leve, sintiendo el sonido vibrando en su garganta con suavidad. De inmediato ve a Derek entrecerrar los ojos brillantes de un color azul blanquecino, y escucha con atención el gruñido del contrario. Como si fuera una señal, todo el cuerpo de Stiles reacciona, y ya no tiene uñas en sus manos, sino que son garras largas...

—Guarda los colmillos—Derek dice, lentamente, como si estuviera hablando con un retrasado, y Stiles no puede evitar pensar que, hay una posibilidad, él realmente crea que está tratando con un salvaje.

—Lo haré cuando dejes de comportarte como el macho Alfa—replica, sonriendo con toda la ironía que puede reunir para demostrarle que no, definitivamente Stiles no es un salvaje en lo absoluto. Sin embargo, cuando lo hace siente como algo corta su labio inferior de manera leve, irritándole más que nada.

Derek respira profundamente, como si estuviera conteniéndose—seguramente queriendo evitar matarle—.

—¡¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?!—una voz exclama, con tanta fuerza que siente como sus oídos se recienten. Sus ojos vuelven a la normalidad, y ve todo con la misma oscuridad que siempre.

Cuando se gira, puede ver como una mujer, la misma de brillantes labios carmesís y sonrisa burlona, les mira a ambos, sus ojos mostrando rabia y sorpresa, y una mueca completa en su cara que demuestra fastidio.

—Nada que te incumba, Laura—dice Derek, y parece que la conoce, pues le habla con confianza, sin temer el usar un tono brusco en lo absoluto.

—Creo que sí me incumbe—Laura pronuncia con cuidado, molestia y burla a partes iguales además de sarcasmo, que Stiles de inmediato reconoce—, o al menos si sucede en mi territorio.

Derek se cruza de brazos.

—No es tu territorio.

La chica le sonríe como si guardara un secreto muy importante.

—Aún—es entonces cuando vuelve a reparar en Scott, Isaac y él, sobretodo en él—. ¿Peleando con _novatos_?

El termino suena normal, para nada despectivo como la mayoría pensaría, y eso ya le da una pista para saber que la chica—Laura—es una persona razonable. Ciertamente, Stiles sabe que ellos, los llamados _novatos_ , son mucho menos queridos que los _veteranos,_ y como su nombre lo indica, son los nuevos convertidos, los chicos que solamente llevan poco menos de dos años pudiéndose convertir completamente a voluntad, y que, como si fuera una broma, son peores que los de primer año en la secundaria o universidad.

De hecho, el termino "novatada" fue creado para ellos, la clase de novato que se cree demasiado y a la que sobre todas las cosas deben de poner en su lugar, ya sea en la familia o en el clan, siempre valiéndose de las reglas de la propia especie, el instinto.

Solo espera no estar en una manada que hace novatadas como niños inmaduros.

Stiles sonríe un poco antes de contestar, ignorando como Derek abre la boca para responder.

—El termino "discusión amistosa" suena mucho más bonito.

El hombre de ojos verdes le dirige una mirada incrédula, y Laura asiente.

—Bueno, no parecía serlo...

—Lo era—Scott se mete a la conversación, mirándole a él y a la chica alternadamente, como si quisiera estar completamente seguro de si Stiles quería ayuda o no. Sonríe de manera imperceptible hacia McCall, incitándole a seguir—. Stiles solo pregunto que servirían de cenar hoy, y se molesto al saber que no había carne, Derek le estaba explicando las razones.

—Y yo dije que era absurdo, se supone que somos lobos, necesitamos carne—Stiles se encoge de hombros restándole importancia, y Laura sube de manera elegante una ceja, como si estuviera midiendo todos los milímetros de piel que movía para hacerlo.

—Tu no eres un lobo, ¿o sí?

Se tensa sin proponérselo, mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Y hay un problema con ello?—pregunta, de manera prudente y con voz plana, sin querer demostrar (aún más) que le afecta de verdad que le recuerden su jerarquía.

Laura parece encantada, sonriendo abiertamente y borrando por completo el ceño fruncido.

—Parece que el _novato_ tiene carácter—dice, para girarse a Derek—. Bueno, que la cena esta a punto de empezar y mamá quiere verte con tus discípulos—la burla esta demasiado explicita como para no notarla, y cuando la chica camina hacia el otro extremo dándoles la espalda, no le sorprende escuchar el bufido molesto del moreno.

Derek les dirige una ultima mirada molesta antes de caminar detrás de Laura, gruñendo algo que cree es un "andando" y que no es lo bastante entendible. Stiles se queda unos segundos en donde esta, pero cuando Scott le da un golpecito en el hombro diciéndole que es hora de avanzar, no vacila, colocándose al lado de Isaac quien ya esta demasiado adelante.

—Solo espero que verdaderamente sirvan una buena comida—comenta, y el rubio le dirige una sonrisa divertida alzando una ceja.

—¿Otra vez con eso?

—No era un chiste amigo—replica, chasqueando la lengua—. La comida es importante, y que este rica también lo es. Más si es una cafeterita. Las cafeterías siempre tienen comida que parece de plástico, es como si te dieran a comer cualquier cosa que encuentren en una alacena o en el closet. Como si fuera su propósito hacer comida demasiado horrible para que solo te sirvas una vez, y cocinen lo que sobra para economizar, sin que te des cuenta.

—No le prestes atención—Scott le sonríe a Isaac, abiertamente de esa manera que le hace parecer aun más joven de lo que es, sus ojos chocolate brillando para darle confianza—, es demasiado paranoico.

Stiles bufa.

—Y tu siempre quieres hacerme quedar en vergüenza, ¿cierto Scotty?

.

Realmente, Stiles y los demás tienen la boca abierta.

Porque sí, la cafetería, o más bien "la pradera", que es como llaman al lugar los demás, ya sea porque es donde cazan los lobos o una tontería de la misma índole, sí es similar a una de preparatoria, una habitación grande plagada de mesas y sillas donde las personas se sientan en grupos en cada una de ellas, pero al contrario, hay personas que van de mesa en mesa, charlando y tomando de las charolas que están en el centro de la misma sin que causen molestias en los demás, o no más haya de unos gruñidos por, naturalmente, tomar el trozo de carne que otra persona también quería.

Parece una gran reunión familiar, y hay por lo menos unas veinte personas, sin contar a la gran mesa del fondo, donde Thalia Hale discute acaloradamente con un joven que parece ser un poco menor. Al lado de ese joven, esta la mole humana que casi le mata ayer, y la joven de la cicatriz, hablando de sabrá dios que, pero también hay otros dos hombres y una mujer.

Stiles respira profundamente por la nariz, sonriendo de manera inconsciente al notar el leve aroma de familiaridad y bollos caseros, llenando sus pulmones de ese aroma en conjunto con el de la comida—carne, pollo, ensalada y puré de papá—.

Derek les mira de reojo, antes de girarse hacia una mesa casi vacía.

—¿Se supone que tenemos que seguirlo?—Scott le murmura.

—Creo que sí—responde Isaac, también a murmullos—. Todo mundo nos está mirando de nuevo.

El, como buen Stillinski, recorre el salón con la mirada, queriendo comprobar que sea verdad. Efectivamente, la mayoría les observa sin un deje de vergüenza y con una verdadera curiosidad.

Diablos.

—Pues muévanse entonces—dice, caminando detrás de Derek y evitando sentirse como un cachorrito.

Cuando llegan a la mesa circular, Derek está de pie al lado de ella, y les indica con un gesto de mano cuatro sillas vacías entre una chica despampanante de cabello rubio y un chico con la sonrisa más grande que Stiles jamás ha visto. Laura está sentada en la mesa también, y un chico grande y de piel oscura que no parece ser muy hablador tampoco.

—Hola de nuevo chicos—Laura dice, sonriendo—. Tomen asiento ahora, que nos están esperando para comer.

Stiles no pierde tiempo y se sienta en la silla más cercana, sintiendo como Scott se sienta a su lado. Cuando gira a su derecha, el chico de sonrisa grande alza las cejas, y no puede evitar mirarle con la duda en sus ojos, antes de sonreír el también.

—Así que tu eres el pequeño zorro que se volvió salvaje—no es una pregunta, pero aun así Stiles frunce el ceño antes de contestar de manera automática.

—No—gruñe, de manera completamente humana—. No sé porque pensaron que era un _salvaje_ , pero obviamente no lo soy. ¿O estaría sentado contigo, de serlo?

El chico se encoge de hombros.

—Era mera curiosidad amigo, no me saques las garras.

Después de esto, Stiles se gira hacia la charola con comida del centro de la mesa, y aprovechando para darle un vistazo a sus manos y asegurarse que no tiene garras, alza la mano hacia una pieza de pollo. O eso hasta que Derek le gruñe fuertemente desde su asiento al lado de la chica rubia.

—¿Qué?—espeta de mal modo hacia el moreno, frunciendo un poco el ceño en confusión—. Se ve buena.

—No debes comer aún—es todo lo que dice, antes de ver a Laura, quien niega con la cabeza, acercándose y tomando una buena porción de puré de papa antes de servirse unas costillas también, dejando la comida en su plato sin borrar la mueca de diversión que parece ser permanente.

—¿Y por qué ella si puede?—Isaac pregunta, mirando la comida como un cachorrito, ojos grandes y brillantes ansiando probar alimento.

Derek bufa con fuerza, decidiendo ignorarle por completo, pero la chica rubia solo le ve levemente divertida.

—Se nota que son nuevos—comenta con burla.

—¿Sera porque lo somos?—Stiles pregunta irónicamente, sonriendo de lado—. Digo, porque que yo recuerde acabamos de llegar hoy.

—En las manadas de lobos, los que tienen un rango mayor a los demás comen primero—comienza Laura, como si lo supiera de memoria, dándole un vistazo a su plato antes de mirar a Stiles y guiñarle el ojo—. Soy mejor que ustedes—y con eso, se mete una cucharada de puré de papa a la boca.

La chica rubia alza la mano y se sirve, al igual que el chico de sonrisa grande y el otro sujeto; Derek solamente observa con el ceño fruncido antes de girarse, observando el otro extremo de la habitación. Stiles siente la curiosidad picarle la nuca, y sin quererlo se encuentra siguiendo la verdosa mirada hasta Thalia, quien sonríe enormemente hacia el moreno, como si estuviera satisfecha.

Stiles reconoce la mirada al instante, recordándola vagamente haberla visto en su padre. Es la mirada que una persona le dirige a un hijo cuando este hace un logro, demostrando que esta orgulloso, una mirada completamente maravillosa que le ha hecho tener escalofríos cuando la ve en John Stillinski.

Y es ahí cuando comienza a sospechar verdaderamente quien es Derek.

Scott rompe el voto de silencio que al parecer él y Isaac han levantado.

—¿Podemos comer ya entonces?—pregunta, sin siquiera sonreír pero con la esperanza en su rostro. Laura le mira con ternura.

—Tu sí que puedes—responde amablemente, con un tono que casi le hace rodar los ojos., Claro. Scott es adorable—. ¿Qué opinas Erika? ¿los demás también pueden?

—El rubio es lindo—comenta la chica rubia, la que seguramente es Erika, sonriendo ladinamente y alzando una ceja en dirección a Isaac—. Yo digo que él si puede comer.

—¿Y el zorrito puede, Josh?—sigue Laura en el mismo juego. La palabra zorrito llega directamente a su mente como si fuera una daga. El chico de la sonrisa fácil parece saberlo, y sonríe aun más abiertamente, ¿es que las mejillas no le dolían?

—Creo que sí. Tiene carácter.

—Tengo algo más que carácter, amigo—bufa Stiles, sonriendo, antes de tomar el trozo de pollo que parece hacerle ojitos y darle una gran mordida. Aun sin haber comido del todo la pieza, vuelve a hablar:— Y díganme, ¿qué se supone que hacen aquí?

En diez minutos de comida, Stiles ya ha aprendido que Josh es de fuera del país, probablemente sea de Australia, Erika y Boyd son novios, y este ultimo sí habla, pero le gusta tomar el tiempo para comer y pensar mientras los demás se comportan como niños; Derek no habla en lo absoluto durante todo ese tiempo, y tampoco prueba un bocado; Laura sin embargo, parece muy dispuesta a entablar conversaciones con todo el mundo.

—Entonces yo le dije a Cora que no podíamos salir a jugar en la lluvia hasta que pasara la conversión—sigue relatando, con una sonrisa todo el tiempo—, pero a ella no le importo y corrió lejos de mi en dirección al bosque. No le seguí, y cuando regreso a casa llego cubierta de lodo y con la nariz completamente tapada.

—¿Eso debería de importarnos?—Isaac pregunta con indiferencia, dándole otro sorbo al jugo de manzana que la chica pelirroja que es una especie de mesera, Maggie, le trajo de las cocinas. Laura le mira como si fuera obvia la respuesta.

—Claro que debería. Les estoy contando anécdotas familiares, eso es como la quinta escalera de una amistad. Literalmente es un honor ser mi amigo aquí.

—Eso es lo que ella cree—Erika comenta con una sonrisa maliciosa, y Laura golpea su hombro con una mueca indignada.

—Es cierto y lo sabes. Todo mundo quiere ser mi amigo aquí.

—Hasta que te conocen—Josh dice con la intención de picarla, y lo consigue, pues la chica se levanta de inmediato de la mesa, negando con la cabeza.

—¿Saben? Quédense con su mesa de cuarta, yo me voy con las personas que en serio aprecian mi compañía.

Cuando se gira y comienza a caminar lejos, Derek sonríe por primera vez desde que le conoce, ladina y burlonamente.

—¿Acaso existen?

Laura solo le ve sobre el hombro, con el ceño fruncido, antes de volver a avanzar hasta salir por completo de la cafetería. Stiles ríe a carcajadas sin poder evitarlo, mirando como la que se suponía era la "suprema" entidad en toda la casa huye de esa manera tan parecida a la de una niña de cinco años. Derek le dirige una mirada aun sonriendo, antes de borrarla por completo y dirigirse a Josh.

—Tendrás que contentarla.

—No hay problema—el chico sonríe, encogiéndose de hombros—, no es como si fuera la primera vez, ¿o si?

—Volviendo al tema principal, antes de que nuestra querida Laura se fuera—Erika habla, dirigiéndose hacia Stiles, Scott y Isaac—. Ustedes deben de ir a sus habitaciones hoy, solo se deben preocupar por eso. O al menos hoy. Estoy segura que Derek les...

—Les enseñare lo básico—gruñe el susodicho, interrumpiéndola, pero Erika no parece afectada por ello e incluso sonríe—. Ahora si ya terminaron, pueden ir al patio trasero.

—¿No podemos quedarnos?—Stiles pregunta, mirándole con los ojos levemente abiertos—. No haremos ruido y...

—No sé si no me entendí—Derek sonríe, cruzándose de brazos y respirando profundamente por la nariz—o eres demasiado idiota, pero no fue una sugerencia.

—Pero utilizaste la palabra "puedo", así que...

—Largo.

Stiles quiere replicar, fruncir el ceño y decirle que se puede ir a la mierda rotunda, que no le puede ordenar, pero Derek gruñe de nuevo, más fuerte esta vez, y sus ojos se iluminan de azul, y es justo entonces que siente perfectamente como algo le rasguña por dentro como si tratara de salir; decide que no quiere tener más problemas (o al menos no por hoy). Soltando un suspiro para tranquilizarse, se levanta, saliendo por la misma puerta que Laura.

Cuando ya esta lo suficientemente lejos de la sala, no puede evitar pararse en medio del pasillo con los ojos perdidos.

¿Dónde se supone que esta el patio trasero? 


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

Louis sí que opina que las cosas no pueden empeorar.

Ok, que de hecho haya sido separado de sus dos mejores amigos en el mundo, o los únicos mejor dicho, tenga que mudarse de casa a una reserva en las montañas, y que su compañero nuevo de cuarto sea por mucho uno de los felinos más peligrosos del mundo; no tiene nada que ver.

De hecho, si su día se hubiera basado solamente en esos hechos, probablemente estaría sonriendo sobre su nueva cama mirando el techo y pensando en las cosas grandiosas que podrá hacer después de su conversión. No obstante, y lamentablemente, hay más acontecimientos que tener en cuenta: tiene mala suerte, punto.

Por lo mismo, cuando vuelve a intentar destrozar la cuerda que le toma del tobillo, no es una sorpresa que no pueda alcanzarla y caiga colgado hacia abajo como en los últimos diez minutos. 

Caminar en el bosque como humano es una de las cosas que siempre quiso hacer y que nunca había podido— porque el bosque es solo para los clanes y los chicos menores no podían acercarse y bla bla bla—; no le vio el lado malo cuando decidió hacerlo. Aunque claramente no pensó que habría trampas.

Suelta un suspiro, y es entonces cuando se da cuenta que si se relaja lo suficiente puede escuchar las aguas leves de un rio a la lejanía, que los arboles hacen un ruido tranquilizador cuando el viento pasaba por sus hojas, y que algo se acerca.

—¡Diablos!—exclama, y cuando se gira a ver que sucede puede ver a un león (o una leona, no está muy seguro porque no tiene melena) mirarle desde el suelo.

Sí, definitivamente esto no puede empeorar

.

—Adivinare—Stiles escucha como Laura dice, y le mira de reojo acercándose a él con una sonrisa—. No sabes donde esta el patio trasero.

—No es que recuerde todo lo que Derek dijo, sinceramente. Estaba mucho más ocupado en ignorar que no tendré agua caliente en la ducha—admite, encogiéndose de hombros—. Además, sigo sin saber porque debo ir ahí.

—Todos nos reunimos ahí para la fogata. Sígueme, yo te llevo—Laura comienza a caminar mucho antes de poder acceder, y Stiles le sigue de manera rápida, sin querer perderse.

Cae el silencio entre ellos, mientras caminan a lo que Stiles supone es la salida de la casa hacia la parte trasera. Las miradas obviamente están presentes sobre él—o sobre Laura, quien no parece estar al tanto de eso—una vez que llegan a una sala común, pero la chica la pasa de largo, metiéndose al gran pasillo de la derecha. Puede ver que en el fondo del pasillo hay una puerta abierta, donde la luz entra como una gran lámpara, y no puede evitar pensar que el edificio se parece más a un castillo por dentro, aunque por fuera parezca un edificio de apartamentos, con millones de salidas y pasillos. Decide que puede explorarla más tarde en busca de pasajes secretos.

—¿Qué es la fogata?—pregunta con curiosidad, sin poder soportar más el silencio. Laura le mira con una pequeña sonrisa burlona—. Aparte de lo obvio.

—¿Y qué es lo obvio?

—¿Un fuego a partir de madera, la cosa esa que usan los niños exploradores para quemar malvaviscos?

—Es el momento del día en el que todos nos reunimos—Laura termina contestando, y cada vez están más cerca de la puerta—. Mamá dice que es una manera de acercarnos mutuamente, así que todos tenemos que ir.

Stiles está a punto de responder algo cuando salen por fin, el sol ocultándose detrás de los arboles siendo lo primero que ve. Cuando su mirada se enfoca en el resplandor naranja rosado del atardecer, está vez observa a, probablemente, todos los miembros alrededor de una hoguera grande, como de dos metros de diámetro, y recuerda de inmediato las películas universitarias en donde las fiestas en playas están a la orden del día.

Si se fija mejor, puede ver que no son cientos de jóvenes como pensó en un inicio, sino que apenas se acercan a los treinta. De hecho, ahora que lo piensa esto no parece una fiesta universitaria de fraternidad, sino a un campamento. Un bonito campamento, al parecer.

—Los lobos somos seres sociales—Laura comenta sin siquiera avisar, caminando hacia el grupo más apartado del patio. Stiles reconoce a la chica de la cicatriz en él, junto con el hombre de la barba—. Esto es necesario en nuestro desarrollo.

—Laura—llama la mole humana, con una sonrisa que parece entrañable—. Pensé que Derek era el encargado de los novatos.

—Lo es—Stiles contesta en lugar de la chica, con una sonrisa irónica—, pero parece que no aprecia mi compañía. O la de nadie en o absoluto, por lo que pude apreciar.

—Así que no eras salvaje después de todo—la mole le sonríe, alzando la mano en su dirección. La toma sin siquiera pensarlo, y cuando le da un fuerte apretón tiene que morderse la mejilla para no soltar un gemido de dolor. Eso, sin embargo, no funciona, y termina haciendo una mueca que le saca una carcajada al sujeto—. Perdóname chico, soy de mano dura.

—No me había dado cuenta...

Sí, el sarcasmo es su mejor defensa.

—Me llamo Erik, por cierto—al parecer el hombre ignora el comentario, antes de dirigirse a Laura—. Iré a ver porque tu madre tarda tanto.

Y con eso se va, sin esperar a que Laura conteste. La chica de la cicatriz le dirige una mirada molesta.

—Me metí en muchos problemas por tu culpa—gruñe, en serio lo hace, como los gruñidos de Derek, guturales y molestos.

—Entonces funciono mi plan. Meterte en problemas siempre es mi prioridad, considerando que te conozco tan bien como para querer hacerlo—dice, frunciendo levemente el ceño—. Créeme que no fue mi intención. ¿Gruñir es cosa de lobos, o solo de Derek y tuya?

—¿La muestra de sarcasmo es de los zorros, o solo de los idiotas?—escucha la voz de su "maestro" detrás de él, y cuando se gira, puede ver que tanto la parejita (Erika y Boyd), Josh, y Scott e Isaac vienen con él. Derek le frunce el ceño un poco, cruzándose de brazos.

—No lo sé, ¿eres un zorro también?

Los ojos azules se iluminan de nuevo, pero antes de responder siquiera la voz de Thalia Hale resuena por completo en el patio, callando las voces sueltas.

Stiles siente sus ojos brillar en admiración cuando la ve, en un pequeño cajón de madera al lado de la fogata, siendo rodeada por todos los jóvenes cuyas expresiones son similares a la suya. Laura y los demás se acercan sin decir nada, como si estuvieran en automático, y Scott y él se ven un poco antes de acercarse también, decidiendo que es mejor seguirlos.

—Muy bien—dice Thalia—. Como pudieron ver durante el día y en la ceremonia, tenemos nuevos miembros a nuestra gran familia, así que ¡Scott, Isaac, Stiles!, suban aquí ahora mismo—exclama, haciendo que la multitud estalle en aplausos.

Stiles sonríe ladinamente, adelantándose a los otros dos, quienes al parecer se han congelado, y camina con decisión hacia el centro, donde Thalia esta. Cuando llega, recibe una sonrisa cálida por parte de ella, y no pasa mucho tiempo para que Scott e Isaac se unan a él, y aunque su amigo tiene las mejillas sonrojadas, puede ver que también le gusta ser reconocido.

—Ellos son los nuevos miembros, y espero que le den una cálida bienvenida y les ayuden a adaptarse a nuestro estilo de vida como nosotros les ayudamos a ustedes—la sonrisa de Thalia se ensancha—. ¡Ahora a divertirse!

La multitud se dispersa, reuniéndose en grupos de nuevo, y la matriarca Hale les mira directamente.

—Bueno, ahora yo me voy, tengo cosas que hacer. Pero mi hijo Derek les dirá sus habitaciones.

Se va después de eso, como si no pudiera perder el tiempo con _novatos_ , y probablemente Stiles se hubiera sentido ofendido a no ser porque sabe perfectamente que hay cosas más importantes que hacer que convivir con ellos—si él fuera la cabeza de un clan como los hale, probablemente también se iría lo más pronto posible, no pudiendo gastar el resto del día cuando ya había mandado a alguien a mostrarles todo; pero no es por eso que se queda abriendo la boca como un pez fuera del agua.

Porque eso lo hace básicamente por enterarse que Derek, el chico que solo gruñe y al que esta a punto de poner en su lista de: "Sexy pero imbécil"—cuyo único miembro era Jackson, de momento—, es hijo de Thalia Hale, LA Thalia Hale maravillosa que es mejor que Superman.

Sus ojos buscan de inmediato la mirada verdosa en la multitud, y la encuentra, sobre él y con una ceja arqueada a juego.

Y sí, probablemente este jodido, porque lo único que quería hacer con Derek es darle un puñetazo en el brazo, decirle idiota y esperar a sobrevivir; ahora sabe que si lo hace lo más probable es que no lo haga, porque si Thalia es Superman, Derek probablemente sea Goku—quien es igualmente fuerte—.

Conclusión: no meterse con Derek...

Lo cual es básicamente imposible, considerando que es un imbécil.

Un imbécil con bonitos ojos pero un imbécil al fin y al cabo.

.

El ciervo corre velozmente por el bosque, sin importarle siquiera que lo estén asechando en lo absoluto, o bien sin darse cuenta. Evade un tronco caído, y el cazador, desde las sombras y avanzando tan velozmente como él, le observa desde los arboles cercanos, saltando entre ellos sin dejarse ver.

Él comprende que, si el venado le ve, probablemente no logre ganar, que sea un perdedor no es nada bonito en realidad. Entrecierra los ojos, y sin esperar mucho se lanza contra él, sin sacar las garras pero cayendo sobre el lomo de manera ruda, tanto que el animal se desnivela y cae por completo en el suelo con él encima, pero en un movimiento rápido le patea en las costillas, haciendo que se separe de él gruñendo de dolor y el venado aproveche para salir disparado lejos de él.

En pocos segundos, Liam le ha perdido de vista por completo.

Bufa, con fuerza, porque de nuevo se le ha escapado y seguramente tendrá una reprimenda llegando a casa.

Con ese pensamiento, comienza a caminar, alejándose de la zona de casa con dirección al lago, queriendo ir ahí y descansar antes de escuchar como Carlos silba para llamarles de regreso. O al menos eso hacía, antes de observar a lo lejos como algo se mueve en los arboles.

Liam conoce que las águilas son astutas, y los halcones de igual manera lo son, y ninguna de ellas se dejarían ver tan fácil si lo que quieren es cazar en el bosque, descarta la idea de un ave de inmediato, ya que es demasiado grande para serlo.

—¡Diablos!—escucha, y es entonces cuando decide salir por fin de su escondite en los arbustos.

No, no es un ave.

Un chico de ojos azules le mira colgando de una rama, y Liam aprieta los dientes para no reír divertido ante la imagen que da.

—No me comas—pide el de ojos azules, sonriendo levemente.

Liam sonríe, antes de comenzar a regresar a su forma humana, agitando su cabeza una vez que ha terminado. El chico le mira, suspirando aliviado.

—¡Gracias a los cielos! Pensé que de este día no pasaba. Y créeme, tengo demasiado que darle al mundo aun. 

—¿Cómo qué amigo?—pregunta sonriendo, inclinando la cabeza ante el curioso chico.

—Mis buenos chistes, por ejemplo. 

—Bueno, siendo así, no es nada—dice riendo levemente—. Perdón por presentarme de esta manera, pero no es como si tuviera ropa conmigo ahora—comenta levemente avergonzado por su desnudes. 

—No importa—el chico niega con la cabeza divertido—. Con tal de que me ayudes a bajar de aquí.

Liam asiente, apresurándose a acercarse hasta la cuerda. Concentrándose, sus uñas crecen hasta ser por completo las garras largas y gruesas que buscaba, y de un zarpazo corta la soga que mantenía al chico colgando del tobillo. Sorprendentemente, este cae levemente de cunclillas, usando sus manos hacia el frente, haciendo la posición de las cuatro patas (como Carlos la llama) que Lia,m conoce tan bien. 

—Eres un felino.

—Lo soy—responde él, levantándose con una gran sonrisa—. Me llamo Louis, por cierto.

—Liam. ¿Eres un nuevo integrante del clan Campbell?

Louis parece un poco confundido.

—Si te refieres al clan de los chicos sopita[1], sí, soy el nuevo.

Asiente con la cabeza antes de hacer un ademán con ella.

—Sígueme, te llevaré a la cueva.

.

Stiles suspira con fuerza lleno de satisfacción, sintiendo la mollida cama debajo de él, su cuerpo hundiéndose en suavidad y escucha claramente como Isaac y Scott suspiran igual que él. La cama es hermosa, y eso definitivamente es un punto a favor para este lugar. 

—¿Creen que podamos pasar todo el día de mañana durmiendo?—pregunta en voz alta, antes de restregar su cara contra la almohada como lo haría un gatito—. No me molestaría hacerlo... 

—No. No puedes—la voz de Derek le provoca soltar un gruñido de molestia. Stiles se reincorpora para verle en el umbral de la habitación, alzando las cejas como si estuviera sorprendido—. Ahora levántate, que Laura en persona te ha solicitado. Un gran honor. 

El sarcasmo no pasa desapercibido para Stiles, quien se levanta a regañadientes y en contra de su voluntad. Le dirige una mala mirada de reojo cuando pasa por su lado, y Derek le sonríe irónicamente mostrando su diversión. 

Ambos caminan en silencio por unos minutos, y Stiles comienza a preguntarse porque el pasillo esta lleno de marcos sin fotografías, todos en fila como si fuera una especie de costumbre hacerlo, y trata de ignorar las miradas curiosas que algunos chicos le dirigen cuando pasa a su lado. 

—¿Por qué los marcos?—termina preguntando, dedicándole una mirada a Hale. 

Derek suelta un suspiro, de esa manera que harías con un niño que hace preguntas tontas. 

—Es una costumbre. La pared—dice, y pasa una mano por uno de los muros de manera suave. Dan vuelta en una esquina y entran a lo que él supone es otra área común, sillones alrededor de una chimenea que no está encendida y un par de chicas al fondo hablando en susurros—. Todos los miembros de la familia se colocan en la pared cuando se vuelven oficiales, su nombre específicamente.

—¿Y por qué hay tantos marcos vacíos?

—¿No estás escuchando?—Derek frunce el ceño—. No todos se vuelven parte de la familia rápido, Stiles. Se cuelga un nuevo marco cuando un nuevo miembro se une, pero no cualquiera tiene su nombre en él. 

Stiles sonríe ironicamente. 

—Me imagino que tu si lo tienes, ¿eh grandote?

Derek rueda los ojos pero no dice nada, como si se hubiera dicho así mismo que no vale la pena explicarle. Stiles conoce esa mirada porque su padre siempre la tenia, pero él entiende que no es su culpa en lo absoluto, que por el contrario es de manera inconsciente en tomarse todo seriamente y bromear al respecto. Su padre y sus profesores aprendieron a no tomarlo en serio, pero al parecer Hale aun no puede. 

Caminan y siguen caminando por lo que Stiles piensa son interminables minutos, y justo cuando llegan casi a la salida de la casa doblan a la derecha en unas escaleras que él podría asegurar, en la mañana no estaban ahí. De manera inconsciente hace una mueca de extrañeza y se detiene. 

—¿Las escaleras siempre han estado ahí?—pregunta en voz alta, y sorprendentemente, no espera respuesta alguna. 

Derek parece poco sorprendido por su reacción, y sigue adelante, subiendo los peldaños con agilidad a pesar de lo estrecho que es la escalera de caracol de metal. Stiles traga grueso y él también se acerca para subirlos, pero cuando pone el primer pie sobre el escalón, este hace un sonido extraño. 

Se detiene y alza las manos en rendición. 

—Ok. Decidido. Yo no subo por ahí—comenta, recordando las casa embrujadas de las películas y todas sus escaleras que rechinan.

Ante su sorpresa, Derek se detiene, girando su cuerpo para verle con molestia desde unos cinco escalones arriba. 

—Oh claro que subiras—dictamina, con una sonrisa que no es nada comprensiva y le provoca a Stiles escalofríos. 

_Tenebrosa._

— _Na-ah—_ dice, chasqueando la lengua—. Si pongo solo un pie en ella de seguro moriré, amigo. 

—¿Estas completamente seguro que no quieres subir la escalera? 

—Sí. 

—Bien. 

Derek de un salto esta a su lado, y antes de que Stiles se de cuenta del todo lo que sucede, lo toma en brazos y lo coloca sobre su hombro como si fuera un costal de papas sin valor. 

—¡Hey!—exclama, frunciendo el ceño y sintiendo las manos de Derek aferrarle las piernas. Hay un leve movimiento que le hace marearse un poco, y poco a poco el suelo se va alejando y las escaleras aparecen debajo de él—. ¡Bájame de una buena vez!—se remueve—. ¡Esto de donde yo vengo es secuestro! ¡Violación a mis derechos!

—De donde yo vengo—Derek dice—, adolescentes parlanchines como tu no tienen derechos. 

—¡Que me bajes!

—Deja de quejarte—el mayor bufa, y Stiles casi esta completamente seguro de la sonrisa divertida que tiene en el rostro—. Al menos tienes una buena vista.

Esta a punto de replicar cuando, oh sorpresa, cae en cuenta de la realidad. 

Está en frente de un buen trasero. 

«Ok, puede que esto no sea tan malo»

.

[1] Campbell es una marca de sopa, de ahí la referencia de Louis. 


	6. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

Stiles siente el gruñido mucho antes de realmente tocar nada.

Derek le sostiene aún, y el chico claramente puede ver como los demás habitantes de la casa Hale le miran con sonrisas burlonas. Incluso cree que uno de ellos le tomo foto con un celular. Stiles entiende eso, entiende que a veces las cosas graciosas tienen que perdurar para toda la vida guardadas en fotos, sin embargo, no entiende porque la gente siente que debe de subir todo a las redes sociales.

Hay ocasiones en las que Stiles quiere lanzar todos los teléfonos a una hoguera y quemarlos. Sin embargo, ocasiones como esta, estando cerca de una de las cosas más grandiosas que probablemente vera nunca, desearía tener un celular con él, así podría tener una foto de un trasero que probablemente supere al de Lydia Martin.

—Deja de tratar de tocarlo—Derek gruñe de nuevo, con los dientes apretados y Stiles suelta un resoplido de molestia.

—¿Sabes que aburre ser llevado como costal de papas? Debo de entretenerme con algo amigo, y tu trasero ahora es la opción más viable—comenta como no quiere la cosa, desviando la mirada. Justo en ese momento, una chica rubia le sonríe con sorna desde el otro extremo del pasillo—. Cambiando de tema, en serio, ¿era necesario que me llevaras como un niño? Puedo caminar solo...

—No parecías muy dispuesto a caminar hace unos minutos.

—Sí bueno, eso fue porque realmente no quería subir las escaleras. Me refiero a que, ¿estás viendo lo mismo que yo veo?—Stiles hace un ademan como si Derek realmente pudiera verle, abarcando toda la escalera—, las escaleras no se veían seguras. Aún no se ven seguras y no entiendo como no han colapsado si tu y yo estamos en ellas.

Derek suelta un suspiro de cansancio.

—¿No puedes solo quedarte en silencio? Nos quedan unos cuantos escalones más y la idea de soltarte suena tentadora.

Para acompañar la frase, Derek menea un poco sus hombros y Stiles se columpia de lado a lado. Y es curioso, porque en lugar de sentir miedo el movimiento le recuerda de inmediato al entrenador Finstock, a esos días en los que el entrenador pensaba que sería muy bueno para ellos hacerlos trepar las cuerdas hasta el techo; Stiles siempre terminaba columpiándose de un lado a otro y Louis solía decir que era George de la Selva, entonces Scott diría que George es cool, pero Tarzan lo es aun más y Stiles gritaría aun columpiándose que él era Spiderman.

— _En la fuerza esta el poder, en el sabio esta el saber—_ Stiles se encuentra cantando en voz baja, moviendo levemente el dedo sobre la pierna de Derek al ritmo de la canción, sin poder evitarlo.

—¿Estás cantando _Hijo de hombre_?—el Hale pregunta, pero no lo hace como si realmente estuviera preguntando, más bien lo hace como si fuera increíble que Stiles está cantando. Pregunta de una forma incrédula que sinceramente puede llegar a ser ofensiva.

—¿Sabes la canción?—él pregunta con la misma incredulidad, alzando las cejas.

Stiles en esos momentos ya comienza a sentir una leve presión en su cabeza y los ojos se sienten como si fueran a escapar en cualquier momento. Para terminar, ver el mundo de cabeza no es demasiado agradable para nadie, ni siquiera para él.

—Obviamente conozco la canción—Stiles se sorprende cuando casi puede escuchar el ceño de Derek fruncirse—. Todo mundo la conoce.

—No todo el mundo. Personas que no han visto Tarzan no la conocen, y digo, ellos se lo pierden ¿cierto?

—¿Conoces la canción porque viste Tarzan?

—Claro que no—Stiles suelta un resoplido de risa, sarcasmo en la punta de su lengua—. Soy un gran admirador de Phil Collins. Su hija, Lily, es un bombón de primera, ¡una diosa entre los hombres amigo! Ese señor definitivamente sabía lo que hacía. Además, _En marcha estoy_ también es una gran canción.

—¿No te callas nunca?—Derek pregunta, y Stiles sonríe enormemente, dandole un pellizco en la cadera. Sus dedos se cierran sobre la superficie dura y Derek da un respingo.

—Suena como si estuvieras cansado de estar conmigo, _cariño_ —Stiles comenta irónicamente.

Derek resopla.

—¿Qué puedo decir?—el lobo dice con el mismo tono—. Eres una persona irritante, querido.

Stiles abre la boca para decir algo, pero antes, siente como el suelo se acerca a su cara. En una reacción rápida, logra poner las manos sobre el suelo al mismo tiempo que Derek le suelta completamente. Su cuerpo se ladea y cae irremediablemente, su espalda arqueándose un poco y su costado derecho colisionando con el suelo.

—Demonios—Stiles se queja, sus dientes apretados. Se remueve en el suelo hasta estar sentado, y alza la mirada solo para ver cómo el lobo sonríe socarronamente.

El dolor es punzante, le acaricia la piel desde su costado hasta su hombro, latiendo como si estuviera vivo. Probablemente mañana tendrá un horrible moretón. Stiles frunce el ceño con fuerza cuando Derek solo le sonríe, comisuras arqueándose con sarcasmo y falsa alegría.

—Oops—Derek dice con _culpa—._ Lo siento.

Stiles esta a punto de decirle que puede meterse sus disculpas por donde le quepan cuando aparece Laura, sonriendo como ella solo sonreiría, todo dientes y ojos brillantes. Stiles no sabe porque pero esa sonrisa le causa escalofríos.

—¿Hola?—pregunta la chica—. ¿Por qué comienzo a pensar que ustedes dos no se llevan bien? Digo, no es como si Derek se llevara bien con alguien, pero esto es un caso especial ¿No?

—Te lo he traido—el susodicho gruñe y rueda los ojos—. Recuerda que el no tiene permiso. Y tiene que estar en su habitación antes del toque de queda.

Laura rueda los ojos también.

—Lo sé, lo sé, lo sé. Yo lo llevo, no te preocupes.

Stiles está tentado a decir que Derek no se preocupa, pero este solo mira de reojo a la chica antes de resoplar e irse por donde vino, bajando las escaleras que siguen sin parecer seguras. Stiles tiene un escalofrío y decide que, de poder, cambiaría esas cosas por algo que no esté a punto de romperse.

Laura a su lado solo ríe un poco antes de hacer un ademán con su cabeza, señalando una puerta. Stiles pone por primera vez atención a esa nueva área de la casa.

Derek definitivamente no había mostrado este lugar en su recorrido. Es la planta alta, pero del lado opuesto del gimnasio y las áreas de recreación. Un pasillo ancho compone casi todo, y hay muchas puertas a lo largo del mismo.

—¿Qué es este lugar?—Stiles pregunta, entrando a la habitación que Laura le ha indicado y sintiendo como la chica cierra la puerta a sus espaldas.

Por un momento, todo su cuerpo se tensa.

Okey, que haber entrado a una habitación con una chica que no conoce de nada, probablemente no era una buena idea. Pero, Laura es agradable ¿Cierto? Y Thalía estaría molesta si se entera que alguien le asesino, ¿Verdad? Digo, ¿Cual es la probabilidad de que Stiles pueda ser asesinado cuando acaba de llegar a la casa Hale?

Tiene el impulso de gritar que su padre es el sheriff cuando Laura atraviesa la habitación y se sienta detrás de un escritorio, ordenando unos papeles.

—Son las oficinas familiares—explica la chica—. Aquí en la manada todos son tratados con el mismo respeto y sí, tienen las mismas oportunidades. Pero como mencionó Derek de seguro, todos tenemos que contribuir con algo. Y no todos tenemos los mismos roles dentro de la manada.

—¿Contribuir?—Stiles alza las cejas.

—Sí, contribuir—Laura asiente con la cabeza—. Todos tienen una tarea asignada, ya sea en las cocinas, fuera de la casa o como personal de apoyo. Todos hacemos algo, y nos dividimos en cinco áreas...

—¿Cuáles son esas áreas?

—Eh—Laura se sonroja levemente—. En realidad, no lo sé con exactitud ¿Okey? Solo sé que, ehm, hay cinco. Por ejemplo, mi tía Charlotte y Maggie se encargan de la cocina y el comedor, y ella es la jefa en esa área. Monitorea los alimentos y bueno—la chica se encoge de hombros—, cocina delicioso, cómo pudiste notar. Ella nos da un reporte sobre lo que tenemos que conseguir semanalmente.

—¿Y tú qué haces?

Laura entonces sonríe abiertamente.

—De eso quería hablar contigo. Quería que formarás parte de mi equipo.

Stiles abre los ojos un poco impresionado porque, diablos, lleva ahí apenas un día y Laura, quien se denomina la chica que todos aman dentro de la manada y la que se considera superior a todos, está tratando de que se una a su equipo.

—Yo me encargo de la logística aquí. Lo sé—la chica suelta un suspiro y se rasca levemente el cuello—, debería de aprender las áreas, pero sus nombres no son tan importantes cuando las administras bien y... Antes tenía la ayuda de mamá y tío Peter.

Por unos segundos, Stiles está tentado en preguntar porque ahora no la tiene, pero una parte de él se niega a hacerlo. La chica sin embargo, sonríe un poco e inclina la cabeza.

—Se supone que no puedo tener ayuda de alguien experimentado—responde sin que Stiles haya preguntado siquiera—. Soy la próxima alfa de la familia y tengo que aprender a estar sola en cuanto a logística de trata.

—¿Y por qué yo?—Stiles suena más rudo de lo que pretendía, con menos tacto. Laura alza una de sus elegantes cejas en una pregunta silenciosa y él carraspea levemente—. Quiero decir, ¿Por qué quieres que forme parte de tu equipo?

—Nunca especificaron que nadie más podía ayudarme—otro encogimiento de hombros—. Lo que no está prohibido, está permitido.

Y sí, suena a algo que Stiles diría sin duda alguna.

—Además, tienes que hacer algo en la casa—Laura continua—. Y todos los puestos están ocupados excepto el grupo a cargo de Derek y Erik. Y no, no es porque crea que no quieres estar bajo el cargo de mi hermano, sino porque no serías útil ahí.

Hermano. Claro. Laura es hija de Thalía también. Ahora comienza a entender porque tanto Derek como ella parecen super modelos.

No obstante, eso no es lo más importante que ha dicho Laura, sino que hay otra cosa que le hierve la sangre y provoca que quiera morder algo. Sus ojos se entrecierran y su ceño se frunce.

—¿Qué no sería útil?—pregunta lentamente—. ¿Qué te hace creer eso?

Laura por un momento parece confundida.

—¡No lo decía en el mal sentido! Cielos, Stiles—la chica bufa—, no dudaría de tus habilidades para nada. Y no porque te conozca o algo, sino porque sé que mi madre nunca se equivoca con los miembros. Estás aquí porque eres especial y mamá vio eso en ti.

Stiles se sonroja sin quererlo, completamente sorprendido y sintiéndose levemente halagado. Thalía Hale vió algo especial en él, de todas las personas, lo vió en él (y en Scott e Isaac, pero ellos momentáneamente no cuentan).

Eso significa que no es tan inútil como había creído, que en lugar de ser esa criatura que nadie quiere y que no hace nada que había pensado que sería, es algo verdaderamente único. Y eso para Stiles, que pasó la última semana antes de la conversión lamentándose y sintiéndose como una cucaracha (Demonios, que quería irse a México para no pasar por humillación pública), significa mucho.

Tal vez sí está aquí por algo, tal vez sí sea especial.

—¿Entonces?—pregunta en apenas un murmullo.

—Derek se encarga de la guardia y el perímetro—explica Laura, sobándose el puente de la nariz—. No sé tú, pero no creo que un zorro por más fuerte que sea, este seguro peleando con lobos cuando ni siquiera saber cómo controlarse. Y claro, recibirás entrenamiento físico como todos, pero los guardianes... Son la primera línea de defensa que tenemos y lamentablemente, el trabajo más peligrosos y destinado solo a lo mejor de lo mejor. Para ser guardian debes de, o aprender muy rápido como ser uno, o destacar de entre todos.

—¿Isaac y Scott?—la voz de Stiles demuestra la preocupación que siente—. ¿Ellos son... Serán guardianes?

Laura hace una mueca.

—Derek los entrenara para serlo. Prometo que no pasará nada con ellos y mi hermano nunca pondría en riesgo a nadie de la manada, así que no tienes de que preocuparte.

—Entonces, ¿Qué me impide ser un guardián y pelear junto a ellos?—Stiles sonríe fríamente —. ¿Solo porque soy un zorro significa que no puedo entrar de lleno a la pelea? ¿Es eso?

—¡Claro que no!

—¿Entonces?

—¿Estás diciéndome que quieres ser un guardián?

Stiles se queda en silencio en ese momento. Todo lo que ha dicho es más por el sentimiento de injusticia que nace en su pecho, de saberse que Laura sigue creyéndole menos por ser un zorro y no un lobo. Stiles sabe que no es por eso en lo absoluto, que Thalía Hale jamás permitiría que alguien en su manada sea tratado como alguien inferior.

Su padre suele contarle al respecto, siendo Thalía Hale una de los pocos líderes en Beacon Hills que es justa y abnegada con los suyos y los demás. Y Stiles cree que es precisamente por su padre y por Thalía que quiere ser un guardián.

Porque aunque Laura no pretender hacerle creerse inferior y débil, él se sentiría así si ni siquiera lo intenta y lo que es más, ser un guardián es lo que su padre es todo el tiempo.

Su padre defiende al pueblo y a sus habitantes con capa y espada, siendo el héroe personal de Stiles, su propio Superman, y ahora que tiene la oportunidad de hacer lo mismo, Stiles quiere tratar de serlo también. Porque Bruce Wayne no tiene súper poderes, y aún así pelea junto a los demás miembros de la Liga de la justicia como si los tuviera.

Stiles no quiere ser Superman, pero ¿Batman? Tal vez sí. Tal vez quieras ser Tony Stark o Nick Fury, ser un héroe sin poderes, no por deber, sino porque quiere hacerlo.

Porque tal vez ahora tiene una oportunidad de proteger a alguien.

—Puede que este diciéndote exactamente eso—Laura le ve con sorpresa y... Decepción, y Stiles de inmediato se corrige, alzando las manos—. ¡Quiero decir!... puedo ser ambos, ¿No? Me refiero a que puedo entrenar con Derek y ayudarte con la logística ¿Cierto?

Laura por un segundo parece estar considerándolo, antes de sonreír.

—Mientras mamá no descubra que estás trabajando doble turno, no creo que haya problema. ¿Entonces, cadete? ¿Estás dentro de mi barco?

Stiles le sonríe abiertamente.

—Totalmente, capitana.

.

Cuando Laura desaparece por el pasillo de las habitaciones, Stiles entra por fin a la que sería su habitación.

Es un cuarto lo suficientemente espacioso para que una cama, un escritorio y el armario estén perfectamente colocados, y hay espacio para caminar un poco. La cama está pegada a la pared izquierda, y al lado tiene una mesita de noche. En la derecha está el escritorio con una silla y una lámpara, Stiles puede ver claramente que en ese lugar pasará la mayoría del tiempo desde ahora en adelante. El armario de color oscuro está al lado de la puerta, y en la pared opuesta hay una ventana que deja entrar la luz, de la luna levemente.

Sus cosas están sobre la cama y con un suspiro, comienza a desempacar. Saca su ropa, libros y su ordenador, y cuando por fin ha terminado revisa el reloj en su celular.

11:40 pm.

40 minutos después de que llegó a la habitación y 1:40 hr después del toque de queda.

Laura le había mencionado que no es normal que alguien salga de su habitación después de las 10 de la noche, al menos no durante una jornada normal, principalmente porque estaba prohibido.

—El día comienza temprano en la casa—había explicado—. Por lo que mamá no quiere que estemos fuera de la cama entre semana. Sin embargo, podemos salir durante el fin de semana y nadie puede impedirlo.

También había mencionado que ella tiene inmunidad contra el toque de queda, y que, cómo todos los jefes de la manada, la mayoría de las reglas no aplican con ella. Precisamente por eso fue a dejar a Stiles hasta su habitación, para que este no tuviera problemas si se encontraba con alguien.

Stiles tiene mucho que aprender sobre los miembros de la casa y cómo funcionan exactamente las divisiones y la jerarquía.

Con un respiro resignado, decide qué tal vez esta noche no investigue nada al respecto, y contestando uno de los mensajes de su padre, decide dormir.

Mañana será un día ocupado.

.

No sé equivocó.

Stiles despierta con el atronador sonido de unos golpes en su puerta.

Gruñendo, el zorro se estira sobre su cama. Aunque no se ha transformado durante la noche, sobre las sábanas hay algunos rasguños que debió haber provocado sin querer.

Los golpes siguen sonando, y Stiles tiene que gruñir más fuerte.

—¡Voy!

Ni siquiera con ese grito los golpes aminoran, y cuando por fin abre la puerta, la chica de la cicatriz le dedica una sonrisa.

—Buenos días.—dice la chica, y Stiles frunce el ceño.

—¿Se puede saber que ocurre?

—Ya amaneció, genio—la chica rueda los ojos—. Vístete y prepárate, el desayuno es en diez minutos y no puedes faltar a menos que quieras comer hasta la tarde—con eso comienza a irse, caminando por el pasillo donde más personas comienzan a salir de sus dormitorios. Stiles está a punto de cerrar la puerta cuando la chica vuelve a jablar—. Ah, lo olvidaba. Mamá dice que te des prisa. Debe de explicarte a ti y a los otros dos que harán hoy.

Stiles está tentado en decir que él ya sabe cómo funciona eso cuando comprende lo que la chica además la cicatriz ha dicho. "Mamá".

Ella es hermana de Derek y de Laura. Ella es Cora.

Mientras se viste, Stiles no puede dejar de pensar en cómo los Hale parecen tener los mejores genes que ha visto después de Lydia Martín. Son como los Cullen californianos, modelos con personalidades horribles y antisociales que de seguro comen niños y conejitos en su tiempo libre.

Porque aunque Laura es un poco más agradable, definitivamente Cora y Derek están hechos a base de limón y vinagre, tan amargados que Stiles reconoce que debe de esforzarse aún más si pretende hacerlos reír con sus chistes durante el desayuno.

Aunque no es como que se fueran a sentar juntos, piensa caminando rumbo a las cocinas. Probablemente él se siente con Scott, y Scott se siente con Isaac porque no tiene a nadie más. Porque puede que ayer haya compartido mesa con Laura y los chicos, pero eso solo fue porque Derek estaba con ellos, y ahora... Bueno, ahora solo estarán ellos tres.

O eso pensó, porque cuando entra a la cafetería, en la misma mesa de ayer, los chicos le esperan con una sonrisa y Scott le hace señas para que se acerque.

Stiles sonríe y se acerca rápidamente, sentándose esta vez al lado de Boyd y una silla vacía. Dedica una sonrisa como saludo y da una mirada a la mesa para ver si todos se han servido ya.

Nadie tiene nada en el plato, y eso es probablemente porque Laura no ha llegado. Aunque tampoco han llegado Josh ni Derek

—¿Qué tal tu primera noche?—Erika es la primera en decir algo, sonriendo de una manera peligrosa aunque en sus ojos no hay nada más que curiosidad.

Stiles se encoge de hombros.

—Mejor de lo que esperaba. Pensé que mi cuarto tendría pulgas o algo y no, nada de nada. Dormí como un bebé.

—Al menos pudiste dormir—Isaac suspira con fuerza y como si se lamentara—. Cora entró a mi habitación gritando que ya era hora de despertar.

—Pensé que solo me había despertado a mi—Scott comenta, inclinando la cabeza.

—Nah—Stiles chasquea la lengua—. A mí también me despertó.

—Suele hacer eso—Boyd dice con una sonrisa amplia—. Cuando llegué aquí hace un año, todos los días iba a mi habitación y me despertaba de una manera distinta. Al principio estaba bien, mi abuelo era del ejército y estaba acostumbrado a las trompetas—se encogió de hombros restándole importancia, y Erika le interrumpe, sonriéndoles con maldad.

—Y luego llegaron los baldes de agua fría y el.polvo pica pica.

Stiles se estremece con fuerza y la rubia suelta una risotada.

—Sí bueno, será mejor que no se acerque a mi habitación sí sabe lo que le conviene.

—¿O que?—hablando del diablo... Cora está a su lado, mirándole con una ceja alzada en un gesto que ya comienza a identificar como una marca registrada Hale.

—O tendrás problemas—termina Stiles, frunciendo el ceño, y la chica solo ríe incrédula.

—No me digas. ¿Problemas con quién? ¿Contigo? Qué miedo—los ojos de la chica entonces brillan de un color dorado—. Será mejor que comiences a entender que no puedes contra mi desde el primer día.

—¿Es un reto?

—No me provoques, Stillinski—Cora gruñe y entrecierran los ojos, pero Stiles sonríe mordazmente y alza la barbilla.

—¿O qué? ¿Lloraras por tu mami?

Laura suelta una risotada desde el otro lado de la cocina, y es entonces que tanto Stiles como Cora se giran, observando cómo la futura líder de la manada Hale se acerca. Derek a su lado, solo tiene las cejas levemente alzadas hacia su hermana, en un mundo comentario que, por sorprendente que parezca, hace que Cora se sonroje y resople.

—¡Él empezó!—exclama y, sí, muy maduro de su parte realmente.

Derek frunce el ceño levemente y ahora dirige su mirada hacia él.

—¡Invadió mi habitación!—Stiles, por su parte, también exclama, señalandola con un dedo—. Juro que no es mi culpa, Derek.

Y sí, mientras tanto Laura se sigue carcajeando de lo lindo.

—¡Por la luna!—ríe la Hale mayor—. Tú sí que serás un buen Hale.

—¿Qué quiere decir eso?—Stiles pregunta a nadie en específico, y Erika solamente ríe levemente.

—Es su manera de decir "Bienvenido a la manada".

.

Después del desayuno, Stiles, Scott y Isaac siguen de cerca a los tres hermanos Hale rumbo a la oficina de Thalía.

Derek es el más alto de los tres, pero Laura solo es más baja por media cabeza y Cora, bueno, ella si es mucho más baja, siendo una cabeza y media más baja que Stiles quien, sino calcula mal, es solo unos dos centímetros más bajito que Laura.

En serio, ¿Por qué tuvieron que darles tanto calcio? Digo, Stiles es alto, ¿Pero ellos? ¡Son unos gigantes!

Y eso que no contaba a Isaac, quien es un poco más alto que Derek...

Esos son sus pensamientos cuando por fin llegan a la oficina.

—Suerte chicos—es lo que Laura dice antes de caminar hacia otra parte, alejándose de ahí.

Cora solo les da una mirada más de odio, siguiendo a su hermana, y Derek sorprendentemente suspira.

—Dado que soy su niñero—comienza, sonando más molesto y resignado que nunca—, debo de entrar con ustedes y guiarlos al entrenamiento después de la charla. Entraré con ustedes.

Dicho esto, Derek abre la puerta sin siquiera dejarles opinar nada al respecto. Dentro de la oficina, Thalia alza la cabeza y les dedica una sonrisa.

—Hola chicos—saluda, retirándose una gafas y acomodándose unos cuantos mechones de cabello que salen de su chongo despeinado—. Adelante, pasen. Me alegra mucho que Derek los haya traído, verán que es importante que él esté al tanto de todo su proceso.

Stiles duda mucho que a Derek le interese saber nada de ellos, pero cuando Scott e Isaac entran, no duda en seguirlos, entrando a la oficina él también y sintiendo como Derek cierra la puerta a sus espaldas.

Irónicamente hay tres sillas frente al escritorio de Thalia, y ella con un gesto de su mano les pide que se sienten. Stiles lo hace sin vacilar está vez, recordando la conversación que tuvo ayer con Laura y sabiendo el tema del que probablemente hablarán.

—Como saben, son nuevos en la casa y Derek tiene que instruirlos en nuestras costumbres—Thalia comienza a explicarles, y a diferencia de lo que Stiles esperaba, no los mira como si fueran niños. Sí, efectivamente hay un brillo maternal y de cariño en los ojos de la matriarca Hale, pero no hay nada más ahí—. Y desde ayer empezó su entrenamiento.

—Ayer solo nos dieron el tour—Isaac, sorprendentemente, es quien habla—. Nos explicó done estaban los dormitorios, el gimnasio, las salas, el patio... y uhm, bueno, siendo sincero aún no puedo ubicarme... la casa es muy grande.

—Claro que lo es—sonríe Thalia—. Tiene que ser grande si queremos que todos estén cómodos, ¿no? Además, de eso es precisamente de lo que quería hablar con ustedes. Como saben, la casa es muy grande, y tiene muchas áreas, por lo que el mantenerla y a las personas que viven en ella es una responsabilidad colectiva.

»Cada uno de nosotros tiene un papel dentro de la manada—explica, con una voz suave pero potente que, aunque hace que Stiles confíe en ella en automático, le recuerda que ella es precisamente alguien a quien se debe de tratar con cuidado, con respeto—. Están aquellos que cazan y hacen las compras en el pueblo, los que mantienen la casa funcionando con toda la maquinaria en orden, los médicos de la manada y, por supuesto, los que nos defienden.

—¿Defienden?—Scott pregunta, inclinando la cabeza levemente como suele hacer siempre que está confundido—. ¿Defender de qué? ¿No está para eso la policía?

Stiles no tiene que girar hacia Derek para ver que tiene una mueca, porque la misma Thalia la tiene, un rostro preocupado y su boca formando una línea recta.

—Cuando... cuando eres un clan numeroso que vive en el bosque—Thalia comienza, su mirada tornándose seria—, estás en constante contacto con... peligros.

—¿Qué clase de peligros?—Isaac pregunta, y esta vez no es Thalia quien responde, sino que Derek se ha acercado hasta ellos.

—Otros clanes, animales, y... salvajes. No son muy comunes, pero ha habido casos. Y la manada siempre tiene que estar lista por si algo pasa.

—Es donde entran los guardianes—Thalia termina, sonriéndoles de una manera alentadora—. Los guardianes son nuestros mejores Betas, nuestros guerreros, y son los que defendemos a la manada. Yo me incluyó, y Derek es el jefe de esa unidad. Son fuertes y rápidos y... y lamentablemente, es el único equipo que aún no está completo...

—Nos estás pidiendo que nos unamos—Scott se reincorpora, sus ojos brillando en algo que Stiles reconoce levemente como rabia.

—Nos pides que formemos parte de los protectores de la manada y que arriesguemos nuestras vidas—Isaac también se pone de pie, sus cejas fruncidas y su cara inocente con una leve mueca—. ¿Por eso nos invitaste a venir?

Thalia niega con la cabeza y sí, ahora todos están de pie.

—No. Eso no tiene nada que ver. Les di la invitación porque sé que son de los míos. Y no hablo de lobos, o un zorro—Thalia les observa como si fuera la primera vez—, sino aquellos que están perdidos y necesitan una guía. Hablo acerca de la chispa que es innegable que todos mis betas poseen, no solo en poder, sino en espíritu. Y creo fervientemente en que nadie, absolutamente ninguna persona dentro de mi manada, hace algo que no puede hacer. Aquí son libres para elegir.

—¿Entonces por qué...?—Scott comienza, pero Derek le interrumpe casi de inmediato.

—Porque es necesario que sepan a lo que todos los grupos se dedican, antes de elegir uno—el lobo tiene sus ojos verdes observándoles duramente, como si los evaluara, buscando cualquier rastro de nerviosismo o cualquier movimiento. Stiles entiende que los está estudiando, y por un momento comienza a creer que Derek también está buscando la chispa que su madre mencionó—. Y comienza a ser obvio... necesitamos más personas en el equipo de guardia.

Stiles arquea sus cejas y observa como Scott y Isaac se ven mutuamente. Seguido, no puede evitar que sus ojos analicen a Derek. El lobo malo parece como siempre, imperturbable, sin embargo, su mirada... su mirada es transparente, demostrando lo preocupado que está con el tema de los guardias. Stiles entiende, después de hablar con Laura sabe que Thalia nunca los forzaría a unirse, pero también sabe que Scott no podrá negarse a formar parte.

Porque no solo hablan de ser guardianes, guerreros, sino de ser protectores. Proteger al inocente y servir para la manada como todos sirven. De un modo violento, sí, pero igual de noble que todo trabajo que se realiza dentro de esa casa.

Justo como ayer, Stiles solo suelta un suspiro audible para llamar la atención.

—¿Cuándo iniciamos el entrenamiento?

.

Decir que Scott estuvo gritándole media hora después de la reunión con Thalia, fue decir poco. Decir que Isaac se quejo una y otra vez sobre el "tomar desiciones por los tres sin consultarles", sería un eufemismo. Porque lo que hizo el rubio definitivamente no fue quejarse y eso el hombro de Stiles lo sabe muy bien (aún tiene el hematoma, justo arriba de un lunar).

Aunque si es sincero, Stiles jamás quiso referirse a que los tres entraban a la guardia. Bueno, que sí había preguntado en plural, pero no era su intención el decidir por ambos.

Y sabe que los chicos conocen este hecho. Sabe que Scott e Isaac pudieron negarse, decir que no y entrar en otro equipo, algo mucho más seguro como el área de finanzas a cargo de Erik, o el taller donde Dominic está al mando; incluso sabe que pudieron haber elegido la cocina con Charlotte y Maggie ¡Cielos!

Pero no, sus amigos habían terminado accediendo, ¿por qué? no lo sabe, lo único que sabe es que culparon a Stiles de su decisión, como si él hubiera tenido la culpa cuando no, definitivamente no la tiene.

Justo ahora, los tres chicos descansan en el patio donde se realizo la fogata, esperando a que Derek y los demás guardianes aparezcan para entrenar.

Son aproximadamente las tres de la tarde, media hora después de haber comido y, evitando el llegar tarde por si se perdían, los chicos habían decidido ir directamente al campo.

Stiles no se queja de esto, sin embargo, el sol quema sus antebrazos pálidos y es lo suficientemente fuerte para molestarle un poco, pero el bosque es agradable. En Beacon Hills, la mayoría de las casas están rodeadas de bosque, pero nada como esto.

La casa Hale, más bien, la guarida de los lobos, está en medio del bosque de Beacon, lo suficientemente escondida en sus profundidades para que nadie les moleste. Los sonidos de las aves, y animales pequeños correteando, es algo que Stiles lleva escuchando los últimos minutos, concentrado en todo lo que sus nuevos sentidos pueden captar.

Sus sentidos es una de las pocas cosas que le recuerdan que ya no es un chico.

No se ha convertido desde que llegó, y aunque solo ha pasado poco más de un día desde la última vez que su pelaje de zorro estuvo cubriendo su cuerpo, Stiles comienza a extrañar la sensación. La sensación de ser un animal y ser, teóricamente, libre.

Antes, el silencio hubiera molestado a Stiles de sobremanera, siendo algo que consideraría incomodo e innecesario, pero ahora, con sus orejas atentas y sus ojos perdidos entre los arboles, expectantes por ver algo, no puede más que apreciar el que sus compañeros y él estén en total quietud.

Es algo nuevo, pero todo en la vida de Stiles es nuevo. Nueva casa, nuevos amigos, nueva familia... extraña a su padre, lo hace, pero sabe que en cualquier momento puede ir al pueblo y verlo, o él puede ir a visitarlo. Porque aún forman parte de la vida del otro aunque la vida de Stiles haya cambiado tanto.

Stiles suelta un suspiro y toma un puñado de césped con su mano. Está mojado y caliente, probablemente por el sudor de su palma y el sol, pero se siente suave bajo su tacto. Es entonces cuando, cierra los ojos un momento y se concentra.

Se concentra en sentir todo a su alrededor, en sentirse uno con el bosque que esta rodeándolo y los sonidos se intensifican levemente. Su nariz se mueve, el aroma a tierra, a hojas secas y al viento fresco que corre a través de las ramas de los arboles llegando como un perfume hasta él y haciéndole suspirar.

Y una rama se rompe.

Stiles no tiene tiempo de saber que está haciendo antes de encontrarse totalmente de pie, sus piernas flexionadas listas para correr y sus ojos hirviendo dentro de sus cuencas y enfocando todo su ambiente rápido.

Scott e Isaac están en las mismas que él, y no sabe si es porque él ha tomado una posición defensiva o porque ellos también lo escucharon, pero no le interesa.

No ahora que un tigre ha entrado en el perímetro de la casa.

.

Derek suspira por enésima vez en el día.

Si le pagaran por suspirar, a estas alturas, sería millonario.

Pero no le pagan, no le pagan en lo absoluto y solo puede asentir con la cabeza cuando Erika sigue brincando a su alrededor como cachorra en navidad, preguntando una y otra vez si Stiles y los demás estarán en la práctica de hoy.

—Sí—gruñe, cerrando los ojos y esperando que esa sea una respuesta suficientemente aceptable por Reyes—. Ahora deja de brincar...

—¡Es genial, jefe!—la chica exclama con una emoción apenas contenida—. ¡Podremos pelear juntos! ¡Hacer carreras! Ya estaba aburrida de luchar siempre contra los mismos...

—¡Oye!—Josh es quien exclama indignado ahora—. Soy un buen peleador.

—Me aburres, Josh, querido—no tiene que verla para saber que Erika ha rodado los ojos—. Tus movimientos son demasiado predecible, ¿sabes?

—¡No lo son!

—Lo son—Inesperadamente, o no tanto, Cora habla—. Es aburrido luchar contigo después de la quinta vez.

—¡Luchemos de nuevo a ver si es aburrido!

—¿Por qué no pueden, no sé, ser amigos o lo que sea?—Malia, su prima, es quien lo dice, su voz sonando tan molesta como siempre—. Siempre están peleando y no necesariamente una pelea divertida.

—Para empezar no deberían de pelearse siquiera, son compañeros de manada—Sí, esa fue la sabionda de Laura.

Derek detiene su caminar y abre por fin los ojos cuando llegan a la sala común, desviándose para tomar el pasillo que les lleva al patio e ignorando como Stefan lucha contra el televisor para repararlo. Los demás le siguen como si fueran cachorrillos siguiendo a su mamá (aunque Derek definitivamente NO es la mamá de NADIE), siguiendo parloteando acerca de como su método de pelea es el mejor del mundo y deberían de ser más unidos porque, después de todo, son manada.

Derek sabe que, ciertamente, deberían de ser más unidos. Porque la unidad hace la fuerza y eso cualquiera lo sabe, al menos cuando son lobos. La manada es más fuerte si están juntos, mamá solía contarle siempre los mismos cuentos para que aprendiera la importancia de un grupo no numeroso, pero bien entrenado y centrado en un mismo objetivo.

Por eso está ahí, siendo el entrenador y el jefe del grupo de vigilancia, y nada tiene que ver que sea uno de los mejores luchadores de la familia, siendo superado únicamente por su madre, Laura y Dominic cuando este de verdad se propone vencerlo; tiene que ver con su sentido de responsabilidad.

Ese sentimiento que nace en su pecho como una ola cálida de fuego y se propaga a todos los rincones de su cuerpo, aquel que le dicta a proteger a sus seres queridos, a sus amigos y a su familia porque, después de todo, de nada sirve ser fuerte si no puedes proteger a quien no lo es.

Está entrenando a los guardianes de la manada porque no toleraría que nada pasará. Que nadie resultará herido y lo que es más, Derek sabe que en cualquier situación de peligro, daría su vida por proteger a los demás.

No fue criado como Alfa, como Laura lo fue, pero fue criado para ser un consiente de lo que una manada significa. Significa hermandad, familia, respeto y amor, y está dispuesto a morir por su ideal de proteger ese tesoro.

Es precisamente eso, lo que provoca que corra cuando escucha un rugido que, definitivamente, no es un lobo.

—Intrusos.

.

Stiles no tiene tiempo de esquivar el zarpazo que va directamente dirigido a él, pero no tiene que hacerlo, porque Scott se lanza sobre el tigre y esto hace que falle su objetivo.

El tigre se remueve y trata de morder a Scott con sus fauses, pero el lobo, al ser tan pequeño, logra esquivar la mordida antes de saltar lo más lejos que puede del felino.

Isaac, también transformado en el lobo color arena, gruñe con más ferocidad de la que Stiles le creía capaz, agazapándose frente a la bestia e interponiéndose entre ella y la casa. No deben de permitir que entre. No _pueden_ permitir que se acerque.

Eso había pensado cuando el tigre comenzó a rugirles y exigirles que se movieran. Stiles, sintiendo su instinto entero gritarle que no permitiera que esa cosa obtuviera lo que quería, había soltado un gruñido que dejaría a los de Derek Hale en vergüenza.

—¡No entrarás, y será mejor que te vayas por donde has venido!

Después de eso se volvió muy confuso todo, siendo que el tigre se lanzó hacia ellos y Stiles, Scott e Isaac habían tomado posturas defensivas por completo.

Los lobos ya están totalmente transformados, y con la furia calentando su estómago y un gruñido naciendo en su pecho, Stiles siente como sus ojos se afilan y sus colmillos crecen aún más si es posible, sus garras esta vez respondiendo por completo a lo que Stiles quiere y saliendo de su escondite.

Todo el cuerpo de Stiles pide a gritos que corra, que se vaya lejos y que no entre en conflicto, el instinto diciéndole que no merece la pena el luchar, que es mejor dejarle entrar y abandonar el lugar, porque aunque al principio se negó a hacerlo, ahora es consciente del verdadero peligro al que se enfrenta. Stiles odia esa parte de sí de inmediato, porque aunque es peligrosos, aunque probablemente le deje muy herido, Scott no titubeo al transformarse, ni Isaac lo hizo. Solo lo hicieron, todo para proteger a la manada a la que debían de mantener a salvo.

Porque Stiles no huirá, por más que su instinto lo dice, y cuando por fin entiende que solo queda pelear, gruñe.

«Necesito transformarme. Ahora»

Con ese último pensamiento, Stiles cierra los ojos, toma un respiro fuerte y salta hacia el tigre con una ondulación, su cuerpo cambiando de inmediato y siendo lo bastante rápido como para pasar debajo del torso del tigre evitando sus zarpas.

El hocico de Stiles se cierra contra su abdomen y el sabor de la sangre inunda su paladar. Muerde aun más fuerte y solo se separa al recibir un zarpazo que le manda directo del otro lado del campo.

Stiles gimotea por el dolor, su cuerpo quejándose por completo del maltrato y el suelo sintiéndose duro debajo de él, pero el rugido que Scott suelta al verle herido es suficiente para hacerle reaccionar. No puede quedarse en el cesped, no cuando Isaac y Scott están tratando de mantener a ese animal a raya.

Porque sí, de haber sido una persona razonable se hubiera detenido, pero no lo hizo, sino que se lanzó contra ellos sin miramientos. Pues bueno, Stiles piensa, levantándose del césped y sacudiendo su pelaje con un movimiento, ese salvaje se había metido con el trío equivocado.

Con la manada equivocada.

Stiles corre hasta los lobos, quienes con fuertes gruñidos y mordidas al aire, mantienen a raya al tigre como pueden, pues este felino no deja de dar zarpazos con la intención de arrancarles la cara.

Gruñe con fuerza, uniéndose a las mordidas, y cuando el tigre parece estar lo bastante cansado de este juego como para atacar de verdad, ya es muy tarde.

Scott se ha lanzado sobre él de nuevo, mordiéndole el cuello y saltando hacia atrás después. El tigre está cubierto de sangre que sale de su abdomen, un hombro y el cuello, y sus ojos están inyectados en ira.

Stiles traga saliva cuando el felino se alza en toda su gloria, cansado de las molestias que le causan los animales, y en un movimiento inesperado embiste contra ellos. Scott de inmediato se aparta, pero Isaac y él no tienen la misma suerte. El lobo de color arena recibe un zarpazo en su cuerpo, tan fuerte que, si bien lo manda a volar, Stiles no puede evitar ver como la sangre empapa el pelaje rapidamente.

El zorro, trata de huir del tigre frente a él, pero este es demasiado rápido y oh...

El dolor estalla en su pata trasera haciéndole llorar y gritar por dentro. No tiene que ver para saber que esta rota por completo, y en un último esfuerzo por salir de ahí se arrastra como puede, pero el tigre no lo deja, dando otro zarpazo a su pequeño cuerpo y lastimando su abdomen.

Stiles no quiere ver. En serio que no, porque sabe que si echa un vistazo tendrá los intestinos de fuera de seguro (aunque bueno tal vez exagera). Stiles sabe que morirá, y su vista se nubla con rapidez asombrosa.

El felino se cierne sobre él, y con un gemido resignado, Stiles trata de pedirle que pare. Justo en ese momento Scott salta sobre el tigre, mordiendo su oreja con tanta fuerza que el trozo de carne se despega de la cabeza por completo.

El tigre ruge de dolor y avienta al lobo color chocolate lejos, sangre goteando en su rostro, el felino corre hacia Scott y mierda, está solo en esto. Pensando en su mejor amigo siendo devorado por esa cosa, Stiles se reincorpora, sintiendo como su pierna comienza a soldarse y wow, ahora no solo puede retraer sus garras como Wolverine, sino que puede curarse como él.

O al menos eso piensa, porque al tratar de caminar para localizar a Scott, se da cuenta que su pierna aun no responde. Stiles cae de nuevo al suelo, gimiendo preocupado, y está a punto de intentar reincorporarse de nuevo cuando una figura negra enorme salta sobre él hasta donde está el tigre.

Reconocería a ese pelaje donde sea.

«Derek»

Y sí, como si fuera una novela, eso es lo último que piensa antes de, como toda una doncella, caer en la inconsciencia. 


	7. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

.

**S** tiles nunca antes había despertado con tanto dolor, y si lo hizo, no lo recuerda. 

Él sabe que nunca había sido hospitalizado, que aunque era un niño travieso y estuvo a punto de romperse algún hueso más de un par de veces, salía del hospital el mismo día que entraba. Tampoco había pescado una fiebre que lo tirará en camas por días, o había tenido una infección o algo que complicara su salud más allá del TDHA.

Pero cuando Stiles abre los ojos siente sus pulmones llenos de aire caliente y el cuerpo hirviendo y temblando, sabe perfectamente que no se ha perdido de nada. No entiende que está pasando y de repente se encuentra en medio de cuerpos yendo de un lado a otro. Está en una cama, lo sabe porque su espalda está contra una superficie suave y no tiene incomodidad alguna.

Stiles también reconoce a Thalia Hale a su lado, le mira con un sentimiento que no puede reconocer entre toda la bruma que rodea su cabeza y trata de decirle algo. Stiles abre la boca para responder que no entiende pero solo logra que un jadeo escape de sus labios. Más personas se remolinean a su alrededor, no puede verlas pero las siente, siente el ruido martilleando los sentidos y un aroma desagradable en su nariz.

No entiende que está pasando y lo ultimo que recuerda es haber estado con el tigre fuera de la casa. Por un momento, la posibilidad de que haya entrado aparece en su mente, pero se aleja inmediatamente después dejando solo el techo blanco y las luces sobre su rostro en su mente.

Porque hay una niebla que nubla su razón y no le deja pensar con claridad. Es como si estuviera en medio de un óceano, los oidos sumergidos en el agua y siendo lo bastantemente sensibles como para captar el ruido de la superficie, pero no lo suficiente como para entenderlo. Solo lo oye, sin saber que pasa, y en lugar de poder pensar con claridad solo hay palabras. Las mismas palabras repitiéndose en su cerebro y desapareciendo tal y como llegan, tan rápido que por más que se esfuerce no puede darles un significado en lo absoluto.

No entiende, no entiende, no entiende...

Y su cuerpo arde. Arde lo suficiente para sentir el aire a su alrededor chocando de manera violenta contra su piel, como si estuviera en el ártico. Cuando trata de ver que sucede, se da cuenta que su torso entero está temblando. Stiles ve de reojo como su brazo se contrae, se nubla a momentos, y vuelve a su forma original. Parece que está a punto de cambiar, entiende entonces, porque ondulaciones cubren su piel y... ¿es eso una intravenosa?

La cabeza le da vueltas, personas están a su lado y... él solo cierra los ojos, se deja llevar por la bruma que oscurece su visión cada vez más y duerme.

.

La siguiente vez que Stiles despierta, su cuerpo ya no arde. Tampoco se siente debajo del agua, y sus ojos responden mejor, parpadeando levemente para acostumbrarse.

Su cabeza sigue estando confusa, pero ahora es capaz de saber que piensa con exactitud. «Scott... el tigre... Derek»

Stiles se levanta de la cama, abriendo sus ojos por completo y lastimándose un poco con la luz blanca de lo que, él reconoce, como una habitación de hospital. Todo su cuerpo está en tensión, alerta, y siente como sus encías superiores punzan; sus dedos se contraen y su cabeza gira hacia todos lados tratando de ubicarse.

Está en la enfermería. Esta en una cama blanca con la misma intravenosa en su muñeca y ya no hay personas a su alrededor. Pero sí que hay una, a su lado. Es una figura oscura que el Stiles de antes no hubiera notado en lo absoluto.

Derek.

Acurrucado sobre si mismo, Derek está dormido en la silla al lado de su cama. La respiración del lobo es serena y sus ojos están cerrados, justo debajo de las largas pestañas están unas manchas oscuras que Stiles reconoce como ojeras. La silla está en una esquina justo donde un tubo grande sostiene una bolsa llena de... ¿eso es sangre?

-Debería llamar a Deaton-Stiles se sorprende cuando Derek habla, y se gira a verlo de inmediato.

El lobo está con los brazos cruzados, justo en la misma posición que hace unos segundos, y ahora que ha abierto sus ojos verdes, su rostro parece cansado y pálido. Demasiado.

Parece enfermo, y Stiles se preocupa por unos segundos antes de reparar en la venda cubre su torso. Stiles hace una mueca al ver el hombro de Derek, donde una mancha de sangre oscura y seca se exhibe.

-¿Deaton?-Stiles pregunta, su voz sonando rasposa y su garganta se siente seca-. ¿Qué... qué ocurrió? ¿Dónde está el tigre? ¿Y Scott...?

Derek frunce un poco el ceño y alza la barbilla.

-Mira detrás de ti-dice, y Stiles hace exactamente eso, girándose al lado contrario de la habitación donde Scott duerme en una cama como la suya.

No parece tener heridas por ningún lado, viste una sudadera y unos pantalones de chandal, y a no ser porque su muñeca tiene una intravenosa como él, Stiles pensaría que simplemente está dormido. Isaac está en una cama al lado de la de Scott, se encuentra en las mismas condiciones, y es entonces cuando Stiles repara en las otras dos camas vacías al lado de la de Isaac.

« _La enfermería es grande, tiene cinco camas...»_ piensa, haciendo una mueca « _Deben de estar acostumbrados a tener muchos heridos...»._

-Fueron muy valientes-Derek dice, y Stiles se gira para verle con las cejas alzadas. Por primera vez desde que le conoce, el lobo no suena molesto en lo absoluto, y aunque su ceño está fruncido, sus ojos brillan con algo que Stiles reconoce como diversión-. Lo que hicieron fue muy estúpido, pero valiente.

-¿El tigre...?

-Eliminado. No tienen porque preocuparse por eso más.

-¿Qué quería?-Stiles traga saliva, queriendo dejar de escuchar la voz rasposa que sale cada vez que dice algo.

Derek suelta un suspiro y niega con la cabeza, su boca se mueve lo suficiente para deformarse en una línea apretada.

-No puedo decirte eso... Mi madre está en una reunión estos momentos, cuando termine la reunión...

-¿Nos dará respuestas?-Stiles interrumpe, soltando un bufido-. Dijo que los ataques no eran muy frecuentes y, no sé tu, pero eso me pareció demasiado rápido para...

-Stiles-Derek gruñe, y ahora sí que suena molesto-. No vayas por ahí.

-No, no voy por ningún lado, Derek-pero adivinen, Stiles también está molesto, muy molesto-. Estoy haciendo exactamente lo que una persona coherente haría. Acabo de estar a punto de morir, ¿sabes? y...

-Pudiste haberte ido y no lo hiciste-Derek le mira con el ceño fuertemente fruncido, y si Stiles es sincero consigo mismo, es la primera vez que le ve tan molesto. Sus ojos verdes tiran chispas, y no puede evitar ver como cambian levemente a azul por unos segundos-. No lo hiciste por tu propia motivación, así que deja de culpar a otros por lo que _tu_ hiciste.

-¡No sabía que terminaría casi muriendo!

-¡Y aún así lo hiciste y no hay nada que puedas hacer para evitarlo!-el gruñido animal hace que Stiles de inmediato se calle, observando como el lobo se levanta de su silla y comienza a caminar de un lado a otro-. Pensé que sabías lo que es una manada, pero me doy cuenta que no tienes ni idea. Pensé que sí, porque nadie se habría arriesgado de esa manera. Un luchador inexperto...-Derek niega con la cabeza-. No. Ni en mis más grandes sueños eso pasaría. Nadie sin experiencia hubiera luchado, pero ustedes...

-Derek, no crecí con ustedes. ¿Okey? No sé que putas está sucediendo y porque mi mente solo podía pensar en no dejar a... esa cosa entrar, ¿no puedes tratar entender un segundo?-Stiles chasquea la lengua-. No crecí con las ideas de tu madre sobre ser familia. Esto es nuevo para mí, y aún así... aún así...

-Seguiste el instinto-Derek le interrumpe, y cuando Stiles le mira observa que, aunque sus ojos siguen cambiando a azul de tanto en tanto, ya no parece tan molesto como antes. Derek suspira después de unos segundos-. Perdón, no... La manada. Es un instinto el protegerla y crecí entendiendo eso y usándolo como motivación. A veces olvido que no todos... que no todos tienen control sobre su instinto cuando acaban de transformarse.

-¿Te... te estás disculpando?-Stiles frunce el ceño y niega con la cabeza-. ¿Por qué te estás disculpando? ¿Sabes que eso pone en duda tu reputación como entrenador rudo?

-¿Entrenador rudo?

-Ya sabes, el poli malo, el que te golpea cuando haces algo mal y te provoca pesadillas.

Derek simplemente hace una mueca y arquea las cejas.

-¿Para ti soy el poli malo?

-¡Claro que lo eres!-Stiles suelta una risita nerviosa-. Digo, no es como que hayas sido un gran ejemplo a seguir y nos hubieras tenido paciencia a mi a y a los demás cuando recién llegamos, ¿sabes? y ni hablar de lo idiota que has sido con nosotros.

-Son novatos-Derek gruñe como si esa fuera una _explicación_. Stiles niega con la cabeza.

-¿Y? Obviamente somos novatos pero, te necesitabamos ¿okey? eras la persona más cercana para resolver nuestras dudas y solo nos... insultabas o lo que sea. Y no, antes de que preguntes-Stiles entrecierra los ojos y decide lucir lo más intimidante posible-, no te tengo miedo. He lidiado con tíos como tu desde, bueno, siempre. Y siempre salgo ganando porque tengo algo que tu no tienes, Mr. Sourwolf.

-¿Y eso es?-Derek alza una ceja y se cruza de brazos de nuevo, sonriendo de lado.

-Cerebro, duh-Stiles rueda los ojos, sorprendiendose cuando Derek suelta un sonido sorprendente.

El lobo mueve un poco sus hombros y parece que... sí, eso que escucha es una risa. Derek se está riendo.

-Dudo mucho que lo tengas. Después de todo, el que acaba de casi morir eres tu.

-¡Eso fue por la manada!

-Así que admites que lo hiciste conscientemente.

Stiles tiene la decencia de sonrojarse.

-Yo uh... sí. Okay, tu ganas. Lo hice conscientemente. No se tu pero yo no sigo solo mis instintos primarios y, uhm, bueno... alguien podría haber salido herido si el tigre entraba. Además, mi padre es el sheriff y nunca me hubiera perdonado que algo pasara...

-Aún así-Derek niega con la cabeza y ya no hay más ceño fruncido, simplemente una leve sonrisa ironica-. Llamaré a Deaton, debo avisarle que ya despertaste.

Stiles sonríe un poco también y, okey, puede que este algo loco, pero la posibilidad de ser amigo de Derek está en su cabeza, repitiendose una y otra vez. Y quien sabe, tal vez estar casi al borde de la muerte esté afectando su cerebro y su mente, pero en serio está considerando ser amigo de este chico tan grosero.

Porque puede que Stiles haya dicho que Derek es como Goku, y eso debe de significar algo ¿no? después de todo, Goku es simplemente un chico con mucha fuerza y que ha pasado por mucho. Tal como Superman, Batman o Spiderman, y cada uno lidia con su dolor de diferente manera.

Tal vez Derek no sea Goku, tal vez sea Batman, oscuro y con camisetas de color negro, ojos afilados y cejas fruncidas. Seriedad ante todo y un sentido del sarcasmo que el mismo Stiles podría llegar a apreciar.

Y Stiles se dice así mismo que siempre quiso ser amigo de Batman, y que tal vez ser amigo de Derek podría ser lo más cercano a eso.

Y tal vez, valga la pena serlo.

.

La casa está en silencio en esa área. Derek siempre la ha odiado por lo mismo.

Aunque sea difícil de creer, y aún más por como Laura le describe, Derek Hale no aprecia los silencios. No la mayoría al menos.

Porque sí, puede que se vaya a reflexionar al bosque de vez en cuando y que se quede ahí por días, simplemente escuchando la naturaleza y sin ningún tipo de distracción, porque a veces es necesario quedarte dentro de un espacio silencioso para pensar y reflexionar; pero no quiere quedarse ahí para siempre. Esos momentos no son todo el tiempo.

A Derek le gusta el ruido, le gusta escuchar que esta pasando con la vida de los demás, porque le hace sentir en compañía. Derek no quiere estar solo, y es entendible, considerando que su animal es un ser sociable, y los silencios la mayoría de las veces, lo hacen sentir así. Solo.

El área médica está siempre en silencio. Derek odia el área médica más de lo que odia cualquier parte de la casa. No es simplemente por el silencio, sino por el olor. Huele a yodo, medicinas y sangre, y en ciertos lugares huele tan asquerosamente limpio que termina con el olfato arruinado.

La vista tampoco es bonita, siendo una de las partes más nuevas de la casa, no tiene retratos por ningún lado y un asqueroso blanco adorna todas sus paredes, sin manchas o grietas. Es simplemente tan... abrumador, le provoca arcadas.

El área médica es silenciosa, y huele a limpio, y le priva de todos sus sentidos excepto del tacto. Pero Derek definitivamente no quiere tocar las paredes.

Por eso cuando sale de la habitación de Stiles, camina lo más rápido posible hasta el área de juntas, donde su madre seguramente sigue discutiendo con los demás.

Entra sin llamar, captando inmediatamente a Peter, Erick, Charlotte y a su madre alrededor de una mesa. Laura también está ahí, incluso el tío Dominic y su padre, pero el único que levanta su cabeza es Deaton, el médico.

-¿Pasó algo?-Thalia pregunta sin mirarlo si quiera, demasiado ocupada revisando el mapa del bosque sobre la mesa.

Derek carraspea un poco y niega con la cabeza.

-Stiles ya despertó-informa, y Deaton de inmediato inclina la cabeza.

-¿Alguna... anomalía?

-Ninguna. Parece haber sanado casi por completo.

-¿Scott e Isaac?-Su madre pregunta-. ¿Cómo están ellos? ¿Despertaron también? ¿Están sanando?

-Isaac despertó hace unas horas, como les dije, pero volvió a dormir casi de inmediato-Derek sonríe burlonamente y alza un poco las cejas antes de proseguir-. Me preguntó si tenía que levantarse ya o si Cora sería indulgente y le dejaría dormir unas horas más.

Thalia niega con la cabeza y Arthur, su padre, ríe fuertemente.

-Nuestra hija es todo un caso-dice riendo, y Peter sonríe maliciosamente entrecerrando los ojos.

-Querrás decir, sus hijos. Me entere que Derek tampoco es muy indulgente con los nuevos.

El susodicho frunce el ceño.

-No es tu asunto.

-Sí lo es-Arthur suspira mientras lo dice, mirándole con algo que es resignación, o algo muy parecido a eso. Derek encuadra los hombros y alza una ceja, que su padre también la alza por puro reflejo-. Es asunto de toda la manada.

Derek y su padre son muy parecidos. Laura solía decirlo cuando eran pequeños, con el tono lleno de algo que él identificaba como envidia. Porque Laura también es parecida a Arthur, teniendo sus ojos y su sonrisa.

Cuando eran pequeños, Peter les molestaba a menudo con su parecido. Laura amaba parecerse a su padre, pero odiaba parecerse a Derek, y ambos eran casi idénticos. Justo ahora, Laura y su padre son el reflejo de Derek, los tres alzando una ceja en una interrogación silenciosa.

-No los he tratado mal-Derek dice, y Laura bufa.

-Claro, ¿tu? ¿tratar mal a alguien? ¿Cómo puede ser si eres un dulce de leche?

Derek gruñe en voz alta y Thalia hace brillar sus ojos en carmesí.

-Suficiente, niños-la Alfa dice, y le dirige una mirada a Deaton-. Alan, por favor acompaña a Derek y revisa a nuestros cachorros.

El médico asiente, y antes de que pueda acercarse lo suficiente a la puerta Laura da un salto, rodeando la mesa y poniéndose a su lado hombro con hombro.

-¡También voy!-una sonrisa se forma en el rostro de su hermana y sus ojos brillan con emoción cuando ve a su madre-. Tengo que ir a ver como está Stiles.

-¿Alguna razón por la que te preocupes por el zorrito?-Peter es quien pregunta, con una sonrisa burlona y sus ojos llenos de malicia. Laura rueda los ojos y suelta un bufido.

-Ninguna que te interese.

-¿Qué tal si pruebas con otra respuesta?-Esta vez, es su padre quien habla, mirando a su hija con curiosidad.

Laura se sonroja levemente y frunce el ceño, ante la mirada atónita de Derek.

-¡No es lo que crees!

-¿Y cómo sabes que estoy pensando?-Artur alza las cejas fingiendo inocencia y sí, Peter suelta una carcajada.

Su tía Charlotte, quien había estado callada desde que Derek llegó, solo inclina la cabeza.

-¿Estás pensando en aparearte con el chico nuevo, Lala?

-¡No es... es solo... ah!-Laura gruñe y sus ojos brillan en rojo antes de tomarle del brazo y salir de la habitación-. ¡Metánse en sus asuntos!

Derek le sigue, sintiendo la mano de Laura apresando su brazo y a Deaton seguirles de cerca.

-¿Puedes creerlo, Der? -Laura murmura entre dientes-. ¡Creen que me quiero aparear! ¡Con Stiles! Ugh... saben perfectamente que estoy... eh, teniendo algo con Josh y... ¡Los odio! ¿por qué siempre nos avergüenzan de ese modo?

Derek rueda los ojos.

-Oh sí, nuestra familia es horrible-suelta sarcasticamente. Laura le mira entrecerrando los ojos-. No me mires así. Tu sabes perfectamente que Peter preguntaría al respecto. Debiste haber dicho la verdad.

-¿Qué?-Laura resopla-. ¿Qué Stiles es mi nuevo compañero de trabajo? Claro, eso es mucho mejor, decir que ocupo ayuda con le trabajo de Alfa.

-Ocupas ayuda con el trabajo de alfa. Eres nueva, inexperta y ni siquiera sabes el nombre de las áreas de la casa.

-Gracias por el voto de confianza.

-Sabes que tengo razón-Derek frunce el ceño y la mira de reojo-. Mamá también necesitaba ayuda cuando recién comenzó, y lo sabes. No entiendo porque te avergüenza tanto admitir...

-Porque la competencia de mamá era tío Peter-Laura gruñe-. Sabes tan bien como yo que tío Dominic y la tía Charlotte no querían ser Alfas, aunque podían serlo. Peter sí...

-Tu no tienes competencia, Laura. Te lo he dicho siempre y...

-La tengo-los ojos de su hermana brillan en dorado interrumpiendole-. Sabes tan bien como yo, que papá esperaba que tú fueras el Alfa.

Derek frunce el ceño fuertemente una vez más, deteniéndose en el pasillo y mirándole con molestia. Deaton, quien había permanecido callado desde que salieron, da dos pasos atrás por precaución.

-Y sabes que dije que no-Derek masculla con los dientes apretados-. Sabes mejor que nadie que apestaría teniendo el trabajo de Alfa.

-El problema es que no lo haces, Derek-es todo lo que Laura dice, antes de negar con la cabeza y seguir caminando.

Pero Derek sabe que, sea lo que sea que moleste a su hermana, sigue estando ahí aún cuando el tema queda "sellado".

.

Scott y Isaac despertaron unos minutos después de que Derek se fuera. Ambos igual de confundidos que él, buscando algún enemigo invisible dentro de la enfermería. Stiles nunca se había sentido tan aliviado, no al menos en mucho tiempo.

-¡Dios!-Stiles exclamó, tirando de la intravenosa lo suficiente para acercarse a Scott-. Por favor, nunca más volvamos a ser suicidas. ¿Ser héroes? esta bien, pero si ser un héroe significa morir, no lo quiero. Soy demasiado joven para morir, y creo que ustedes también. Somos jóvenes, y vírgenes, y no podemos morir así ¿verdad?

-¿Virgen? habla por ti, Stiles-Isaac había murmurado con un tono molesto.

-Okay rulitos, no soy tan crédulo y sé que eres tan perdedor como nosotros, así que cierra la boca y ven. Ven aquí, quiero abrazarlos a ambos, ya saben, los Stillinski somos buenos abrazando... ¡No huyas Isaac y trae tu trasero aquí antes de que vaya a por ti!

Laura y Derek entran justo cuando los tres son un manojo de brazos, compartiendo un adorable abrazo grupal y cuidando que no se salieran sus intravenosas. Stiles ni siquiera se ha dignado a girarse, su cabeza muy ocupada en el hombro de Scott.

No fue hasta que escuchan un carraspeo que los chicos se separan. Derek tiene una ceja alzada e una muda interrogante, y Laura simplemente sonríe enormemente.

-Aww. Están compartiendo un abrazo-dice la chica, como si no fuera obvio, y cuando Stiles esta tentado en responder que evidentemente eso es lo que están haciendo, repara en la presencia de un hombre al lado de Derek.

No demasiado alto, cabello casi al ras y bata blanca. Stiles no tiene que pensar demasiado para descubrir que ese hombre es el tal Deaton.

-¡Que hermoso que ya sean manada!-Laura sigue diciendo, pero ellos la ignoran, toda su atención puesta en el medico que se aproxima a ellos con una sonrisa que supone, debe de ser tranquilizadora.

Stiles no confía mucho en él, aunque si es sincero tampoco confía mucho en Cora, y aún no conoce a los demás miembros de la manada.

Hay tantas cosas que Stiles desconoce que, sinceramente, está comenzando a tener una lista de ellas. Una lista que de seguro recorrería todo el bosque. Pero eso no le está deteniendo justo ahora, piensa, observando como Deaton revisa a Isaac y a Scott primero. No, en lo absoluto, él va a aprender de todo esto, porque después de todo, a eso vino, a aprender.

Laura le mira con una sonrisa y de repente Stiles recuerda la conversación que tuvo con ella antes de decidir que quería ser guardián. El hecho de que Laura Hale haya reaccionado tan mal cuando le dijo que planeaba estar en el equipo de Derek, el como había tomado que quería luchar y lo que es más, Laura no creía sinceramente que Stiles pudiera defenderlos.

Y aquí está, en una cama de hospital casi curado por completo, después de haber defendido a la manada por un sentimiento que ni siquiera él sabe de donde vino, porque no. No fue su animal. Su animal quería correr y esconderse, al menos la gran parte de él, pero la otra... la otra estaba segura de que quería permanecer. Y Stiles permaneció.

-Sé gentil conmigo, doc-Stiles suspira cuando Deaton se acerca a él.

-Lo seré, señor Stillinski-responde, y alza sus cejas mientras toca su brazo y su torso, buscando sus costillas rotas-. Parece que has sanado por completo.

-Soy un hueso duro de romper.

-Ayer tenías casi todos los huesos rotos-Laura comenta de forma desinteresada.

-No recuerdo eso-Stiles dice encogiendose de hombros-, y ya sabes lo que dicen. "Si no recuerdo no pasó".

-Lástima-Derek es quien habla esta vez-. Tuvimos un momento de unión cuando gimoteabas.

-¡¿Qué?!

Isaac entonces resopla al lado suyo, ya completamente de pie y sin ningún rasguño, según Deaton.

-Oh sí, gimoteabas. Creíamos que llorarías y todo.

-¡No puede ser posible, tu estabas inconsciente como yo!

-O, ¿lo estaba?-y entonces Isaac le dedica una sonrisa llena de colmillos y Stiles resopla.

-Si te estás burlando de mi...

-No creo que necesite burlarse de ti-Derek bufa-. Eres una broma sin ayuda.

-JA JA.

-Yo no creo que estuvieras gimoteando, Stiles-Scott dice, tocandole el hombro justo cuando Deaton se retira con una sonrisa divertida.

Stiles suspira y le sonríe un poco.

-Gracias al cielo que estás aquí, Scotty. Eres el único imparcial aquí...

-No creo que sea del todo imparcial-Laura alza una ceja y sonríe lobunamente, con colmillos, justo como Isaac-. Después de todo, él también estaba llorando.

Después de esto, la conversación se centra en quien estaba llorando y quien no, y extrañamente, mientras se pone de pie y se coloca un par de zapatillas deportivas, Stiles comienza a creer que el vinculo de manada podría ser esto, precisamente. El bromear mutuamente y esperar a que reacciones en un hospital.

Él cree que podría acostumbrarse a eso. Después de todo, la cama estaba mullida y había aire acondicionado.

-Oye Derek-Stiles llama cuando se pone de pie, Isaac y Scott se detienen en la puerta cuando el lobo Hale lo hace, estando adelante de ellos e impidiendo que salga-. ¿Por qué no sentí... Digo, por qué quedé inconsciente cuando apareciste?

-Adrenalina-Derek frunce el ceño mientras lo dice-. Tenías las costillas y la pata rota, y un sangrado interno menor. Ni siquiera se porque no te estabas retorciendo de dolor antes de que llegara a ustedes, u el doctor Deaton dijo que había sido por la adrenalina que tenías. Cuando llegamos, tú animal se sintio a salvo y por fin colapsaste.

-Tiene sentido-Stiles frunce el ceño-. Ahora, ¿Laura puede decirme por qué el tigre quería entrar a la casa con tanto ahínco?

-¡No puedo!-Laura exclama desde a fuera de la habitación, probablemente desde el otro lado del pasillo, y Stiles resopla, justo antes de escuchar cómo Laura murmura algunas palabras -. A menos que quieras curarme las heridas después de la pelea en la que me meteré con mamá. O conseguirme un muffin para sobornarme.

-Ah, seriamente-el zorro chasquea la lengua, dirigiéndose a Derek con el ceño fruncido-. Quiere sacar provecho de mi, estoy comenzando a odiar a tu hermana.

-¡No, no lo haces!-Laura ríe de nuevo.

-¡Claro que te odio!

-No-Derek es quien lo dice esta vez, e incluso hay una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro-. No lo haces.

Oh, pero Stiles sí que lo hace.

Los odia a ambos.   
.

Habían salido de alta hace un par de horas y, como no, Scott e Isaac habían discutido si debían hacer algo mientras esperaban la hora de la comida o simplemente descansar. Stiles les había dicho que se fueran a la mierda justo después de escuchar como ambos se ponían de acuerdo para ir a observar la práctica de entrenamiento.

Joder, no. Él quería dormir y leer un poco acerca de toda esta mierda de la manada. Y sí, ¿qué mejor manera que investigandolo por internet? Digo, no es como si Laura Hale (o Derek) fueran a darle algo de información al respecto, ¿verdad? No al menos que los sobornara a ambos.

Además, la única que probablemente le fuera a dar respuestas-Thalia, la voz razonable de la manada-, estaba ocupada resolviendo algo con una familia vecina. Stiles había resoplado por eso, porque se suponía que Thalia como su alfa debería de haberse preocupado por ellos, pero Laura le aseguró que durante la noche conversarían su mamá con todos ellos.

Ahora, está en la oficina de Laura, sosteniendo un montón de papeles y observando cómo la chica teclea ruidosamente en su ordenador.

-No tienes ni idea de lo que es reportar a un tigre muerto-Laura comenta de manera molesta, y Stiles resopla-, y sí. El tigre está muerto. Así que por eso no te preocupes, ¿Okay? Están a salvo ahora.

-No creía que estuviera vivo, de todos modos. Ahora, ¿Me dirás qué es lo que quería o tendré que esperar a que mamá te de permiso?

Laura le observa como si estuviera molesta, sin embargo él sabe que lo que está diciendo, no puede ser más que la verdad. Lo que dice es cierto. Sí Thalia Hale es la líder, y aunque es la Alfa, Laura también lo es.

-Lo dices cómo si fuera malo escuchar a mi Alfa.

-Lo es. Digo, el privarnos de información que está ligada directamente a la salud de nuestra persona es una violación a los derechos ¿No?

Laura frunce el ceño.

-No creo que entiendas aún cómo funciona la manada, Stiles.

-¡Entonces explícame!-y es entonces cuando gruñe, dejando los papeles en el escritorio y mirando directamente a Laura con exasperación-. Quieres que te ayude aquí, pero no tengo idea de...

-Lo que hiciste por nosotros, el dejar a fuera al tigre. Eso es manada. Manada es defender y proteger, es familia-los ojos de Laura brillan en dorado con determinación-. Y sí, hay distinto tipo de manada como hay muchas familias. Todo es diferente y quiero que me ayudes con nuestra manada, y tienes razón, necesito explicarte cómo funciona todo por aqui-Stiles abre los ojos impresionado, por qué sinceramente no esperaba este tipo de respuesta.

-Pero...

-Pero no puedo explicarte que significa ser un Alfa, ser... Responsable de todo esto-Laura suspira-. Es algo con lo que creces, es como si te preguntará porque eres fiel a tu padre, o porque Scott te defiende y tú a él, es... Difícil de explicar.

-¿Hay alguien quien sí podría?-Stiles murmura, con cuidado, y Laura sonríe y suspira.

-Derek entiende lo que es ser manada, mucho mejor de lo que yo lo hago. Incluso mejor que mamá.

-Sí, bueno, creo que le preguntaré a Derek entonces. ¿Crees que me quiera responder? No creo que sea mi fan número uno, precisamente.

Laura hace brillar sus ojos sobrenaturalmente otra vez.

-Si tan solo supieras, cariño-jodidamente ronronea, antes de indicar el asiento frente a su escritorio con una mano-. Vamos, siéntate. Quiero explicarte cómo funciona todo esto de la manada, al menos en la parte en la que nosotros nos encargamos.

Stiles lo hace, y toma entre sus manos un mapa de la casa. Es rectangular, y tiene múltiples habitaciones, demasiado grande como Stiles se imaginaba en un principio. Ahí está todas las alas, desde la enfermería en el área médica, como las oficinas, el gimnasio, "La pradera" y los patios. También hay muchas salas subterráneas a las que Stiles aún no ha tenido oportunidad de explorarlas.

En las salas subterráneas se lee el nombre de Erik, el de William y el de Bobby, también puede ver cómo está escrito Erika con plumón azul.

-¿Qué está debajo?

-Es el cuarto de maquinaria, las calderas y el almacén-Laura explica, acercándose para ver el mapa con Stiles-. También es la sede central del equipo de Erik.

-¿Y qué hacen exactamente?

-Bueno, mis primos Stefan y Elena trabajan con Erik en el área técnica. Stefan es ingeniero en sistemas computacionales y Elena lo es en mecánica. William trabaja de electricista ahí, y Bobby es muy bueno con los autos-Laura se encoge de hombros, buscando una hoja que tiene un plano mejor de la planta baja-. El sótano está repleto de ellos... Básicamente hacen que todos los aparatos funcionen correctamente y que siempre tengamos energía. Ese es el trabajo de Erik y su equipo. Son buenos en lo que hacen.

-¿Y Erika?

-Es la mejor-Laura sonríe con entusiasmo-. Derek le enseñó todo lo que Bobby le enseñó a él, y ahora les echa la mano de vez en cuando, con la calefacción y el sistema de ventilación. Deberías de ver lo que hace con la caldera vieja, también. ¡Esa chica es sorprendente!

-¿El almacén?-Stiles pregunta, apuntando una habitación en el mapa del sótano que dice "Búnker".

La chica Hale suspira y niega con la cabeza.

-No. Ese es literalmente el búnker.

Y Stiles solo se sorprende porque, ¿Qué carajos...?

-¿Tienen un jodido búnker aquí?, ¿quién es el paranoico?, ¿se preparan para el apocalipsis zombie o solo un desastre nuclear?

Laura se ríe y niega con la cabeza.

-Ese es el tío Peter. Quería... Tener un lugar seguro para todos-se encoge de hombros restándole importancia-. Mamá pensó que era una buena idea, también.

-Wow. Bueno, puede ser una buena habitación de pánico.

-Puedes usarla libremente, en cuanto no lo cierres, claro. Queremos mantenerlo disponible si hay una emergencia. Ah, y no puedes comer la comida de adentro, obviamente-Laura sonríe-. Pero, por lo demás, es todo tuyo.

-Okey, okey-Stiles toma otro mapa de la casa y apunta a la Pradera y a las cocinas-. ¿Qué hay de esta área?

Laura echa un vistazo y suspira.

-Ahí está la tía Charlotte y Maggie. También la entrada al sótano, más específicamente al almacén. Maggie es la encargada de todas las guarniciones y la tía Charlotte hace la carne. Erik ayuda bastante en esa área también, cuando se trata de llevar las cosas a la cocina, aunque los proveedores siempre son los que llevan todo ahí.

-¿Proveedores?

-También los llamamos cazadores. Normalmente nos turnamos para ir de cacería, pero obviamente tenemos proveedores que están de base en el puesto. Los gemelos, por ejemplo. Aiden e Ethan, son proveedores de base y siempre salen a cazar o de compras con Charlotte. Boyd normalmente se ofrece como voluntario y Malia es una de las mejores cazadoras que tenemos-Laura frunce un poco el ceño y sonrie-. Los Guardianes también son cazadores, y salen a cazar cuando están de patrulla. Derek es muy bueno con las presas grandes y es el líder de cacería la mayoría del tiempo. Aunque yo soy mucho mejor que él, obviamente.

-Entonces, ¿Malia, Boyd, Aiden e Ethan son cazadores de base, y Maggie y Charlotte son cocineras?-pregunta Stiles, queriendo tener un resumen de todo lo que Laura ha dicho.

-Exactamente.

-¿Nosotros también casaremos?-Laura borra su sonrisa y frunce el ceño. Inmediatamente Stiles niega con la cabeza-. Me refiero a, somos guardianes ¿No? Obviamente casaremos junto con los demás.

-Eso se incluye en el entrenamiento que recibirán, sí. Pero no necesariamente. Erika no sabe cazar y es un desastre en ello-Laura rueda los ojos-. Y nunca se lo digas a Cora, pero ella tampoco puede con el trabajo.

Stiles entrecierra los ojos y decide que, definitivamente, eso es algo con lo que probablemente jugará más tarde. Sin embargo, ahora lo que le interesa es saber si estará a campo traviesa pronto.

-¿Pero Derek y tú pueden?

-Yo soy increíble y puedo hacer todo.

-¿Y Derek?

-Él es un presumido-Laura bufa con diversión-. Además, mientras más pueda hacer, siente que es mejor. Ya sabes, un compañero en potencia siempre debe demostrar su valía y esas cosas, aunque Peter y yo sabemos que Derek no está en eso de "demostrar algo" y solo quiere evitar ser una carga.

Stiles asiente con la cabeza, como si entendiera. Aunque claramente no lo hace, desde luego. Porque puede entender que Laura sepa de todo, ella es la Alfa ¿No? O al menos la futura alfa. Lo que no puede entender, es porque Derek siente la necesidad de saber todo lo que pueda acerca de los trabajos que se hacen en la casa.

Y eso de "no QUIERE ser una carga"... Es bastante extraño, sí se lo preguntan, porque Derek es el capitán del equipo de guardia. Y un hijo de Thalia Hale. Lo que menos es, es una carga ¿No?

-Como sea. Te enseñaremos a cazar-Laura dice, sacandolo de sus pensamientos-, y sino es lo tuyo, no es lo tuyo.

-¿Y es seguro cazar en la reserva?-Stiles pregunta sin poder contenerse-. Me refiero a que ya hemos lidiado con un tigre salvaje antes, y... No se, ¿No hay especies protegidas o algo?

Laura frunce el ceño de nuevo, y dios, ¿Todos los Hale tienen cejas tan expresivas? Tendría que decifrar el lengua de las cejas.

-Es seguro. No habrá peligro inminente, sí a eso te refieres. El tigre fue...-se detiene un poco como si buscará las palabras, o bien sospesando cuanto podría decir sin incumplir la palabra de su alfa-, una excepción. Como sea, no. No hay peligro o especies amenazadas, o algo así. Aunque el territorio del bosque lo compartimos con la familia Campbell. Ellos tienen un pedazo del bosque, aunque no es tan grande como el nuestro.

Y entonces Laura saca otro mapa, mostrando el bosque que los rodea. Hectáreas y hectáreas se abren ante los ojos de Stiles, quien trata de captar todo. Hay colores que dividen el territorio Hale del territorio Campbell, siendo este último de un color más oscuro.

Laura tiene razón, el territorio de la familia sopita es mucho más pequeño que el suyo, siendo solo un tercio de lo que es el territorio Hale. El bosque de Hale es casi todo el territorio forestal.

-¿Por qué tenemos más hectáreas?

-Nuestra familia llegó primero, y somos lobos-Laura explica-. Necesitamos el espacio, buscamos un territorio y lo protegemos. Siempre buscando ampliarlo. Es instinto, Stiles. Y cuando menos se enteraron mis ancestros, ya teníamos casi todo el bosque bajo nuestra protección, excepto ese pedazo-señala el territorio Campbell-. Mi tatara abuela descubrió una familia de felinos viviendo ahí y no tuvo corazón para echarlos.

-¿Ese es nuestro clan vecino?

Laura siente con la cabeza.

-Es el más próximo, sí. Son felinos en su mayoría, aunque creo que tienen un oso o dos. Peter ha estado entablando conversación con el clan por los asesinatos que ha habido en el pueblo.

-¿Podría haber relación?-Stiles pregunta, aunque se contesta inmediatamente despues-. Me refiero a que, claro, es la familia de felinos más grande que hay en el pueblo. Tiene sentido que sean sospechosos.

-O que los conozcan-la voz de Derek suena detrás de él y se gira sorprendido. El lobo entra a la oficina y le dirige al escritorio una mirada nada impresionada-. La comida es en 10 minutos. Charlotte me pidió que te buscara-se dirige a Laura y ella asiente con la cabeza.

-Iremos en seguida.

Derek asiente hacia su hermana, luego le mira y sonríe un poco.

-Scott preguntó por ti, por cierto. Está preocupado porque Laura te secuestró y no pudiste asistir al entrenamiento.

Stiles bufa con fuerza y rueda los ojos.

-Scott ni siquiera debería estar en el entrenamiento. ¡Ni siquiera deberías permitir que lo haga, en primer lugar! Acaba de salir del hospital, dios...

-Me ofende que pienses que lo deje entrenar-Derek alza una ceja y parece un poco molesto-. Solo estaba viéndolo. Isaac también. Sé que acaban de salir del hospital y no soy un insensible.

-Con esa personalidad, obviamente eres la persona más sensible del universo, digo, tus cejas están tan preocupadas justo ahora...-se encuentra diciendo sarcásticamente y Laura lanza una carcajada.

-¡Me encanta este chico!-exclama, rodeando a Stiles por los hombros.

Derek gruñe y rueda los ojos, saliendo de la oficina.

-Como sea. Solo vayan a comer-y con eso sale por completo.

Laura le sonríe abiertamente.

-Le caes bien.

-Lo dudo.

.

-Eres toda una leyenda, cachorro-Eso es lo que Erika dice cuando Stiles se sienta en la mesa para almorzar

-Supongo que es por mi encantadora personalidad-Stiles dice bufando, Isaac le da una sonrisa irónica a su lado. Su plato está rebosante de algo que él cree es carne con chile y frijoles, y Stiles le dirige una mirada especulativa a su propia bandeja, llena de pollo y ensalada.

-Obviamente-el que contesta es Boyd-. Pero no es por eso, aunque eso es un factor importante.

-Nadie hubiera defendido así a la manada la primera semana de estar aquí-Josh comenta con su tono de voz extraño. Stiles le frunce al ceño-. Es por eso que estás en la boca de los lobos, literalmente.

-Tia Thalía está pensando en ponerte en la pared-Erika asiente con la cabeza como si lo aprobara-. A mí me tomó tiempo el tener mi nombre ahí.

-Sí bueno, no soy nadie al parecer y eso definitivamente no está pasando-Stiles bufa-. Además, Scott e Isaac también pelearon conmigo, ¿saben? hicimos esta cosa de manada de lobos impresionante. Creo que hasta Jacob Black y Sam Uley están orgullosos.

-No creo que nadie esté orgulloso de ti después de saber de donde viene esa referencia-Derek deja caer su charola ruidosamente en la mesa y se sienta al lado de Stiles.

Laura, con una gracia sorprendente y peligrosa, se sienta al lado de Josh y le sonríe encantadoramente al chico antes de comenzar a comer. Stiles frunce el ceño y comienza a pensar que, la gracia sobrenatural y el asecho mortal de ninja es una cosa de Hales en lugar de una cosa de lobos.

-Sí bueno, que pena-Stiles resopla y comienza a comer cuando todos lo hacen, en un ritual extraño que aprendió debe de hacer en las horas de comida-. Porque, adivina, tu entendiste esta referencia y te convierte en una decepción tanto como a mí.

Cora suelta una risotada al otro lado del comedor y, en serio, ¿tanto alcance tienen las orejas de los lobos?

-¡En tu cara, Der-bear!-Grita la adolescente desde la mesa de Thalia y un hombre mayor le mira mal.

-Eso fue impresionante, debo de admitirlo, jefe-Erika sonríe mordazmente con los ojos entrecerrados-. El chico se sabe defender muy bien.

-Cállate-Derek gruñe y sus ojos brillan en azul, mirando directamente al chico de lunares.

Stiles le mira fijamente casi sin parpadear, su nariz alzando y olfateando alrededor en un claro instinto que le deja consternado al principio. Derek gruñe, sus colmillos creciendo y cerrándose en un chasquido, pero Stiles sonríe de lado mostrando sus dientes, aún sin cambiar.

Principalmente porque no sabe como. Y cree que eso debería de ser algo importante y debe preguntarle a Derek al respecto.

El mismo Derek que ahora tiene sus puños apretados y sus hombros tensos, un gruñido vibrando en su pecho, y Stiles por un minuto vacila, no estando seguro de lo que significa. Todos en la mesa parecen estar callados, observando el intercambio con un interés que, sinceramente, Stiles sabe no deberían de tener.

Porque no es como si fueran a pelear.

¿O sí?

Digo, Stiles no hizo nada... ¿o sí?

En todo caso, Stiles siente un cosquilleo en sus mejillas y antes de que se de cuenta, lo siente en todo su cuerpo, como un ondulación que sugiere que va a cambiar, pero no lo hace. En un acto de reflejo, Stiles deja salir un sonido ahogado de advertencia antes de saltar de la mesa.

Derek observa todo eso, y el gruñido se intensifica. Stiles siente el cosquilleo de nuevo, pero no es una mala sensación, decide. No es como el instinto de _huirhuirhuir_ que tenía con el tigre (del cual, por cierto, aún no sabe nada), o como el pensamiento de _proteger_ que le había llevado a pelear con el felino.

No.

Es más bien como si todo su cuerpo estuviera pidiendo que corriera, pero se dejara atrapar para después huir. Es extraño, pero decide que no tiene tiempo para descubrir que es, porque toda la jodida manada lo está mirando ahora, y Stiles se da cuenta que está jodidamente _brincando_ , como si estuviera calentando sus pies antes de correr.

Derek gruñe de nuevo y se pone de píe, y Stiles decide que okay, puede que esto sea nuevo, y que Hale se vea molesto en demasía, pero también sabe que Laura no dejaría que Derek le matara...

¿Verdad?

Cuando el lobo da un paso hacia él, rodeando la mesa, Stiles deja de brincar. Todos sus sentidos puestos en el depredador que viene hacia él. Aún el instinto de correr no llega, pero Stiles sabe que está a la expectativa, que su animal se remueve preparado para cualquier cosa y Stiles quiere saber que sucede. Por un minuto, piensa si debería de contenerse, controlar sus instintos, pero ahí es cuando Derek sonríe.

Una sonrisa con colmillos y ojos azules, y unas cejas alzadas levemente en algo que Stiles reconoce como desafío.

Y el animal en Stiles se remueve extasiado, una sola orden pasa por su cabeza. _Corre._

Eso hace.

Stiles corre, su cuerpo vibrando y calentandose tanto que teme cambiar. Tiene puesta una de sus camisetas favoritas, y definitivamente no quiere perderla por culpa de la magia de la conversión ahora. El comedor es amplio, y Stiles salta sobre una de las mesas, cayendo en medio y saltando de nuevo hacia abajo, corriendo y sorteando a los miembros de la manada que permanecen sentados en sus sillas. Siente los pasos de Derek detrás de él, rápidos, seguros, peligrosos, y Stiles se encuentra buscando rápidamente una salida hacia el exterior cuando siente una mano el cuello de su camiseta.

-Detente-Derek gruñe, sosteniendolo, y Stiles entonces lo siente.

Siente el deseo de mandarlo al carajo y correr aún más rápido, porque entonces Stiles entiende, _de verdad entiende_ , que es lo que su animal quiere hacer.

Stiles ve sobre su hombro, y sonríe encantado, ladino y socarrón cuando Derek frunce el ceño aún más, sus ojos volviéndose verdes momentaneamente.

-Vete a la mierda, Derek.

Y con eso Stiles se desliza, jodidamente se desliza fuera de su camiseta, la cual queda atrapada en las manos de Derek, que parece confundido. Rápidamente y siguiendo un instinto bajo, Stiles deja que las ondulaciones llenen su cuerpo y la conversión comienza, su pelaje cubriendo su cuerpo y sus cuatro patas chocando contra el suelo del comedor, antes de echar a correr hacia la salida.

-Derek, no...-Laura comienza a decir, pero Derek la interrumpe, gruñendo.

Está aceptando el desafío de Stiles, y eso solo hace que corra más rápido hacia la salida de la casa.

No pasa ni un segundo cuando Stiles escucha a Derek seguirlo, aún siendo humano. Derek aún así es rápido, y Stiles tiene que acelerar y sortear la puerta que dirige al bosque, empujandola con su cuerpo lo suficientemente fuerte para abrirla.

Los árboles se ven exactamente iguales que la ultima vez que los vió, y respira el aire fresco antes de echarse a correr a campo traviesa.

El pensamiento del tigre atacando a la manada de repente se ve olvidado, solo el sentimiento abrumador de la felicidad llenando su cabeza, los olores de arboles, madera y aire fresco, las hojas a sus pies y la tierra levemente mojada embutiendo sus sentidos. Libertad.

Libertad.

Eso es todo lo que puede pensar. Eso, y en el lobo negro que ahora le sigue. Stiles lo puede ver, sorteando los arboles a su lado izquierdo, tan cerca de él que el zorro tiene que comenzar a usar trucos sucios, pasando por lugares pequeños donde el lobo no podría caber, y acelerando aún más.

Stiles no se siente cazado, aunque claramente lo está. Derek lo acecha desde su flanco, a una velocidad increíble y con una habilidad que demuestra su experiencia en este bosque. La nariz de Stiles revolotea y su pelaje se mueve con el viento un poco. Por un momento, Stiles se pregunta si verdaderamente Derek aun no entiende que quiere Stiles. Se pregunta si en serio le está _cazando._ Si piensa que se volvió salvaje, de nuevo...

Eso, hasta que lo escucha. Derek está aullando. Fuerte, claro, ensordecedor, y Stiles se siente feliz y dichoso, porque su animal no reconoce el aullido como amenaza, más bien, como si fuera un grito de jubilo. Stiles no quiere pelear y Derek tampoco, pero eso no significa que vayan a parar.

Porque el animal de Stiles quiere _jugar._

Jugar en serio, en el bosque, engañando al lobo negro que le sigue por la izquierda, y mientras más lo siente acercarse a él, más salta el zorro por los troncos caídos.

Derek gruñe cuando casi se tropieza con un agujero en el suelo, y Stiles hace un sonido que simula ser una risotada.

- _Vamos, Der._ _Alcanzame_ _-S_ tiles dice, consiguiendo otro gruñido.

Y está a nada de volver a reír cuando el lobo negro cae justo frente a él, bloqueandole el paso después de haber realizado un gran salto.

Stiles abre sus ojos impactado, moviendo su nariz y su hocico, buscando una ruta de escape y tratando de reaccionar lo más rápido posible, pero el lobo es más rápido, y antes de saberlo Derek está sobre él, gruñendo y con los dientes al descubierto.

Es amenazador, y Stiles gimotea y se remueve. Los ojos de Derek brillan en azul fantasmal y chasquea sus colmillos, el gruñido intensificándose, y el pecho de Stiles está a nada de explotar porque su corazón late como loco, golpeando con fuerza su caja torácica, tan rápido que teme que vaya a salir volando

Y oh Dios. Stiles va a morir. Va a morir aquí, por culpa de un lobo porque pensó que podría dejarse de llevar. Va a morir virgen después de haber sobrevivido a un tigre. Va a morir porque su estúpido animal esta mostrando el vientre y escondiéndose en el rincón más profundo de su mente.

Va a morir porque es un imbécil.

Cierra los ojos y su cuerpo se tensa, esperando lo peor, y siente como el gruñido crece conforme el hocico de Derek va aproximándose a su cuello y...

- _Atrapado._

Eso es lo que el lobo dice, su gruñido desapareciendo y su nariz presionando el pecho blanco de Stiles, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que no se mueva.

Stiles abre los ojos y le observa con confusión. Derek tiene los ojos entrecerrados con diversión. Sus colmillos no están a la vista, y sus orejas están alzadas levemente Stiles inclina la cabeza un poco y Derek bufa.

Antes de que se de cuenta de lo que está haciendo, el zorro se lanza hacia delante, su hocico cerrándose al lado de la cara de Derek sin hacer apenas fuerza y sus patas apretando la cabeza del lobo. Stiles se remueve hasta tirar al lobo en el lodo, y aunque Derek esta gruñendo, siente la mordida juguetona del lobo sobre su estómago.

Con una sacudida, el zorro sale debajo de Derek, mirándole divertido, y en una posición que Stiles vió hace mucho en un documental, se coloca con la patas delanteras estiradas, listo para cualquier ataque.

Derek bufa y por un momento casi le ve rodar los ojos, pero Stiles no se va a rendir tan fácil, así que gruñe un poco, moviendose de un lado a otro, su cola juguetona casi bailando en el aire.

- _No pienso jugar contigo, Stiles._

_-¡No seas un lobo amargado! ¡Vamos!_

_-No._

_-¡_ _Dereeeeeek_ _!_

Y Stiles gruñe, gime y se mueve, y de repente ya no está en el suelo, sino que está sobre Derek, y ambos se remueven en el suelo.

El lobo se pone de pie y muerde sin causar daño al zorro, pero Stiles alza sus patas y patea para quitárselo de encima, lanzándose sobre él de nuevo. Juegan entre ellos hasta que la cabeza de Stiles está encima del estómago de Derek y respira agitado.

_-Eso fue divertido_...-dice entre jadeos, y el lobo solo gruñe.

- _Tu_... -el gruñido suena más fuerte, y Stiles siente como el cuerpo debajo de él vibra. Sinceramente, no puede más que estar encantado-. _Si Laura le dice a tío Peter sobre esto, te juro que las bromas de Cora serán cosa de niños comparado con lo que te haré._

- _Oh_ _Der_ _, pero no estás molesto por_ _perseguirme_ _, ¿O si?-_ Stiles hace que su cola baile, paseándose sobre el pecho del lobo-. _Tu también te divertiste._

Derek suspira.

- _Eso no importa. Lo que importa es que acabas de salir del hospital, Stiles. Mamá me matará si sabe que has corrido por mí culpa, aún después de haber enfrentado a un tigre por nosotros. Y Peter definitivamente no me va a dejar vivir en paz._

_-Aun no conozco a Peter-_ Stiles dice, pensativamente-. _Pero puedo protegerte del gran lobo malo, Derek. No tienes porqué tener miedo._

_-Los cielos no quieran que tú y Peter se_ conozca _n_ _-_ el lobo debajo de él suelta un gemido agonico-. _Suficiente tengo con él y Laura para que te unas tu también._

_-Oye, pero si soy adorable-_ Stiles resopla ofendido-. _¿A qué se dedica Peter dentro de la casa, por cierto?_

_-Es la mano izquierda-_ Derek resopla- _. Papá es la mano derecha, pero Peter no solo aconseja, sino que actúa y protege a los demás. En especial a las cabezas de la familia._

Stiles se reincorpora hasta que se sienta por completo al lado del lobo, mirándole con sus orejas alzadas y sus ojos brillando en curiosidad. Derek debajo de él solo le observa, y está casi seguro de que, de estar en su forma humana, estaría alzando una ceja.

- _Olvidas que yo no fui criado en una familia de lobos, Derek. No entiendo nada acerca de manos derechas o manos izquierdas. Ni siquiera sé que es una cabeza de familia._

- _Pensé que Laura te había explicado ayer-_ el lobo se remueve, ocultando su estómago en el suelo y alzando la cabeza.

Justo ahora, la diferencia de tamaños es notoria. Stiles es mucho más pequeño que Derek, y aún estando echado se nota que lo es. El zorro resopla con molestia.

_-Ella dijo que se suponía que TU debías explicarme. Eres la persona a cargo de nosotros, ¿Recuerdas?_

Derek bufa, en serio lo hace, y el golpe de aire le da directamente en los bigotes.

_-No es mi fuerte ser niñera._

_-¡Así que admites que eres nuestra niñera!_

- _Admito que se comportan como bebés_ -Derek gruñe y muestra sus dientes, pero Stiles ni siquiera se da por aludido-. _Aunque, debo admitir que tienen agallas también. Lo que hicieron ayer fue... Bueno._

- _Tomaré eso como un cumplido._

- _Tómalo como quieras_ -los ojos azules brillan en diversión-. _La mano derecha es... Es quien ayuda al alfa a sobrellevar la manada. Es un apoyo en todo lo que conlleva ser el líder._

- _¿Soy la mano derecha de Laura?_ -Stiles se encuentra preguntando sin ser del todo conciente, y Derek, tras una mirada evaluativa, asiente con la cabeza-. _Wow, ni siquiera sabía cuál era mi posición en la casa y ¿Eso significa que ya puedo comer después de ella?_

- _No_ -la voz de Derek suena divertida-. _Los miembros con más tiempo siguen estando sobre ti. Además, Laura solo planea que seas su mano derecha. Para que lo seas, tienes que pasar por un ritual y ser reconocido en la hoguera_ -el lobo da un resoplido y rasga la tierra con una pata-. _Pero, eventualmente..._

- _Espera... ¿Eso significa que soy algo así como, la reina aquí? ¿El co-capitan del barco? ¿El PowerRanger rojo de repuesto? ¡¿Soy Nightwing!?_

- _Stiles, te estás desviando del tema_ -Derek suspira, y el zorro se remueve, alzándose y saltando de alegría.

- _Perdón, solo... ¡Soy más poderoso políticamente hablando que tú!_

- _En teoría, no._

Stiles alza sus orejas, deteniéndose y observando al lobo que aún tiene una mirada divertida.

- _¿Qué? Duh, lo soy. Soy la mano derecha_ -el zorro agita su paga frente su rostro-. _Una mano. Ma-no, pulgares opuestos, Derek. Soy necesario aquí, ¿Y tu que eres? ¿Un pie a lo mucho?_

Derek se ve divertido otra vez.

- _El pie es tan necesario como la mano, Stiles. Y no, no soy un pie. Soy una mano, igual que tú._

Los ojos de Stiles se abren sorprendidos.

- _¡¿Eres la mano izquierda?!_

- _Lo soy_ -Derek parece petulante y Stiles resopla, porque desde luego, este es Derek el imbécil.

- _Ni siquiera se lo que haces, amigo. Puedes desinflar tu globo de ego aquí._

El lobo parece estar a punto de responder, o eso, hasta que se tensa, colocándose de pie de un salto y agazapandose frente a Stiles, sus ojos fijos en un arbusto.

El pelaje negro está completamente erizado, para ese punto, y Stiles ve incrédulo como todos los músculos del lobo están flexionados, listo para atacar. Derek gruñe, desde lo más profundo de su cuerpo y de un modo tan animal que por un minuto, Stiles quiere esconderse. Eso, hasta que entiende que Derek no está amenazándole a él, sino a la pantera negra que sale de los arbustos.

Stiles entiende de inmediato, sintiendo todo su cuerpo tensarse como Derek lo había hecho antes. El lobo ni le gruñía a él, sino que estaba gruñendo por él, alejando al posible depredador que se acercaba a ellos.

Stiles sabe que es un instinto, y a la vez, su lado conciente el que le provoca una oleada de ira. Porque ayer justamente un felino atacó a la manada, y ahora una pantera está dentro de su territorio y solo están él y Derek.

Derek, quien gruñe y se eriza, amenazante. Todo colmillos. La pantera corresponde el gruñido y Stiles se eriza, acercándose agazapado en una posición que él supone es amenazante al lado de Derek.

- _No quiero problemas_ -la pantera dice, aún gruñendo, con una poderosa voz masculina.

- _Demasiado tarde_ -Stiles resopla burlonamente. Y es entonces cuando se detiene, sus ojos escaneando los arbustos detrás de la pantera y descubriendo a otros dos felinos emerger del bosque.

Un lince y un jaguar.

Felinos grandes, territoriales y definitivamente mucho más peligrosos que Stiles y Derek. Al menos estando solos, porque con impresión Stiles reconoce que el lobo negro a su lado es tan grande como ellos.

Derek tiene los colmillos alargándose, el labio superior retraído mostrando sus armas letales, en una clara amenaza que Stiles reconoce. Se ve mucho más grande que los felinos, más amenazante y mucho más dispuesto a derramar sangre.

«Es la mano izquierda. Peter no solo aconseja, sino que actúa y protege a los demás. En especial a las cabezas de la familia» eso había dicho Derek con respecto a Peter, y el lobo ante él es la mano izquierda de Laura...

Lo que significaba que Derek estaría dispuesto sin dudar ni una sola vez en atacar para proteger a los suyos , al territorio, y por consecuente a Stiles.

-Viniste con más personas de lo estipulado-La voz de un hombre resuena a las espaldas de Stiles y Derek, y el zorro de inmediato se gira, confiando en el lobo para cubrir su retaguardia.

Un lobo de color gris y estelas marrones se abre paso entre los árboles, flanqueando a un lobo impresionantemente negro, casi tanto como Derek y considerablemente mucho más grande. Thalia Hale en todo su esplendor, mostrando su poder sobre la tierra.

Del otro lado de Thalia, un lobo marrón y considerablemente más musculoso que el gris camina, observando todo con ojos dorados.

Azul, rojo y dorado. El color de los ojos de los lobos. Stiles se pregunta de qué color serán los suyos.

La pantera detrás suyo resopla.

-Mi hijo y mi segundo al mando-explica-. Insistieron en venir. Pensé que no habría problema pero veo que no le alertaste a tu guardia-Stiles no tiene que ver su rostro para saber que se refiere a Derek, quien solo gruñe amenazadoramente una vez más.

-Mi hijo, Derek -Thalia explica -. No esta de guardia justo ahora, y creo que solo...-una mirada rojiza y curiosa recae sobre Stiles y sin quererlo se remueve incómodo, bajando las orejas como si estuviera siendo regalado-, salió a jugar con uno de los novicios.

-¿Podemos tomar forma humana ahora, o te sientes más seguro de esta forma?-el lobo gris pregunta-. Porque no se ustedes, pero me gustaría conocer al heredero de tu clan y sé que me sentiría más seguro con humanos frente a mi. No sé ofendan, pero ustedes son definitivamente intimidantes.

Stiles decide que el lobo gris le cae bien.

La pantera hace un gruñido, y sin querer, Stiles se gira para captar por el rabillo del ojo como en su lugar queda un hombre rubio, ojos azules casi transparentes y claras arrugas en su rostro. Sorprendentemente, tiene jodida _ropa._

Sintiendo la sorpresa tomar parte de su cuerpo, atónito observa como el lince y el jaguar también lo hacen, el primero siendo una chica de cabello castaño con un vestido azul y el segundo un hombre de tez rojiza y cabellos largos.

Del lado de los lobos, comienza el cambio también, dejando un hombre de ojos azules, barba y cabello castaño oscuro moteado en algo de canas donde antes estaba el lobo gris, a Thalia Hale usando una camiseta y jeans, y a un hombre alto y musculoso, de barba y ojos imposiblemente verdes. El papá de Derek, entiende entonces.

Mano derecha, alfa y mano izquierda de la manada Hale.

Stiles y Derek siguen en medio de ambos grupos, aún transformados, y aunque ninguno de los dos gruñen, Stiles siente el carraspeo del hombre rubio.

-Agradeceria que tu hijo y... El novicio, recuperarán sus formas si es que estarán en la reunión.

-Eso no será necesario-los ojos de Thalia brillan cuando lo dice, y Derek se gira para verla con atención, ojos peligrosamente azules observándola-. Derek y Stiles no estarán en la reunión.

-Con todo respeto, alfa Hale-la chica comienza a decir, su voz sonando respetuosa-, creo que lo mejor es que su futuro heredero se quede para charlar sobre la manada...

-Preferiria que no-Thalia se apresura a decir, y Stiles por unos minutos se sorprende de la rapidez.

El hombre rubio frunce el ceño.

-Entiendo que tenga sus razones para decidir que su hijo no debería escuchar. Pero como su heredero, y sus invitados en su territorio, quisiera que estuviera presente tal como mi heredera está aquí.

Thalia aprieta la mandíbula, pero Peter es quien habla.

-Derek estaría encantado de quedarse.

-Solo si Stiles puede-El susodicho gruñe, aún en su forma de lobo, y aunque Peter alza una ceja curiosa, Stiles le observa todo ojos abiertos y sorprendido-. Es el futuro segundo al mando, y como tal quisiera que se quedará.

Es el turno del papá de Derek de hablar, y sorprendentemente, su voz es mucho más amable y serena que la de Thalia, más... Suave.

-Stiles puede quedarse y aprender, entonces.

El zorro alza sus orejas, y su mirada de inmediato se va hacer Thalia, quien está callada, observando a sus invitados y a su hijo alternadamente, y sin quererlo Stiles entiende que, lo más probable, es que la Alfa Hale quiera mantener una conversación con Derek por ser tan imprudente.

-Stiles, Derek-Thalia dice con voz fuerte, en una orden que resuena como un trueno-. Cambien ahora.

Derek es el primero en hacerlo, su lobo desapareciendo en ondulaciones, dejando a Hale vistiendo solo un pantalón y botas.

En todo su esplendor y lleno de músculos tensos, Derek se endereza, en toda su altura. Sus ojos verdes con vistasos ámbar mirando a su manada, antes de girarse a la manada invitada. Y obviamente, Hale está sin camiseta.

Stiles rueda los ojos.

Claro, buen momento para ser Jacob Black, Derek...

-Stiles no puede cambiar, alfa-Derek dice antes de que el zorro si quiera intente cambiar-. No midió su conversión y estoy seguro que no quiere estar desnudo.

Oh mierda.

Eso es cierto.

Debería de aprender a usar la conversión sino quería terminar desnudo cada vez que cambiara.

-Puede permanecer así entonces-El hombre rubio dice-. Por mí no hay problema.

-Es curioso que sea precisamente un zorro el segundo al mando del futuro alfa Hale-dice la chica, y por cómo abre los ojos sorprendida, Stiles entiende que no quiso decirlo en voz alta.

Stiles bufa.

-Sorpresa-el zorro dice, chasqueando su hocico-. Créeme, no fuiste la única que noto eso. Yo aún no puedo creer mi posición.

El hombre de piel cobriza inclina la cabeza en algo que se parece bastante a la fascinación, pero es el hombre rubio quien habla, soltando una risa profunda.

-Oh bueno, razones tendrán para haberte elegido, joven... Stiles.

-Soy adorable-y para reafirmar el punto, Stiles agita su cola naranja con gracia.

Peter carraspea.

-Bueno, alfa Campbell, quisiera que nos presentarán formalmente ahora para comenzar a discutir el tratado.

-Desde luego-el hombre rubio frunce el ceño, mirando a Thalia y a Peter-. Ella es Vanessa, mi heredera, y Sam, mi segundo al mando.

-Un placer-Thalia asiente con la cabeza y Stiles observa como todos los miembros de la manada Hale lo hacen igualmente. Se encuentra inclinando la cabeza de inmediato igual-. Ya conoces a Peter, mi hermano. Y a mí marido Arthur, y desde luego este es mi hijo Derek, y su segundo al mando Stiles.

-Ahora que nos hemos presentado, alfa Hale, quisiera dejar en claro que el apuro de esta reunión se debe al ataque que recibió ayer en su casa-el alfa Campbell comienza, sus ojos tornándose frios-. Tengo entendido que mató a ese tigre salvaje.

-Así es-Thalia sonríe, pero es nada comparada con la sonrisa cínica de Peter-. Entró en mi territorio e hirió a mis cachorros tratando de entrar a mi casa. Estaba en todo mi derecho de tomar medidas.

-Lo entendemos, alfa Hale-Sam es quien habla, su voz sonando profunda y gruesa-. El tigre no era nuestro, pero debe de entender que el reporte a las oficinas llegó hasta nuestro territorio. Queremos ofrecer apoyo en caso de que su manada lo necesite.

-Sabemos que son más que capaces de defenderse-el hombre rubio se apresura a decir-, pero aún así, el tigre y los ataques que han habido, provocan una preocupación dentro de mi casa.

Peter sonríe ladinamente y responde antes de que Thalia pueda hacerlo.

-Suponemos que ofrece su ayuda, esperando que nosotros brindemos la nuestra si pasa algo con su casa, ¿O me equivoco?

-En lo absoluto-Vanessa da un paso al frente y lo enfrenta, sus ojos azules iguales a los de su padre brillando-. Ofrecemos una alianza que beneficia al clan Campbell y a la manada Hale.

-¿Bajo que términos?-Artur pregunta, sus cejas frunciendose de un modo que a Stiles le recuerda a Derek.

-Terminos negociables-Vanessa frunce el ceño-. Podemos discutirlos en una reunión formal dentro de la casa de alguno, o un territorio neutral. El objetivo de la alianza es beneficiar a ambas partes, y desde luego, no queremos crear enemistad, por lo que los territorios de ambos permanecerán igual a como están justo ahora.

-¿Solo quieren protección entonces?-Derek alza una ceja mientras pregunta, sus brazos cruzandose sobre su pecho-. No dudo que la alianza sea beneficiosa para ambos clanes, sin embargo, sí protección es todo lo que quieren, no creo que sea necesario hacer una alianza.

-Debe entender, heredero Derek-cuando Sam dice eso, Stiles ve de inmediato como el lobo se tensa-, que queremos protegernos de la mejor manera y tener una alianza es una garantía de que la manada Hale actuará para ayudar a nuestro clan.

-Podemos discutirlo entonces-Thalia dice-. Traer por escrito los requisitos y términos que quieran agregar a la alianza el día de mañana. Podemos reunirnos justo aquí de nuevo, o en mi casa si no les incómoda.

-Puede ser en su casa-Alfa Campbell dice asintiendo con la cabeza-, sí me permite traer escolta, desde luego.

-Si su escolta no tiene a sus mejores guerreros, entonces es más que bienvenida-Peter comenta de manera divertida, una ceja alzada y ojos azules brillando.

-Desde luego que no, Peter. No queremos demostrar una idea equivocada-el hombre rubio asiente con la cabeza comprensivamente-. Sam, Vanessa y otros dos jóvenes conformarían mi escolta, el capitán de mi guardia y mi novicio.

-Me parece una escolta adecuada-Thalia inclina la cabeza y se cruza de brazos, sonriendo ladinamente-. Durante la reunión estarán mis hijos y mis hermanos, Charlotte, Dominic y Peter. Mi marido estará ahí también, desde luego.

-¿El joven Stiles formará parte de la reunión mañana?-Vanessa pregunta, sonriendo tímidamente hacia el zorro.

Derek se tensa y gruñe por lo bajo, Stiles lo atribuye a qué definitivamente no quería seguir con la garza de "la mano derecha".

-Si mi heredero lo solicita-Thalia frunce el ceño. Sus hombros se tensan y da un paso hacia adelante, alzando la mano para tomar la de Alfa Campbell-. Nos vemos mañana y que la paz nos lleve al buen camino, mi amigo.

-Que así sea, Thalia-tomando la mano de la Hale, el hombre asiente con la cabeza a Vanessa y Sam, quienes de inmediato toman su forma animal en un par de ondulaciones.

La pantera tambien está ahí, y Stiles observa como los felinos regresan a su territorio.

Justo cuando sus pasos ya no se escuchan, Thalia gruñe, con fuerza, sus ojos brillando en rojo y sus garras preparándose para cortar. Pero Derek, quien al parecer es su objetivo, es mucho más rápido, lanzándose hacia atrás de un salto y poniéndose a salvó. Stiles salta también por instinto, ocultándose en una rama cercana.

-¡No se suponía que estuvieras aquí, Derek!-Thalia ruge, sus ojos rojos y los colmillos largos. Por un momento, Stiles ve sorprendido como la Alfa comienza a tomar un cambio parcial.

El cambio parcial de los lobos es uno de los más conocidos en el pueblo, y eso se debe principalmente a la facilidad con la que los lobos pueden llegar a ese cambio, además de que el clan Hale es sin duda uno de los más númerosos en Beacon Hills.

Sin embargo, Stiles nunca había presenciado un cambio parcial antes, y ahora no puede sino más que ver embelesado como los rasgos finos de Thalia se convierten en salvajes, el puente de la nariz engrozandose, cabello creciendo en sus mejillas y garras apoderándose de sus manos.

Derek también cambia, es parecido a Thalia y sus ojos brillan azules. Stiles no puede evitar preguntárse donde carajos están sus cejas.

.

Esto no se suponía que debía pasar asi, piensa Derek, viendo como su madre toma el cambio parcial y él mismo haciendo su cambio.

No se suponía que tuvieran invitados en el bosque hoy, ni siquiera había escuchado una insinuación de su madre. De haber sabido, Derek hubiera hecho exactamente lo que siempre hace, esconderse dentro de la casa y no salir a menos que sea solicitado por Peter o su padre.

Pero eso no había pasado esta vez, porque él no había estado en su cuarto, en su fortaleza de la soledad cómo Cora suele llamarle, sino que había estado justo en el borde de su territorio con los Campbell, jugando en su forma animal.

Y lo más importante, con Stiles.

Un Campbell cerca de su territorio es algo que Derek suele encontrar cuando hace patrulla de este lado del bosque, pero nunca dentro de él, y justo después del incidente del tigre, Derek había estado en todo su derecho para reaccionar de manera hostil ante la intromisión de un animal no autorizado dentro de su perímetro.

Sin embargo, alfa Campbell había sido invitado a unirse a su madre, y no solo eso, sino que había tenido que traer escolta para un audiencia extraoficial.

Decir que Derek cometió un error, sería usar un eufemismo, puesto que todo mundo sabe que no puedes atacar a un invitado sin que todo el peso de la ley, además del castigo de tu alfa, cayera sobre ti. Y aún así, Derek no había pensado dos veces antes de dejar su instintos vibrar en una clara amenaza, manteniendo a los felinos lejos de Stiles y de su manada. Justo como su madre y su tío le habían enseñado no muchos años atrás.

Thalia tiene todo el derecho de estar enojada, Derek no sólo había estado a punto de atacar a un invitado, sino que había sido reconocido ante el clan Campbell como heredero de Hale, un puesto que no le corresponde en lo más mínimo, y aunque no había sido su culpa el que su madre y su tío mintieron de esa manera tan vil y descarada, aún así recaía en sus hombros.

-No tenía idea-Derek gruñe con los dientes apretados-. De haber sabido que habría una reunión...

-¡Nunca vienes aquí a menos que te toque guardia!-Thalia grita, su voz siendo grave y llena de cólera visceral-. Y justo cuando no deberías...

-¡Como pude haberlo sabido sino me dices nada!

Derek explota en rabia, su pecho vibra salvajemente con un gruñido grave y feroz. Porque si, está enojado.

Reconoce que es su culpa el haber casi atacado a Alfa Campbell, reconoce que no debería de haber estado en el bosque y también puede decir que es su culpa el que ahora ante los ojos del clan vecino sea el heredero. Pero no consciente el que se le niegue la información.

Toda su vida. Derek toda su vida estuvo ante su madre y su padre, aprendiendo cómo cuidar de una manada, protegerla.

No como un Alfa, sino como un guardián. La manada siempre siendo una prioridad ante los ojos de Derek, y desde niño Derek sabía que Peter era lo más cercano que tendría a un mentor, porque el lugar que le correspondería cuando creciera no era el de cabeza alfa, cómo Laura, y mucho menos el lugar que su padre ocupaba. 

Porque Derek no sabe nada sobre estrategia, pero sabe como atacar, que punto debe de tocar para hacer que alguien se quiebre, y lo más importante, él sabe que llegado el momento no habrá nada que le impida brindarle protección a la manada, y aunque no quiere derramar sangre, sabe que a veces esa no es opción.

Sin embargo, su madre está reaccionando de una manera exagerada y Derek no puede consentir eso. No puede simplemente permitir como alguien está sobre él, recriminandole algo que por derecho legitimo es su deber. Proteger a la manada, Derek. Ese es su mantra y su madre lo sabe, y también sabe cuan injusto es que Derek no tenga la misma información que Laura, aún cuando...

Derek deja de gruñir, pero sus ojos siguen brillando, observando a su madre con atención, esperando un ataque que podría llegar en cualquier momento por el casi desafío de Derek.

Solo deja de gruñir porque entiende por fin lo que Laura quiso decir saliendo de la sala de juntas. Porque Derek está actuando como si tuviera algún derecho de saber algo que no le corresponde, porque él no es Laura, y está seguro que ni siquiera ella sabía de esto.

-Thalia-su padre es quien habla, su voz suave llegando perfectamente a los oídos de Derek, y no tiene que siquiera verlo para saber exactamente que aspecto debe de tener-. Suficiente.

-¡Me desafió!-su madre ruge, y esta vez los ojos de Derek se mueven lo suficiente para ver al zorro removerse nervioso. Ni siquiera recordaba que Stiles está aquí-. ¡Debe aprender su lugar!

Entonces Derek lo sabe, su madre está consciente de lo que está pasando, su instinto de alfa queriendo someterle como solía hacerlo durante su adolescencia, y justo como en ese entonces, Derek se prepara, sus músculos tensandose y sus garras saliendo, colmillos desenvainados.

Está listo para pelear solo lo suficiente para no ser considerado débil ante su alfa, y también está preparado para someterse.

Son cosas a las que Derek está acostumbrado.

Sin embargo, antes de que su madre pueda siquiera moverse, una figura naranja corre rápidamente hasta estar justo en medio de ambos, agazapandose. Un gruñido bajo y animal sale del pequeño zorro, y Derek observa incredulo como el lomo de color naranja vibra.

No puede verlo, pero esta completamente seguro de los colmillos que amenazan con rasgar la piel.

La piel de Thalia, su alfa y su madre.


	8. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

. 

**L** aura solía molestarle mucho.

No era sorpresa para nadie encontrarlos peleando en el patio de la casa, o incluso en medio de la sala de estar. Tampoco era sorpresa el cómo sus primos Stefan y Elena apostaban sobre quién ganaría.

Thalia siempre fruncía el ceño cuando Derek y Laura llegaban a casa con mordidas y rasguños, incluso una vez Laura llegó sin la mitad de su cabello, todo eso porque Derek pensó que se tardaría menos en el baño si su hermana ya no tuviera que arreglarse tanto.

Las peleas pasaron a ser cotidianas, y nadie en la casa de sorprendía cuando pasaban. Nadie excepto Arthur, que ante todo pronóstico curaba de las heridas de sus dos hijos con ahínco.

—Deben dejar de pelear—Arthur decía, suspirando—. Su madre no quiere que los cure, y saben que desobedecer una orden podría meterme en problemas.

Y lo sabían.

Cuando Derek era niño, su casa era un lugar muy diferente de donde vive ahora. Su manada era su familia, solo unos cuantos Hale viviendo bajo el mismo techo, y sus primos y él corrían por el bosque sin necesidad de cambiar.

Para Derek, la conversión era un sueño. Durante más de 200 años, todos los Hale habían sido lobos, distintas especies, de distintos tamaños y desde luego ocupaciones muy variadas, pero algo era seguro. No importa que personalidad podrás tener, sí la sangre Hale corre por tus venas, serás un lobo.

Mamá solía decir que era magia, Peter sorprendentemente secundaba la idea de un poder místico corriendo por los vasos sanguíneos de la familia, adhiriendo poder y protección a todos y cada uno de los miembros del clan Hale.

El tío Dominic no parecía pensar a menudo sobre su legado, y la tía Charlotte, mayor que todos los hermanos de su madre, había contado miles de historias para tratar de explicar lo que su madre en un momento le había explicado a ella.

—Su abuela decía que nos unimos a la luna—La mirada de tía Charlotte cada vez que hablaba de la abuela, hacía que Derek tuviera escalofríos—. Por eso somos lo que somos.

Derek no sabía exactamente qué eran, y Laura aprovechaba eso para llenarle la cabeza de historias vagas sobre hombres bestia desgarrando gargantas, violando mujeres y teniendo niños por todo el mundo. Derek nunca le creyó, pero mentiría si dijera que siempre tuvo una sospecha sobre eso.

Ningún Hale tenía presente como es que llegaron aquí, Thalia nunca prestó atención cuando el abuelo Denali hablaba sobre eso, y Peter y Dominic estaban demasiado ocupados con crecer rápido. Pero algo sí sabían: la manada era familia. La manada era todo. 

Al crecer en una familia llena de lobos, a veces te das cuenta que lo que menos eres es humano. Aprendes observando, después de todo, y Derek aprendió de esa manera.

Sí, ninguno de los niños tenía a su lado animal, pero actuaban por un instinto que fue aprendido. Instintos que la mayoría de las personas habían perdido y recuperaban durante su conversión.

Derek no. Derek aprendió a encontrar su parte animal mucho antes de la conversión, y como era normal en los Hale, su animal llegó a él cuando estaba entrando a la adolescencia, mostrando su piel y tornando todo de negro y azul. 

Para él era normal ir a correr, esperar a sus superiores para comer, estar en paz con la naturaleza y gruñir como advertencia cuando Laura tocaba sus cosas. Es normal dar una parte de ti para que la manada prospere, frotar tu cabeza con la de los demás para marcar su olor en tu memoria y escuchar con claridad a su alrededor para proteger a los miembros de su manada. 

Y en una familia de lobos, encontrar tu posición en la manada, es algo que _debes_ hacer. 

Por eso peleaban seguido, sus primos y él dando arañazos y mordidas hasta que solo quedara uno en píe. Así aprendieron que Aiden e Ethan eran omegas, aprendieron que Elena era mucho mejor luchadora que Stefan y Cora, por lo que estaba por encima de ellos en la jerarquía; aprendieron que Malia sin embargo, no se dejaba amedrentar tan fácil aun cuando no era más grande que Cora, y que ella y Elena estaban a la par. 

Era fácil, instintivo, y supieron de inmediato que Malia y Elena eran las betas más fuertes de la manada, Stefan debajo de ellas junto con Cora, y los omegas Aiden e Ethan a lo último de la cadena. 

Lo que no fue fácil, fue dictaminar donde quedaban Laura y Derek. 

Porque Laura ganaba cada vez. Las veces que Derek podría haber ganado, su madre intervendría con un rugido atronador, haciendo a Derek retroceder y encogerse en si mismo.

—Laura es tu futura alfa y debes de mostrar respeto—le decía su madre. 

Derek siempre había tenido problemas con seguir órdenes, y hasta la fecha, seguía con el mismo problema, pero nunca desobedecía una a menos que tuviera razones. 

Justamente por eso se prepara para enfrentar a su madre con las garras desenfundadas. Derek se prepara, sus músculos tensandose, colmillos desenvainados. Está listo para pelear solo lo suficiente para no ser considerado débil ante su alfa, y también está preparado para someterse. 

Son cosas a las que Derek está acostumbrado. 

Sin embargo, antes de que su madre pueda siquiera moverse, una figura naranja corre rápidamente hasta estar justo en medio de ambos, agazapandose. Un gruñido bajo y animal sale del pequeño zorro, y Derek observa incredulo como el lomo de color naranja vibra.

Stiles le está protegiendo...

— _¡No te acerques!_

—¡Thalia!—Arthur jadea, mirando la escena con una clara mueca de preocupación. 

—¿Cómo te atreves?—Thalia pregunta, su voz sonando peligrosa. Derek está a nada de cambiar de forma y sabe que su madre está en las mismas que él, ondulaciones bajando por sus brazos—. ¡No puede desafiarme así y tú tampoco, Stiles!

— _¿_ _Desafiarte_ _? Derek no te desafío—_ Stiles dice en medio de gruñidos—. _Salimos a explorar, Thalia_ —Derek se estremece de manera inconsciente al escuchar el nombre de su madre viniendo de Stiles—. _Ni siquiera hubiéramos estado aquí de haber sabido..._

—Entones debieron de haberse ido.

— _¿Y hacer sospechar a Alfa Campbell?_ —Derek puede notar el tono irónico en Stiles—. _Claro, porque eso es precisamente lo que la manada necesita._

—¿Y tú quien te crees que eres para pensar en lo que la manada necesita?—Thalia dice peligrosamente, su lengua acariciando las palabras como si fueran cuchillos de veneno—. Llevas aquí tres días. ¡Tres! Ni siquiera eres uno de nosotros.

Derek entonces gruñe, con fuerza no planeando consentir esto. No. De ninguna manera su madre, su alfa, por un impulso estúpido a menospreciar lo que Stiles ha hecho por la manada desde que llegó.

El gruñido llama la atención de su alfa de nuevo a él, e incluso Peter ha comenzado a ver todo con interés, y su padre se remueve nerviosamente, listo para intervenir pero no dispuesto a hacerlo.

—¿Te estás escuchando?—Derek dice, su voz llena de lo que espera sea veneno, sus colmillos creciendo, ojos brillando y una furia subiendo por su esófago en un gruñido que tiene que contener con todo su ser. Porque Derek sabe que ese gruñido sí significaría un desafio—. Estás tomando el tiempo que Stiles ha estado aquí como si fuera nada, cuando ha hecho mucho más que la mayoría aquí.

Derek espera a que su madre le interrumpa, pero eso no sucede. —Defendió a la manada. Comprende qué es una familia. Podría haber muerto por defendernos, y aún así se arriesgó. Si eso no es saber lo que la manada necesita, no sé lo que lo es.

Stiles se remueve frente a sus ojos, como si reconociera lo que Derek dice. 

—Y aún así me desafía como si supiera lo que eso conllevará—Thalia gruñe y sus ojos rojos brillan con furia. 

—No lo sabe—Derek concuerda casi de inmediato—. Pero sabe que discutir ahora no ayudará de nada nuestra condición con el clan vecino. Ni siquiera sabemos sino nos están escuchando ahora. 

Peter sonríe y alza las cejas, y su padre simplemente carraspea. 

—Thalia—Arthur dice suavemente, y su madre apenas se mueve para hacerle saber que le ha oído—. Derek tiene razón. Ni siquiera fue una muestra de desafío directo, y estoy seguro que Derek puede disculparse. Igual Stiles. 

Derek no tiene tanta fe en el pequeño zorro, sin embargo, Stiles deja de mostrarse amenazador, aunque aún está frente a Derek con las orejas alzadas, alerta al cien por cien. 

Thalia los observa a ambos con los ojos entrecerrados, antes de hacer que estos dejen ese color carmesí que caracteriza a los Alfas. 

—Quiero que vuelvan a la casa. Esto no puede repetirse a menos que quieran una reprimenda—ordena, y Derek simplemente cuadra los hombros preparándose para echar a correr a campo traviesa—. Ni una sola palabra a Laura. 

Stiles alza las cejas incrédulo, pero no dice nada, y Derek tiene que reprimir el rodar los ojos porque, obviamente debió haber esperado eso. 

Thalia hace un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo, y Derek entiende que esa es su retirada. 

Sin siquiera mirar al zorro, sale corriendo, rodeando a su familia y dirigiéndose a la casa. Stiles corre detrás de él, siguiendole el paso como puede. Derek realmente está poniendo toda su velocidad en esto, la furia drenandose de su cuerpo conforme sus piernas dan grandes y poderosas zancadas, queriendo borrar el olor de su madre de su nariz y usar el bosque para su propio beneficio. 

Stiles jadea detrás de él, pero no reduce la velocidad en lo más mínimo, sino que se exige aún más, y ya no está corriendo en dos piernas, sino que se lanza hacia adelante, cambiando y corriendo a cuatro patas, sus zarpas recorriendo aún más distancia ahora. 

Gruñe, y aunque no reduce la velocidad, Stiles lo alcanza en segundos, poniendose a la par. Derek casi puede sonreír entonces, golpeando un poco el flanco de Stiles, pero ninguno deja de correr. Derek porque no quiere y Stiles porque no entiende que carajo está pasando. 

Pasan la casa, pero no entran, sino que la rodean y corren hacia el otro lado de la frontera, donde las voces de la manada se ven ahogadas por el sonido de aves y hojas siendo aplastadas. 

Derek se detiene en uno de los claros en los que solía entrenar con Peter y comienza a trotar alrededor, queriendo seguir en movimiento pero sin querer sobrepasar aún más la paciencia de su madre. 

Stiles asombrosamente no dice nada, sino que se desploma sobre la yerba y jadea, recuperando el aliento. 

Derek cambia de nuevo otra vez, su pantalón sigue sujeto en su cadera, nota con sorpresa. Pero no es momento de pensar en eso ahora, sino que en su lugar se lanza al otro lado del campo con un salto, y regresa de nuevo hacia atrás, cambia de nuevo a su forma de lobo y corre hacia uno de los troncos que Peter usaba para lanzarle, tomandolo con el hocico y convirtiendolo en un montón de astillas antes de lanzarlo a una roca y destruirlo por completo. 

— _Wow_ —Stiles dice cuando por fin se detiene, mirando lo que ha hecho—. _No sabía que podías ser tan salvaje. ¿Qué sigue? ¿Cazamos conejos? Tenemos que deshacernos de toda esa ira, amigo. ¿Y cómo es que corres tan rápido? Digo, eres muy veloz ¿sabes? como si tuvieras óxido nitroso en las venas o algo. Como Turbo, ya sabes, ese caracol que se convierte en un formula uno._ _Brum_ _brum_ _._

Derek ni siquiera se digna a mirarle antes de gruñir. 

— _Ni siquiera sé porque me seguiste._

_—Tu madre dijo que fueramos a la casa, y no fuimos—_ Stiles inclina la cabeza—. _Quería saber porque y henos aquí._

_—No debiste haber intervenido en el desafío. Ahora probablemente piensa que estamos confabulando o algo—_ Derek resopla y se sienta en sus patas traseras, evaluando a Stiles que sigue sobre la yerba pero con la cabeza erguida.

— _Pero Derek,_ estamos _confabulando, ¿no es obvio? Quiero gobernar aquí, por eso soy la mano derecha de Laura y te hice salir de la casa a_ _perseguirme_ _._

_—Seguiste un instinto—_ Derek le mira con los ojos entrecerrados, sin sorprenderse—. _Eras más animal que humano en ese momento, Stiles. Podía olerlo._

_—¿Puedes oler cuando soy más_ animal _? ¡Wow!—_ el zorro se levanta de un salto, moviendo la cola y trotando hacia Derek—. _¿A qué huelo ahora?_

Derek pone los ojos en blanco y ni siquiera se digna a contestar, pero disimuladamente da una olfateada alrededor de Stiles, captando todo lo que ha estado pensando en los últimos minutos. Huele a bosque, a abetos más específicamente, y a café, pero también detecta la ansiedad, la preocupación y la ira. 

Derek se pregunta a qué huele el mismo. 

— _¿Puedes enseñarme a oler?—_ Stiles pregunta, sus ojos ámbar brillando con expectación. 

— _El propósito de los entrenamientos es enseñarte a usar tus nuevas habilidades, Stiles—_ Derek suspira—. _Si no estuvieras tan ocupado tratando de matarte y enfrentando tigres, podrías aprender algo._

_—¡Pero si eso te encantó!—_ Stiles exclama indignado y salta, mordiendo un poco la oreja de Derek. 

El lobo gruñe, con fuerza, y alza la cabeza. El zorro sigue mordiéndole levemente la oreja, y aunque no duele, Derek toma el pelaje de su cuello con una mordida en advertencia. Stiles suelta la oreja y se queda quieto entonces. 

— _Sabes que tengo razón, amigo—_ el zorro bufa, y Derek muerde un poco más fuerte el cuello y gruñe contra la piel. Stiles se remueve y muerde donde alcanza, levemente también—. _Suftame_ _—_ murmura Stiles, pero Derek no entiende nada de lo que dice. 

Apretando un poco el hocico, Derek libera al zorro por fin, y Stiles simplemente suelta el pelaje de Derek y se escabulle entre sus patas delanteras, alzando la mirada y viendole desde ahí. 

— _¿Entonces si me enseñas?—_ pregunta, y Derek rueda los ojos y suelta un gemido. 

— _¿Es que no te rindes nunca?_

_—¿Es una pregunta retórica? Derek, literalmente pelee contra un tigre, ¿tu crees que me rindo con facilidad? Nah-ah—_ Stiles chasquea la lengua haciendo un sonido extraño. Derek tiene que contener el resoplido de risa—, _soy prácticamente_ _inrrendible_ _. No me rindo para nada._

Derek frunce el ceño pero no dice nada. Stiles se acomoda mejor dentro de sus patas delanteras, el pelaje corriendo por sus patas y erizandose un poco. Derek se pregunta porque aún no lo ha lanzado lejos, sabiendo que su estado animal es aún más susceptible a cambiar de humor fácilmente.

No es como Peter lo explico al principio. No tienes un lado animal que es independiente de ti, en lo absoluto, sino un lado que es igual a ti con todo intensificado, al máximo, con instintos que cubren tu parte humana mientras más los dejas. Es importante que no los dejes, Derek, eso había dicho Peter. Dejar que tus instintos simplemente estén sueltos termina en catástrofe.

Derek no puede dejar que eso pase a menos que quiera volverse salvaje.

Aún así, el lobo dentro de él simplemente se resigna con la idea de tener a Stiles jugueteando debajo de él libremente. Derek se pregunta si es porque Stiles enfrentó a su madre por él, o porque el zorro simplemente es... Stiles.

— _Te enseñare_ —Derek dice en un suspiro—. _Junto con los demás. Sus clases inician por la tarde después de almorzar, les enseñaré a canalizar sus sentidos y a conectarse con su lado instintivo—_ Stiles salta un poco y le mira con emoción desde su escondite—, y _el entrenamiento físico de la guardia es a primera hora de la mañana._

_—¿Nos enseñarás a patear culos? Dime que sí, estoy algo oxidado desde mi última pelea._

_—Tu última pelea termino contigo en el hospital y medio muriendo—_ Derek alzaría una ceja si pudiera—. _Créeme, después del entrenamiento no terminarás en el hospital._

_—Es un alivio..._

_—A menos que yo quiera._

Stiles le mira sin impresionarse, aunque Derek puede escuchar cómo los latidos de su corazón laten con algo parecido al miedo y la preocupación.

— _Eres muy malo bromeando—_ el zorro dice por fin, meneando su cola y saliendo debajo de Derek para quedarse frente a él, evaluandolo—. _No creo que nadie entienda tu sentido el humor._

_—No es una broma. Terminarás en el hospital después del primer entrenamiento._

_—Ja ja, eso ya lo veremos, Sourwolf._

_._

_—_ ¿Podemos...—Stiles jadea sin aire—, parar?

Sus manos están contra su rodilla y siente que su alma podría salir de su boca si exhala lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo. Es... Demasiado, si se lo preguntan. Derek no estaba bromeando, en serio siente que debería de ir al hospital.

No puede creer que Scott e Isaac estén casi intactos, simplemente respirando agitados pero no mostrando signos de cansancio o dolor alguno. Stiles los odia, los odia a todos por ser lobitos subdesarrollados con, aparentemente energía ilimitada.

Stiles quisiera que sus piernas no dolieran y sus pulmones no se quejaran. Eso quisiera Stiles.

Derek, que ni siquiera parece tener ni una sola gota de sudor, le mira con la ceja alzada y los brazos cruzados.

—Apenas estamos calentando—dice como si nada, y Stiles quiere golpearlo en la cara.

Erica ríe desde el porche de la casa y Josh simplemente grita que Stiles puede hacerlo, queriendo darle ánimos. Cora está echada justo al lado de Erica, mirándole sin impresionarse, y Malia simplemente revisa sus garras de manera desinteresada. Laura no está por ningún lado y Boyd había salido con los gemelos (a quienes Stiles aún no conoce).

Stiles no entiende porque todos decidieron y a observar su clase, pero no podría importarle menos. Ahora en lo único que puede pensar es en no vomitar.

—Debes estar jugando—Stiles masculla como puede y Derek le dedica una sonrisa irónica.

—Pense que tendrías más resistencia.

—¡Me hiciste levantar y lanzar rocas que fácilmente pesan más que mi jeep!

—Scott y Isaac las levantaron sin problemas—Derek dice con un tono que solo un imbécil usaría.

Stiles piensa que probablemente deba decirle que se joda. Eso estaría bien.

—Jodete, Sourwolf—murmura con el ceño fruncido y vuelve a soltar una exhalación—. Ellos son perros mutantes. No cuentan.

—Estamos midiendo tus limites—Derek frunce el ceño y hace una mueca—. Tenemos que ver qué puedes hacer y que no.

—Bueno, misión cumplida capitán. No puedo levantar rocas como si fueran almohadas como estos chihuahuas con esteroides—Stiles resopla y se endereza, sintiendo el sudor correr por sus antebrazos y espalda—. ¿Alguna otra cosa que quieras probar? ¿Si soy a prueba de balas, si puedo respirar bajo el agua, tal vez?

—Vamos a correr—Derek dice por fin—. Pero no en cuatro patas. Veamos que tan rápido corren y si ese podría ser uno de sus puntos fuertes.

—¿Podemos acompañarlos?—Josh pregunta, poniendose de pie en un salto—. Una carrera podría ser divertido. Uniremos lazos como hermanos de verdad, y todo eso.

—¿Unir lazos?—Isaac pregunta al lado de Scott, con una ceja alzada—. ¿No estamos lo suficientemente unidos ya?

—Unir lazos con la manada es diferente—Derek suspira y Erica suelta una risa.

—De normal, correr desnudo debajo de la luna ayuda.

—Nadie está corriendo desnudo—Cora resopla y se pone de pie tambien—. La última vez, tuve pesadillas por semanas.

—¿Eso es una cosa?—Stiles pregunta sin poder detenerse—. ¿Correr desnudos por el bosque, eso es lo que hacen?

—No es una cosa—Josh contesta sonriendo—. A menos que tú quieras que lo sea.

Entonces el australiano guiña un ojo y Erica suelta una risotada. Scott se sonroja de inmediato el pobre angelito del señor, e Isaac simplemente hace una mueca llena de incomodidad. Derek rueda los ojos, y Malia es la que interviene, dando un salto y comenzando a estirar.

—¿Vamos a correr entonces, o no?

—Depende—Stiles dice con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—¿De que?—Derek es el que pregunta, con el ceño fruncido como si no entendiera porque Stiles está cuestionando siquiera el comenzar a correr.

—¿Te estoy viendo desnudo?

Erica suelta otra risotada e incluso Cora comienza a reírse ante la expresión congestionada que Derek tiene en el rostro. Stiles disfruta el color rosa en las orejas del lobo malo, y puede notar por el rabillo del ojo que Scott alza un pulgar en aprobación.

Derek simplemente resopla y pone los ojos en blanco, como si quisiera restarle importancia al comentario jocoso de Stiles, pero eso no sirve después de la mueca que hizo, como si estuviera congestionado.

—Estamos corriendo, con ropa—aclara entonces, y todos toman eso como la señal para dar brincos en expectacion, colocándose en la línea al inicio del bosque

Stiles, Scott e Isaac se aproximan a ellos, tomando lugar a su lado como si estuvieran a punto de correr un maratón. Todos están semi inclinados, en posición de ataque y con la energía vibrando en cada músculo. Stiles siente que podría estar a punto de vivir una experiencia única.

—¿Reglas?—Josh pregunta en voz alta, con la alegría bañando su rostro y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—No hay reglas.

—Vamos, tiene que haber reglas—Erica dice, chasqueando la lengua—. Sino, no es divertido.

—Las reglas no son divertidas—Malia dice sonriendo.

—No se pueden transformar, fuera de eso—Derek sonríe como un depredador y hace que sus ojos brillen en azul—, no hay nada.

—Cambio parcial, permitido—Cora repasa en voz alta, mirando a Isaac con una sonrisa antes de ver a Stiles—. Empujar, permitido. Golpes, permitido. ¿Entendieron, novatos?

—Ponme a prueba, Hale—Stiles responde con una sonrisa que de inmediato Cora corresponde con una más maliciosa.

—El primero que llegue al lago, gana—Derek dice, antes de mirarlos a todos.

Él está en medio de la línea que han formado todos, a su lado derecho, Cora y Josh, de su lado izquierdo están Erica y Malia. Isaac está justo al lado de Josh y un poco detrás de Cora, y Scott y Stiles del lado izquierdo, al lado de Malia. Todos están listos a la señal de Derek, quien evalúa con cuidado el bosque.

Stiles ni puede evitar preguntárse si esta misma postura es la que toman cuando están a punto de atacar algo, o a alguien. La formación que han aprendido para luchar, porque todos se ven tan letales y cómodos en sus puestos que es casi imposible para Stiles que no sea así todo el tiempo.

Todos dispuestos a esperar la señal de la cabeza, de Derek, el líder de la guardia. Stiles comienza a pensar en el bosque frente a él, en lo que Derek está viendo, en lo que está pensando.

Simplemente están ahí unos cuantos minutos en silencio hasta que Derek gruñe.

—Vamos.

Todos se lanzan a correr de inmediato.

Stiles siente que sus piernas corren lo más rápido que puede, pero aún así, no es nada comparado con los lobos a su alrededor. Todos han cambiado a su forma beta, con colmillos, garras y ojos brillantes.

Incluso Derek lo ha hecho, y hay empujones, y sonidos de caídas en frente de Stiles, pero nadie le ataca porque... Bueno, el se ha quedado atrás, casi a tres metros de distancia de Erica, quien al ser golpeada por Malia y Cora al mismo tiempo ha perdido terreno.

El suelo golpea debajo de sus pies y las okas de los árboles crujen con cada zancada que Stiles da. Los árboles ya son borrones detrás de él, y eso aún no es suficiente. No es lo suficientemente rápido para significar una amenaza, y antes de que se dé cuenta, Derek aparece a su lado, ojos azules brillando y un gruñido en su garganta.

Es tan obvio como humillante que ha reducido su velocidad para alcanzar a Stiles.

—¿Por qué no has cambiado?—Derek pregunta—. No eras tan lento.

—No sé cómo cambiar—Stiles admite entre respiraciones, porque no lo sabe.

Al parecer, su zorro no es tan instintivo como los lobos de sus amigos, puesto que incluso Scott e Isaac han podido cambiar a su forma beta y ahora corren como si un diablo los persiguiera, veloz como un rayo y surcando el bosque a una velocidad que Stiles apenas alcanzaría transformándose.

Porque Stiles es rápido, piensa, no tanto como Derek perdón definitivamente más rápido que esto. El único problema es que no puede acceder a esa velocidad sin cambiar, sin activar la conversión.

Y es una de las pocas reglas que hay, la única regla en realidad.

Derek a su lado gruñe más fuerte.

—Solo déjalo salir, cómo antes. Escucha a tu instinto.

Stiles lo escucha, y mientras corre, trata. Trata de alcanzar ese instinto que Derek menciona, trata de acceder de nuevo a su animal que quiere salir, que quiere jugar. Es difícil, porque ahora no hay ninguna motivación que haga al zorro salir, no hay nada que pueda encontrar para cambiar parcialmente.

Es frustrante, en demasía, porque ahora parece que su zorro no tiene intención de mostrarse, que piensa que no vale la pena simplemente salir para correr. El zorro es astuto, piensa Stiles, es conocido por ser un animal que hace trampas, bromea y se escabulle.

El zorro sin embargo, no quiere correr ahora porque no hay nada que le haga correr. Ni miedo, ni una jugarreta que jugar. No va a gastar energía haciendo algo que a la larga no tendrá ningún resultado. Y Stiles lo entiende hasta cierto punto, porque él piensa así.

Pero ahora piensa que también quiere divertirse con los demás y probar que es fuerte, que tiene una habilidad única y que todos pueden comer tierra.

Stiles siente como el zorro, su instinto, se agita un poco antes el pensamiento de humillar a todos, sintiéndose interesado de repente. Stiles sonríe sin quererlo, porque si, tienen que hacer que todos muerdan el polvo, tiene que ganar y hacer que se sientan mal consigo mismos porque el debilucho de Stiles les ganó sin apenas esforzarse.

El zorro se vuelve agitar y Stiles siente las hondas vibrando en sus piernas, la sangre corriendo por sus venas bombeada a una velocidad alarmante, la quemazón de la adrenalina rodeando su cuerpo, sus músculos tensos, lo ama. Ama esto, decide. Sentir que su animal quiere salir y demostrar quien realmente es.

Derek debe de sentir su cambio aproximándose, porque de la nada pone una de sus manos en el hombro de Stiles, aún corriendo a su paso, y sus ojos parpadean en verdes antes de tornarse azules de nuevo.

—Alcanzame—y con eso, corre más rápido.

Cómo si fuera un detonante, los ojos de Stiles brillan de nuevo, captando todo con una luz impresionante y colores vivos, siendo la señal de que sus ojos cambiaron. Sus puños se cierran y siente las garras salir, sus colmillos rozan su labio inferior, una gota de sangre emanando y cayendo en su barbilla, y de repente se siente más ligero.

Tan ligero que podría volar.

Sus orejas se tensan y ahora escucha todo, desde las pisadas que sus compañeros de manada dan a unos cuantos metros de él, hasta los animales que se esconden ante su carrera.

Stiles alza la barbilla y ríe, sonando gutural. Antes de dar un brinco largo y salir tras el rastro de Derek con todo lo que tiene.

Ahora Stiles no solo corre, sino que es un cohete que se desplaza con rapidez por el bosque. Sus ojos brillan en exitacion cuando rebasa a Erica, Scott y Cora, sintiendo su gruñido detrás de él.

Pero Stiles no se detiene, el aroma de Derek en su nariz, el cuero, los árboles, algo que huele a páginas de libro y un toque de cenizas fluyendo libremente desde el aire hasta su cerebro. Stiles lo emana como una aspiradora y casi puede verlo en el aire, el leve rastro color verdoso que tiene que seguir para alcanzar a su presa.

Stiles ve a Josh a su costado, justo detrás de Isaac, quien al parecer es el beta más rápido, y no tiene que pensarlo dos veces antes de saltar sobre la espalda de Josh y usarlo como resorte, cayendo frente a Isaac.

—¿Qué carajos...?—escucha que Isaac dice, pero no le importa y el solo corre más rápido.

Tan rápido que sus piernas son borrones y puede ver la espalda de Derek justo ahí.

Derek le da una mirada sobre el hombro y Stiles sonríe cuando aumenta la velocidad.

Un desafío que Stiles está dispuesto a aceptar. Pero Stiles comprende que no puede ir más rápido que esto en el suelo, así que comienza a pensar.

Si sigue corriendo detrás del lobo, no le alcanzará antes de llegar al lago, eso es seguro. Tiene que vencerlo haciendo algo más, algo... Diferente. A lo lejos, ve un tronco caído y Stiles entonces sabe que tiene que hacer.

Corriendo más rápido aún, salta sobre el tronco y corre, saltando una vez más para tomar una rama de un arbol y usándola para saltar sobre las copas. Es extraño, el como el nuevo cuerpo e instinto de Stiles es aún más sabio de lo que parece, dominando su cuerpo como si Stiles estuviera acostumbrado a hacer estas maniobras.

Cómo si Stiles pudiera caminar sin caerse.

No quiere cuestionar al zorro ahora, así que Stiles solo lo sigue, saltando una vez más entre las ramas antes de ver hacia abajo y ver a Derek delante de él. Derek da miradas hacia atrás, como si quisiera comprobar que ha perdido a Stiles, pero el zorro en él solo se divierte aún más y salta desde el árbol hacia abajo, importandole poco lastimarse.

Como esperaba, Stiles cae sobre los hombros de Derek con fuerza y agilidad, haciendo que el lobo caiga en el suelo y aprovechando su oportunidad para gruñir en voz alta en un sonido que no reconoce como suyo.

Sus orejas dan un tirón, tratando de ver si los betas están cerca, pero Stiles decide que están lo suficientemente lejos como para jugar un poco, y Derek le mira con el ceño fruncido desde abajo.

—Gane—Stiles dice con una sonrisa, y Derek sonríe igual, todo colmillos, ojos brillantes y rostro salvaje.

—Aun no.

Entonces el lobo le da una patada lanzando a Stiles lejos y vuelve a ponerse de pie, corriendo hacia el lago en segundos.

Stiles se reincorpora para ver a Josh y Isaac pasar frente a él antes de que entienda que está pasando, y con un jadeo de furia corre hacia el lago el también.

No es lo bastante rápido, y Stiles llega justo al mismo tiempo que Josh, ambos en tercer lugar.

—¡No fue justo!—Stiles gruñe cuando Derek le sonríe con suficiencia, brazos cruzados y actitud ganadora que le saca de sus casillas.

—No había reglas—es todo lo que dice, y Stiles gruñe aún más, agazapado listo para saltar cuando Scott cae sobre él sin aviso alguno.

Ambos ruedan en el suelo como niños, peleando levemente por ver quién está arriba, y Stiles se llena del sonido de la risa de Scott.

—¡Amigo, tienes cola!—Scott dice entre risas y Stiles se congela.

Que carajos...

—Se ve esponjosa, ademas—Erica dice eso, pero Stiles está más ocupado lanzando a Scott lejos y reincorporándose, queriendo comprobarlo por sí mismo.

Efectivamente, justo ahí, asomándose entre sus pantalones (que por cierto se han bajado hasta por debajo de sus caderas) y su camiseta, está una peluda cola de zorro que se mueve y se eriza. Stiles hace una mueca y decide que, definitivamente su forma beta es mucho más rara que la de los lobos. 

—¿Por qué tengo una cola?—termina preguntando, y Josh suelta una risita y se acerca a verificar el mismo. Cora parece querer imitarlo, y comienza a verla igual, y de repente Stiles tiene a toda la guardia mirando su cola como si fuera una atracción de circo. 

Derek simplemente alza las cejas y le da una breve mirada. Stiles gruñe, retrayendo su cola y enseñando los dientes cuando Scott trata de tocarla.

—Algunos animales presentan cosas características de su raza en su forma beta—Derek dice, y Stiles resopla casi de inmediato. 

—No veo que ustedes tengan cola, y la última vez que revise, los lobos también tenían una. 

—¿Quieres ir a hablarlo con Deaton o algo así?—Derek alza una ceja y se cruza de brazos—. Podemos preguntarle porque tienes una cola. 

Stiles se estremece de solo pensar en ir a visitar al doctor—. No. Solo... dame un minuto con mi ordenador y... sí, eso debería de servir. 

—Quieres averiguar que le pasa a tu forma beta, ¿en internet? 

—Te sorprendería lo que puedes haya en internet, Derek. Si al menos le dieras una oportunidad—Stiles sonríe enormemente cuando Derek frunce el ceño. 

—Stiles sabe hacer su investigación—Scott comenta con una sonrisa de inmediato, y sí, eso se supone que haría. 

Scott y Stiles son hermanos, lo son, siempre estando ahí para apoyarse mutuamente y eso es justamente lo que McCall está haciendo por él. Louis debería de poder estar aquí con ellos también. Aunque probablemente Louis no lo apoye, sino que solo se burle de él. 

Al diablo con Louis. 

. 

Louis tiene problemas con los chicos sopita, ¿de acuerdo? Al menos eso es lo que piensa, porque Liam no lo deja en paz. Lo sigue a todas partes, como si estuviera perdido y hubiera encontrado consuelo en Louis. Y no le hagan de hablar de Zayn, la pantera negra que asecha a Liam cuando cree que no lo está viendo. 

O de Niall, si a esas vamos. Pero Louis al menos sabe que Niall es genial y habla demasiado. Lo que le recuerda a Stiles inmediatamente. 

—Extraño a Stiles—murmura Louis sin querer, y Niall entonces le mira con las cejas alzadas. 

—¿Styles?, ¿lo conoces?—Niall pregunta, y para este punto Liam está observándoles también, con curiosidad. 

Zayn, como de costumbre, está a un par de metros de ellos, con un libro en la mano como si estuviera leyéndolo hace unos minutos. Los cuatro están recostados en el jardín, donde siempre están después de la práctica de Louis, él único miembro que la familia Campbell aceptó en sus filas esté año. 

Liam, Niall y Zayn son del año pasado, por lo que tienen mucha más experiencia que Louis en su conversión y habilidades, y no se diga cuando de conocer al clan se trata, puesto que Liam y Niall literalmente saludan a todo el mundo, a cuanta persona se encuentren, y ellos dos son demasiado lindos para el planeta y Louis sabe eso, no sabe como termino con esta clase de amigos, sin embargo, porque Stiles era un pendejo total y Scott... bueno, Scott se parece un poco a Liam, si es honesto. 

Zayn es... bueno, Zayn. No dice mucho a menos que este haciendo bromas ocasionales, y Louis ama a Zayn desde la primera vez que demostró que la inteligencia de Louis es basura. Fue amor a primer insultó y Louis está feliz con eso. No está feliz con el hecho de que Zayn solo se acerque a ellos cuando Liam lo hace, porque al parecer el único motivo de Zayn en la vida es seguir a Liam. 

—Claro que lo conozco—Louis frunce el ceño—. Es uno de mis mejores amigos. O lo era, al menos. 

—Bueno—Liam parece dudar un poco, antes de asentir—. Entonces creo que debemos de llevarte con Styles. 

—¿Pueden hacer eso?

—Claro que sí—Niall asiente con la cabeza—. Aunque no sé si él quiera vernos, para serte honesto. 

—No me importa lo que ese saco de huesos y piel pálida tenga por decir—Louis resopla y se levanta del césped—. Solo llevenme con él. 

—No sé si esto sea buena idea—Zayn murmura, pero Louis le da algo de crédito porque él solo se levanta del suelo y cierra su libro, sacudiéndose las yerbas del pantalón oscuro y retirando su cabello oscuro de su frente—. Pero es tu problema. 

—Nuestro en realidad—Liam es el que dice, sonriendo levemente, y Louis sabe que sus ojos chocolate están brillando con algo parecido al cariño porque los ojos claros de Zayn están brillando también—. Somos un equipo. 

—¿Desde cuándo?—Zayn pregunta, y Louis solo rueda los ojos. 

—Desde que Liam me encontró en el bosque y Niall pensó que podía sentarse con nosotros. ¿Podemos irnos ya?

Niall sonríe y Liam se ríe levemente ante el rostro congestionado de Zayn—. Andando chicos—Liam dice, y juntos comienzan a caminar al bosque. 

Louis solo espera encontrar a Stiles pronto, y que sus nuevos amigos tengan razón. Caminan por el bosque, en silencio, simplemente disfrutando la naturaleza y los cantos ocasionales de Niall. Louis ama el bosque, si se lo preguntan, aunque rara vez ha estado dentro desde que llego a la casa Campbell. 

No al menos desde que Liam lo encontró en esa trampa. 

Pero Niall lídera el camino junto con Liam, y Louis y Zayn lo siguen, el primero con una sonrisa mordaz y el segundo con rostro sereno. Los árboles se vuelven cada vez más espesos conforme se van adentrando en el bosque, y Louis está a punto de preguntar a donde van cuando un gato grande salta frente a ellos, sin hacer ruido. 

Los cuatro se tensan de inmediato, sin saber que decir, antes de que el gato con ojos impresionantemente verdes les dé un vistazo y murmure: Síganme _y no hagan ruido._

Es uno de ellos, definitivamente, un miembro del clan, y Louis no duda en seguirlo, ni siquiera cuando el gato comienza a escalar un árbol y se instala dentro de su copa frondosa, perdiéndose en la vegetación. 

Puede escuchar como Liam y Niall se quejan de sus cuerpos poco ágiles en los árboles, pero Louis y Zayn suben al árbol como si nada, apenas esforzándose, sintiendo su felino ronronear feliz. El gato les espera en las copas. 

—¿Qué...?—Louis comienza, pero el gato sisea, y dirige su mirada hacia abajo. 

Los cuatro siguen su vista, sorprendiéndose. Justo ahí, debajo de ellos, el líder de su clan, su segundo y su hija caminan, discutiendo algo en voz alta, sin temor a que nadie les escuche. Louis entiende, hasta cierto punto, porque no hay nadie en los bosques a menos que estén cazando, no porque esté prohibido, sino porque, bueno, no hay muchos felinos de bosque y prefieren estar en la pradera que aquí. 

Aún así, ellos pueden escuchar todo lo que dicen, como si lo gritaran, los comentarios llegando directamente en sus orejas y siendo procesados.

—Alfa Hale estuvo rara hoy en la reunión—Vanessa, la hija del líder y futura cabeza de la familia, dice—. ¿No les pareció?

—Se veía preocupada—Sam, el segundo al mando responde, y el líder Campbell solo niega con la cabeza. 

—Es normal que esté preocupada. Ha habido muchos ataques de felinos últimamente en el pueblo, y somos el grupo más grande en Beacon Hills—Campbell suspira—. Además, tampoco esperaba que su hijo y segundo estuvieran ahí. 

—Derek parece razonable—Vanessa dice, y Louis podría apostar que tiene una sonrisa en su rostro. 

Samuel niega con la cabeza casi de inmediato—. Lo parece. Sin embargo, su segundo... ese tal Stiles nos dará problemas. Un zorro como segundo al mando, es... casi una burla. 

De inmediato, Louis siente que se tensa, sintiendo como sus garras salen y se clavan en el tronco cercano. Siguen hablando, pero Louis ya no puede escuchar, y en cuanto están lo bastante lejos del árbol en donde están, el gato se agazapa para saltar a una rama más alta, ondas comenzando a rodearlo. 

El pelaje desaparece, solo dejando a un chico en jeans y camiseta, de cabello oscuro y rizado, demasiado rizado, cayendo hasta su barbilla. Tiene los ojos verdes, y sonríe mostrando hoyuelos. 

—Eso estuvo cerca—dice el gato, y Liam de inmediato le da una palmadita a Louis en la espalda—. ¿Me estaban buscando?

—Nuestro amigo es amigo tuyo—Liam explica, y Louis frunce el ceño porque, que demonios, él no conoce a este niño. 

El chico simplemente inclina la cabeza y sus ojos se estrechan—. No creo conocerle. ¿Es nuevo? tal vez me lo tope o algo así...

—No—Louis niega con la cabeza, ceño fruncido—. Yo... me refería a Stiles, conozco a Stiles, él no es... 

—Soy Styles, Harry Styles—el chico sonríe. 

El chico tiene hoyuelos, y piel pálida, y es demasiado delgado y demasiado... todo, con esa sonrisa de labios rosas que Louis mira más de la cuenta, y Dios. Él es gay. Sí, lo es totalmente. 

—Esa fue una muy mala referencia, amigo—Niall dice, sonriendo burlonamente. Louis está acostumbrado a ese tipo de comentario, y entiende que es una broma. Sin embargo, la broma no es algo mutuo porque el chico, Harry, deja de sonreír casi al instante. 

—Quería ser gracioso...—dice con una mueca en su lugar, y se ve tan incomodo como Louis se siente—. Pero... lamento no ser la persona que buscabas. Por cierto, tu Stiles... no será el mismo Stiles del que Samuel hablaba ¿o sí? porque el estaba hablando de la manada Hale. 

—Ah, ah—Zayn chasquea la lengua—. Si tu amigo está en la manada Hale, olvidate de él. No nos metemos en ese territorio. 

—Zayn tiene razón—Liam dice con una mirada preocupada—. No desde, al menos... hace un tiempo. 

Louis frunce el ceño casi de inmediato, antes de sonreír—. ¿Y qué me dirían si les dijera que tengo un plan? 

—Tienes un plan—Zayn repite, nada impresionado—. ¿Y cuál es?

—Mi amigo Stiles al parecer es el segundo del clan Hale—Louis sonríe maliciosamente—. O eso dijo Santiago. 

—Samuel—Harry corrige de inmediato. 

—Santiago, Samuel, lo que sea—Louis rueda los ojos—. El punto es que mi amigo es el segundo al mando allá. Podemos ingresar a su territorio de una manera pacifica y hablar con él como cualquier persona normal. Si alguien pregunta, es un amigo nuestro de antes de la conversión, él nos respaldaría.

—Podría funcionar—Niall sonríe un poco y Liam asiente. 

—Podría hacerlo. 

—¿Saben cómo funciona una manada de perros?—Zayn pregunta con una ceja alzada y una mueca en su rostro—. Porque si es así, entonces el plan podría funcionar, sino, no sabemos si el segundo al mando tiene tanto peso como aquí. 

—Ehm—Harry murmura, tímidamente, todos muestran su atención hacia él—. Yo sé como funcionan, uhm, suelo verlos a menudo mientras estoy en los árboles—el chico jodidamente se sonroja después, como si mirar escondido a alguien fuera algo de lo que avergonzarse. 

Louis no considera que eso sea algo de lo cual sentir vergüenza, sin embargo, porque él mismo lo hacia a menudo con Scott y Stiles. Más con Stiles que con Scott, pero el sentimiento es el mismo. Louis respeta a cualquiera que pueda mostrar habilidades de acosador. 

No son fáciles de adquirir, y eso lo sabe bien. 

—¿Entonces podemos ver a Stiles?—Louis pregunta con una sonrisa de suficiencia. 

—El plan funcionará, uhm—Harry frunce el ceño—. Los lobos se basan en tres personas principales. El segundo al mando, el Alfa y otro más. No estoy seguro de que hace la otra persona, pero tu amigo... Stiles, es el segundo al mando del heredero de Thalia, por lo que escuche. Entonces puede abogar por nosotros no solo él, sino el heredero. Además iremos como amigos, no como... 

—¿Iremos?—Niall interrumpe con una risa pequeña—. ¿Estás dentro de esto, Harry?

—¿No es ese el plan?—el chico de rizos alza las dos cejas, sonando sorprendido, antes de mirar a Louis con sus grandes ojos de Bambi—. ¿Ir todos juntos?

Zayn suelta un suspiro y Liam le da un apretón en su hombro—. Nos vamos a arrepentir de esto—dice la pantera, pero Louis puede darse por satisfecho porque joder, eso significa que Zayn ira. 

Harry hace una mueca que parece más una sonrisa—. Sí, probablemente lo haremos. 

Louis cree que ya no tiene tantos problemas con los chicos sopita. 


	9. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8**

**E** lena no tiene tiempo de decir algo cuando un chico con una computadora entra a su espacio de trabajo.

El área técnica es conocida por ser uno de los secretos mejores guardados de toda la casa. Nadie conoce exactamente si existe o no, principalmente porque Stefan adora poder bromear con respecto a que no hace nada y en realidad es un parásito viviendo a expensas de tía Thalia; y así debió haber sido por los siglos de los siglos.

Elena había crecido en una casa que no necesitaba tener un área técnica, después de todo, una casa en donde nadie tenía un área especifica en donde podía gobernar libremente, sino que solo contaban con una habitación individual y eso era todo. Ese es tu espacio, y no tienes nada más.

Pero ahora debido a la expansión que tuvo la manada, gracias a tía Thalia, Elena vive en una casa muy diferente a la que creció y bueno, ahora sí tiene un reino para ella sola. Sin contar a Stefan obviamente, porque su hermano y ella son una misma persona y eso todo mundo lo sabe. Desventajas de ser mellizos, supone.

Y debido a eso, precisamente Elena y Stefan habían declarado que el área técnica no podía ser invadida por los demás miembros, a menos que se trataran de los cabezas de familia, claramente. O Erica, pero ella es un caso especial y una trabajadora casi tan buena como ellos, por lo que a veces Erica era permitida aquí.

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?-Elena gruñe practicamente detrás del motor que trataba de arreglar. El chico abre sus ojos de Bambi y bate sus pestañas como si no hubiera hecho nada malo.

Pero lo hizo, joder. Entro al territorio prohibido.

-Soy Stiles, uno de los novatos de este año-el chico dice, antes de extender hacia Elena su computadora-. Me preguntaba si podría acceder a la red de internet. De normal habría simplemente ingresado por medio de el código de identificación de la casa, pero eso tomará una hora más o menos, creo que protegieron demasiado bien el acceso a su red-entonces sonríe, como si fuera un chiste privado-. De hecho, estoy bastante impresionado por eso, pero en serio necesito la clave y...

-Así que pensaste que necesitar la clave de internet para ver porno es suficiente para ingresar a un área restringida-Elena lamentablemente no tiene la capacidad de sus primos para usar las cejas, pero aún así, inclina la cabeza para compensar que su ceja no pueda erguirse en una pregunta.

El chico parpadea un poco-. ¿Restringida? ¿No pueden pasar aquí? Wow, eso no... no me habían dicho eso, lo siento. Simplemente ví que estaba en el mapa y me acerque sin pensar porque...

-Espera-Elena se levanta de un salto, sus manos golpeando su mesa de trabajo-. ¿Tienes un jodido mapa? ¿Dónde aparece mi _área_? ¡Que mierda pasa por la cabeza de Laura! Dar un mapa así a los novatos...-Elena gruñe y niega con la cabeza-. Tendré que hablar de esto con los cabezas... con tía Thalia incluso y...

-Oye, ¿Elena, verdad?-el chico le interrumpe, con una sonrisa nerviosa-. Yo creo que eso no será necesario, verás... Laura no les dió un mapa como estos a mis compañeros...

-¿Lo robaste? Eso tiene mucho más sentido. Oh chico, si lo robaste tendrás que enfrentarte con la ley aquí-Elena sonríe maliciosamente-. Derek y Peter se divertirán tanto contigo...

-Derek no se divertirá-el chico bufa-, creeme. No se ha reído con ninguno de mis chistes. Y a Peter no lo conozco así que-se encoge de hombros-. En fin, no lo robe. Soy la mano derecha de Laura, y tengo un mapa que muestran todas las áreas de la casa.

-Oh.

Oh. Elena ni siquiera tiene tiempo de decir que el chico está mintiendo cuando el sonido de un latido le confirma que, efectivamente, este chico dice la verdad. Elena asiente con la cabeza lentamente antes de suspirar.

-Entonces, eres tú-Elena dice, tomando asiento y retirándose las gafas protectoras que aun rodean sus ojos-. Tú eres el zorrito que Laura tomó bajo su ala.

-Ese mismo-el chico sonríe irónicamente de nuevo-. Entonces, ¿qué dejarás de gritar quiere decir que me darás la contraseña del internet?

Elena suelta una pequeña risa-. ¿En serio interrumpiste mi santuario, simplemente por el internet? ¿No pudiste habérselo pedido a otra persona?

-No hay nadie que conozca que me pueda ayudar y, uh-Stiles hace una mueca-, realmente no lo pensé. Me dije a mí mismo que, si tenía tanta seguridad la red, es porque no muchos podían ingresar a ella.

-Pensaste bien-Elena asiente con la cabeza-. No conoces a Stefan, me imagino, pero es uno de los mejores ingenieros que he conocido cuando de sistemas se trata. No le digas que dije eso-rueda los ojos antes de proseguir-, se le subirá el ego tanto que tendré que golpearlo muchas veces de vuelta a la tierra.

Stiles hace una mueca de nuevo, pero no dice nada, y Elena simplemente suspira y alza una mano-. Dame tu computadora para que puedas irte de una vez. No me gusta la gente en mi territorio.

-¿Tú territorio? Es por eso que nadie sabe donde queda el área técnica, ¿no? no quieren que nadie sepa donde está-Stiles dice mientras le entrega la computadora, y Elena bufa un poco, comenzando a ingresar la contraseña.

-No me gusta que nadie entre a mi espacio de trabajo por mucho tiempo. Odio a las personas. Pero no como mis queridos primos lo hacen-Elena entrecierra los ojos-, sino que, realmente, no puedo convivir con personas mucho tiempo.

-¿Ansiedad social?

-De hecho, no-la chica suelta un risa de nuevo-. Puedo socializar solo... no quiero, ¿sabes? las personas son estupidas y no saben cuando algo no es su asunto. Prefiero enfocarme en mi trabajo dentro de la casa y seguir en aislamiento-Elena le regresa la computadora-. Además, Stefan tiene un rumor sobre el como no trabajamos en lo absoluto. Sería grosero simplemente desmentir el rumor de mi hermano.

-Entonces, no te gusta la gente pero estás hablando conmigo y de seguro hablas con tu familia.

-No tengo opción cuando la familia se trata-Elena se encoge de hombros-. Y tú eres parte de la familia ahora. Pero, en serio, no vuelvas a bajar aquí sino quieres que me queje de ti.

Stiles resopla una risa-. ¿Debo de tener miedo? ¿Me acusarás con tu alfa?

-No-Elena sonríe, con colmillos y dejando que sus ojos brillen en dorado-. La próxima vez, te voy a matar, y estaré en todo mi derecho de hacerlo. Este es mi territorio, mío. Y a menos que consideré que puedes entrar en él, no puedes. ¿Okey?

-Parece que lo gruñon es de familia. Así que no son jodidamente atractivos por sangre, sino que agresivos y sanguinarios también. Pero está bien, no volveré a acercarme a tu área de trabajo a menos que me hayas invitado o lo que sea. Lo prometo, traeré mi invitación por escrito y todo-Stiles ni siquiera parpadea, antes de asentir y comenzar a caminar a la salida-. Pero debo advertirte que no esperes que no siga el camino amarillo cuando está jodidamente brillando frente a mi.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que probablemente me veas aquí abajo a menudo-Stiles sonríe por sobre su hombro-. No contaminaré tu escena del crimen con mi olor, pero definitivamente estoy tomando un tour aquí abajo.

Elena gruñe, se coloca las gafas y asiente con la cabeza-. Mantente alejado de mi taller y estaremos bien.

-De acuerdo.

Y con eso, Stiles se va. Elena suspira y sigue trabajando en lo suyo. El motor debería de estar listo antes de el anochecer, así como va, y sabe que Erica y Stefan están dandole mantenimiento a Buster, por lo que solo tiene que terminar el motor.

Eso es un alivio, y sin embargo, el que Thalia esté preparando a Buster no lo es. Solo usan a Buster cuando van a una misión, y una misión siempre trae consigo heridos.

Sea lo que sea, Elena sigue trabajando aunque tenga un nudo en el estomago.

.

Es la mañana del día siguiente cuando Stiles deja caer cientos de hojas impresas con información frente a los ojos de Derek.

Es extraño que alguien como Derek tenga una oficina, si se lo preguntan, principalmente porque su trabajo aún es el entrenar a la guardia y a los novatos, no necesariamente hacer las pases con los clanes vecinos, o darle información a la policía, como es el trabajo de Peter. Pero la tiene.

Tiene una oficina que irónicamente esta al lado izquierdo de la oficina de Laura, porque al parecer su madre se toma muy en serio sus puestos. Es pequeña, pero funcional, y Derek la ama porque es tiene una gran ventana que da al bosque y un librero vació. Derek fácilmente podría saltar al bosque si hay una amenaza para la manada, y aunque eso nunca ha ocurrido, el deseo de lanzarse al vacío es demasiado tentador.

El peligro es un compañero con el que Derek suele coquetear a menudo.

-¿Qué es todo eso?-Derek pregunta alzando las cejas, y Stiles simplemente resopla, buscando frenéticamente algo en todos esos papeles.

-Es la investigación, Derek. Sobre mi cola, ya sabes, ese detalle que ninguno de los lobos y yo compartimos en la forma beta-Stiles le entrega una hoja, y Derek la toma no muy seguro de que hacer. No es como si estuviera en está posición antes, nadie le consulta nada, si es sincero-. Investigue mucho, y encontre que los zorros originalmente no se comunican con sonidos, sino con su lenguaje corporal. Expresiones, posturas, olores...

-Es increíble que tu nunca estés callado, entonces.

-Sí, como sea-Stiles rueda los ojos y Derek sonríe, sin poder evitarlo-. El punto es que es fundamental para nosotros el tener el olfato afinado y ser veloces, somos más veloces que ustedes los lobos, en realidad. Y reconocemos a nuestras parejas y territorios, por el olor. ¡Podré leer emociones con los olores, después de todo!

-Te dije que te enseñaría-Derek alza una ceja y deja los papeles sobre la mesa, mientras busca un documento en su escritorio-. Entonces, a diferencia de nosotros tu sí necesitas la cola.

-El zorro, en realidad.

-No son seres independientes, Stiles-Derek le mira a los ojos, antes de que Stiles retire su mirada y finja buscar algo entre todas sus hojas. Derek no va a preguntar que es, pero algo dentro de él, le dice que aun Stiles va a -, son uno mismo. No puedes hablar del zorro sin sentir que es parte de ti.

-¡Dile eso tú! Nunca me escucha, y ni siquiera sale cuando se lo pido.

-Debes de aprender a controlar el cambio, entonces-Derek frunce el ceño-. Sino puedes acceder a tu instinto, debo de mostrarte como.

-Pensé que te diste cuenta, ayer en la carrera-Stiles le mira con la cabeza inclinada, como si lo evaluara-. Pensé que por eso fuiste conmigo. De hecho, te lo dije.

-Lo sé. Y ahora tenemos que enseñarte a controlar el cambio.

-Dime algo que no sepa, Derek-el zorro resopla y Derek simplemente rueda los ojos-. Tienes que enseñarme muchas cosas.

-Entonces ve y reune a Scott e Isaac. Después del desayuno entrenaremos su cambio y después, les enseñaremos a luchar.

Stiles le mira con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y los ojos brillantes-. ¿Estás hablando en serio?

-¿Tengo cara de estar bromeando?

-¡Esa es tu cara de broma!

-¡Stiles!

El chico simplemente se ríe, antes de salir por la puerta de su oficina.

Derek niega con la cabeza antes de soltar un suspiro, aún teniendo el documento de Stiles entre sus manos.

Por un momento, quiere dejarlo de lado, y enfocarse en lo que estaba haciendo antes de que el zorro irrumpiera en su oficina, pero en realidad, Derek sabe que leer la investigación improvisada de Stiles será mucho más divertido que evaluar los puntos de vigilancia para la próxima semana.

Así que, lanzando un suspiro resignado, Derek comienza a hojear el documento impreso.

Es bastante elaborado, si se lo preguntan, incluyendo una pequeña introducción con respecto a los zorros en el habitat salvaje y de la conversión. Derek sabe por experiencia que, no tener respuestas a como es que suceden las cosas, a veces es abrumador. Derek entiende que la conversión es algo que ha estado en los humanos desde incontables generaciones, desde los inicios de los tiempos, y tratar de encontrar respuestas a un fenómeno tan antiguo es difícil, principalmente porque muchos simplemente deciden que las cosas son como son, y no vale la pena esforzarse en encontrar respuestas.

Pero hay un grupo de personas que siguen teniendo la duda existencial sobre el _¿por qué estoy aquí?_ Y _¿por qué esto en general?_ Derek tuvo la suya, como todos, pero al no recibir respuestas de nadie aceptó las historias de la tía Charlotte, el abuelo Denali y la abuela Dakota como verdad absoluta. Sin embargo, Stiles definitivamente aún no supera su etapa existencialista, puesto que hay dos horas acerca de la conversión antes de que empiece a hablar de su propia experiencia.

Derek se pregunta cuando tuvo tanto tiempo para escribir esto, y decide que la respuesta no es algo que quiera.

Parece tener mucho tiempo, en realidad. Probablemente Stiles comenzó a escribir el documento mucho antes de tener la conversión por si mismo, dado que está lleno de dudas. Derek suspira, porque esto es demasiado para él.

Stiles explica que el verdadero yo de cualquiera puede no ser lo que uno esperaba, y que el miedo a la conversión siempre estará presente en los jovenes desde el día que comprenden la existencia de la misma. Compara eso con la elección de carrera, con el camino de la vida de una persona y sus planes a futuro. El futuro no es como lo pintan y siempre ha sonado tan aterrador cuando no tienes ni idea de quién eres, o lo que quieres, y Stiles se explaya hablando acerca de eso.

Miedo, toda la primera parte del documento está llena de los miedos de Stiles puestos de una manera tan general que Derek por un momento piensa que otra persona lo ha escrito. Miedo a la conversión, y Stiles explica que algunas personas simplemente no están preparadas para saber su verdadero yo, aterradas por la respuesta. Porque te empeñas en crear a una persona durante toda tu infancia y adolescencia, pero cuando llegas a la maduración, el carácter comienza a tomar parte importante de tu día a día y las desiciones que tomas, cambiando poco a poco lo que has formado con tanto ahínco.

Crecer es duro, y Derek se encuentra a sí mismo pensando en el caso hipotetico en el que él no es un Hale, en donde puede ser cualquier otro animal y no un lobo, y decide que su escencia probablemente se perdería de haber sido de ese modo. Porque para Derek ser un lobo lo es todo, ser parte de la manada, correr y proteger, es todo lo que conoce y su único propósito desde que Laura se volvió heredera Alfa.

Pero hay personas que no tienen eso. Que no crecieron sabiendo que querían ser y teniendo la necesidad imperativa de tener que. Descubrirlo.

Todo eso se termina con la definición de la conversión, donde Stiles comienza a relatar el como fue que su conversión resultó ser un zorro. Derek no encuentra, sin embargo, nada que Stiles haya escrito sobre el como se siente con esa realización, y por un momento se lo pregunta. Porque, si bien al principio Stiles no era del agrado de Derek, ahora sí lo es.

Derek se da cuenta que piensa en Stiles como un amigo, y entiende lo que Laura vió en él, lo que su madre vió mucho antes de encontrarlos en el bosque a ambos.

Stiles es diferente, y a Derek eso le gusta, porque ahora cuando piensa en Stiles, piensa en el bosque, piensa en los juegos que han compartido, en comentarios picantes y maliciosos, en sarcasmo puro e ironia, en confrontaciones e instinto.

Derek se encuentra pensando en Stiles como un amigo diferente, no como Boyd, o Erica e incluso Josh, sino como alguien que se ha despegado de su lado humano para dejarse llevar por su instinto, pero aún manteniendo su esencia principal y aferrándose a ella con uñas y dientes.

Deja el documento sobre la mesa de su oficina y se dirige a la Pradera.

.

Scott e Isaac ya están sentados en la mesa cuando Stiles llega. Cora y Malia, quienes asombrosamente están sentadas junto a ellos, están discutiendo sobre sus rondas de vigilancia, y Erica simplemente está al lado de ellas, acariciando el brazo de Boyd, quien está tan callado como de costumbre. Josh no está por ningún lado.

-¿Dónde está Josh?-Stiles pregunta, sentándose al lado de Scott. Erica le da una mirada aburrida.

-Laura-es todo lo que dice, y eso debería de ser una explicación, pero al menos para Stiles no lo es.

Derek llega algunos minutos después sentándose al lado de Stiles sin mirarlo siquiera, su mirada fija en la mesa de los grandes, donde Thalia, Arthur, Charlotte, Peter, y todos los jefes conversan en una voz tan baja que Stiles tiene que concentrarse en escuchar para hacerlo.

Probablemente están hablando de la importante reunión que tienen hoy con el líder Campbell, y Stiles siente su curiosidad moverse dentro de él como si tuviera vida propia. Pero sabe que no debe escuchar, puesto que son cosas que nadie debería de saber menos que sea parte de las cabezas de la familia... o quiera generar una pelea con ellos.

Ya suficiente tiene estando del lado equivocado de Thalia Hale, para ahora escuchar su conversación seguramente privada.

-¿Cuando...?-Stiles comienza diciendo, pero Derek le da una mirada que claramente dice que cierre la boca. Stiles de normal, no hubiera reaccionado, pero la mueca que Derek tiene en su rostro le dice que es alto serio, así que solamente se calla y mira fijamente la comida de la mesa.

Él solo iba a preguntar cuándo llegaría Laura. Tiene hambre, ¿De acuerdo?

Scott e Isaac están discutiendo algo acerca de sus habilidades nuevas, y Stiles no tiene ganas de meterse a esa plática en lo absoluto. Está más concentrado en sus propias habilidades, más espeficicamente en su nariz, si se lo preguntan.

Porque Stiles se tomo su papel de investigar en serio la noche pasada, pasando horas detrás de su ordenador, redactando el documento que empezó hace aproximadamente un mes antes de la conversión, llenando con los datos que ha recopilado a lo largo de la última semana. Y como no, había estado lo bastante orgulloso del resultado para dárselo a Derek apenas despertar.

Stiles sabe que fue un impulso algo tonto el que lo llevo a presumir su obra maestra ante los ojos de la futura mano izquierda, lo sabe, puesto que él mismo se pregunto si sería buena idea una vez que llegó frente a la puerta de Derek. Pero, realmente Stiles escuchó a Derek al respecto, sobre seguir sus instintos a menos que comprometan su integridad, y Stiles simplemente había decidido que eso es algo con lo que él podía funcionar.

Así que, sí, había visitado a Derek y dejó su documento en sus manos, saliendo de la oficina con una sonrisa y dispuesto a poner a prueba todo lo que había investigado con respecto a los zorros.

Como el sentido del olfato y el súper poder de leer emociones con el olor, por ejemplo.

Da una inhalación profunda y repasa todos los olores que puede encontrar. Comida, carne, huevos, pan tostado y tocino es lo que llega primero. El olor parecido a las galletas recién horneadas también está ahí, y no puede evitar pensar que ese es definitivamente algo característico de las cocinas. Stiles vuelve a respirar y ahora encuentra olores casuales de la manada.

Scott huele a chocolate, al desodorante que usaban los chicos del equipo de Lacrosse y un poco al medicamento que solía usar para el asma, Stiles también nota el leve rastro de tierra mojada ahí. Isaac huele a ozono, a madreselva y a algo que Stiles no puede reconocer pero sabe casi a hierba buena y césped; Isaac también huele a tierra mojada. Erica en cambio, huele a cuero, a perfume de rosas y a algo peligroso que hace a Stiles estremecer levemente.

Stiles da otra olfateada y capta el aroma de Boyd, que huele a... ¿Agua? ¿el agua tiene olor? Extraño, pero sinceramente cree que es agua lo que su nariz detecta, a pay de manzana y a la madera de los árboles del bosque. Es extraña la combinación, pero Stiles nota que todo mundo aquí huele a tierra mojada. Se pregunta si ese es el olor de la manada.

Cuando llega a Derek, Stiles quiere encontrar ahí el leve rastro de cuero, cenizas, abetos y libertad que olió el día de ayer mientras lo cazaba, y sin embargo, su nariz capta aún más de lo que esperaba.

De repente, todo es tan intenso que Stiles tiene que apretar sus puños, las garras clavándose en sus manos y comenzando a llenar sus palmas de sangre, el barullo del comedor llenando su cabeza de una manera tan abrumadora que Stiles estrella su cabeza contra la mesa sin pensar, todo su cuerpo agitándose y dios, siente que algo resbala por su nariz.

-¿Stiles?-Alguien le toma de los hombros, y Stiles se topa con las caras preocupadas de Derek y Scott.

-Estoy bien...-murmura cómo puede, y Scott frunce el ceño con preocupación al mismo tiempo que Derek pasa uno de sus dedos por el labio superior de Stiles y retira algo que se escurre ahí. Es rojo, brillante y le provoca un escalofrío-. ¿Eso es sangre...?

Le está sangrando la nariz, aparentemente. Y sus ojos chillan, en serio lo hacen, la luz omnipresente llenando todo el lugar, y por un minuto Stiles tiene miedo de cambiar, pero sus colmillos siguen siendo normales así que solo sus ojos han reaccionado.

Derek hace brillar los suyos en azul y gruñe, como si eso fuera a mantener al zorro de Stiles en su lugar, pero Stiles solo gime en reconocimiento, su animal dentro suyo buscando algo sin saber que es, y se agita lo suficiente para que sus hombros estén libres. Sin pensarlo un poco, Stiles busca la manera más rápida de liberar sus sentidos de toda esta carga abrumadora, y entierra su cara en el brazo de Scott, oliendo con fuerza.

-Diablos...-Stiles gime, y niega con la cabeza, Scott pone una de sus manos en su cabello y lo acaricia un poco-. Estoy llenando tu camiseta de sangre.

-Llénala cuanto quieras-Scott responde-. ¿Qué pasó?

-Sus sentidos colapsaron por algo-Derek es el que responde, el ceño fruncido sintiéndose incluso en su voz. Stiles suelta una carcajada ahogada desde el brazo de Scott, sus oídos se llenan con el latido de su corazón, boom, boom, boom-. ¿Qué?

-Amigo, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que alguien te olió?-Stiles pregunta en voz alta-. Eres como... Una bomba o algo, mis sentidos solo se murieron cuando alcance a olerte un poco. En serio, deberías considerar seriamente controlar ese poder. Quedé noqueado...

Por unos minutos, nadie dice nada, y Stiles está lo bastante concentrado en manchar la camiseta de Scott con su sangre como para preocuparse por el silencio que invade la mesa. En secreto, está agradecido, puesto que sus sentidos comienzan a enfrascarse en Scott, sus oídos ya no escuchan tanto como antes, como si alguien hubiera bajado el volumen, y su nariz simplemente esta tapada por la sangre y el aroma a desodorante de Lacrosse.

Entonces, Erica suelta una carcajada que le hace estremecer, porque es de puro encanto y diversión, sin malicia, pero aún así Stiles se siente inseguro.

-Oh dios-Stiles gime-. ¿Ahora qué hice?

-Ser divertido, al parecer-Boyd comenta en voz baja, Erica sigue riendo sin parar.

Stiles sale de su escondite, dedicándole una mirada molesta-. ¿Puedes callarte?

-No se va a callar-Isaac dice en un suspiro-. Creo que la rompiste.

-¡Yo estoy rompiéndome! Mira-Stiles se apunta su nariz-. Sangre, ricitos. Esto es romperse, no morir a carcajadas como Erica lo está haciendo.

Isaac no dice nada, solo sigue viendo como la rubia al fin para de reír. Laura llega justo en ese momento, tomada de la mano de Josh quien parece, solo un poco, satisfecho consigo mismo. Stiles alza una ceja o al menos trata de hacerlo, pero su rostro sigue un poco estatico después de estar aplastado contra el hombro de Scott.

-¿Qué sucede?-Laura pregunta, mirando el rostro de Stiles que para este punto debería de estar lleno de sangre seca. Se mira preocupada, y Stiles al menos sabe que, si llega a morir, habrá alguien además de Scott que va a llorarle-. ¿Lo golearon?

-Ojalá-Boyd suspira mientras lo dice-. Reaccionó al olor de Derek de está manera. No había oído hablar de un caso como este, aunque soy bastante nuevo en esto.

-Ni siquiera sabíamos que era posible, pero ya ves-Erica sonríe con malicia, sus ojos brillando en algo que Stiles no quiere identificar, y Laura solamente les ve de manera incrédula, sus cejas alzándose de esa manera que a Stiles le recuerda que tienen un lenguaje propio.

-¿Reaccionó?-Laura repite, su rostro mostrando algo parecido a la diversión con una mezcla de sorpresa.

Scott, quien no había dicho nada desde que Stiles uso su camiseta como pañuelo, solo aprieta el brazo de Stiles.

-¿Eso es malo?-pregunta, sus ojos de cachorro brillando a punto de derramar lágrimas-. Está sangrando, ¿por qué?

-No es nada malo-Laura se encoge de hombros, restandole importancia-. Probablemente no sea nada, y si es algo, de seguro será algo que ocurriría tarde o temprano.

-¿A qué te refieres?-Stiles pregunta, todo su cuerpo tensandose, porque desde luego esto tenía que ser obra de su instinto animal en lugar de su sentido humano, desde luego.

Laura frunce el ceño, y está a punto de contestar cuando Derek la interrumpe-. No significa nada.

Lo dice de una manera, que Stiles no tiene dudas de la mentira que se asoma, y está a nada de preguntar cuando entiende que Derek no le dirá nada al respecto. Al menos, no por ahora.

Porque Derek oculta algo, algo que ni siquiera tiene sentido el preguntar porque sabe que forzar una respuesta es inutil. No entiende porque, pero lo sabe, sabe que Derek no lo dirá, al menos no ahora, pero Stiles mantiene una ferviente curiosidad burbujeando en su estomago aún así.

Solo se confirma cuando Laura y Derek intercambian una mirada entre ellos antes de que la primera tome asiento. Definitivamente esa fue una conversación no verbal de la que nadie más formó parte.

Sea como sea, el tema pronto parece ser olvidado, Laura comienza a comer y todos se encuentran comiendo después de eso, de esa manera en la que se han acostumbrado, tomando alimento después de ella y en una charla que incluye bromas pesadas y comentarios jocosos. Todo gracias a Erica y Laura, desde luego.

Stiles participa de vez en cuando, comiendo lentamente mientras trata de encontrar una respuesta lógica a la reacción de su zorro.

Se ha limpiado la nariz de sangre para ese punto, pero aún así, sigue sintiendo una comezón en su nariz. Stiles no quiere volver a oler en su vida, al menos no aquí dentro, y en su lugar trata de respirar lo más leve que puede, sin concentrarse en lo absoluto en el olor que se filtra como agua dentro de sus sentidos.

Stiles le da una mordida al tocino y lo saborea. Si es sincero consigo mismo, justo ahora tiene miles de teorías vibrando dentro de su cerebro.

La primera, es que su zorro había reaccionado al olor de un predador, la sangre corriendo por su nariz solo sería una reacción parecida al shock por ataques de pánico o algo similar. La segunda, el aroma había lastimado tan seriamente sus glandulas olfativas que había roto vasos sanguineos dentro de su cuerpo. La tercera y la menos probable, su zorro es alergico a Derek.

Cosa imposible, dado que parece estar muy encariñado con él.

-Tenemos reunión-Laura dice cuando la mesa se pone repentinamente en silencio, y Stiles alza la mirada para comprobar que, efectivamente, le está viendo a él-. Es con el jefe Campbell. Mamá me informó de eso, así que estamos asistiendo.

-¿Qué?

-Los dos, Stiles-Laura rueda los ojos-. Debes acompañarme como mi segundo al mando, ¿sabes? 

-Puesto importante, para gente importante-Erica resopla y le da un trago a su bebida. Stiles le ve con el ceño fruncido.

-Estás celosa.

-Como no tienes una idea.

-Sí sí-Stiles dice con una sonrisa irónica-. Ahora hay que comer, tenemos entrenamiento después del desayuno.

Laura le mira con una ceja alzada-. Tu no tienes entrenamiento hoy, tienes que ayudarme a preparar los documentos para la reunión con alfa Campbell.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás siendo completamente seria aquí? ¡Laura!-Stiles se queja con un pequeño gemido-. ¡Es la primera vez que voy a entrenar en forma los movimientos de lucha! ¿en serio tengo que...?

-Stiles-Derek gruñe, como si eso fuera toda la respuesta que necesita, como si fuera obvio que no puede posponer sus deberes como mano derecha antes de una reunión importante con la manada vecina.

Y Stiles prácticamente podría, en teoría, quejarse de nuevo, pero no lo hace debido a que no puede evitar pensar que tiene un puesto importante, como, realmente importante.

Al menos ahora que Derek ha sido un poco más abierto con respecto a la organización de la manada, Stiles ya tiene una idea consciente de lo que significa ser el segundo al mando de Laura, sabe lo que se espera de él, y que debe de mostrar su valía como una buena mano derecha antes de que Laura tome una decisión definitiva.

Así que claramente eso es lo que tratan de decirle, que no puede simplemente dejar de entrenar para ir a atender casos en los que se necesita que intervenga. Aún con todo eso, Stiles vuelve a abrir la boca.

-¿Por qué Derek no se está preparando entonces?

Y sí, recibe una mirada llena de cejas fruncidas por parte de los Hale, antes de que Laura carraspee.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Derek tiene que estar en la reunión, _duh_ -Stiles rueda los ojos, e incluso puede notar que Derek está tensándose en su silla, seguramente pensando que Stiles está a punto de derramar la sopa (un juego de palabras totalmente malo, Stiles, por cierto).

Stiles sabe lo que está pensando sin siquiera haberlo dicho en voz alta, sabe que está completamente tenso porque no se supone que deban hablar de su participación dentro del encuentro de ayer con Laura, y eso es totalmente respetable debido a que Derek prácticamente tomo el lugar de heredero alfa ayer. Un total insulto, al parecer.

Aunque Stiles no sabe como funciona la política de los lobos aún, él entiende el problema implícito en que los Campbell consideren a Derek un heredero, él entiende que probablemente se deba a que, como en una menarquia totalmente arcaica, el heredero alfa tiene que ser una sola persona, y debe presentarse como el futuro representante de la manada como lo que es. El que Derek tomará el puesto de Laura fue inaudito.

Y sin embargo, una parte de Stiles, la parte irracional que está mucho más conectada con su lado animal, sabe que no puede simplemente asistir a la reunión sin tener un apoyo real dentro de ella, y aunque Laura es su jefa y ha demostrado ser una gran amiga, la verdad es que Stiles no se siente del todo cómodo con respecto a estar solo en una habitación con Thalia Hale y Laura. Stiles no sabe de que lado estará Laura si es que se llega a equivocar, pero sabe de que lado estará Derek.

Porque justamente el día de ayer fue una prueba irrefutable de eso.

Derek estará de su lado. Y Stiles tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar realmente en eso, toda la noche anterior la paso (en lugar de dormir como toda persona normal con algo de amor propio debería) pensando en lo que había pasado y pegado a su ordenador, investigando.

Y llegó a la conclusión de que podía confiar en Derek. Porque tal vez Derek realmente sea el único que podría desafiar a Thalia y a Laura por una causa que considere justa. Porque, si es sincero, Derek parece ser el único que respeta a Stiles como persona y parte de la manada.

Stiles se siente seguro con Derek, se siente respaldado, y quiere que él esté presente en la reunión por si las cosas se ponen feas, cosa que probablemente suceda, si Stiles conoce a Thalia Hale y su incapacidad para quedarse callado en momentos de estrés.

Necesitará un respaldo, necesitará a Derek, y todo su zorro se agita con ese pensamiento como si fuera una verdad absoluta. El zorro de Stiles quiere rogar para que Derek esté a su lado durante la reunión. Por eso, dirige una mirada llena de súplica, sus ojos abiertos de par en par y una mueca en su rostro. Por favor...

Y Derek simplemente suspira-. Stiles tiene algo de razón. Soy tu mano izquierda, Laura. Debería de participar como Peter lo hace.

Laura hace una mueca, pero simplemente asiente.

-Sí, lo eres. Sin embargo, aún tienes que ir al entrenamiento, y como mano izquierda no necesitas tanta preparación-Laura suspira y le da un mordisco a su tocino-. Te veré en mi oficina en una hora, ¿De acuerdo? Entraremos juntos.

Stiles sonríe un poco por eso, y Derek simplemente asiente, antes de dirigirle una mirada que claramente pregunta qué está tramando, de una manera sospechosa y entrecerrada.

Sonríe de la mejor forma que sabe, como un zorro.

.

Stiles intercepta a Derek mientras la guardia se dirige al campo, poniendo una de sus manos en su brazo y deteniéndolo.

-Oye, Der. ¿Tienes un segundo?

Laura se había ido a su oficina, dedicándole una última mirada de advertencia y diciendo que quería verlo en menos de dos minutos cuando Stiles le dijo que iría a recoger unas cosas a su habitación. Aunque, bueno, Stiles realmente no iba a su habitación. De hecho, tenía que asegurarse que Derek entendiera explícitamente que no trataba de hundirlo o algo así.

-Stiles-Derek dice en un gruñido, un gruñido que es asombroso que Stiles pueda saber que significado tiene, pero sabe que no está en peligro directo.

Al menos, no por ahora.

-Es que, yo... quería decirte que no tienes de que preocuparte, ¿de acuerdo?-Derek alza una ceja en una muda pregunta y Stiles prosigue, lamiendo sus labios secos-. No le diré nada de ayer a Laura, y la razón por la que quería que asistieras a la reunión es porque, uhm-Stiles siente repentinamente mucho calor, como, toda su cara estando en llamas o lo que sea-, yo quería tener un amigo dentro.

Derek alza las cejas impresionado, sus ojos reflejando mucha sorpresa en ellos.

-¿Un amigo?-repite, y Stiles se encuentra asintiendo, y su mano que aun sujeta el brazo de Derek da un leve apretón.

-No tengo buena relación con tu mamá. Y Laura no desafiará a su Alfa en lo absoluto pero... sé que puedo contar contigo si algo pasa, y eres el único que probablemente quiera explicarme que sucede durante la reunión-Stiles hace una mueca-. No conozco nada de política de lobos, ya sabes. Quería que fueras como mi apoyo, o algo así...

-Está bien-Derek asiente con la cabeza, como si estuviera en automático-. Entiendo. Puedo hacer eso.

-¿En serio?-Stiles sonríe esperanzado, su zorro casi ronronea contra su mente, y su nariz tiene un cosquilleo que identifica como emoción.

-Sí-Derek asiente rígidamente otra vez.

Repentinamente, siente muchas ganas de ir a correr, de saltar, hacer lo que sea. Stiles está consciente que su animal está emocionado por algo que escapa a su comprensión totalmente, pero él supone que es porque al fin tiene un amigo, alguien en quien contar, y comienza a pensar que Derek tiene razón.

Su zorro es una parte fundamental de él, pero no es una identidad distinta. No tiene porque serlo, ya que el mismo Stiles está feliz y aliviado de saber que podrá contar con Derek durante la reunión con el clan vecino, y lo más importante, significa que Stiles en realidad no se equivocó. Él puede confiar en Derek.

Así que no se pregunta mucho sobre sus reacciones, siguiendo su instinto y aceptándolo de nuevo, sin comprender o cuestionar, porque después de todo, su zorro y él en teoría son la misma persona.

-¡Genial!-Stiles exclama, su sonrisa se ensancha sin que él pueda evitarlo, y su mano tira del brazo de Derek hasta tenerlo cerca, sin pensarlo en lo absoluto. Con rapidez, Stiles pasa su nariz sobre una de sus mejillas de Derek, el olor apenas entrando en su nariz está vez y sin ser lo suficientemente fuerte para noquearlo, pero siendo suficiente para calmar ese sentimiento ansioso en su vientre. Se retira de un brinco hacia atrás, aun sonriendo-. ¡Te veo luego, Der!

Y con eso se va, sin preocuparse por nada de lo que queda atrás.

Derek está literalmente congelado en el pasillo, sus orejas sonrojadas y su cuerpo en total tensión. Así es como lo encuentra Erica, al menos, con el corazón totalmente desbocado y sus ojos abiertos como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

-Ví eso-la chica dice sin más, observando sus uñas perfectamente pintadas de negro. Derek carraspea, tomando compostura-. Y no sé que pensar exactamente, pero puedo asegurarte que es algo que disfrutaré de averiguar.

-Cierra la boca, Erica-Derek prácticamente se queja, como si fuera una adolescente o lo que sea-. Los demás-cambia el tema rápidamente-, ¿ya están entrenando? ¿les diste instrucciones?

-No soy una novata que acepte que sean holgazanes-Erica rueda los ojos-. Los puse a trabajar en parejas. Cora está con Isaac y Scott con Josh, están mostrándoles los movimientos básicos. Malia está con Boyd.

-¿Y tu?

Erica sonríe, con colmillos y ojos dorados-. Soy tu segunda al mando, jefe. Yo voy contra usted.

Derek simplemente asiente y se encuentran ambos caminando por el pasillo rumbo al patio de entrenamiento. Como Erica dijo, están por parejas, ya luchando o apunto de hacerlo. Derek suelta un suspiro y da una mirada rápida hasta que considera que ninguno va a lastimarse pronto.

Realmente, todo su cuerpo se siente ardiendo en algo parecido a la vergüenza y reconocimiento, no sabe con certeza cual de las dos es más fuerte, pero hace que Derek se encuentre incómodamente de píe en el campo por más de lo que se consideraría aceptable. Aunque realmente no cree que alguien deba o pueda culparlo.

Derek ni siquiera tiene tiempo de procesar que ocurre cuando Erica logra tirarlo al suelo con un movimiento rápido de su pierna. Derek cae sobre las hojas secas, sus manos raspándose levemente con la caída, y tiene que gruñir por el dolor que siente cuando confirma que, efectivamente, tiene una piedra clavada en su palma, como si perteneciera ahí en primer lugar.

Erica se aparta uno de sus cabellos y le sonríe, toda colmillos y ojos brillantes.

-Parece que el jefe está distraído.

-Cállate, Erica-Derek rueda los ojos, y su cuerpo se mueve lo suficiente para dejarlo sobre el césped boca arriba, antes de quitarse la piedra usando sus garras como pinzas-. No estoy distraído.

-Lo estás.

-Déjame.

Derek vuelve a gruñir y suspira, sus manos cubriendo su rostro de sol. Los sonidos de la manada entrenando le llegan directamente, golpes y arañazos contra piel, patadas que conectan con fuerza en el músculo. Es un sonido al que Derek se ha acostumbrado después de tantos años de entrenar.

Siempre en batalla, Derek. Siempre alerta, siempre tratando de ser más fuerte. Por tu manada.

Peter solía decirle eso, e incluso Derek sabe que el propio Peter solía entrenar tan duro como Derek lo hace. Simplemente, sus motivaciones eran distintas.

Derek quiere proteger a su familia y Peter buscaba la aprobación del abuelo Denali.

-¿Qué sucede?-Erica pregunta, echandose al lado de Derek, y de la nada ya no es la chica que siempre sonríe de manera traviesa, sino la amiga que Derek ha llegado a conocer.

-No tengo idea de que estoy haciendo-Derek murmura, admitiendo en voz baja y siendo casi silenciado por el sonido de lucha.

No obstante, como esperaba totalmente, Erica asiente con la cabeza, como si supiera exactamente a lo que Derek se refiere.

No le sorprendería si así fuera.

-No creo que ninguno de nosotros sepa que estamos haciendo, Derek-Erica dice sonando más honesta que nunca, y Hale solo suelta un suspiro.

-No tengo idea, Erica. Y se supone que tengo que... que liderarlos o lo que sea, mamá ha estado más enojada que nunca y...-Derek gruñe, la frustración subiendo en su estómago y convirtiéndola en un gruñido totalmente animal.

Siente sus colmillos salir, sus encías punzar y el sabor de la sangre en su boca, pero aún no retira sus manos del rostro. Ni siquiera cuando las garras le acarician la piel.

-Ví lo que hizo Stiles hace unos momentos, estoy segura que esto en parte es por él-Erica dice con una sonrisa en el rostro, Derek puede escucharla perfectamente.

Erica es justo así, la única persona que no es de su familia que puede leerlo y decirle las verdades a la cara, sin importar cuan malas sean, y eso es algo que Derek aprecia si es honesto. Porque Erica probablemente es una de las pocas personas con las que Derek quisiera pasar su tiempo.

-El chico prácticamente se lanzó sobre ti, Derek-Erica dice, como si Derek no lo supiera.

Otro gruñido-. Lo sé. Y él ni siquiera... no sabe qué carajos significó eso que hizo. No sabe nada.

-Estás molesto, y frustrado-Erica arruga la nariz-. Espero que no sexualmente, al menos. Pero, oye, creo que todo ha salido bien de momento.

Derek se retira las manos del rostro y alza una ceja.

-¿A qué carajos te refieres con "Todo ha salido bien"?

-Me refiero a que parece aceptar sus instintos mejor de lo que se esperaría-Erica se encoge de hombros.

-Eso es porque no sabe qué significa lo que está haciendo.

-¿Cambia en algo las cosas?-Erica hace un chasquido de lengua-. Escucha, el chico ni siquiera sabe que está haciendo pero está de acuerdo con eso, porque creeme, si no lo estuviera ni siquiera dejaría que su zorro corriera libremente debajo de su piel.

-No piensa en su zorro como parte de él, Erica-Derek frunce el ceño, reincoporandose hasta estar sentado-. Piensa que es como un ser independiente, o algo así.

-Eso lo vuelve un poco más dificil entonces-Erica acepta con un suspiro-. Pero no imposible, Derek. Si el chico está dejando que el zorro tome control... significa que puede aprender que son uno mismo en realidad. Tu sabes que nosotros no crecimos como ustedes. Pudimos ser cualquier otro animal y...

-Lo sé-Derek le interrumpe-. Lo sé, Erica. Sé que no son como nosotros, se que tuviste epilepsia antes de la conversión-Erica aprieta los labios, pero deja que continue-, y sé precisamente que aprender a identificarse con su animal como uno mismo fue algo difícil para ti, Boyd y Josh, pero... Es complicado...

-Puedes enseñarle-la chica pone una mano en su hombro, tomando una actitud que solo ocasionalmente suele tomar-. Como nos enseñaste a nosotros, como Laura nos enseñó, como tía Thalia lo hizo. Puedes ayudarle a comprender que su animal ahora es parte de él.

-Hablas como si fuera sencillo-Derek gruñe frustrado de nuevo, su mirada conectandose con Erica, quien simplemente sonríe con burla.

-Oh bueno, mierda Derek, si fuera sencillo nada sería divertido por aquí ¿sabes? Tienes que esforzarte por aquello que vale la pena.

Erica prosigue, sabiendo que Derek no la interrumpirá en lo absoluto-. O qué, ¿me vas a decir que no valió la pena el que aprendiera a controlar mis ataques? ¿el que abandonara casi toda mi humanidad para no estar enferma?

Derek frunce el ceño-. Eso no...

-Eso fue lo que pasó, Derek-Erica frunce el ceño aun más-. Tía Thalia me enseñó como dejar parte de lo que fui atrás para aliviar mi epilepsia, porque para ti ser lobo lo es todo, pero para mí, para personas como yo y como Stiles, había algo antes de esto. Había una persona que no podía cambiar, que no tenía instintos y que fue separado de todo lo que conocía para ser instruido en otra cosa.

-Sí-la chica asiente con la cabeza, mientras sigue hablando-. Es mi verdadero yo, nuestros yo reales, pero eso no mengua el dolor. Para cambiar, Derek, tienes que dejar algo atrás. Y eso dolerá como una perra, ¿entiendes? Pero valdrá la pena. No hay recompensa sin sacrificio, y sacrificio que no generé algo de satisfacción.

Derek simplemente se queda callado, escuchando con atención, y Erica le sonríe.

-Eres un buen hombre, Derek. Me enseñaste todo lo que sé, y viste confiaste en mí para ser tu segunda al mando con la guardia aún cuando habías peleado con Cora y Malia toda tu vida. Eres mi mejor amigo, digo, eso tiene que significar algo ¿no?-Erica inclina la cabeza-. Solo debes de hacerle ver a Stiles eso, hacerle ver qué puede tomar parte de lo que es ahora y aceptarlo en su ser. Que cambió y todo estará bien, que será feliz.

-No sé como fue que llegamos a esto-Derek dice con sinceridad.

Erica rueda los ojos-. O sí, porque no es como si no te hubiera impresionado que se enfrentará a un tigre, o que juegues con él a menudo. O que coqueteen como idiotas. Claro que no.

-Eres una persona horrible.

-Es mi deber ser así, Derek. Por eso soy tu mejor amiga.

-Te odio.

-No lo haces. Aunque probablemente deberías-Erica se encoge de hombros-. Pero, en mi opinión, deberías coquetear con Stiles un poco más. Dejemos que se dé cuenta que muere por tus huesos antes de explicarle porque está sobre ti casi todo el tiempo.

Derek gruñe con fuerza-. Cierra la boca, mujer.

Pero, en el fondo, Derek sabe qué Erica tiene razón. Así que, soltando un suspiro se pone de pie. Erica le dirige una mirada maliciosa desde el césped, ojos ámbar enmarcados de dorado y labios carmesí curveados en una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-Suerte en la reunión, jefe.

.

Derek se dirige casi sin pensar a la oficina de Laura, recorriendo el camino que conoce de memoria sin siquiera preguntarse si va tarde o no. Había ido a su habitación a cambiarse, dado que no sería bien visto si Derek asistía a la reunión en camiseta y pantalón deportivo, y ahora al menso parece... decente. Al menos eso espera.

Cuando abre la puerta de la oficina, de inmediato nota como Laura y Stiles buscan algo en los libreros de su hermana, seguramente un papel importante o algo así.

-Debería de estar por aquí-Laura se queja. Derek alza una ceja al ver que ni siquiera se ha molestado en vestirse de manera adecuada aún, llevando los mismos vaqueros y camiseta de la mañana.

-Si tuvieras una oficina más ordenada-Stiles sisea con ironía.

-¿Debo preguntar por qué aún no se han vestido?-Derek pregunta en voz alta, divirtiendose un poco cuando Stiles practicamente salta asustado.

-¡Mierda!-Stiles exclama, colocando una de sus manos sobre su pecho-. Amigo, deberías de avisar que estás ahí como un jodido ninja en lugar de... simplemente aparecer-hace un ademan exagerado con las manos-. Casi me matas de un susto, Dios...

Derek sonríe y alza una ceja-. Quien lo diría, provocarte un infarto sí es divertido.

-Idiota-Stiles bufa y se cruza de brazos.

-¡Der!-Laura entonces cruza la habitación, sus ojos verdes humedecidos y brillando en desesperación. Derek le abraza sin siquiera pensarlo-. ¡La reunión es en diez minutos y aún no logro encontrar el tratado anterior! Mamá va a matarme.

Laura se acurruca en sus brazos, su nariz sobre su pecho y su corazón más agitado que de costumbre. Derek hace una mueca.

-Laura, estoy seguro que no necesitamos ese tratado para la reunión-dice lentamente, y su hermana se remueve un poco.

-¿Por qué no?-Laura se queja-. Es _el_ tratado, Derek. El único que hemos tenido desde, bueno, siempre.

-Pero eso fue hace más de 150 años, Laura-Derek rueda los ojos-. Además, las condiciones actuales no son como en ese entonces-suelta un suspiro-. Escucha, si tanto te importa ese tratado, creo que tengo una copia en mi oficina ¿de acuerdo? tu ve a cambiarte mientras la busco.

Laura se separa de su pecho, sus ojos levemente esperanzados ahora-. ¿En serio? ¿La buscarías?

Derek rueda los ojos y suspira de nuevo.

-Si eso te hace sentir mejor...

-¡Gracias, Der-bear!-Laura lo abraza, fuerte, y Derek corresponde el gesto antes de dejarla ir.

Laura prácticamente se va corriendo a cambiarse, después de eso, y Derek bufa y niega con la cabeza, encontrando levemente hilarante que esa mujer sea su hermana, precisamente. Y no solo eso, sino que será próximamente su alfa.

Es todo un caso, definitivamente.

Stiles entonces suelta una risita, y Derek se encuentra girando su cara para verle, su ceño fruncido y el gruñido listo para ser lanzado, en una postura defensiva que se ha vuelto parte de él desde hace tiempo.

-¿Qué?-espeta de manera ruda, pero Stiles sigue sin dejar de sonreír.

-Oh bueno, ya sabes-el chico se encoge de hombros, caminando hacia él-. Eres un hermano menor adorable, _Der-bear._

Derek gruñe, desde su pecho hasta su garganta vibrando, en una advertencia que ni siquiera es registrada por el cerebro de Stiles, al parecer, puesto que sigue sonriendo como si no hubiera pasado nada.

-Cállate, Stiles.

-Claro-Stiles dice, de manera despreocupada-. Me iré a cambiar también. Aunque claramente no me veré tan bien como tu-el chico rueda sus ojos.

Stiles pasa a su lado, sus brazos apenas rozandose, pero siendo suficiente para que Derek sienta una descarga de energía corriendo por su cuerpo. El aroma llega directamente a su nariz entonces, fresco y nuevo, y aunque Derek y conocía el aroma de Stiles, está vez está tan cargado de _algo más_ que su viente salta y su lobo se remueve contra su piel, sus manos picando por tomar a Stiles y olerlo más de cerca. Stiles no parece notarlo en lo absoluto, y sale de la oficina sin darle una segunda mirada.

Y Derek todo lo que puede hacer es gruñir en frustración, antes de golpear su cabeza levemente contra la pared de la oficina. Porque, para este punto, es más que obvio que Stiles suelta algo de feromonas cada vez que están juntos, un poco simplemente, pero lo suficiente para alertar al lobo de Derek de sus intenciones.

¿Lo peor de todo? Stiles no tiene idea de lo que está haciendo su zorro, el muy bastardo...

Derek suspira, y decide alejar esos pensamientos antes de entrar a su propia oficina y buscar la copia que le había prometido a Laura.

.

Cuando Stiles vuelve al área de las oficinas, Derek y Laura ya están en el pasillo, hablando en voz baja, y la chica ya tiene en sus manos todos los papeles que Stiles y ella organizaron con anterioridad.

Stiles suspira un poco, viendo su propia ropa formal y comparandola un poco, si es sincero. Porque Laura se ve despampanante, con un vestido sencillo de color azul marino, y Derek, bueno, Derek siempre se ve como sacado de una maldita revista, pero ¿esto? Es otro nivel. Porque el lobo viste una camisa blanca y un pantalón negro, simplemente, y aún así parece salido de un anuncio publicitario de perfumes o algo así.

Stiles, bueno, él viste con una camisa azul y el pantalón negro más limpio que encontró. Obviamente ninguna de sus prendas es de vestir, pero cuando se acerca a ellos, nota la mirada de Laura aprobando el como se ve.

Con eso es suficiente, supone.

-Entonces-Laura dice, sonriendoles a ambos-. Nos vamos, chicos.

Comienzan a caminar por el pasillo, dirigiéndose al área de juntas, que queda exactamente sobre el pasillo de las oficinas oficiales, por llamarles de una manera. El pasillo del área del Alfa es muy parecido al del área médica, si se lo preguntan a Stiles, excepto que es un poco menos blanco-blanco y más un blanco-hueso.

Aunque no es como si supiera de colores, si es honesto.

-Primera reunión-Laura dice, y Stiles es consciente de la emoción que recorre a la chica porque él mismo se siente así.

Emocionado, nervioso y con ganas de salir corriendo. Demonios, Stiles siente a su zorro por debajo de su piel totalmente enloquecido por estar a punto de entrar a una reunión que cataloga como importante.

-Estará bien-Derek dice de manera seca y Stiles resopla.

Siguen en silencio hasta que llegan a la sala, dónde Thalia ya los está esperando. Stiles se remueve incomodo cuando sus miradas se encuentran, pero Thalia ni siquiera lo registra.

-Alfa Campbell viene en camino-dice con una voz que no deja a dudas de porque es la Alfa, dominante y fuerte-. Le acompañan su heredera, dos guardias y su segundo al mando. No viene el novicio, al parecer.

-Está bien, mamá-Laura asiente con la cabeza, antes de girarse a ver a Stiles-. Tu y Derek entren, me gustaría discutir algo antes con mi madre.

Stiles aprieta lo labios, pero no dice nada, y Derek apenas hace un movimiento de cejas para dejarle saber que la escucho. Ambos entran a la sala, sin embargo, donde Peter ya está sentado, discutiendo algo con el padre de Derek.

-No está a discusión-Arthur Hale dice de manera rotunda, suspirando-. Sabes tan bien como yo que no hay nada que podamos hacer.

Peter sonríe, dirigiendoles una mirada de reojo a Derek y Stiles antes de asentir hacia Arthur.

-Totalmente, Arthur. Pero ambos sabemos que nos _gustaría_.

Arthur aprieta los labios, y es cuando Derek carraspea.

-Padre-saluda, y Arthur de inmediato le mira con una sonrisa totalmente cálida.

-Derek, hola, pasen-asiente con la cabeza el padre de Derek, levantándose de la silla y dirigiéndose a su hijo, dandole un breve abrazo-. No pensé que asistirías.

-Laura pensó que sería buena idea-Derek asiente con la cabeza-. Además, Stiles necesitaba apoyo.

Arthur entonces dirige su mirada verde hacia él, y Stiles siente a su zorro removerse un poco, porque este hombre parece ser todo lo que Thalia no es. Suave, dulce y con unos ojos transparentes que solo te dedican miradas alegres. Casi como si fuera un niño.

-No hemos sido presentados apropiadamente-Arthur dice, con una sonrisa abierta y llena de hoyuelos. Stiles siente que su aliento se atora en la garganta, aunque el padre de Derek ya le está ofreciendo una mano-. Arthur Hale.

-Oh Dios, ¿por qué todos los Hale son tan atractivos?-Stiles dice sin pensar, tomandole la mano, ganandose una ceja alzada de Derek y una risotada de Peter. Arthur, sin embargo, se queda sorprendido levemente-. Quiero decir, uhm, hola. Soy Stiles.

-Y aparentemente no puede controlar su boca-Peter dice de manera maliciosa, acercandose a ellos. Su sonrisa causa escalofríos, Stiles lo siente, y de la nada tiene la imperiosa necesidad de gruñir.

-Supongo que puedes sentirte identificado-Stiles se encuentra respondiendo de inmediato, sus ojos entrecerrandose.

-Como no tienes idea-Peter contesta sin parpadear-. Entonces, Stiles, ¿qué me dirías sobre mantener una conversación conmigo más tarde? Creo que podríamos ver que otras cosas tenemos en común aparte de una lengua rápida.

Stiles se tensa, sin saber porque, y no necesita ver para sentir como Derek se coloca un poco más cerca de él, dispuesto a intervenir. Stiles se mueve hacia atrás hasta que su espalda está contra el hombro de Derek y su mano se engancha sobre el brazo del lobo.

-No te ofendas-comienza, sonriendo tan tenso como puede-, pero no estoy interesado en tener un gemelo malvado.

-Es curioso que asumas que soy malvado-Peter alza una ceja-, considerando que es la primera vez que hablamos.

-Lo mismo podría decir-Stiles gruñe-, puesto que has hecho una oferta intuyendo que hay más cosas en común entre nosotros.

-No puedes culparme por querer un amigo, ¿o sí? Pero aceptó tu decisión, claramente-Peter suspira, disparando una mirada más allá de Stiles-. Aún con eso, espero que consideres charlar conmigo en cualquier otro momento, me encantaría poder atormentar a mi sobrino un poco más.

Stiles suelta una risa entonces, sintiendo como Derek gruñe detrás de él, su espalda contra el hombro del lobo vibrando levemente con el gruñido-. Oh bueno, entonces es cierto. Molestas a Derek un montón.

-No tienes una idea de cuanto-Arthur Hale es quien contesta, suspirando-. Cuando Derek era un niño, ese era el deporte favorito de Peter.

-¿Puedes culparme?-Peter jadea falsamente ofendido-. El pobre Der-bear, rodeado de niñas, necesitaba un amigo.

-La humillación publica siempre fue la manera más efectiva de hacer amigos, obviamente-Derek dice de manera sarcástica .

-Una manera poco ortodoxa pero eficaz, sin duda-Peter asiente de manera solemne, antes de guiñar en dirección de Stiles, quien se encuentra apreciándolo más ahora.

Tal vez su zorro se equivocó, y realmente el hombre no es tan malo.

-No funcionará si me humillas en público, puedo asegurartelo-Stiles dice sonriendo de lado.

Peter alza una ceja-. ¿Quieres que me abstenga de descubrirlo?

-A menos que quieras humillarte a ti mismo, te sugiero que lo hagas, sí.

Arthur entonces suelta una carcajada, totalmente encantado.

-Oh luna-dice entre risotadas, sus ojos verdes brillando completamente en alegría y dicha-. Ahora entiendo porque mis hijos están tan encantados contigo, eres fantástico.

Stiles sonríe levemente, sintiéndose halagado, antes de girar y ver a Derek, quien simplemente sonríe levemente, en calma y viendo como su padre sigue riendo. La mano de Stiles se aprieta sobre su brazo para llamar su atención, y cuando Derek le mira Stiles simplemente sonríe, de manera abierta.

-Parece que les caigo bien-dice, aún sonriendo-. ¿Por qué no puedes admitir que tu también me aprecias?

Derek bufa entonces, sus ojos en blanco-. Sigue soñando, Stiles.

.

Cuando alfa Campbell entra por la puerta, siendo seguido de Vanessa, Samuel y otros dos hombres que Stiles no puede reconocer, Stiles ya está en su puesto, al lado de Derek.

Laura y Thalia entran cuando los Campbell lo han hecho, y Arthur, Peter y Derek se levantan para aproximarse hasta los recien llegados. Stiles suspira un poco y los imita, saludando de mano a los hombres desconocidos primero.

-Derek-Vanessa asiente con la cabeza en su dirección, mientras se están saludando-, Stiles. Es bueno verlos de nuevo.

Stiles traga saliva nerviosamente, sintiendo la mirada curiosa de Laura en su nuca.

-Lo mismo decimos, heredera Vanessa-Derek contesta sin parpadear, antes de darle la mano a Samuel y reconocer su estatus, probablemente, inclinando su cabeza al mismo tiempo que el gran hombre lo hace.

-Por favor-Vanessa sonríe-, solo Vanessa. No hace falta usar nuestros títulos ahora, ¿no?

-Supongo que no-Derek concede, sonriendo un poco más leve-. En ese caso, por favor tomate la libertad de usar solo mi nombre.

La chica sonríe-. Eso haré.

Stiles observa el intercambio con curiosidad, sintiendo a su zorro removerse debajo de su estomago de una manera que le hace sentir totalmente incomodo. Siente la imperiosa necesidad de cambiar, ya sea completamente o a forma beta, liberar sus garras y gruñir. Porque su zorro actualmente se agita de una manera viciosa que le provoca querer atacar. Seguramente se deba a que está rodeado de, literalmente, depredadores.

Y Stiles es probablemente una presa demasiado fácil.

Una vez hecha las presentaciones y los saludos (resulta que los otros chicos son de la guardia Campbell, Stiles cree recordar que se llaman Jordan y Michael), toman asientos.

De un lado de la mesa rectangular que abarca casi toda la habitación, están los Hale; Peter está en la orilla izquierda, seguido de Arthur y después Thalia, seguidamente, está Laura y Stiles, dejando a Derek en la orilla derecha. Están sentados de tal manera que alfa y heredera están en el medio, con sus respectivas manos a sus lados, siendo la mano derecha más cercana al alfa y la izquierda en las orillas.

Stiles se inclina a Derek un poco, hablando lo más leve que puede para no ser escuchado-. ¿Por qué estamos sentado de esta manera?

-Alfas en el centro lejos de las orillas, seguidos de manos derechas-Derek dice-. Nos deja a nosotros en la izquierda. Somos protectores, ¿recuerdas? si algo pasa, lo que debemos proteger quedará en el centro, y Peter y yo sobre el área de ataque.

-¿Por eso los guardias están sentados en los extremos también?-pregunta Stiles, viendo como de lado de los Campbell hay una estructura similar, los guardias en las orillas y el Alfa en el medio.

Derek asiente sin decir nada, y es entonces cuando la voz de Thalia resuena en la habitación.

-Entonces, estamos aquí todos presentes por un motivo que nos concierne a todos-comienza, y Stiles quiere decir algo sarcástico al respecto pero se mantiene callado-. La alianza entre nuestros clanes.

Alfa Campbell asiente-. Para formalizar y hablar sobre los términos.

-Exactamente-Thalia sonríe, mostrandose completamente encantadora en lugar de peligrosa-. Ahora, ¿les gustaría empezar a darnos sus clausulas?

-Pensamos mucho al respecto, Alfa Hale-Vanessa es la que habla ahora, su rostro luciendo profesional y educado-. Y como le mencionamos ayer, pensamos que lo mejor que podamos hacer es garantizar nuestra protección mutua para el clan contrario en momentos de necesidad, debido principalmente a la amenaza que cierne sobre Beacon Hills.

-Hablas de los ataques de felinos salvajes-Stiles dice sin pensar, pero nadie en la sala parece sorprenderse de eso, ni siquiera Laura. Thalia, si está molesta con su intervención o no, no menciona nada y permanece impasible.

-Exactamente-Alfa Campbell contesta-. Estamos al tanto que nos encontramos en la mira como sospechosos ante los ataques, sin embargo, hemos probado nuestra inocencia y nos encontramos indefensos ante los ataques como cualquier otro clan o familia.

-Su clan se compone de felinos, jefe Campbell-Laura habla, con voz fuerte y parecida a la de Thalia-. No entiendo la necesidad tan urgente de formar una alianza si encuentro que sus guardias son igualmente tan fuertes como los felinos salvajes.

-Me temo que creemos que no son ataques al azar-Samuel dice, su rostro tornandose duro-. Creemos que en realidad los ferales están en busca de algo, y al estar en el bosque directamente, somos los únicos clanes que se ven involucrados directamente en la amenaza.

-¿Dices que se están organizando?-Peter pregunta, alzando una ceja-. Ese no es un comportamiento muy salvaje.

-Los ataques comenzaron hace dos meses y se han intensificado en el bosque y alrededores-Vanessa dice de manera ruda-. Antes un feral aparecía rara vez a nivel anual, hace un mes, aparecía uno cada dos semanas. Ahora se ha intensificado y aparece un ataque casi a diario.

Stiles abre sus ojos, impresionado-. ¿Un ataque diario?

Su papá es en lo primero que piensa. Su papá está en medio de todo esto y ni siquiera se ha comunicado con él desde que llego. Tiene más de una semana sin hablar con él en lo absoluto. Dios...

Stiles se remueve en su silla, nervioso, queriendo gimotear y huir, asegurarse que su padre esté bien, cuando una mano se posa sobre su pierna. Stiles alza la mirada, encontrándose con la Derek. Sus ojos están algo preocupados, pero su mano se mantiene firme en su pierna, en una clara presión que trata de calmarle.

Stiles se remueve una vez más, esta vez acercándose al costado del lobo en instinto puro, apretando el brazo de Derek con sus manos por debajo de la mesa.

-Es impresionante, sin duda-Thalia dice-. Y entiendo su preocupación mejor que nadie, ya que hemos sido víctimas de un tigre que casi acaba con mis novicios aunque mi guardia lo termino sin problemas.

-Stiles y Derek participaron directamente en el enfrentamiento-Laura dice, dedicándoles un asentimiento a ambos-. Y por suerte no hubo perdidas o bajas.

-Entonces comprenden que necesitamos apoyo-alfa Campbell dice.

-Lo comprendemos y accedemos a la alianza, siempre y cuando los términos estén establecidos, desde luego-Arthur Hale responde, una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Los términos que sugerimos son algo obvios-Vanessa dice, su mirada dirigiendose a su padre antes de proseguir-. Acudir en llamado del otro si la necesidad es apremiante, para empezar, y asegurar intervenir si es que sabemos de un miembro del clan vecino que esté en problemas.

-Esperamos que se cumpla este término con todos los miembros de mi clan y su clan-Samuel dice, complementando lo dicho por Vanessa-. Nos aseguraremos de decirle a nuestra familia con respecto a la alianza, si es que se forma.

-Entiendo que la alianza que se forme no hará exento al clan vecino de invadir el territorio del contrario, ¿o me equivoco?-Thalia dice, con una sonrisa leve.

-No-Vanessa niega con la cabeza-. Cada quien permanecerá en el territorio que le corresponde, como se ha hecho durante años. A su vez, otro término es el compartir información que podría involucrar la salud del clan contrario.

-Es un ganar ganar, entonces-Stiles dice, tomando la palabra, dedicando una mirada cautelosa hacia Laura, quien solo asiente-. Brindamos protección, se nos brinda protección. Mantenemos el territorio que cada clan posee intacto, y compartimos información con respecto a amenazas pasadas o futuras. ¿Hay alguna forma en la que se desee sellar el tratado, o simplemente lo sellaremos por escrito?

Stiles sabe que debió haber preguntado eso otra persona, porque definitivamente no esperaban que él lo dijera. Pero Laura solo sonríe, orgullosa o algo así, porque de eso estaban hablando precisamente hace una hora. Sobre como se cierran las alianzas y los tratados, y el como esto puede ser beneficioso si se desea una unión de clanes a futuro.

Las alianzas se cierran en papel, con vienes materiales, o intercambiando miembros del clan. Stiles lo sabe. Laura se lo dijo.

Vanessa aprieta los labios y Samuel frunce el ceño, pero es el Alfa Campbell quién contesta, sus manos golpeando levemente la mesa.

-¿Se te ocurre otra idea para cerrar el tratado, joven Stiles?-su voz suena tensa, como si le estuviera amenazando, y Stiles se encuentra retrocediendo sobre su silla ante la mirada azul pálida y fantasmal. Alfa Campbell habla a través de una fila de colmillos grandes y un gruñido en su garganta-. ¿O insinua que lo que buscamos es, exactamente una unión de clanes y de poder?, ¿Cree que mi hija es una moneda de cambio?

Stiles no sabe que decir, pero no tiene que hacer ningún movimiento porque Derek de inmediato está casi ocultandole de la vista de Alfa Campbell, con un gruñido desde su pecho.

-Cuidado, alfa Campbell-Derek habla con una voz viciosa, casi burlona-. Podría tomar eso como una amenaza directa hacia alguien de mi manada.

Cuando Stiles le mira, puede notar que Derek tiene los ojos completamente azules como rayos, colmillos desenvainados y el ceño fruncido enmarcando su rostro. El gruñido sigue sonando en la habitación, y todos están lo suficientemente consternados para contestar, pero Stiles tuvo razón. Derek está de su lado.

Sin embargo, repentinamente entiende que por haber dicho algo de más, probablemente puso en peligro por completo la alianza.

-Me disculpo, alfa Campbell-Stiles dice, de inmediato-. No trataba de insinuar nada y le aseguro que no era mi intención ofenderlo a usted o a su heredera. Mis disculpas sinceras-y en un movimiento instintivo, Stiles inclina su cabeza hacia abajo en una muestra de respeto, tan rápido y sin mostrar su cuello en lo absoluto.

Derek sigue gruñendo, colmillos fuera y la mirada fija en el felino, su cuerpo tengo y dispuesto a desgarrar lo que sea que se mueva.

-No vuelva a insinuar algo así, joven Stiles-alfa Campbell gruñe, antes de retraer sus colmillos.

Stiles coloca una mano en el hombro de Derek apretándolo y tirando de él de nuevo a la silla, con cuidado, y la mano de Derek que aún permanece en su pierna intensifica su agarre. Afortunadamente, el lobo también guarda sus colmillos y sus ojos brillan de nuevo en verde, aunque permanece tenso como tabla, con sus ojos fijos en el clan contrario.

-Es una pena y un malentendido, jefe Campbell-Thalia dice-. Puedo asegurar que no permitiríamos que Stiles inisnuará algo así, o cualquiera. Simplemente es el protocoló que se sigue en mi manada. Mi padre solía intercambiar vienes comerciales, presas o especies que se cultivan en nuestro territorio, para sellar alianzas.

-Entendemos, Alfa Thalia-Vanessa se apresura a decir, mirando a Stiles por tan solo un segundo antes de enfocarse de nuevo en la matriarca Hale-. No tiene porque preocuparse, no me ha ofendido o a mi padre, puedo asegurarlo.

-Aún así, me disculpo por Stiles-Laura dice rápidamente, inclinando su cabeza en respecto casi como Stiles lo hizo, sin mostrar el cuello en sumisión y de una manera mucho más rígida-. A su vez, me disculpo de parte de Derek. Su instinto está en proteger a la manada.

-Entendemos lo que los instintos alfa provocan-Samuel dice, asintiendo-. No tomamos lo que el heredero Derek hizo como una amenaza directa.

Y oh mierda.

-Espere...-Laura comienza, confundida, pero Thalia de inmediato le interrumpe.

-Me temo que ha habido una confusión que queremos aclarar antes de firmar el tratado. El día de ayer, se estableció que mi heredero era mi hijo Derek, sin embargo, eso puede que no sea del todo cierto.

-¿Qué quiere decir?-Vanessa dice rápidamente, sus ojos bailando entre Derek y Thalia, y de nuevo Stiles siente la sensación de querer vomitar gruñidos. Probablemente el zorro está sintiendo la tensión en el aire.

-Mis hijos Laura y Derek, de hecho, son mis herederos-Thalia dice, de manera paciente-. Ambos están aún en su proceso de entrenamiento, y al final de dicho proceso cederé mi poder como alfa y cabeza de está familia a alguno de ellos.

-Oh-Samuel dice, y alfa Campbell simplemente asiente comprensivo.

-Entiendo. De tener más hijos además de Vanessa, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo que usted, alfa Hale.

-Gracias por comprender. No era nuestra intención hacerles creer que solo Derek era mi heredero.

-No se preocupe-alfa Campbell asiente-. Ahora, sugiero pasar a firmar el tratado, si no le molesta, Alfa Hale. Podría agregar algún termino que desee que se respete.

-En lo absoluto-Thalia dice, alzando su pluma.

Alfa Campbell firme el tratado, pasando la hoja hacia el lado de los Hale, donde Thalia garabatea su propia firma. Stiles sabe que eso no es todo, sabe que necesitan dos testigos y sellarlo definitivamente con una gota de sangre de los respectivos alfas de los clanes.

Laura firma como testigo de Hale, casi sin parpadear, y tiene una mirada perdida cuando Vanessa procede a firmar como testigo de Campbell. Stiles frunce la boca preocupada, apretando el brazo de Derek que aún mantiene bajo su agarre nervioso.

Entonces, ambos clanes se ponen de pie, y Stiles por fin libera el brazo de Derek y deja de sentir su mano sobre su pierna, justamente para que Thalia y alfa Campbell claven mutuamente una garra en su palma, y dejen caer una gota de sangre debajo de sus firmas. Cuando esto sucede, Stiles suspira casi de alivio.

El tratado está sellado.

.

Alfa Campbell y los demás se despiden con educación, intercambiando mensajes de paz para el clan Hale, y Stiles se siente mucho más aliviado ahora que cuando el clan estaba en su mismo espacio.

Derek, a su lado, probablemente siente la misma simpatía, y sin embargo, Stiles siente una opresión en su pecho cuando Laura pasa de largo a ellos.

-Lau...-Stiles intenta, pero la chica le interrumpe, con una sonrisa leve y casi forzada.

-Está bien, Stiles. Lo hiciste bien, yo solo...-Laura suelta un suspiro-. Estoy cansada, ¿okey? iré a dormir un poco antes de la cena. Les aconsejo que vayan a descansar.

Dirigiendoles una última mirada, Laura se va de la habitación, a pasos presurosos. Stiles suspira y comienza a preocuparse seriamente, cuando Peter coloca una mano sobre su hombro.

-Lo hiciste bien, cachorro-dice con una sonrisa, antes de irse por la misma puerta que Laura.

Arthur les sonríe enormemente a los dos, por igual-. Nos vemos en la cena, ¿de acuerdo? Y, Stiles, no sé si quieras acompañarnos en nuestra mesa está noche.

-Yo, uh, sí-Stiles carraspea, totalmente tomado por sorpresa-. Sería un honor acompañarlos...

-Me alegro, te esperamos entonces-Arthur sonríe aún más-, y Der, tu también debes sentarte con nosotros, desde luego. Iré a ver como está mi pequeña Lala, ¿de acuerdo? hasta luego chicos...

Y con eso se va. Thalia Hale desde hace mucho que dejo la habitación, siguiendo de una manera silenciosa a Laura, lo que los deja a Derek y a Stiles solos dentro de la habitación de juntas.

Stiles suspira y se desploma sobre una silla, sintiendo como toda la tensión abandona su cuerpo, y Derek apenas alza una ceja antes de tomar la silla a su lado.

-¿Todo en orden?-pregunta, y Stiles se encuentra negando con la cabeza.

-No, digo... sí. Creo. Debo hablar con mi papá. No he hablado con él desde que llegue, Derek-vuelve a suspirar, tomando su cabello entre sus manos-. No sé si se ha alimentado bien, o si sigue con la dieta, o si Melissa lo está cuidando y solo... me siento algo culpable, ¿sabes? porque no se supone que simplemente olvide de la nada que tengo un papá pero... lo hice, y me siento horrible.

-Oye, no es tu culpa. Te estás adaptando a algo nuevo por completo-Derek dice, y Stiles le mira con la cara inclinada y una mueca sarcastica.

-¿Eso es suficiente para olvidar la existencia de mi padre?

-Fuiste atacado por un jodido tigre, nombrado mano derecha y me tienes que soportar-Derek alza una ceja-. Si eso no es suficiente, no sé que otra cosa darte como excusa.

Ante todo pronostico, Stiles resopla divertido.

-Eres un idiota. No deberías fomentar que ponga excusas.

-Tu no deberías hacerme casi atacar a lideres de otros clanes, y ya ves.

-Oh dios-Stiles gime, cerrando los ojos-. Casi la cague. Me alegro que todo se haya solucionado y que no hayamos intervenido en el tratado-entonces, frunce el ceño y siente que sus ojos brillan, viendo a Derek con furia-. Por cierto, ¿en qué diablos pensabas para amenazar a alfa Campbell así?

Derek alza una ceja de nuevo, sin impresionarse ante su arrebato de furia.

-Me pediste que fuera apoyo, y eso fui.

-Oh-Stiles carraspea, sus ojos dejando de brillar y sintiendo como su zorro deja de estar molesto, para pasar a acurrucarse en su piel como si estuviera contento con la respuesta-. Yo... cierto, ehm... gracias.

-No fue problema.

-Hablo en serio, yo... sé que es complicado tenerme al lado. Digo, me moví mucho y prácticamente casi hago que ataques a alguien, pero... gracias. Fuiste un gran apoyo.

Derek asiente con la cabeza, y Stiles abre y cierra sus palmas de manera nerviosa de repente. Se pone de pie, ansioso.

-Yo... necesito llamar a mi papá y cambiarme, eh, ¿te parece que repongamos el entrenamiento de hoy después de comer, antes de ir con Scott y Isaac?

Derek frunce el ceño un poco, pero asiente con la cabeza.

-Genial-Stiles sonríe vacilante, antes de acercarse a la puerta y detenerse. Demonios.

Su zorro se agita en su vientre, por completo, y siente como Derek se tensa a sus espaldas, lo que significa que él también siente como el animal de Stiles quiere salir, necesita salir, pero Stiles no quiere que salga.

-Stiles-Derek le llama, de una manera dura, y él apenas le da un vistazo para encontrarlo a su lado, apretando sus hombros-. ¿Qué ocurre?

-Como si supiera-Stiles resopla, y Derek gruñe.

-Trata de saberlo.

Stiles lo hace, en serio que sí, trata de hacer que su animal se quede en su piel y no salga, pero cada vez que intenta algo se agita aún más, y solo intensifica la ansiedad el que Derek le este tocando. Entonces, recuerda precisamente lo que paso hace un rato, cuando Derek accedió a apoyarle durante la reunión, y quiere golpearse por ser tan idiota.

-Oh-dice, y con un encogimiento de hombros olfatea, llenándose del aroma de Derek de nuevo, como sí le abofeteara.

Oh sí, esto nunca envejece, piensa, porque apenas ha tenido un poco y se siente algo mareado. Estornuda y decide que es suficiente, antes de asentir hacia Derek.

-Creo que eso era.

-¿Qué?-Derek pregunta, con el ceño fruncido en confusión.

-Quiero olerte. Mierda, sonaba mejor en mi cabeza, ¿verdad? Puse todo esto-Stiles hace un ademán-, raro o algo. Incómodo, ¿estás incómodo? porqué puedo controlarme y...

Pero se interrumpe, una nariz arrastrándose desde su oreja hasta su mandíbula, respirando levemente sobre su piel y paralizándole. Su zorro se agita por completo en su piel, erizada ahora, y Stiles casi lo puede ver enseñando el vientre juguetón y complacido totalmente. Derek sigue paseando su nariz por su rostro, hasta que sigue el hueso de su mandíbula hasta su cuello, donde Stiles siente un suspiro y sus piernas comenzar a doblarse.

Jadea un poco por la impresión, pero Derek ya se está alejando.

-No es incómodo-dice, sonando sincero, y con eso sale por la puerta dejando a Stiles en un lío total de emociones a las que no sabe cómo nombrar.

Aunque claro, su zorro parece feliz.

El muy bastardo...


	10. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9**

.

— _Es bueno hablar contigo, niño_ —el padre de Stiles dice a través del teléfono y él no puede estar más de acuerdo. 

—También te extrañe, papá—Stiles sonríe—. ¿Cómo está todo por allá?, ¿Melissa está cuidando lo que comes?, ¿debería preocuparme o algo?, porque si me entero que estás comiendo basura, juro que iré a amenazar a toda la estación y llenaré el refrigerador de lechuga. Es más, ¿Parrish está contigo? debo de hablar seriamente acerca de lo que debes comer... 

— _Sí, Stiles. Comeré verduras, ¿de acuerdo?—_ casi puede imaginar a su padre rodando los ojos—. _Yo no entiendo porque eres tan cruel conmigo._

_—_ Me preocupa tu salud, papá... 

_—Estoy bien niño, me alimento correctamente. Y no, no te estoy pasando a Parrish._

_—_ Confiaré en ti, por ahora al menos—Stiles entrecierra los ojos en reflejo, aunque su padre no pueda verlo—. ¿Cómo está todo en el pueblo?

_—Todo está tranquilo en lo que cabe. Recibimos un reporte hace unos días, pero ya estamos trabajando en eso. ¿Y tú?, ¿cómo está todo en tu nueva vida? ¿has tenido algún problema?_

—Bueno...—Stiles vacila, aunque decide no decirle lo del tigre. No quiere causarle un paro cardiaco a su padre, muchas gracias—. Todo está bien, aunque tengo algunos problemas con los altos mandos, ya sabes. Soy un rebelde sin causa, papá. 

— _¿Qué hice para merecer tener a un chico tan problemático?_

_—_ Oye—Stiles chasquea la lengua, aunque sabe que su padre solo está bromeando—, no soy _taaaaan_ problemático, ¿de acuerdo? solo... cuestiono autoridades que deben de ser cuestionadas y pienso por mi mismo. No soy una oveja más del rebaño, en mi sangre corre la libertad y el libre albedrío. ¡Arriba la república y viva _la France!_

— _Stiles—_ su padre dice, con paciencia—. _Esto es algo serio, hijo. Si tienes problemas, siempre puedes volver y..._

_—_ Papá, estoy bien, ¿sí? Solo hice enemistades por aquí, aunque ya estoy trabajando en ellas—Stiles sonríe—. ¿Puedes creer que ya tengo amigos? Digo, yo mismo me sorprendí ¿sabes? porque siempre habíamos sido Scott y yo, y Louis (aunque él realmente no cuenta, sí sabes a lo que me refiero), pero ahora lo juro, tengo amigos. ¡Y son geniales! aunque sigo pensando que Derek es un poco imbécil y que Isaac definitivamente podría caerme un poco mal... 

— _Me alegro mucho, hijo. Es bueno tener compañía mientras tratas de adaptarte—_ su padre dice y Stiles puede escuchar la leve sonrisa que de seguro tiene—. _Quisiera haber podido estar contigo, pero..._

_—_ Papá, no es culpa de nadie que yo sea un zorro, lo sabes ¿verdad?—tiene que decirlo, algo en él le dice que debe hacerlo, puesto que su situación no es como la de otros niños. 

Su padre es una pantera, y su madre fue un hermoso guepardo, y es claro que John no estaba listo para criar a un zorro, siendo sus instintos diferentes en demasía. No es culpa de nadie, realmente, y miles de familias son separadas por un tiempo cuando uno de sus miembros sufre una conversión diferente. Es normal, y hasta cierto punto Stiles es indiferente ante este hecho. 

Obviamente extraña a su padre, pero sabe que pronto estarán juntos de nuevo, y eso es genial. 

— _Lo sé hijo—_ su padre suspira, y Stiles escucha como una voz de fondo lo llama—. _Stiles..._

_—_ Debes ir a hacer tu trabajo—el mismo se encuentra haciendo una mueca—. Entiendo, papá. Cuidate, ¿sí? trataremos de ir a visitarlos pronto a Melissa y a ti. Scott los extraña mucho, y yo también. Te quiero, pops. 

— _También te quiero, hijo._

. 

La verdad es que Stiles no tiene ni idea de que debería de hacer. No realmente, este es un terreno nuevo para él, y aún siente el estómago pesado al no ver a Laura por ningún lado cuando entra a la Pradera. 

Derek ni siquiera ha llegado tampoco, pero es obvio por la mirada que le dedica Peter desde el otro lado de la mesa, que la invitación de comer con los cabezas de familia sigue en píe. 

Aunque los lobos tienen un alfa que los gobierna a todos, como si fuera un presidente, los cabezas de familia también son importantes cuando se trata de la jerarquía, puesto que son literalmente quienes encabezan todas las áreas dentro de la casa. Stiles ni siquiera los ha conocido a todos, y toma un suspiro antes de comenzar a avanzar a la mesa. 

Después de todo, Arthur Hale lo había invitado, ¿cierto? 

Cuando está lo suficientemente cerca, Arthur alza la mirada y le sonríe, enormemente con hoyuelos y arrugas en sus ojos, y Stiles traga saliva porque es una sonrisa que le da escalofríos (en el buen sentido), brillante y cálida, y comienza a pensar que, si Laura o Derek sonrieran de esa manera, definitivamente serían al menos el triple de atractivos de lo que ya son. 

—Stiles—Arthur saluda, y apunta una silla vacía con un ademan—. Toma asiento, estaba discutiendo con Peter acerca de la Guardia, de hecho. 

—¿No debería de discutir con Derek respecto a la guardia?—Stiles pregunta, sentándose justo frente a Arthur y Peter. Este último apenas suelta un resoplido de risa ante el comentario de Stiles. 

—No mientras este aquí—Peter dice, sonriendo ladinamente—. Derek puede que sea el jefe de la guardia, pero yo le enseñé todo lo que sabe. Me imagino que ya estás familiarizado con el esquema de la Guardia, Stiles. 

—De hecho, solo he asistido a una sesión de entrenamiento—hace una mueca—. Con lo del tigre y todo lo demás, yo... realmente no he tenido tiempo de ir. 

—Es fácil y puedo asegurar que no te pierdes de nada—Arthur comenta tranquilamente—. Aunque Peter te diga lo contrario. 

—Lamento defender a mi equipo, Arthur—el susodicho solo rueda los ojos, antes de mirar a Stiles—. No es tan fácil como quiere que creas, creeme. Son la primera línea de defensa en la manada y ser un guardián no es para tomarse a la ligera. 

—Lo entiendo—Stiles dice—. Tengo curiosidad, ¿hay un esquema extenso dentro de la guardia, o solo las posiciones?, ¿es básicamente como las áreas de la casa, o como un tablero de ajedrez? ¿cada persona tiene un puesto?

—Cada miembro de la guardia actua según lo que el líder requiera—Peter inclina la cabeza, entrecerrando los ojos—. No es como las piezas de un ajedrez, sino más bien es... versatil—Stiles se estremece cuando Peter casi ronronea la última palabra—. La guardia debe de estar preparada para todo. 

—Y lo está—Derek dice justo detrás de Stiles, quien se gira para verlo. El lobo está totalmente tenso a sus espaldas, una mirada peligrosa puesta directamente en Peter cuando toma asiento al lado de Stiles. 

—No como me gustaría—Peter se encoge de hombros. 

Derek gruñe casi de inmediato—. No creo que importe lo que te gustaría. 

—¿Estamos peleando tan pronto?—una mujer se sienta al lado de Peter, y Stiles la reconoce levemente.

Ella es Charlotte, cabello negro como Thalia y ojos de color azul, justo como Peter, y aunque se parece bastante a la Alfa, su rostro en forma de corazón es de un modo, mucho más suave que el de la madre de Derek. Al lado de Charlotte se sienta Erik, su marido, quien simplemente sonríe hacia Stiles. 

—Veo que no eres del todo salvaje, chico. 

—Podría decirse que no—Stiles sonríe casi de inmediato en reflejo. 

Charlotte se inclina con curiosidad—. ¿Tu eres el zorrito salvaje? 

—Supongo—Stiles se encoge de hombros—. Al menos eso pensaba cuándo nos conocimos, ¿cierto Erik?

—Salió despavorido después de su conversión—el gran hombre suelta una risotada—. Ni siquiera Cora pudo aplacarlo. ¡El pobre parecía un gato asustado! y Derek salió tras él casi de inmediato. 

—Como olvidarlo—Stiles rueda los ojos—. ¿Podrías no burlarte de mi? suficiente tuve con estar desnudo frente a todo el cuerpo policial. 

—Nada impresionante—Erik se encoge de hombros. 

—Un trauma más a la lista—Derek dice de manera solemne y Stiles por reflejo le da un empujón juguetón con la mano. 

—¡Oh vamos! No debes de estar hablando en serio—Stiles chasquea la lengua y Derek simplemente alza una ceja—. Bien, no importa. No me haré responsable de tu trauma. 

—¿Me estoy perdiendo de algo?—un hombre delgado y desgarbado se sienta justo al lado de Erik. Tiene cabello largo atado a una coleta, de color oscuro y lleno de canas entrañables, e inclina la cabeza un poco cuando ve a Stiles y Derek—. No sabía que se sentarían con nosotros hoy.

—Oh, William querido—Charlotte dice con una sonrisa—. Él es Stiles. 

—¿El chico del que Lala se la vive hablando?—William, aparentemente, pregunta con las cejas arqueadas, tiene severas líneas de expresión en su rostro, nota Stiles entonces. 

—Pedí que nos acompañara—Arthur es el que contesta, una sonrisa pequeña en la comisura de sus labios—. Está siendo entrenado como mano derecha y tuvimos una reunión con el clan Campbell hoy. 

—Así que Lala fue directo al punto—Erik sonríe tanto que Stiles traga saliva, largos caninos sobresaliendo entonces, pero no parece peligroso en lo absoluto, sino un gran cachorro—. Pensé que tardaría un poco más en cortejarlo. 

Y de acuerdo, ¿qué?

—¿Cómo?—Stiles dice con la boca abierta, sorprendido, y sus mejillas comienzan a calentarse sin su permiso porque, ¿qué demonios?—. ¿Estoy siendo cortejado? ¿Por qué nadie me aviso? Podría haber puesto más resistencia. 

Stiles ve a Derek en busca de respuestas, pero él solo se ve tenso y molesto, apretando sus manos en puños y con el ceño fuertemente fruncido. 

—Laura no está cortejando a Stiles—Derek gruñe, y Arthur simplemente alza una ceja en su dirección casi al mismo tiempo que Peter. 

—La última vez que revise, no lo estaba, no—Stiles comenta, sonriendo ladinamente entonces, porque bueno, es probable que todo sea un malentendido—. Laura está saliendo con Josh, de hecho. El que sea su mano derecha no quiere decir que Laura esté tras mis huesos. 

—Es poco común que el compañero del Alfa no sea la mano derecha—Peter dice, con una mirada tan maliciosa que Stiles entrecierra los ojos—. Es simplemente... natural que lo sea. 

—Yo nunca he sido de los que se van con lo "natural"—Stiles hace comillas con sus dedos, antes de girarse a Charlotte—. ¿Podría explicarme un poco más el como funcionan las cocinas? No he tenido la oportunidad de ir. 

Charlotte sonríe, enormemente de hecho, y hay arrugitas alrededor de sus mejillas que la hacen ver extrañamente maternal. 

—Maggie está a cargo hoy, de hecho. Podríamos ir a visitarla después de comer, querido. Aunque, si soy honesta, no es ningún misterio—suelta una pequeña risa y mira a Erik con ojos brillantes—. Los cazadores me traen provisiones, nos encargamos de cocinarlo, y el resto es historia, ¿no?

—Hemos tenido problemas con la carne de ciervo—Erik dice con una mueca entonces—. Los ataques de felinos ferales nos dejaron casi sin ciervos, pero hemos detectado que están más al norte de nuestro territorio. 

—Definitivamente tenemos que hacer algo con esos salvajes—Charlotte asiente con la cabeza—. No hemos trabajado con tanta carne como de costumbre. 

—¿Así que los ataques ferales también nos están afectando?—Stiles pregunta, y se arrepiente casi de inmediato, cuando William alza una ceja justo como Peter—. Olvidenlo, claro que nos afecta. Eh, ¿Thalia nos va a acompañar?

—Creo que está con Lala justo ahora—Arthur dice, con una mueca—. Mi pobre niña... 

—Laura es perfectamente capaz de soportarlo, Arthur—Peter rueda los ojos—. Es la futura alfa, después de todo. 

—Lo siento—Arthur frunce el ceño—, pero me preocupo por mis hijos. Por todos ellos. Incluso si mis hijos son futuros alfas y son perfectamente capaces de cuidarse solos—y entonces ve a Stiles, con una pequeña sonrisa—. Los lobos somos muy sobreprotectores con todos los miembros de la manada, y aún más con los pequeños. Mis cachorros siempre serán míos. 

—Papá—Derek masculla con los dientes apretados.

—Es la verdad, Der. 

—Claro que es la verdad, Der-Bear—Peter sonríe con malicia—. Después de todo, aún no son capaces de actuar como adultos y tomar el lugar que les corresponde. 

—Peter—Derek dice como una advertencia, pero Stiles de inmediato se encuentra frunciendo el ceño. 

La mano izquierda de Thalia solo sonríe, maliciosamente—. Es una verdad innegable, y todos los sabemos. 

—Laura y yo hemos tomado el lugar que nos corresponde—Derek gruñe, sus ojos azules por completo ahora, brillando con intensidad, y Stiles siente a su zorro girarse inquieto. 

Peter corresponde, sin embargo, como si fuera un desafío, todo ojos dorados y sonrisa fácil aún, y Stiles no puede evitar preguntarse que demonios significan los colores de los ojos de los lobos. 

—Si tu lo dices, querido sobrino. 

Y entonces el gruñido de Derek se intensifica, sus ojos brillando más como si fuera posible y Stiles siente como sus manos aprietan la mesa. Peter, sin embargo, deja caer sus colmillos, seguramente listo para pelear si fuera necesario, y entonces Stiles entiende que nadie va a intervenir, Arthur observa todo con una mirada llena de preocupación, pero no dispuesto a parar la pelea inminente que está a punto de iniciar. 

Stiles se pregunta si será así cada vez que Derek come con los cabeza de familia, y ahora tiene sentido que nunca se sienten ahí, prefiriendo la compañía de Erica y los de la guardia. 

Una pelea de dominación o algo así, Stiles no sabe exactamente que sucede, pero sabe que él sí intervendrá, como Derek le defendió del clan Campbell no hace mucho. 

Entonces deja que su zorro tome control y un gruñido diferente sale de su boca, sus colmillos creciendo y mostrandose. Stiles retrae su labio y deja que sus ojos brillen para llenarse con la característica luz omnipresente. 

Peter levanta una ceja en su dirección y retrae sus colmillos, y Derek a su lado, simplemente coloca una de sus cálidas manos sobre su hombro, dando un leve apretón, pero no es hasta que solo Stiles está gruñendo que retrae el cambio completamente. 

—Si te metes con Der-bear, te metes conmigo, tío Peter—Stiles dice entrecerrando los ojos, y puede ver las intenciones de Peter de contestar cuando William habla, con una voz perezosa y apenas alzando una ceja ante la mano izquierda de Thalia. 

—Peter, ¿tienes que hacer que todo sea una pelea? quiero comer aquí. 

—Perdona, Will—Peter sonríe y sus ojos dejan de brillar en dorado—. ¿Puedo comentar al menos que es interesante que defiendas a mi sobrino de esa manera?, es sumamente intrigante que, dado que eres la mano derecha de Laura... 

—¿Qué quieres decir?—Stiles alza sus cejas y sonríe ladinamente—. ¿Qué acaso ser mano derecha me impide defender a un amigo cuando un imbécil quiere pelear con él?

—Solo es un comentario, Stiles—es Arthur Hale quien lo dice, y de inmediato se encuentra girando en su dirección. Arthur los ve a él y Derek antes de seguir—. No es común que se genere un vínculo entre mano izquierda y mano derecha tan rápido, eso es todo. 

—Pero tampoco es común tener a un zorro en la manada—Erik dice con una sonrisa, y Stiles bufa. 

—Creo que ya quedó claro que no soy común. 

—Definitivamente, no lo eres—Charlotte le regala una sonrisa mientras lo dice—. Pero me alegro que estés en la familia, Stiles. Si sales en defensa así de mi Der cuando se trata de Peter, puedo confiar en ti para protegerlo de cualquier cosa. 

—No necesito que me protejan—Derek dice, y es casi como si un niño pequeño rezongara, algo que Stiles simplemente encuentra adorable. 

—Claro que no—Stiles concede—. Puedes protegerte perfectamente solo, ahora deja hablar a los adultos, ¿sí, tesoro? 

Erik de inmediato suelta una risotada cuando Derek lo fulmina con la mirada. Peter solo sonríe complacido y Charlotte es mucho más discreta en su risa, al igual que Arthur, quien parece haber entendido el secreto del universo. William, sin embargo, no se ve muy impresionado, aunque alza una ceja con algo parecido a la intriga justo ahora. 

—¡Oh Luna!—Erik da un golpe en la mesa entre risas, con fuerza, tanta que por un momento se tambalea. 

—Totalmente, querido—Charlotte concuerda—. Será un magnífico Hale. ¿No es así?

—Depende de lo que piense Derek—Peter dice, y el susodicho simplemente gruñe, con irritación. 

—Derek piensa que deben callarse.

Aunque en el centro ya hay comida, ninguno ha probado bocado, y Stiles cree que es porque están esperando a Thalia, quien justo en ese momento entra a su campo de visión, deteniéndose detrás de su marido y dándoles una leve mirada. 

—Laura está... indispuesta—informa, y Stiles no puede evitar ver la mueca que Arthur hace, una mueca de total preocupación paternal que de nuevo le recuerda a su padre—. Comamos, ¿sí? 

—En realidad, no tengo mucha hambre—Stiles dice, y se levanta casi sin pensar, ante la mirada ceñuda de Derek—. Yo... me disculpo, debo de hacer algo. 

Y con eso, se va, caminando por La Pradera e ignorando olímpicamente la mirada de todos. Stiles dobla hacia la salida del bosque, y sin pensar mucho se encuentra arrojándose a sí mismo sobre el césped casi sin pensar, lo que es una mala idea si consideras el dolor que recorre toda su espalda justo después. 

—Ow—Stiles murmura con los dientes apretados, y entrecierra los ojos ante el sol. 

El calor de los rayos dan directamente en su rostro, y por un minuto, está tentado en cambiar. El césped debajo de sus brazos se siente lo suficientemente suave para producirle ganas de hacerlo, y de seguro está tan caliente en todas partes como lo está en su espalda. Sí, sin duda sería algo que disfrutaría. 

Suelta un suspiro de nuevo cuando escucha un carraspeo sobre él, y con una mueca, alza la mirada buscando de donde proviene el sonido, encontrándose con Derek alzando una ceja. 

—¿Vienes a ver si sigo vivo?—pregunta, pero el lobo simplemente suelta un bufido. 

—Si no has cometido ninguna estupidez, en realidad. 

Derek se sienta a su lado, su mirada perdida en el bosque, y Stiles se encuentra haciendo una mueca—. No debes estar conmigo aquí, lo sabes ¿no?

—Lo sé—suena más a un suspiro que a una respuesta real, pero es suficiente al parecer. 

—¿Entonces?

—Vine a ver cómo estabas, en realidad. 

—Awww, ¿Estás preocupado? ¿Por mí? Este es mi día de suerte, por favor, alguien inmortalice este día como el más feliz de mi vida. Derek Hale está preocupado por mi—Stiles resopla sarcasticamente, y Derek simplemente sonríe de lado. 

—Angustiado.

—No tienes porque preocuparte. No pasa nada, realmente yo solo...—Stiles hace una mueca—. Es solo que Laura reaccionó mal hace rato y quisiera saber como ayudarla. Y, como que todo es tan difícil, ¿sabes? ser un lobo es difícil, y tienen tantos procedimientos y rangos... 

—Laura estará bien—Derek también tiene una mueca y la mirada perdida cuando Stiles se gira a verlo—. Es... complicado, Stiles. 

—No, mierda Sherlock—comenta con ácido y Derek simplemente frunce más el ceño, antes de gruñir en molestia. 

—Estoy tratando de explicarte, ¿podrías dejar de ser un niño? 

—¡Podrías tener un poco de empatía aquí! 

—Estoy tratando—Derek repite, con un gruñido profundo—. Pero no lo haces fácil. Y no, no te atrevas a interrumpirme—el gruñido se intensifica y Stiles cierra la boca casi de inmediato—. La razón por la que Laura está mal es porque mi padre siempre quiso que yo fuera el Alfa. Y sé que para ti eso no es un gran problema, pero para ella lo es. Porque ella piensa que no es lo suficientemente buena para ser el líder de la manada—Stiles hace una mueca. 

—Entonces, ahora que tiene una, no sé, ¿confirmación sobre que tu posible "estatus" de alfa en un futuro tiene una especie de quiebre mental?

—Es más complicado que eso—hay una mueca ahí, tan sincera, que Stiles no lo duda ni por un segundo. 

Realmente, realmente es mucho más complicado que eso. Debe de serlo. 

—Laura y yo somos hermanos, Stiles. Mamá siempre supo que ella sería el Alfa pero, eso no significa que la rivalidad no existiera entre nosotros—Derek frunce el ceño y se deja caer al lado de Stiles, su mirada fija en el cielo—. Nunca... no habíamos determinado la jerarquía de Laura y la mía cuando ella cambió. Era una loba tan hermosa, y grande. Mamá lo supo entonces y todo cambió—hay una mueca ahí, y Stiles la imita casi sin darse cuenta. 

—Papá quería que yo tuviera una oportunidad de probar que era un alfa—Derek continua—. Cuando tuve la conversión, papá dijo que debía ser un error, porque no debía ser posible ser un lobo más grande que Laura cuando ella estaba destinada a guiarme. Mamá dijo que no cambiaría de opinión aún cuando tío Peter le dijo que estaba en un error. 

—Pero, ¿qué tiene que ver todo esto con Laura y contigo?—Stiles pregunta, y Derek suelta un suspiro. 

—Ese es el problema. Aunque ellos querían que yo fuera el alfa, nunca lo quise, ¿sabes? Laura, Peter, mi padre, incluso comienzo a creer que mi propia madre quiere que pelee por el puesto, mostrar que soy digno o algo así—el ceño fruncido—. Es demasiado y yo simplemente... no me veo como un líder, por más que Erica insista en llamarme jefe, yo solo no soy uno—Derek le mira entonces, con ojos verdes y transparentes—. No quiero ser lo que todos esperan que sea. 

Y hay algo ahí que hace que todo Stiles se remueva, su voz atorándose en su garganta sin poder decir absolutamente nada, y demonios, ¿qué debería decir? no tiene idea. Pero Derek claramente espera algo, una mueca, una muestra de empatía, lo que sea. Y es frustrante porque Stiles no sabe que está buscando.

Se muerde el labio inferior y la mirada de Derek capta el movimiento con rapidez, antes de volver a sus ojos, y debe de haber algo ahí que es suficiente porque el lobo suelta un respiro, antes de ver de nuevo al cielo. 

—Tu nunca tuviste problemas, ¿cierto?—Stiles se encuentra preguntando entonces—. Me refiero a que, siempre supiste que serías un lobo. Mi papá me dijo que todos los Hales eran lobos, y bueno, no es ningún secreto en Beacon Hills. Ninguno de ustedes es nada diferente. 

—Fue fácil—Derek admite—. Nunca me preocupe sobre lo que debería de ser, o hacer en todo caso. 

—Pero eso cambió cuando Laura presentó y fue nombrada Alfa—Stiles asiente—. Creo que es bastante parecido a la conversión si lo planteas de esa manera. ¿Sabes? mi padre es una pantera, y mi mamá era un guepardo. Cuando ella murió...—Stiles siente la mirada de Derek sobre él, pero su vista está puesta en las nubes blancas, concentrándose en su voz y evitando que se quiebre—, mi papá simplemente... dejó de estar en casa. Y él esperaba tanto que fuera un guepardo como mamá, aunque nunca me lo dijo directamente, que por un momento tuve miedo de ser algo horrible ¿sabes?, como, una cucaracha o algo así. Es algo estúpido, si lo piensas, pero era un miedo irracional que tenía, no ser suficiente... no ser lo que mi papá esperaba que fuera, fue algo que esperaba pero de una manera diferente, porque él está orgulloso de mí o algo así, aunque no sea un guepardo, ni siquiera un felino. 

—No tiene nada que ver con mi situación—Derek dice en voz baja, y Stiles suelta una risa amarga. 

—No, no lo tiene. Pero estaba tratando de hacerte sentir mejor, imbécil. Aunque claro, no funcionó—Stiles suelta un suspiro dramático—, como nada en mi vida. Pensándolo bien, ignora que te he dicho algo, ¿sí? sigamos siendo incómodos amigos y... 

—Gracias. 

—¿Eh?—Stiles le mira entonces, solo para encontrarse con los ojos verdes de Derek fijos sobre él—. ¿Por qué?

—Por compartirme tu miedo.

Stiles sonríe, levemente, y siente que su corazón podría salir de su pecho porque Derek arquea solo un poco una comisura, sonriendo levemente. Es suficiente para que un hoyuelo se marque justo ahí, y es algo adorable sí es sincero. 

—No hay problema—Stiles murmura—. A veces, creemos que somos los únicos con problemas, los únicos con miedo... y debemos recordar que no es así—frunce el ceño un poco—. Aunque eso no significa que me agrades. 

—Lo mismo digo—Derek dice, pero la sonrisa que está ahí, hace que todo sea obviamente una mentira. 

Stiles suspira, y lleva sus ojos al cielo. Se quedan unos minutos en silencio total, solo escuchando a los árboles moverse de un lado a otro, las nubes bailando sobre sus cabezas, el calor del cesped contra sus brazos, y por un minuto, Stiles se permite cerrar los ojos, seguro de sí mismo con Derek. 

Derek le protegería de lo que sea, y esa revelación debería de ser horrenda, debería de asustarlo, pero la verdad es que solo le conforta. Son manada, son amigos, y eso es más de lo que Stiles esperaba después de conocerlo por primera vez. 

Es bueno, y sinceramente, podría acostumbrarse. 

. 

Stiles cayó dormido eventualmente. 

Derek, sin embargo, tiene sus ojos puestos en la inmensidad del cielo azul, pero sus oídos están afinados en su totalidad, escuchando todo lo que podría acercarse a su territorio, incluídos Scott e Isaac, puesto que tienen clase con Derek después del almuerzo. 

No obstante, Derek no escucha a los betas acercarse, sino que una rama se rompe en la distancia y se encuentra reincorporándose con rapidez, todo su cuerpo en tensión sin siquiera permitirle evaluar la amenaza. 

Es un instinto de protección que Derek siente en todos y cada uno de sus músculos, la intensidad del mundo siento exponencialmente mayor a lo que está acostumbrado, todo debido al joven a su lado. Porque no solo está dispuesto a proteger a su manada, sino que su lobo reconoce a Stiles como una pieza importante y clave, y tanto Derek como él, están dispuestos a pelear. 

Por lo mismo, Derek está de pie, con las garras alargadas y sus colmillos descendiendo dentro de su boca. Sus ojos brillan en azul, y un gruñido comienza a formarse en su pecho. Derek da un paso hacia adelante, y luego otro, hasta que está a la orilla del bosque y su olfato capta el leve olor a felino que le hace gruñir más fuerte. 

Intrusos. 

Su lobo se remueve debajo de su piel, tratando de salir a toda costa, pero Derek lo mantiene a ralla. Si es un miembro del clan Campbell, atacarlo solo sería un error fatal que no está dispuesto a cometer. Sin embargo, Derek sabe que hay una posibilidad de ser un feral, y eso hace que quiera simplemente ir y destrozar a cualquier criatura que esté tan cerca de su manada. 

—¿Der?—escucha a Stiles murmurar detrás de él, pero sus ojos no se apartan del bosque, buscando cualquier indicio de movimiento—. ¿Qué sucede?

El chico suelta un bostezo, y es justo en ese momento que Derek comienza a captar las voces, cada vez más cerca. 

— _Te lo dije, Louis—_ Derek no reconoce la voz, e inclina un poco la cabeza para escuchar mejor—. _Deberíamos haber traído algo._

_—¿Cómo qué? ¿"Hola lobos, venimos en paz, trajimos scooby galletas, por favor no nos mates"?—_ hay un gruñido creciendo en su garganta de nuevo. Derek odia los chistes de perros—. _¡No seas tonto, Niall!_

_—Al menos las galletas podrían habernos dado más tiempo—_ esa es otra voz, y de nuevo ese tal Louis le responde. 

— _Les dije que no pasará nada. Los perros no..._

Eso es suficiente. Derek suelta el gruñido magistral que había estado manteniendo en su pecho y escucha los latidos dispararse dentro del bosque. Han pasado suficiente las fronteras de su territorio, y Derek solo salta hacia delante, transformándose en lobo en el proceso, antes de caer sobre uno de los chicos. 

Tiene ojos verdes, y cabello rizado. El olor a miedo llena sus fosas nasales, y Derek gruñe desde el fondo de su pecho, erizando sus labios y mostrando sus colmillos lo suficiente para ser amenazante. El chico tiene los ojos llenos de lágrimas para esos momentos, pero Derek no puede hacer nada porque de inmediato siente como un cuerpo se estrella contra el suyo, lanzándolo lejos del chico. 

Derek se reincorpora con un salto, agitando la cabeza y bufando, antes de enseñar los dientes de nuevo hacia la pantera de las nieves que tiene delante de él. 

— _¿Quienes son?—_ Derek gruñe, y les da una mirada rápida a todos los chicos frente a él. Son cinco, no mucho mayores que Stiles o Erica, y solo uno se ha transformado. 

— _No tenemos que responderte eso—_ la pantera contesta, siendo la única que logra entender a Derek en forma animal, y de inmediato reconoce la voz del tal Louis, el chico que hizo bromas de perros. 

Un rugido sale de su boca, y se yergue en toda su altura—. _Esta es tierra de la manada Hale. A menos que quieran ser considerados como amenaza, deben identificarse._

_—No nos presentaremos solo porque el perro guardián tiene pulgas._

Eso es todo.

Derek gruñe y se lanza sobre la pantera, solo para ser interceptado por un gato de color marrón y moteado. El lobo siente una mordida en su cuello, antes de usar sus patas para arrojar al felino lejos, y aunque los otros chicos siguen en su forma humana, sabe que no podrá con cinco felinos a la vez por sí solo si llegan a convertirse. 

El gato marrón bufa enseñando sus colmillos, y se coloca entre Derek y Louis, agazapado y dispuesto a atacar cuando Stiles entra a su campo de visión, una mancha naranja corriendo en su dirección y colocándose en medio del gato marrón y Derek. 

El gato bufa de nuevo, pero Stiles se agazapa y gruñe, todo su cuerpo vibrando al ritmo del gruñido, dientes desenvainados y orejas juntas al craneo, amenazador en todos los aspectos, y Derek detecta levemente el aroma a ira. 

Stiles se ve amenazante, y el gato se remueve levemente con algo que Derek reconoce como nerviosismo. 

— _¡Aléjate del lobo, Pelusa!—_ Stiles sisea, y es justo en ese momento que la pantera de las nieves, salta en su lugar, antes de hacer un sonido que parece de emoción. 

— _No empezaré a hacerte caso ahora, Stiles—_ dice, y Derek frunciría el ceño si pudiera, porque ¿el chico sabe el nombre de _Stiles_?

Y eso debe de significar algo porque Stiles literalmente salta sobre la pantera. Derek se agazapa listo para saltar cuando observa sorprendido como la pantera y el zorro 

_—¡Louis, tu, maldito bastardo!—_ Stiles dice, y ante la conmoción de Derek, zorro y pantera comienzan a rodar juguetonamente. 

— _Podría decir lo mismo, zorra—_ el tal Louis comenta jocosamente, antes de acariciar a Stiles con la cabeza. 

El zorro hace un sonido de satisfacción que llega directamente al vientre del lobo, y Derek siente todo su cuerpo removerse con el instinto de gruñir y poner a su lugar a Stiles. En esta forma, Derek tiene instintos aún más fuertes, y cuesta un poco más mantenerse en el mismo sitio. 

— _Pero, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?—_ Stiles pregunta, separandose lo suficiente para ver a Louis a los ojos—. _Esta es propiedad de la manda..._

_—El lobo nos lo ha dejado claro—_ el gato marrón habla por primera vez, y Derek le observa entrecierra los ojos y sentarse en sus cuartos traseros, antes de cambiar de forma al mismo chico de cabello rizado que Derek acorraló hace un minuto.

— _El lobo tiene nombre—_ Stiles sisea, antes de remover su cola y mirar a Derek por primera vez—. _Dime que estos idiotas no te hicieron nada._

_—¿O qué?—_ Louis bufa—. _¿Se supone que eres su protector o algo?_

_—No necesito protector—_ Derek enseña los colmillos mientras lo dice, sus ojos brillando en azul—. _Y no Stiles, ellos no pudieron haberme hecho nada. Solo_ _mirálos_ _—_ eso suena tan despectivo como puede, y la pantera suelta un gruñido ofendido. 

— _Podríamos convertirte en juguete de gato_ _facilmente_ _, Balto._

_—Balto ni siquiera es negro—_ Stiles pone los ojos en blanco—. _Eso fue débil incluso para ti, Louis._

Louis bufa de nuevo, antes de volver a su forma humana con ondulación, y Stiles se mueve saltando hasta las piernas de Derek, donde se sienta con un movimiento torpe, erizando su pelaje naranja y contrastando con el suyo de color negro. 

—Entonces—el tal Louis, un chico delgado y pequeño, de ojos azules y cabello castaño, comienza, mirando entre el zorro y el lobo. Derek enseña sus colmillos y pasa su lengua por los mismos—, ¿pueden cambiar o tendré que estar hablando con animales?

Stiles sisea, antes de girar sobre su misma posición y mirar a Derek—. _¿No tienes un cambio extra sobre ti, o sí?_

—¿Él es Stiles?—uno de los chicos, el único rubio, pregunta hacia Louis, quien solo se encoge de hombros. 

Derek suelta un resoplido—. _No. No lo tengo, pero... podría conseguirte algo—_ dice inclinando la cabeza. Stiles alza sus orejas y Derek pasa de inmediato su hocico por ellas, respirando y bufando sobre la piel sensible. El zorro se remueve y le lanza una mirada de reproche—. _Espera aquí._

Lanzando una última mirada al grupo de chicos, que siguen igual de sigilosos con respecto a su presencia (excepto el tal Louis, pero Derek ya decidió que él le cae mal), el lobo se dirige al claro de la casa de nuevo, trotando suavemente hasta uno de los árboles huecos. 

Cuando Derek apenas controlaba el cambio de la conversión, solía dejar ropa en ese árbol, puesto que andar desnudo no era algo de lo que era muy fan por más que Laura se empeñe en decir lo contrario. De hecho, Derek había compartido su escondite una o dos veces con su hermana, y hasta la fecha, ambos procuran dejar uno o dos pantalones de vez en cuando. Afortunadamente, hay un par de jeans, suficientes para Stiles, y no duda en tomarlos con su hocico y volver. 

Puede escuchar a los chicos hablar desde donde está, oraciones como _"así que sí era el segundo al mando de Hale"_ y _"les dije que éramos amigos"_ llegan directamente a sus orejas, causando un extraño sentimiento en su estómago, como una reacción química a algo en específico, calor y bilis se acumulan en su boca posteriormente. Su lobo teme lo peor, sin embargo, cuando Derek llega de nuevo a donde están, ve a Stiles meneando su cola juguetonamente e insultando a Louis en voz alta, saltando frente a él como si fuera un cachorro ansioso. 

Derek no se sorprende en lo absoluto. 

— _Eres un sucio, asqueroso, y por cierto, no te extrañe. Para nada. Además eres un idiota, y me caes mal, estoy mucho mejor sin ti que como estaba contigo..._

— _Díselo a la cara—_ Derek dice, dejando los jeans en el suelo e irguiéndose en todo su tamaño, en una muestra de dominio que planea que los otros logren entender. 

Desafortunadamente, los chicos siguen teniendo una charla reñida, algo que tiene que ver con el instinto protector de un tal Liam y lo idiota que fue Louis al venir al territorio sin un aviso. En fin, Derek olvida todo eso cuando el zorro viene de nuevo hacia él, saltando y agitando su cola en el aire. 

— _¡Oh sí!—_ Stiles dice con un sonido de satisfacción que llega de inmediato al vientre de Derek. No obstante, lo que verdaderamente hace que apriete los dientes es como el zorro va y se acomoda debajo de sus piernas, frotando sus pelajes juntos como ha adquirido la costumbre de hacer—. _Pantalones. Son buenos, ¿sabes? no tenemos que andar desnudos por el bosque y wow, veo que no trajiste para ti. ¿Tenemos que tener una charla sobre exhibicionismo o algo así?_

_—Yo sé convertirme con ropa puesta, Stiles—_ Derek rueda los ojos. 

— _Como digas, chico grande—_ Stiles resopla y toma el jean en su boca, antes de internarse en un arbusto. 

Derek se sienta en sus patas traseras, dandole la espalda, y espera. Su vista fija en el grupo de chicos que de vez en cuando dejan de murmurar para dedicarle una mirada o dos. Derek en serio trata de no mostrarse muy engreído cuando enseña los dientes y los chicos retroceden con precaución, en serio que lo hace, pero su lobo se regodea y hace que se pare aún más derecho y resople por la nariz. 

Trata de evitar lo máximo posible, a su vez, girarse y ver a Stiles, quien no lo pone más fácil y sigue haciendo mucho ruido en los arbustos. 

_—_ Sin camiseta—escucha el suspiro resignado de Stiles. 

El lobo de Derek se remueve dentro de él, sabiendo que Stiles encontraría sumamente incomodo el hecho de estar semi desnudo ante los chicos. Eso, de cierto modo, es algo que Derek no puede permitirse, su animal viendo la idea de fomentar la incomodidad de Stiles como algo que simplemente no debería de ser, imperdonable incluso, y Derek se encuentra cambiando de nuevo a un humano antes de darse cuenta, su ropa puesta donde debería de estar. 

Camiseta, jeans y sin zapatos, la única cosa que no cambia junto con ellos y se queda atras, aunque no es como si alguien alguna vez lo haya señalado cuando la mitad de los habitantes suelen aparecer desnudos después de la conversión. 

Es suficiente, piensa Derek, porque si él podía evitar que Stiles se sienta incómodo, lo hará. Después de todo, son amigos, ¿cierto?

Cuando Stiles sale del arbusto, Derek ya se está retirando su camiseta, y no duda en arrojarsela a la cara. Las manos del chico ni siquiera se han alzado para el momento en que la prenda choca de lleno con el rostro de Stiles, y Derek tiene que contenerse así mismo de soltar una sonrisa de burla.

—Tu piel pálida los cegara—comenta sin emoción, y Stiles retira la prenda de su rostro para fruncirle el ceño. 

—Eres un imbécil—gruñe, pero aún así se coloca la prenda sin dudar. Aunque probablemente no sean de la misma talla, realmente no es demasiado grande para Stiles, y Derek se encuentra sonriendo internamente cuando el aroma de ambos llega directamente a su nariz. Será porque son manada...—. No me tienes que usar de excusa para exhibir tus músculos, ¿sabes? entiendo l instinto de "macho". 

—Solo estoy tratando de evitarles un trauma—Derek repone con el mismo grado de sarcasmo, y ambos caminan hacia los chicos. 

—Así que tu eres Stiles—uno de ellos dice. Tiene el cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color. Derek no tiene que ser un genio para saber que, el chico de cabello oscuro y ojos miel a su lado, definitivamente saltaría en una pelea si algo sale mal—. Louis nos hablo mucho de ti... 

—Es porque no puede vivir sin mi—Stiles se encoge de hombros—. Ya sabes como es. Cuando uno está enamorado no puede evitar pensar en su amor... 

—Como si alguien te amara—Louis rueda los ojos—. De hecho, hablaba de ti para recordarme a mí mismo lo idiota que podía llegar a ser la humanidad. 

—Pero para recordar eso solo debes de verte en un espejo—Louis chasquea la lengua y el chico de rizos suelta una leve risa. 

—Me alegro conocer a mi hermano perdido—dice el chico de rulos, antes de alzar la mano para estrechar la del zorro. Derek se tensa casi por reflejo, pero se obliga a sí mismo relajarse—. Me confundieron contigo cuando nos conocimos. 

Stiles inclina la cabeza—. No te ofendas, pero no creo que nos parezcamos mucho. 

De hecho, no lo hacen en lo absoluto, y el chico se encuentra encogiéndose de hombros—. Fue por el nombre, más que nada. Soy Harry Styles. 

Derek abre los ojos en reconocimiento, y de manera inconsciente, da un paso más hacia Stiles. 

Styles. Derek los conoce bien, felinos en su mayoría y miembros del clan Campbell desde generaciones. En Beacon Hills, siempre ha habido una especie de rivalidad entre las familias más grandes y antiguas, con una descendencia peculiar. 

Los Hale, desde luego, con todos sus lobos y su territorio, domina esta área desde hace cientos de años; probablemente, la familia más grande de la región, y Derek se enorgullece de eso como si él mismo hubiera fundado la manada. Después, tenemos a los Argent, enemigos autoproclamados de los Hale debido a cuestiones políticas, una familia con poder y grandes miembros, pero con una variedad de especies asombrosa; Laura solía comentar que la familia era una especie de ejercito que solo aceptaba lo mejor de lo mejor en sus filas. Luego, tenemos al clan Campbell, el segundo más grande de la región y vecinos de los Hale; y sin embargo, dentro del clan Campbell, se sabe que hay una familia igualmente muy grande: Los Styles. 

Peter solía decir que eran un mito, pero ahora con Harry frente a él, Derek entiende perfectamente que no lo son, y aunque no están catalogados como una amenaza directa a la manada, Derek sabe que tiene que tener precauciones cuando de otro clan se trata. 

Su lobo gruñe en acuerdo, y se encuentra entrecerrando sus ojos desde su posición. 

—Eso tiene más sentido—Stiles dice—. Aunque creo que yo soy el original. Lo siento. 

—Eso podría discutirse—Harry comenta jocosamente—. Una competencia y listo, sabríamos quien es la copia. 

—Cuando quieras. 

—Soy Niall—el rubio dice de repente, sonriendo enormemente—. Y ellos son Liam y Zayn—apunta a los otros dos, al castaño y al de cabello oscuro respectivamente—. Adoptamos a Louis prácticamente cuando llegó a la casa. Eramos nosotros quienes lo consolaban cuando lloraba por las noches. 

—¡Eso es una mentira!—Louis ruge—. ¡Nunca he llorado, y yo los adopté a ustedes!

—La primera noche fue la más dura—el tipo llamado Zayn suspira, hablando por primera vez—. Tuvimos que cambiar sus sábanas. 

—¿Mojaste la cama?—Stiles pregunta con una mirada burlona—. ¿Por qué no me sorprende?

—¡No me orine encima!—Louis exclama de manera indignada—. No tengo siete años. 

—Pero oh, pequeño Louis—y hay una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro de Stiles entonces—, orinarse no es la única manera de mojar la cama. 

Harry suelta una carcajada y Liam sonríe de un modo que a Derek le recuerda un poco a la tía Charlotte, de una manera maternal y con cariño—. Entonces no fue una pesadilla. 

—Definitivamente, no lo fue, ¿eh?—Niall se ríe. 

—Ya, como sea—Louis bufa, antes de darle una mirada evaluativa a Derek. Ante la observación, cuadra sus hombros y enciende sus ojos, en una amenaza silenciosa que Louis parece entender, porque de inmediato desvía la mirada. Derek sonríe ladinamente—. ¿No nos vas a presentar a tu perro guardián? 

El pecho de Derek vibra con un gruñido, pero de inmediato se detiene, sintiendo el toque leve de la mano de Stiles sobre su brazo en un leve apretón que pretende ser tranquilizador. Derek rueda los ojos, pero no se aleja del tacto. 

—El perro guardián tiene nombre—Stiles inclina la cabeza—. Y eso fue grosero incluso para ti, Tai Lung. 

—Ya sabes lo que dicen, zorrita—Louis se encoge de hombros—. Perro que ladra, no muerde. 

—¿Quisieras comprobarlo?—Derek habla por primera vez, sonriendo y mostrando sus colmillos. 

Louis enciende sus ojos en un azul más oscuro que el del propio Derek, antes de sonreír—. Si crees que puedes contra un gatito... 

—Te mandaré a tu caja de arena. 

—Las dos son bonitas, niñas—Stiles les interrumpe, rodando los ojos. Derek definitivamente no se está sonrojando por haber recibido un cumplido, desde luego, pero sí desvía la mirada y se cruza de brazos, perdiendo el agarre que Stiles tenía sobre él en el proceso—. Establecido este punto, y viendo que ya no van a pelear, establezcamos otro más importante, como... ¿Qué carajo están haciendo aquí?—Stiles no grita, pero casi lo hace, y Louis desvía la mirada sonrojandose—. ¡Es propiedad de Hale, Louis! Lo bueno es que estabamos Derek y yo cerca. Pudieron haberse topado con otra persona y... 

—¿Derek?—Harry interrumpe, sus ojos verdes abiertos de par en par y fijos sobre el lobo—. Como, ¿el heredero Derek? ¿Ese Derek?

Derek alza las cejas, pero es Stiles quien se cruza de brazos y se coloca en la defensiva casi de inmediato—. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Harry se sonroja levemente, antes de agachar la mirada. Parece incluso estar reprendiéndose así mismo, como si hubiera dicho algo malo, y eso crea conflicto dentro de sí mismo porque, bueno, el chico no había dicho nada malo. 

—Soy Derek Hale—se presenta con el ceño fruncido—, si eso es lo que quieren saber. 

—Esperen—Louis interrumpe, levantando las manos como si pidiera que todos se calmaran—... ¿Casi me peleó con el heredero de Hale? ¿el que Harry dijo que es uno de los mejores guerreros?—entonces sus ojos se abren comicamente—. ¡¿Casi podría haber muerto?!

—¡JA!—Derek se tensa, levemente consternado, no teniendo idea de lo que está pasando, y Stiles exclama, apuntando a Louis con un dedo—. ¿Ahora quién es el perro guardián que no muerde...? Espera, ¿Qué?, ¿Derek un asesino?—el zorro se gira con una mirada confundida en su dirección—. ¿Eres un asesino?, ¿desde cuándo?, y ¿cómo que saben que eres el mejor guerrero de la manada? o sea, eso ya lo sabía porque eres el capitán y todo pero, ¿otras personas lo saben?, ¿fuera de la manada?, ¿Eres así de bueno? Oh diablos, he estado contigo todo este tiempo y justo hoy me entero que eres como, una jodida leyenda o algo así... 

Derek alza las cejas sorprendido, sintiendo sus orejas calientes, porque Stiles no debería de sorprenderse tanto. Después de todo, es la mano izquierda, y fue entrenado para fungir su papel de guardián para la manada, ante todo costo. Y la verdad es que nunca ha matado a alguien, pero aún así, sabe que podría si la situación lo amerita... pero eso no tiene nada que ver con el nivel de admiración con el que Stiles y los chicos le están viendo. 

Como si fuera algo que debía ser admirado. 

Para Derek, es todo lo que conoce, pero estos chicos están impresionados ante su habilidad, y por un momento se siente azorado. Frunce el ceño con fuerza, y no duda en retroceder un paso y dejar que un gruñido salga de su garganta en advertencia, pero Stiles de inmediato se adelanta la misma distancia antes de colocar una de sus manos en su brazo. 

El aroma de Stiles de nuevo flota hacia Derek, de esa manera peculiar que le eriza la piel y le deja totalmente paralizado, sin saber que hacer o como actuar, y los ojos de color whisky le observan con un brillo que tiene a Derek aullando internamente porque... eso es aprobación. 

Stiles le ve con aprobación e interés, y admiración, y eso es algo que hace que todo sus instintos despierten y quieran simplemente _tocar_ y _oler._ Y es contradictorio, porque Derek sabe que Stiles no lo hace del todo consciente, pero está ahí, la pregunta muda que desata todo lo que Derek y él podrían ser si tan solo alguno de ellos actuara, sin embargo... Las palabras de Erica resuenan en su mente, recordándole que es totalmente visceral lo que sucede entre ellos.

Derek sabe que su lobo tiene razón, pero Stiles...

Por lo mismo retrocede, carraspeando—. No deberías de este tan sorprendido.

—Lo estoy—Stiles dice casi sin aliento. Derek aprieta sus manos en puños para no hacer nada al respecto—. Mucho en realidad.

—¿Eso es bueno?—dice Derek, y de inmediato quiere golpearse a si mismo porque, demonios, ahora Stiles le mira con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa.

—Es excelente. 

Louis entonces llama su atención, tosiendo fuertemente. 

—No es por arruinar su "momento de novela", pero...

—Pero eso es lo que acabas de hacer totalmente—Stiles gruñe con molestia—. Algunos tratamos de tener una conversación de adultos aquí, Louis.

—Si tener una conversación de adultos incluye coquetear, entonces sí, definitivamente eso hacían.

—Oh, jodete—Stiles exclama, y Louis sonríe.

—Jodeme tu.

—Suficiente—Harry pide, con una sonrisa y las mejillas levemente rosas—. Entonces, ¿No corremos peligro en tierra de Hale? Digo, tenemos al heredero de nuestro lado, ¿No?

Sus ojos son transparentes, demostrando que en serio confía totalmente que su seguridad este en manos de Derek, y por un momento su lobo tiene un conflicto con eso porque, demonios, sólo los chicos de la guardia y su familia confían enteramente en él de esta manera. Es un sentimiento que nace de un instinto que desconoce como propio totalmente, pero que sin embargo, está ahí, siempre presente, como si un interruptor estuviera encendiéndose y apagándose a sí mismo una y otra vez.

Es un sentimiento que Derek ha reconocido como el de un guardián, pero que mientras más profundiza, más seguro se encuentra pensando que no es del todo cierto. Un guardián definitivamente no debería de sentir esta clase de _poder_ sobre otra persona y sentirse _satisfecho._

No por primera vez en el día, se encuentra frenando sus instintos, algo que últimamente ha comenzado a ser algo cotidiano y natural, cuando antes era totalmente inaceptable el simple hecho de pensarlo. 

—No soy el heredero—Derek dice ante de siquiera pensar en sus palabras. Stiles le dirige una mala mirada casi de inmediato.

—Se refiere a que no es el heredero oficial—como era de esperarse, el zorro corrige ante la mirada sorprendida de los chicos—. Derek y su hermana están como candidatos al puesto de Alfa y...—Stiles le mira, buscando algo que Derek no sabe que es del todo, pero parece encontrarlo porque de nuevo retoma la conversación, con un ademán que supone restarle importancia—, bueno, Alfa Thalia aún no decide a cual de los dos le cederá su estatus. 

—Bueno, tener hermanos es algo bastante jodido—Zayn comenta en voz baja y entre dientes, pero Derek logra escucharlo. 

Suelta un gruñido involuntario antes de dejar que sus ojos brillen en azul, y está a nada de decir algo con respecto a lo que en realidad está _jodido_ de la situación, pero Harry de nuevo le interrumpe, dando un salto y apuntando directamente a su rostro. 

—¡Tienes los ojos azules!

—¿Y?—Louis resopla—. Yo también tengo los ojos azules, Hazza. No es la gran cosa. 

—No es el mismo tono de azul, Lou—Harry dice con una mueca, y Louis frunce el ceño. 

—Claro que lo es—cruza sus brazos sobre su pecho, Derek alza las cejas ante el leve puchero que el chico hace, pero a nadie parece sorprenderle (o importarle) la actitud de Louis—. Y sino lo fuera, de todos modos los míos serían mejores. 

Stiles suelta un resoplido de risa ante eso, y en un movimiento de familiaridad, recarga su hombro contra el pecho de Derek. ¿Cuándo se había acercado tanto de nuevo? no lo sabe, pero el calor leve del cuerpo de Stiles sobre su pecho solo logra que un incendió en su estómago se desate. 

Derek aprieta las manos contra sus jeans, garras saliendo sin permiso y el goteo de la sangre cálida corriendo por sus palmas, pero Stiles no se ha dado cuenta y dice:—. ¿Son celos eso que veo ahí, pequeño _Lou?_

Y es la manera en la que lo dice, con sorna y burla, lo que hace que la pantera blanca suelte un gruñido que coloca todas las terminaciones de Derek en posición de defensa. Otra vez, ahí está, el instinto. Llega tan de repente que Derek no puede controlar su propio rugido, sus ojos hirviendo dentro de sus cuencas y sus colmillos cayendo de sus encías. 

Louis le mira paralizado, y Stiles mismo le está dando una mirada sorprendida, separándose de su pecho y girando lo suficiente para verlo sin la necesidad de voltearse del todo. Probablemente él sintió la vibración en su pecho mucho antes de escuchar el sonido, y lo que es más, de seguro Stiles puede oler claramente la irritación y la _amenaza_ que todo el cuerpo de Derek quiere transmitir. 

—Wow—el zorro dice, alzando las cejas y formando una mueca que deja su boca como si fuera una "o" pequeña—. Eso fue demasiado hasta para ti, sourwolf. 

—Perdón—Derek carraspea, retrayendo sus colmillos y dejando sus ojos volver a verde. Su ceño se frunce, pero no desvía la mirada aún cuando los chicos evitan cualquier contacto visual con él. 

Demonios. Derek piensa, apretando los puños. Debe de aprender a canalizar todo esto que es nuevo para él antes de que suceda algo de lo que podría arrepentirse. Como atacar a un miembro del clan Campbell en su territorio después de haber firmado un tratado con ellos. 

Stiles y los chicos se quedan inmersos en una conversación fácil después de eso, que claramente el zorro inicio con una broma de mal gusto ("perdonenlo, fue criado por lobos", como si Derek no hubiera escuchado esa broma miles de veces ya). El lobo desvía la mirada que se pierde en los árboles. 

Su instinto le ha dado la tarea de ser quien vigila el perimetro, aunque pensandolo bien, están dentro de su territorio y no debería de haber nada que sea una amenaza directa contra ellos. No obstante, Derek pensó eso antes y estos chicos habían salido de la nada, así que no está de más echar un vistazo. 

Justo eso piensa cuando el sonido de patas conocidas se acercan a ellos. Un sonido que Derek ha aprendido a reconocer totalmente. 

—Alto—Derek dice fuerte, no lo suficiente para gritar pero sí para hacerse oír, y como si fuera una señal, cinco lobos salen de los árboles y se detienen a unos pasos. 

Lobos que conoce perfectamente. 

Erica, con su pelaje de color rubio pálido casi blanco, ojos dorados y dientes en dirección a los intrusos; Cora, con tonalidades rojizas sobre su pelaje blanco, en una combinación parecida a la de un husky y manteniendo la cicatriz atravesando su mejilla; Boyd, un gran lobo de color marrón oscuro, gris y negro, fuerte y robusto; y justo detrás de ellos Scott e Isaac, chocolate y arena respectivamente. 

Los chicos y Stiles han dejado de hablar totalmente, sus ojos fijos en los lobos que han comenzado a rodear a Derek y a Stiles, con curiosidad obvia por los invasores. 

—Y ellos son los chicos—Stiles dice, sonriendo y alzando un brazo. Como si ya lo hubiera ensayado, Derek observa con una ceja alzada como Scott de inmediato busca consuelo debajo de la mano de Stiles, su cabeza golpeando levemente la extremidad antes de que sus ojos se fijen en Louis. 

Entonces, sí, definitivamente Scott es más un cachorro que otra cosa, porque no tarda en abalanzarse hacia el chico y tirarlo al suelo, para conmoción de todos ahí. 

—¡Louis!—grita el chico que Derek cree se llama Liam, preocupado. 

De que, no está seguro. 

—¡Me estás babeando, Scott!—Louis grita, pero el lobo no le da tregua. Gime y lame todo el rostro de Louis, e incluso mueve la cola como un cachorro excitado. 

Erica resopla al lado de Derek y él está totalmente de acuerdo. _Debería darle_ _verguenza_ _._

_—_ Scott, deja de babear a Louis—Stiles rueda los ojos y se interpone, tomando al lobo con sus brazos por el cuello y alejandolo como puede del chico—. Nos darás una mala reputación. 

—Creo que ya es muy tarde para eso—Derek murmura en voz baja, y un ladrido de Cora le apoya de inmediato. 

Erica, sin embargo, suelta otro resoplido antes de comenzar a oler el hombro de Derek. Convertidos, los lobos son casi tan altos como él, y su nariz choca de inmediato con su brazo desnudo y busca algo ahí, seguramente consuelo. Derek reacciona por instinto, inclinando el rostro para frotarlo contra el de la loba pálida, que ronronea feliz. Y en un segundo no tiene solo a Erica, sino que Boyd se coloca a su espalda y Cora lucha por tocarle la mejilla. 

—Estoy bien—dice, con frustración, sintiendo el aliento de los tres lobos—. Son amigos de Stiles, no son amenaza. 

—¡Dime eso de nuevo!—Louis reta, pero de inmediato se ve callado por un gruñido bajo de Erica, quien se tensa frente a Derek y enseña los dientes—. Uh, retiro lo dicho. No somos amenaza. Inofensivos totalmente, lo juro. 

—Erica, retrocede—Derek ordena, con su voz de comando, y de inmediato la loba pega sus orejas al craneo y acata lo que se le pide, colocandose en su costado. 

Soltando un suspiro, Derek da un vistazo, encontrando con que Scott es acariciado por Stiles e Isaac se ha quedado atrás, como si no supiera que hacer. Sus ojos azules ven nerviosos entre ir con Stiles o ir con Derek, pero se decide finalmente por lo segundo cuando Derek hace brillar sus ojos en una clara invitación. 

Isaac frota su cabeza contra su brazo entonces, y Derek sonríe un poco. 

Porque estos son sus chicos. Son su manada y su escuadrón, al menos la mayoría. 

—Son hermosos—Harry suspira, y Derek alza una ceja en su dirección. 

La verdad, es que lo son. 

Los lobos tienen pelaje brillante, altos como pocos animales deberían de serlos, imponentes. Hay cierto brillo en la punta de sus cabellos, en sus ojos calculadores y depredadores, y en como retraen los labios para lamer su nariz de tanto en tanto. Derek acaricia la piel suave detrás de las orejas de Erica y por un momento se permite bajar la guardia. 

Erica cabecea contra su palma y le envía a Harry una mirada brillando en dorado. 

—Le agradas—Derek dice casi en automático, y el chico sonríe enorme. 

Hay un resoplido de Stiles en el fondo y uno más fuerte de Louis, pero Derek ni siquiera levanta la mirada de donde su palma bronceada contrasta con el pelaje claro de Erica, y la loba agita la cabeza en aprobación cuando toca un punto clave entre su cuello y su cabeza. Derek es recompensado por un gemido proviniendo de Isaac y un golpecito de una nariz humeda y negra. Alza las cejas hacia el lobo de color arena a su lado, pero en lugar de encontrar una mirada avergonzada, solo puede ver _necesidad._

Derek alza su otra mano y acaricia a Isaac de la misma manera, ganando un jadeo de aprobación. Entonces, Cora como no puede ser de otra manera, golpea sus costillas con su hocico para llamar su atención también. 

Pero no es solo por eso que Derek se tensa. 

Es instinto lo que le hace separarse de la manada y agazaparse frente a ellos aún cuando no está transformado, sus dientes desenvainados y sus ojos brillando y quemando dentro de su rostro. Un gruñido brota de su garganta y al mismo tiempo, siente como Erica a su lado se agazapa preparada para cualquier cosa que este por venir. 

No sabe que es, pero Derek siente como se mueve con rápides hacia ellos, y se sorprende cuando un lobo de color negro como la noche sale de los arbustos con un salto. 

Derek piensa que es su madre, pero entonces ve el leve hocico de color blanco y los ojos brillantes de color dorado. Lo sabe, sabe quien es sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada más de cerca por la forma orgullosa en la que sus patas se posan en la tierra y su cuello se alza con una mirada curiosa y enérgica. 

Laura.

Su hermana le dedica una mirada a los intrusos antes de menear la cola y girarse totalmente hacia él. Derek no necesita cambiar para saber que cuestiona el porque permite que alguien entre al territorio. 

—Son amigos de Scott—comenta como explicación, y Laura simplemente inclina la cabeza. No tiene que ser un genio para saber que eso no le ha bastado, pero Derek no está dispuesto a decir nada más a menos que su hermana cambie de nuevo. 

En cambio, como si fuera algo de todos los días, el gran lobo negro entra en el circulo que ya rodeaba a Derek y frota su cabeza con la de todos los lobos, quienes habían dejado de moverse para mirar a Laura expectantes. Cora gruñe feliz cuando llega su turno de ser acicalada, y Derek alza una ceja porque, bueno, acaba de ver la preferencia de su hermanita. 

Scott entonces deja de estar al lado de Louis, para trotar alegremente hacia Laura. Su cola se mueve de un lado a otro y el lobo negro saca la lengua en una sonrisa lobuna. Probablemente estén teniendo una conversación privada con respecto a los intrusos, y Derek escucha a Stiles resoplar. 

Cuando alza la mirada, se topa de inmediato con una de color miel bañada en el sol. Derek sonríe levemente porque al menos, no es el único en molestarse por no comprender nada de lo que dicen. 

Pero entonces, el lobo negro está a su lado y le muerde la mano, queriendo llamar su atención. Derek gruñe y alza una ceja, y su hermana simplemente se mueve en circulos sobre su lugar antes de trotar un poco y mirar hacia el bosque. 

Derek ha pasado el suficiente tiempo con Laura ahora para saber exactamente que quiere decir. 

—Una carrera. 

Sale de sus labios sin permiso, y los jovenes que no aún siguen en forma humana y sus lobos le miran con curiosidad. Derek carraspea, sintiendo el calor en su nuca. 

—Una carrera por el bosque. 

Stiles resopla—. Eso estaría bien, Der-Bear, pero recuerdo que tenemos visitas. 

—Me refiero a que las visitas pueden unirse, Stiles—Derek entrecierra los ojos, y el lobo negro a su lado parece estar divertido cuando toca su pierna—. Laura lo sugirió. Puede ser una buena idea. 

—¿Correríamos con ustedes?—Louis pregunta entonces, y Derek apenas tiene un segundo para saber que los felinos están considerando seriamente el participar—. Porque, no se ofendan, pero si su plan es llevarnos a un lugar y comernos a todos... 

—Puedo garantizar su seguridad—Derek frunce el ceño. Laura asiente con la cabeza de manera solemne en su dirección—. Mi hermana Laura, la heredera de Hale también lo asegura.

Harry entonces abre los curiosos ojos verdes a los que Derek comienza a acostumbrarse en dirección al lobo negro—. ¿Ella es Laura?

La loba negra dispara una mirada dorada en su dirección antes de asentir.

Derek puede _escuchar_ la emoción de Harry sin que tenga que decir nada. Stiles vuelve a resoplar.

—Entonces, ¿Quien quiere correr con lobos?

Eso es suficiente para Louis, aparentemente, quien cambia con una ondulacion a la pantera de las nieves que es. Harry no tarda en imitarle, cambiando al gato marrón que había sorprendido a Derek anteriormente, y los demás cambian a su vez. Liam es un león, Zayn es una pantera negra como la noche y de ojos ámbar casi dorados, y Niall bueno, Derek no está seguro de que clase de gato sea ese.

No al menos hasta que Stiles suelta un silbido—. Wow, amigo. Un caracal ¿Eh? Debe de ser asombroso—entonces guarda silencio, alzando su mirada hacia Derek—. Espera, yo... Uhm, tu ropa.

Derek rueda los ojos ignorando el latido nervioso que sj corazón tiene al recordar que Stiles probablemente huele a él.

—Dejala en el arbusto.

—¿Y si se te llena de chinches o algo así?—Stiles alza las cejas—. ¿Sabes cuántos bichos hay en el bosque? Me refiero a que...

—Stiles—Derek le interrumpe con un gruñido.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Dios, es tu ropa no la mía. Tu tendrás que lidiar con plagas...

Stiles camina hacia el arbusto de nuevo, y en menos de un minuto sale de el, siendo un zorro de pelaje naranja y sacudiendo sus orejas en el aire. Derek suelta un respiro, y su mirada cae en la de Laura casi en automático, quien le observa con expectacion. Casi puede escucharla hablar. _Que esperas,_ _Der_ _..._

Lo hace. En menos de un segundo Derek ya ha cambiado y está en cuatro patas sacudiendo el grueso pelaje de su lobo. Laura jadea y huele alrededor de él, y no por primera vez nota como su hermana es un poco más pequeña en tamaño.

Esa era la única forma de diferenciarlos para su madre. Laura es pequeña, Derek no lo es, y su hermana tiene el hocico de color blanco manchando el perfecto negro que cubre todo su cuerpo. El único distintivo además de sus ojos, es esa pequeña mancha que Laura posee, fuera de ahí, sus lobos son tan parecidos que definitivamente muestra que comparten sangre de su madre.

Cora, en cambio, con su pelaje cobrizo, se parece mucho más a su padre y a su abuela.

— _Las reglas son simples_ —Laura comienza a hablar, e incluso los chicos nuevos prestan atención, sus ojos y orejas en dirección a la loba negra—, nada de mordidas, empujones o cualquier cosa que ponga en riesgo directo a ningún miembro del escuadrón.

Erica suelta un gemido.

— _Derek nos deja jugar sin reglas._

El susodicho no pierde tiempo en gruñir, retrayendo su labio y mostrando sus dientes en una clara muestra de desaprobación. Laura entrecierra los ojos en su dirección.

— _A mamá le encantará saber cómo pones en riesgo la integridad física de tu equipo, Derek._

— _No te atreverías_ —gruñe, y Laura suelta una mordida al aire de manera juguetona. 

— _Ponme a prueba._

— _No nos pone en riesgo_ —Stiles dice, y el zorro camina con torpeza hacia ellos, meneando la cola esponjosa—. N _o se nos permitía hacer la conversión en la carrera sin reglas..._

— _Esa no es excusa, Stiles_ —la voz de Laura suena severa, y Derek piensa de inmediato en su madre. ¿Cómo es posible que Laura no sea un alfa cuando es obvio que nació para eso?—. _Pero debido a nuestros invitados, trataré ese tema luego. De momento, hay reglas._

— _Las reglas se inventaron para romperse_ —Louis dice con un movimiento coqueto de su cabeza, y demonios, Derek no puede creer que este chico sea tan idiota.

Laura gruñe, sus ojos brillando en dorado y sus dientes mostrandose—. _¿Acaso quieres cuestionar mis reglas en mi territorio?_

— _Laura_ —Derek chasquea su mandíbula, y los ojos de su hermana se afilan en su dirección—. _No pierdas el tiempo hablando con él. Es obvio que es incluso más tonto que Stiles._

_—¡Oye!_ —el zorro y la pantera de las nieves dicen al unisono.

— _Como sea_ —Laura suelta un resoplido por la nariz antes de trotar hacia la línea donde el bosque se torna más frondoso.

Erica le da una mirada a Derek, antes de que asienta con la cabeza. Solo entonces, la loba blanca comienza a seguir a Laura, y con ella los demás lobos trotan para alcanzarla. Derek agita una vez más su pelaje antes de dirigirle una mirada a los felinos.

— _Vamos._

Eso parece ser una señal de algún tipo, porque de inmediato los chicos siguen el sendero por donde Laura ha salido. Derek resopla, y Stiles camina hacia él con los ojos naranjas brillantes. 

— _Andando, sourwolf._

Derek suelta un gruñido, pero el zorro simplemente salta juguetón hacia su cabeza. Derek gruñe aún más cuando siente las patas de Stiles apretar su hocico, antes de que salte hacia atrás y comience a correr. El mensaje es claro y llega directamente al cerebro del lobo como un juego vicioso, un gruñido naciendo en su pecho y sus garras rompiendo la tierra debajo de sus patas. 

Se lanza hacia delante con una sonrisa lobuna dibujada en sus facciones.

No tarda mucho en encontrar la línea de partida, donde la loba negra se alza orgullosa en medio de los lobos y felinos. Stiles corre y se esconde debajo de las piernas de Scott cuando Derek le dirige una mirada azul. 

Laura les dirige a todos una mirada, y Derek no puede evitar ver como el gato castaño comienza a removerse al lado de Louis. Nervios probablemente, y es solo cuando la loba negra suelta un aullido que resuena en sus oídos, que todo mundo comienza a correr. 

Derek no está seguro del porque los visitantes entendieron que esa es la señal, debe de ser algo instintivo y primitivo, pero los lobos acostumbrados al terreno del bosque, no tardan mucho en tomar la delantera, corriendo con sus poderosas patas y resonando pisadas. Derek siente un aullido brotar de su garganta cuando acelera, y a su lado, Erica corresponde el aullido de dicha. 

Scott no tarda mucho en hacer lo mismo, e Isaac a su vez, dedica un sonido timido a coro. Cora ni siquiera trata de integrarse al coro de aullidos que comienza a sonar pro todos lados, pero Derek no tarda mucho en escuchar a Boyd aullar de manera grave a sus espaldas. 

Entonces, como una mala broma, Stiles suelta un sonido ahogado que sugiere ser una especie de aullido, pero que solo le hace resoplar de burla. El zorro está casi a la par de Derek ahora, y le dirige una mirada furiosa de reojo. 

— _Cállate_ —Stiles gruñe. Derek alzaría las cejas si pudiera. 

— _No he dicho nada._

— _Lo pensaste_ —es un siseo lo último que escucha, antes de sentir cómo Stiles se aleja del camino. 

Derek reduce un poco la velocidad sin querer, y Cora lo rebasa por la izquierda. La preocupación y la duda comienza a hacerse presente en su mente y estómago. El aroma de Stiles sigue presente en su nariz como un recordatorio de su ausencia y sin quererlo, comienza a buscar con los ojos afilados mientras realiza un trote suave. Derek se ha quedado atrás desde hace mucho, y aunque no está seguro, puede asegurar que Laura lleva la delantera justo ahora. 

Es entonces cuando escucha una rama romperse y siente un peso sobre su lomo. Trata de girar la cabeza con un gruñido en su garganta listo, colmillos desenvainados y mandibulas apretadas, pero el aroma de Stiles lo golpea directamente en el rostro. El pelaje naranja se asoma justo atrás de su cuello, y no tiene que ser un genio para saber lo que está pasando. 

— _Andando, Der_ —Stiles gruñe detrás de él, su boca cerrándose suavemente sobre la oreja de Derek de una manera juguetona—. _Nos dejaron atrás. Tienes que acelerar, Tiro al Blanco._

— _Eres imposible_ —Derek podría poner los ojos en blanco, podría bajar a Stiles de su lomo porque él no es un jodido caballo, y podría simplemente negarse a correr. 

Pero no hace nada de eso. 

En su lugar, se lanza hacia delante con todo lo que tiene, sus patas recorriendo el camino que se sabe casi de memoria velozmente. Derek siente como Stiles cierra sus mandíbulas en el pelaje de su cuello y reafirma el agarre de sus patas sobre él para no caer. Casi puede sonreír, corriendo en el bosque con el aroma a los árboles y hojas secas rodeándolo, el constante cosquilleo del viento en su hocico y el pelaje de Stiles en sus orejas, el pensamiento de su manada corriendo cerca de él y las interminables ganas de ganar la carrera; todo eso hace que Derek quiera simplemente alzar el rostro y aullar larga y guturalmente.

No lo hace, porque eso daría su ubicación.

Derek toma un camino alternativo a la derecha, corriendo a través de los árboles, y ve de reojo como ha rebasado a Harry y Boyd. No tarda mucho en rebasar a Liam y Niall también, y apenas unos segundos después a Cora y Scott. Eso deja a Erica, Louis, Isaac y Laura, y Derek sonreiría si pudiera, porque está a nada de ganar. 

Stiles se remueve en su lomo y reajusta el agarre de su boca. Derek suelta un leve gimoteo, y la boca de Stiles suelta la piel de su cuello para dar una lamida leve justo donde había mordido. 

— _Lo siento_ —dice, y Derek gruñe algo que suena a "no importa" cuando nota como Louis se ha detenido, jadeando.

Derek sabe que no todos los animales están diseñados para correr largas distancias, sabe por experiencia propia que los lobos pueden correr durante kilómetros sin parar, por el como lo hacen y el como es su cuerpo. Es un proceso complejo que la evolución llevo a cabo para hacerlos rápidos y capaces de cazar y atravesar millas en apenas minutos, y no por primera vez agradece a sus ancestros el ser un lobo.

Aumenta la velocidad una vez que rebasa a Erica. 

Está dispuesto a ganar la carrera, y ahora que solo quedan Laura e Isaac, las probabilidades han aumentado. 

Derek es más rápido que Laura, y Isaac apenas ha comenzado a controlar por completo su cambio. Justo ahora, todo apunta a que podrá hacerlo, podra ganar, y es precisamente eso lo que provoca que corra aún más rápido y se exija aún más.

Stiles se aprieta contra su cuello y siente su aliento acariciar el pelaje de su nuca. Derek se estremece un poco, pero no sé detiene en lo absoluto.

No tarda mucho en ver a Isaac y Laura, casi a la par, y solo entonces vuelve al camino con un salto.

Isaac se detiene sorprendido cuando el lobo negro cae frente a él, pero Laura sigue corriendo, acostumbrada a sus trucos. Derek saca la lengua y jadea un poco, pero sus patas sigue moviéndose.

Esta a solo medio metro de Laura cuando divisa la meta: el claro de entrenamiento.

Ahora, tiene una sola oportunidad de ganar, y sin embargo Derek gruñe, porque sabe que no lo logrará, y Laura suelta un aullido de festejo.

Todo ha terminado en breve.

Derek queda en segundo lugar y no duda en detenerse en medio del claro cuando deja de correr, al lado de Laura, que se echa sobre el césped verde bañado por el sol. Su hermana le mira con ojos dorados brillando y la lengua de fuera, y Derek jadea y deja que sus ojos brillen en azul. 

— _Gane, Der-bear._

_—No siempre será así, Lala._

_—Solo acepta que soy mejor que tu—_ su hermana agita su cola de manera burlona. Derek rodaría los ojos si pudiera. 

— _Como si eso fuera posible._

Stiles se desliza por su lomo entonces, y rueda en el césped antes de agitar su pelaje y orejas. Derek le dirige una mirada nada impresionada. 

— _Eso estuvo agitado_ —dice, y Laura a su lado simplemente rueda un poco para observarlo. 

— _Y tu hiciste trampa, bola de pelos._

— _Nah-ah_ —Stiles agita sus orejas—. _Es trabajo en equipo, y no rompimos las reglas. Técnicamente._

— _Comienzo a pensar que tienes una salida para cualquier problema—_ la voz de Laura no es de reproche, sino más bien curiosa, y Stiles resopla un poco por la nariz. 

— _Ventajas de vivir con el Sheriff. Las lagunas legales eran lo único que evitaban estar castigado._

Derek casi puede imaginarse como debió haber sido eso cuando escucha los pasos presurosos de los demás. El primero en entrar es Isaac, seguido por Erica, que no se detiene lo suficiente antes de estrellarse contra él de manera juguetona. Isaac gruñe levemente, pero la loba simplemente entierra su nariz en su costado y eso es suficiente para que deje de hacerlo. Derek observa cómo ambos se acurrucan a unos pasos de Laura y Stiles. 

Scott y Cora, posteriormente Boyd entra trotando y agitando su pelaje, antes de acercarse a Derek y sentarse a su lado, donde él sigue de pie observando el bosque en expectativa. Los felinos aún no aparecen, pero basta con afinar el oído para saber que no tardarán en aparecer. 

Tiene razón, y un minuto después los cuatro chicos entran caminando con tranquilidad después de la carrera. 

— _No es justo_ —Louis llega quejandose, sus ojos azules estrechandose en dirección a Derek de manera acusadora—. _Exijo la revancha._

— _Seguirás siendo un perdedor_ —Derek contesta sin pensar, y eso hace que gane un gruñido por parte de la pantera de las nieves. 

— _¡Conocen mejor este bosque que nosotros!_

— _Corrección, somos más rápidos que ustedes_ —Stiles comenta desde donde está, antes de alzarse de un salto y sacar la lengua como puede estando en su forma animal—. _Admite que perdiste, Louis._

_—Cuando tu admitas lo que paso en casa de Scott en Halloween._

Stiles gruñe y entrecierra sus ojos. 

— _Pensé que nunca lo mencionarías._

_—Es un secreto que no estoy dispuesto a guardar—_ Louis inclina la cabeza y por un momento le dedica una sonrisa felina. 

— _Te recuerdo, querido Louis—_ Stiles entonces se agazapa, con el pelaje totalmente erizado. Derek apenas tiene tiempo de saber que está haciendo cuando observa como las garras de Stiles se clavan en la tierra, preparado para saltar a cualquier provocación, y escucha levemente como un gruñido comienza a sacudir el cuerpo naranja y pequeño. Louis al parecer lo ha notado también, puesto que comienza a caminar alejandose de los otros chicos con una mirada entrecerrada, la pupila totalmente alargada—, _que mataré por proteger ese secreto._

_—Adelante, Stilinski._

Y eso es todo. 

Ante los ojos sorprendidos de la manada y la conmoción de Derek, el zorro se lanza contra la pantera con dientes y garras desenvainados, listo para el ataque, y Louis le recibe con un rugido que eriza el pelaje de Derek. 

Está a punto de intervenir, un rugido vibrando en todo su pecho cuando el lobo chocolate le cierra el paso. Scott le dirige solo una mirada cansada como respuesta cuando Derek quiere preguntar que ocurre. 

— _Tu observa—_ Scott dice, y es justo lo que Derek hace. 

El zorro y la pantera dan vueltas uno sobre otro, pero no hay mordidas ni sangre en lo absoluto, solo empujones fuertes y gruñidos, en una pelea que por un momento le recuerda a las que solía tener con Laura y Cora. No es el único que lo piensa, porque Derek encuentra la mirada de Laura en su dirección. 

La loba negra inclina la cabeza, y Derek por un momento siente el cariño que siempre ha estado cerca de su corazón por toda su familia, y la admiración que tiene por Laura que, desde luego, solo ha crecido a lo largo de los años. Entiende, de un modo u otro, que Louis y Stiles son probablemente hermanos, no de sangre, sino por elección, y que Scott está tan acostumbrado a eso como de seguro lo está Cora. 

Juntos, los tres, son una familia. Y no tarda mucho antes de que Louis pida ayuda y Scott salga a la carga, empujando al zorro lejos, antes de empujar a Louis a la par, y los tres se ensartan en una pelea juguetona donde el pelaje chocolate, blanco y naranja se mezcla. 

Derek mentalmente sonríe, y Erica se acerca a él antes de empujarle un poco con su costado. 

Entiende el mensaje y regresa el empujón. 

Entonces Laura se le echa encima sin previo aviso y al parecer, es momento de volver a las viejas tradiciones cuando Cora se une sin pensarlo, trayendo a la guardia consigo. 

Por un segundo, Derek deja que su lobo se haga cargo y siente como toda su manada lo hace también. 

Por un segundo, solo son ellos, el bosque y los juegos. 

Y debería de ser así todo el tiempo. 

. 

Los chicos se han ido para cuando el sol se pone en la distancia y Derek nunca se había sentido tan cansado antes.

—Estoy muy cansada—Laura dice en voz alta y bosteza. Ahora está en forma humana y completamente vestida gracias a la ropa que había dejado en el escondite de Derek, y a su lado Erica ríe irónicamente. 

—Pero si no hiciste nada. 

—Verlos jugar me cansa lo suficiente—Laura chasquea la lengua y se estira en el césped. 

Derek suelta un suspiro y alza la mirada hacia el cielo que comienza a tornarse de un color naranja rosado debido a la puesta de sol. Puede escuchar como Scott, Stiles e Isaac hablan sobre la carrera que habían hecho con los felinos, como Cora y Boyd comentan en voz baja que probablemente no fue una mala idea salir a buscar a Derek, y la forma en la que Erica retrae sus garras con algo que pretende ser aburrimiento para enmascarar el aroma a satisfacción que mana de ella como olas. 

Sin embargo, Derek los conoce mejor que eso a todos, y puede escuchar como el corazón de su guardia late con una alegría desenfrenada e identificar el aroma a emoción que vibra en el aire como un manto que los cubre a todos. Puede incluso decir que Laura misma se divirtió como pocas veces se permite desde que inicio su entrenamiento Alfa. 

—Extrañaba esto—Laura dice en un susurro, lo suficientemente fuerte para que Derek pueda escucharlo desde dónde está, y aunque ninguno miembro de la guardia lo reconoce, él sabe que todos lo escucharon. 

Derek también lo extrañaba, si es sincero, y su lobo se remueve feliz y deja que el calor cubra su vientre y mejillas porque tal vez no tenga que renunciar a eso. 

Tal vez esto sea algo que vaya a perdurar. 

Las risas de Stiles e Isaac por algo que Scott seguramente dijo llena el aire, y Derek las bebe a la vez que inhala profundamente el aire y sí, piensa. Definitivamente, esto va a perdurar. 

Porque Erica tiene razón de vez en cuando. 


	11. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10**

.

Stiles recibe un golpe en la espalda antes de caer al suelo. Sus manos se raspan con la tierra y siente una piedra pequeña clavarse en su palma. Ruge, de dolor probablemente, y en un salto se aleja de ahí, colocándose de pie por completo.

Sus colmillos bajan, y bufa, de una manera que se siente natural como si de respirar se tratara. Sus ojos brillan de color naranja brillante, hirviendo dentro de sus cuencas como si estuvieran hechos de lava, y siente su cola erizada.

Las garras salen de sus manos, un ceño fruncido en su cara y una mirada entrecerrada.

—¡Necesitas dejar de pensar!—Laura grita desde el porche de la casa. Stiles casi podría reír con crueldad.

—¡Es fácil decirlo!

—Y hacerlo aún más fácil—Derek es quien lo dice está vez, frente a Stiles y con el cuerpo en tensión.

Aunque han estado luchando desde hace minutos, Stiles tiene que admitir con molestia que Derek se ve tan impecable como siempre, sin ninguna marca de sangre en su camiseta y apenas unas cuantas manchas de polvo. Stiles, sin embargo, no tiene que verse así mismo para saber que está hecho un asco. Siente su sudor y sangre bajar por su espalda, el cabello lleno de lodo y resequedad en su mejilla.

Pero, eso es lo que pasa cuando luchas contra el guerrero más fuerte de la casa, supone. Terminas en el lodo y derrotado.

Stiles sisea con los colmillos desenvainados y Derek corresponde con un rugido que llega directamente al cerebro de Stiles como una orden. Someter. Stiles siente a su zorro querer agachar la cabeza, mostrar el vientre y esperar lo mejor, aunque otra parte quiere correr lejos definitivamente.

Tiene que combatir con todo eso y esforzarse por imitar el rugido, uno mucho más parecido al de un gato que el de Derek, pero aún así, funciona, porque los ojos de Derek cambian al azul de su forma beta y sus colmillos se alargan de nuevo.

Es un desafío, Stiles lo sabe, y está dispuesto a pelear para ganarlo al menos está vez. Está cansado de perder contra Derek.

Ya lo ha hecho seis veces, después de todo.

Isaac y Scott observan todo desde el porche, al lado de Laura y con una expresión aburrida (Isaac) y una de absoluta preocupación (Scott). Erica apenas sonríe de lado ante los movimientos rápidos de Stiles, y Cora no retira la vista de los pies de ambos.

Derek está siendo mucho más lento de lo normal, Cora sabe perfectamente, tal vez debido a que lucha contra un novato. Sea como sea, Cora no puede evitar ver qué deja muchos puntos sin cubrir, demasiados, y Stiles está pasando desapercibidos todos y cada uno de ellos porque está, como dice Laura, pensando demasiado.

Cora tiene que gruñir cuando Derek vuelve a tirar a Stiles al suelo porque, joder, ¿Se puede ser más tonto?

Laura le da una mirada de reojo cuando se coloca de pie, acercándose a Stiles en el suelo con un gruñido brotando del pecho.

—¡Deja de pensar!—grita, o gruñe, no está segura. Sabe que tiene los ojos brillando en dorado porque Derek está tenso a su lado, una mirada de advertencia que no pasa desapercibida para nadie, ni siquiera para ella, cuya atención está puesta en el zorro a medio transformar a sus pies. 

—¡No estoy pensando!—Stiles replica, pero de inmediato Cora le ruge en el rostro.

Laura se levanta del porche, Derek es mucho más rápido que eso, convertido en furia con colmillos y ojos azules cuál relámpago acercándose a ellos a toda velocidad en un movimiento fluido de sus piernas. Llega a Cora en un parpadeo y su simple presencia la lleva hacia atrás, un rugido atronador sonando en sus oídos. La chica se ve tensa, demasiado, y tiene sus brazos colocados a los lados en una posición que sugiere que está lista para desenvainar garras y defenderse si es necesario.

Es claro, como el agua, Stiles entiende que significa. Parpadea consternado, abriendo los ojos sorprendido porque, mierda, nunca pensó que realmente estaría viendo una pelea de esa magnitud, por más que Derek y Laura hablaron sobre su existencia.

—Detente—Derek murmura con los dientes apretados, todo su cuerpo puesto en tensión y músculos cincelados.

Stiles observa incrédulo, comenzando a plantearse retirarse de en medio. Está frente a una pelea de jerarquía, algo que de seguro terminara en un derramamiento de sangre si ninguno de los chicos o Laura intervienen, y Stiles entiende hasta cierto punto que no pueden intervenir.

El cuerpo de Derek parece estar por completo enfocado en demostrar su superioridad, y lo consigue, al menos así lo ve Stiles, porque Cora duda, sus ojos parpadean en café y dorado, como si recobrará la conciencia para perderla de nuevo.

Es algo fascinante, el como el lado humano de Cora está peleando contra el lado animal, que quiere someterse aún cuando no debería. Stiles siente su zorro gruñir dentro de sí, incluso, las ganas de huir lejos y el querer quedarse e intervenir siempre presentes, rompiendo su consciencia en dos partes totalmente opuestas. Ni siquiera quiere pensar como es para Cora, si es honesto.

Al final, Cora gruñe—. No eres mi Alfa.

Eso parece ser suficiente para que Derek retraiga el cambio y vuelva a ser humano, colmillos de nuevo en sus dientes de conejo y sus ojos tornándose verdes.

—No lo soy—dice, con una voz carente de sentimientos que por un minuto descoloca a Cora—. Pero estás sobrepasando los límites en mi guardia, y sigo siendo tu líder. Así que detente antes de que yo mismo te detenga.

Cora abre los ojos, como si no recordará aquella cosa tan importante, antes de mirar de reojo a Stiles. El chico apenas alza las cejas en su dirección, tan sorprendido como ella cuando Cora retrocede y se sienta en el porche.

Erica, desde su posición, resopla.

—Esperaba una pelea.

—Entonces ven y dame una—Derek espeta de manera ruda, pero es es justo lo que aparentemente Erica esperaba, pues suelta un chillido emocionado y se levanta de un salto del porche, presipitandose hacia Derek en pequeños saltos como una niña pequeña.

Stiles se levanta del suelo en ese momento, frotándose el trasero—. Espero que tengas más exito que yo.

—Solo observa—Erica sonríe abiertamente en su dirección, antes de quitarse su camiseta en un fluído movimiento.

Stiles desvía la mirada del sujetador deportivo de Erica, pero Derek parece totalmente imperturbable. Probablemente esté acostumbrado, piensa Stiles, y por un momento se encuentra rodando los ojos con fastidio ante la idea.

Claro. Lobos, piensa, de seguro no creen que la intimidad sea algo tan importante.

Con pasos presurosos, se dirige al lugar al lado de Scott e Isaac, justo en medio de ellos y Laura. Su mejor amigo le da una sonrisa y una palmada en la espalda cuando se sienta.

—Lo hiciste bien—dice, Stiles quiere decirle que no necesita ser amable, pero Isaac se le adelanta con un resoplido.

—Esa es su manera de decirte que apestaste.

—Quisiera ver que lo hagas mejor—Stiles gruñe. Isaac simplemente sonríe de lado.

—Lo verás.

Suena tan seguro que Stiles le cree por un momento, antes de escuchar como la pelea comienza entre Erica y Derek. Sus ojos se desvían de inmediato en dirección a la zona de ataque, justo para ver una poderosa patada impactar contra el antebrazo del hombre. Erica apenas parece consciente de como suena el hueso de su espinilla al colisionar contra el musculo de Derek, recomponiendose de inmediato y alejándose de un salto para volver a atacar momentos después, esta vez con sus manos convertidas totalmente en garras filosas.

Derek bloquea un ataque que iba directo a su rostro, antes de retraer su pierna y asestar una sola patada que da de lleno en la de Erica, quien se tropieza y cae al suelo. Derek suelta un gruñido que solicita la rendición de la loba, aunque Stiles sabe que Erica jamás se rendirá antes de pelear con todo lo que tiene. Es un presentimiento lo que recorre la columna vertebral de Stiles y hace que su zorro sisee enojado cuando los ojos de la chica brillan en dorado.

Todo sucede en un segundo después de eso. Gruñidos y golpes es lo que llena el ambiente, y parece una película de acción porque Erica solo ataca a diestra y siniestra de una manera tan visceral e instintiva que por un minuto Stiles entiende lo que Cora decía antes; él piensa demasiado, donde él es nervios y pensamientos, Erica es puro instinto y agilidad puesta a prueba.

Derek aparentemente se contenía con Stiles, porque ahora parece totalmente otra persona, ojos brillantes, azules y fantasmales enfocados como los de un depredador en Erica; movimientos rápidos y fluidos que apenas necesitan esfuerzo para realizarse. Derek parece una maquina diseñada para la lucha, letal completamente y aclimatado a los movimientos violentos que Erica quiere asestar en cada oportunidad posible.

Es tan sorprendente que Stiles no quiere ni siquiera parpadear.

Laura a su lado carraspea.

—Erica no debió haberlo hecho enojar—la futura Alfa comenta. Stiles no tiene que verla para saber que está sonriendo—. Derek es muy bueno cuando se trata de luchar, no por nada es el líder de la guardia.

—Es impresionante—Stiles dice sin pensar, pero no se avergüenza de eso, sino que solo sigue viendo como Derek flexiona los músculos de su cuerpo hacia atrás, ganando impulso y fuerza antes de golpear las costillas de Erica con un puñetazo—. Creo que nunca podré pelear así...

Erica suelta un jadeo de dolor y se dobla, pero su mano derecha rápidamente se mueve para clavar garras en el brazo de Derek. Stiles entrecierra los ojos y gruñe cuando más sangre mancha la camiseta de los lobos.

—Podrás—Laura parece tan confiada que por un momento Stiles quiere creerle—. Erica no luchaba así la primera semana del entrenamiento, ni siquiera el primer mes. Ninguno de nosotros, en realidad.

—Cora dice que solo debo dejar de pensar.

—Si quieres sobrevivir, sí. El instinto animal es suficiente para mantenerte con vida en una pelea, sin embargo, eso no garantiza que no salgas herido—hay un ceño fruncido en el rostro de Laura que Stiles alcanza a ver de reojo—. No solo se trata de vivir, Stiles. Tenemos que salir con menos bajas posibles.

Stiles abre la boca para decir algo pero un sonido llama su atención de nuevo a la pelea. Erica se desploma de espaldas al suelo, totalmente cubierta de sudor y sangre en su torso (aunque Stiles sabe, esa sangre pertenece en su mayor parte a Derek), jadeando por aire.

Está cansada, se nota en la forma en la que sus hombros se agitan con cada respiración, y sorprendentemente Derek apenas denota cansancio justo desde donde está, a unos metros de Erica, erguido y cubierto de suciedad. Stiles frunce el ceño al ver las marcas de garras por todos sus brazos y en su clavícula, su zorro agitándose dentro de su piel, mordiendo múltiples veces en el aire y enseñando colmillos.

Derek está herido.

—Me rindo—Erica dice a duras penas, y cuando alza la mirada, Stiles puede ver la sonrisa divertida y satisfecha que tiene en su rostro. Derek asiente con la cabeza, aceptando su rendición, lo que hace que Cora se levante de inmediato y tome a la chica entre sus brazos, sosteniendola lo suficiente para ayudarla a ponerse de píe.

Erica suelta un carcajada llena de dicha, para sorpresa de Stiles.

—¿Por qué está feliz?—Scott pregunta a su lado. Laura sonríe hacia ellos, enormemente, colocándose de pie.

—Duro mucho más está vez. Y al menos, alcanzo a herir a Derek.

Stiles entiende que eso debe de ser una gran cosa, si Erica se muestra tan dichosa como lo está, pero algo dentro de él sigue siseando con enojo casi incontrolable.

Scott e Isaac se levantan del porche y se aproximan a Erica mientras Cora la ayuda a subir los escalones. Una sola mirada de la chica hacia Derek es suficiente para que sonría con algo que parece ser orgullo.

—Lo hiciste muy bien—Derek dice. Hay una suavidad en sus ojos que agita totalmente cualquier cosa que viva actualmente en el estómago de Stiles. Verde transparente, suave y lleno de cariño que se dirige a Erica, como el de un padre que está orgulloso de su hijo ante una gran hazaña, es todo lo que Stiles piensa al ver la interacción de ambos.

—Lo haré mejor la proxima vez, jefe—Erica suelta con coquetería y guiña un ojo, antes de avanzar de a la puerta de la casa con los betas a sus costados.

Stiles se levanta, pero se queda rígido al lado de la puerta, aún cuando la chica le sonríe con felicidad al entrar a la casa. Da un paso hacia atrás, rezagándose del grupo que se dispone a seguir a Erica a atender sus heridas.

Laura inclina la cabeza hacia Derek—. Iré a llevarla a la enfermería personalmente, aunque creo que Cora está haciendo un buen trabajo.

Derek observa a Stiles por apenas un segundo antes de asentir hacia su hermana.

—Los alcanzo luego.

Aunque eso hace que Laura frunza el ceño, no dice nada al respecto, simplemente intercambia una mirada de reojo con Stiles antes de entrar a la casa, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

Eso es suficiente para que Stiles sienta la ansiedad vibrar en su pecho y salte del porche rumbo a Derek. Son pasos presurosos, provocados por una necesidad que Stiles ignora de dónde viene y no está dispuesto a encontrarle un porque en este momento porque Derek está _herido_.

_El lobo está herido_.

Eso es todo lo que su cerebro registra, incluso su zorro parece estar inconforme con esto, agitándose una y otra vez mientras Stiles se acerca. Derek da un paso hacia él cuando está lo suficientemente cerca, probablemente percibiendo la ansiedad de Stiles, y aunque abre los labios para decir algo, Stiles solo alza una mano y le da un puñetazo ligero en el hombro cuando llega.

—¡Estás cubierto de sangre!—okey, esa no es la línea que Stiles esperaba decir, pero es suficiente para que Derek de un recorrido leve a sus heridas—. No entiendo como no dejaste que te hiriera y Erica alcanzo a hacerte ese desastre.

—Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta—Derek dice. Hay un leve tartamudeo de latidos que Stiles escucha en su pecho, abriendo los ojos sorprendido antes de señalar al lobo con un dedo.

—Eso es una mentira—la mueca de incomodidad de Derek es más que suficiente para saber que tiene razón—. ¡Lo es totalmente! oh Dios, debe de estar doliendo—Stiles lleva sus manos a los hombros de Derek antes de bajarlas a los brazos, teniendo cuidado de no tocar las marcas de garras. Derek sisea—. ¡Te duele!

—Las heridas normalmente duelen, Stiles...

El zorro toma la muñeca de Derek y comienza a tirar de él rumbo a la casa.

—Tengo que llevarte a la enfermería.

—No.

—¿Qué diablos?, ¿cómo que no?—Stiles frunce el ceño y sigue caminando, aunque Derek se muestra renuente de seguirlo, por lo que tiene que tirar de la muñeca un poco más fuerte—. Estamos atendiendo esas heridas.

—No estoy yendo a la enfermería.

—¿Tienes una razón valida que me detenga de llevarte?—el sarcasmo chorrea su voz como el veneno los colmillos de una serpiente. Derek frunce el ceño detrás de él, pero a Stiles no podría importarle menos—. Porque a menos que sea así, estamos yendo.

—No puedo ir mientras Erica esté ahí.

—¿Hiere tu orgullo de macho el lamerte las heridas?

—Me podría destituir como líder de la guardia.

Stiles se detiene, casi abruptamente, justo delante del porche y con una mano congelada hacia la manija de la puerta. Se gira, todo ojos abiertos y castaños curiosos. Derek aprieta los labios y desvía la mirada.

—¿Destituirte?

Hay un suspiro por parte de Derek y sus hombros se desploman, como si liberaran tensión. Stiles pasa saliva porque, joder, sigue teniendo heridas por todos sus brazos y torso, pero no parece estarse preocupando cuándo claramente debería.

—La manada y su jerarquía es importante, Stiles. No puedo "lamer mis heridas" cuando una pelea con un miembro de la guardia las provoca. No es...—Derek frunce el ceño, sus ojos posándose en Stiles, tan transparentes y dolidos que por un minuto le hace desear ir y abrazarlo—, no es algo que se permita. Mucho menos si es Erica, mi segunda al mando, quién las provoca. 

—No entiendo, Erica entenderá que...

—No es Erica quien debe de entender, Stiles—Derek niega con la cabeza—. Es su lobo. Los lobos nos regimos por jerarquías, a diferencia de muchos otros animales, y nuestro papel en la manada puede cambiar tan rápido que apenas nos damos cuenta antes de que pase. Demostrar cuanto me afecta sería una muestra de debilidad que no puedo permitirme... No si quiero que los lobos confíen en mi liderazgo y fuerza para mantenerlos a salvo.

—Eso es estúpido...—Stiles dice molesto, frunciendo el ceño.

—Es la costumbre—el tono de Derek es bajo, casi como si no estuviera enojado en lo absoluto. Stiles cree que es algo mezclado con resignación lo que baila ahí, pero no está del todo seguro—. Estaré bien. Los lobos curan rápido.

—Aun con curación acelerada, puede complicarse una herida si no la cuidas—Stiles frunce el ceño, recordando todas aquellas noches en las que Melissa hablo con él y Scott sobre no jugar con objetos peligrosos por riesgos a salir lastimados—. Si no vas a ir a la enfermería, ¿Al menos puedo darte primeros auxilios básicos?

Derek se yergue, sus ojos completamente abiertos en su dirección.

—Tu... Quieres darme ¿primeros auxilios?

—Así es, sourwolf. Quiero lamer tus heridas—Derek parpadea. Stiles quiere darse un golpe por colo sono—. No literalmente, claro. Digo, uh, solo lavar con agua, jabón, desinfectar y vendar. Sí, nada de lamer heridas aquí...Sería raro si lo hiciera, ¿Cierto?

—No.

—¿Cómo?—Stiles inclina la cabeza sin querer. Derek baja la vista, sin poder evitar que él haga lo mismo y se tope con sus manos cubiertas de suciedad y sangre, un tono de carmín ocre manchando la piel bronceada.

Stiles se pregunta si debería tomar la mano de Derek y examinar más de cerca los nudillos en piel rosada y magullada, o si podría en cambio tomar todo su cuerpo y asegurarse que todo esté bien aunque esté cubierto de sangre. Están perdiendo tiempo valioso discutiendo en lugar de verificar si la salud de Derek está en condiciones para hablar siquiera.

—Es instinto—Derek dice por fin—. Lamer las heridas es algo que los lobos y los zorros hacen cuando están lastimados. No sería... No sería raro.

—¿Es un instinto de manada?, ¿Querer lamer las heridas de mi manada?

—Los zorros no tienen manada en el mundo salvaje, Stiles.

Stiles frunce la boca—. Bueno, este zorro la tiene—su mano se alza y sujeta con más fuerza la muñeca de Derek—. Ahora andando, creo que puedo robar vendas del almacén.

—¿Sabes dónde está el almacén?—Derek alza una ceja.

El zorro simplemente resopla.

—Te sorprendería.

.

Derek sigue a Stiles por la casa con un paso vacilante. Sus oídos y ojos están alertas a cualquier movimiento o perturbación en su entorno. Él sabe que los demás miembros de la casa deben de estar lejos, probablemente en las Praderas dado que ya es mediodía y la tía Charlotte suele ser exigente en cuestión de horarios; aún así, no puede evitar pensar que en cualquier segundo alguien aparecería y vería las condiciones en las que está.

Stiles parece no tener el mismo miedo que él, en realidad, no parece estar preocupado por nada. Derek entiende que está centrado en llegar a donde sea que se dirigen, porque no ha dicho una sola palabra desde que entraron en la casa.

No obstante, Derek no necesita que diga nada, puede captar suficientes mensajes del olor, la postura y el sonido que el corazón de Stiles está aferrado a hacer. Sabe que está preocupado, lo puede oler prácticamente, sin contar con el latido errático y duro dentro del pecho del zorro que sugiere ansiedad.

No le gusta, su lobo se agita y gimotea a partes iguales. Derek se siente mal respirando el aroma amargo y ácido de la preocupación que Stiles emana.

Al fin doblan por el pasillo de las habitaciones, Derek entiende entonces a dónde se dirigía Stiles, y no pierde tiempo en lo absoluto para entrar a su habitación cuando abre la puerta de la misma.

Es un poco grande, como la mayoría de las habitaciones de la casa, espaciosa y con solo una cama, el armario y un escritorio. Derek no puede evitar notar los pósters que se adhieren a la pared, distintas películas que no ha podido ver sobresaliendo en contraste con el blanco de los muros. Fuera de eso, parece una habitación como cualquier otra.

Excepto que no lo es, porque el aroma de Stiles flots en el aire como si el chico se hubiera restregado contra los muebles antes de dejarle entrar. Es una marca de territorio que no es ajena a Derek, y disfruta en secreto que el zorro de Stiles sea tan territorial.

Da un suspiro y olfatea el lugar de la manera más disimulada que puede. Aun con todo el aroma de Stiles flotando en el aire, es capaz de encontrar la ansiedad en el chico.

Justo por eso Derek camina unos pasos dentro de la habitación, girando hacia Stiles. Por el movimiento abrupto, encuentra al zorro girando hacia él con preguntas en sus ojos. Por un momento, Derek considera que Stiles parece más un ciervo que un zorro, con ojos grandes y castaños parecidos al ámbar cuando el sol se posa sobre él, curiosos y grandes con pupilas dilatadas en expectativa.

Pero ese pensamiento pronto se ve remplazado por el instinto al ver la preocupación que reflejan los ojos de Stiles. Derek da un paso hacia adelante y usa el agarre que Stiles tiene sobre su muñeca para acercarse. Es casi inmediato de parte de Stiles el descansar la frente sobre el hombro de Derek, soltando un suspiro tembloroso.

Con un movimiento vacilante, Derek deja que su mano libre se pose la nuca de Stiles, dando un leve apretón. El chico suelta un leve sonido que parece un gimoteo que llega directamente a su espina dorsal. Derek respira, y dado que se encuentra muy cerca de Stiles, su aroma llega a su nariz facilidad.

Es una explosión de emociones lo que Derek encuentra entre las capas de olor de Stiles, pero también de sentimientos. Lo que su madre les enseño desde pequeños a él y a los demás miembros de la casa, fue que no importa que tan parecidos sean los olores de una emoción y un sentimiento; una emoción es una reacción del cuerpo, algo que todos los seres son capaces de sentir independientemente de como fue su formación, sin embargo, los sentimientos no cualquiera puede sentirlos, no cualquiera puede leerlos, y sobre todo, no cualquiera puede encontrarlos en el aroma de una persona.

Derek siempre fue bueno identificando los sentimientos de los demás, principalmente porque, como lobo nacido al igual que todos los Hale, siempre fue sencillo enlazarse con su lobo durante su día a día.

Y ahora, con Stiles al borde de un colapso, Derek no es ajeno a ellos. Aprieta un poco el cabello debajo de su mano y acaricia el brazo de Stiles que aún sujeta su muñeca.

—Tranquilo.

—Es fácil para ti decirlo, ¿no? No puedes ver realmente cuan herido estás.

—Pero puedo sentirlo, ¿lo olvidas?—Derek rueda los ojos, sin embargo, hay una leve sonrisa que se forma en su rostro sin su consentimiento—. Estaré bien, Stiles. No es el fin del mundo y seguramente no moriré por eso.

—Aún así debo de ir por las vendas—Stiles suspira, el aliento llega de lleno en el cuello de Derek y le hace estremecer. Por unos segundos, el zorro deja que su nariz pase sobre la tela de su camiseta antes de retirarse, ojos desorbitados y el ceño fruncido—. Iré por vendas al almacén. ¿Podré confiar en que te quedes sin moverte?

—¿Esperándote como un niño?

Stiles rueda los ojos.

—Puedes apostar que un niño no haría tanto escándalo cuando su madre quiere limpiar sus heridas.

—La última vez que revise—Derek le dedica una sonrisa socarrona y da una olfateada al aire, su mano aún en la nuca de Stiles y apretando una leve cantidad de cabello—, no eras mi madre.

Stiles, sorprendentemente, bufa en su rostro con un tinte rosado en sus mejillas.

—Gracias a Dios no lo soy. Serías un niño insoportable.

—No tanto como tu—Derek siente como su sonrisa deja de ser tan tensa. Stiles sonríe de la misma manera con una leve mirada tímida detrás de sus pestañas. Se ve adorable, Derek lo sabe, y justamente por eso su mano deja la nuca de Stiles y se aprieta en su costado. Debe retroceder antes de cometer una locura—. Ahora ve al almacén antes de que me desangre.

Stiles suelta una pequeña risa y suelta la muñeca de Derek, caminando rumbo a la puerta. Le ve salir con una exhalación y suelta un suspiro de alivio. Derek recorre la habitación con la mirada una vez más antes de sentarse en la cama.

Si es sincero, el dolor comienza a ser insoportable, aunque su cuerpo ya ha comenzado a sanar donde las peores heridas causan estragos y dolores que queman sobre su piel. Derek sabe que dejo que Erica lo lastimará demasiado, no obstante, a su vez conoce la razón oculta detrás de eso. Si Erica lo lastimó, fue porque Derek se dejó.

Darle confianza a su segunda al mando, hacerle saber que puede enfrentar verdaderas amenazas, es algo que Derek aprendió de Peter.

Pero ahora las consecuencias de este hecho son suficientes para hacerle desear jamás volver a pelear con Erica y sus garras.

Derek suelta un suspiro y cierra los ojos, antes de lentamente comenzar a recostarse en la cama de Stiles, teniendo especial cuidado en no permitir que la tela de la cobija lastime aún más sus heridas, y sobre todo, en no hacer movimientos bruscos y por consecuente, llenar la cama de Stiles de sangre.

Lo logra con éxito. Derek sonríe un poco y se permite así mismo descansar mientras Stiles llega con las vendas, sus sentidos nublados por completo dentro de la habitación, respirando el aroma que se ha vuelto tan conocido para él que, por unos segundos, su lobo puede considerarlo como aquel que le recuerda al hogar.

No está mal ceder a sus instintos de vez en cuando, decide.

.

Elena no esperaba tener que ver tan pronto al segundo al mando de Laura, si es honesta consigo misma. De hecho, esperaba no tener que verlo en lo absoluto después de la visita que hizo a sus dominios la semana pasada.

Sin embargo, Elena no puede explicar porque no es exactamente una sorpresa encontrar el aroma tan peculiar de Stiles rondando por el pasillo de su taller. Tampoco puede explicar porque no está tan molesta como debería. Tal vez es por la leve capa de olor que acompaña al de Stiles.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—¡Diablos!—el zorrito tira una de las cajas que sostenía, se voltea de inmediato hacia ella. Elena sonríe divertida, entrecerrando los ojos y evaluando la situación—. ¡Podrías haber avisado que estabas ahí!

—¿Y perderme de la diversión?—Elena se permite sonreír ante el latido errático que escucha en el pecho de Stiles. Ahora entiende porque el tío Peter suele acechar en la oscuridad.

—¿Qué tienen todos ustedes con asustar?, El concepto de diversión que tienen es...

—¿Esas son vendas?—Elena apunta a las cajas en los brazos de Stiles—. ¿Te cortaste o algo así?—da una olfateada al aire, negando con la cabeza cuando, efectivamente, el aroma de la sangre se filtra en sus sentidos. Es tan leve que sabe, no pertenece al zorrito—. ¿Qué pasó?

—Es para...—Stiles vacila—. Un amigo.

Elena entrecierra los ojos y sonríe, de la misma forma que tío Peter le sonreía a ella y sus primos cuando hacían una travesura. Ella no detecta la mentira en las palabras de Stiles, sin embargo, Elena sabe que tiene que conseguir la respuesta a la pregunta. Stiles acaba de dar una respuesta tan vaga que sin duda alguna sugiere que oculta algo mucho más grande que eso.

Por lo mismo, da una segunda olfateada, encontrando de nuevo la leve esencia que acompaña a Stiles desde que detecto que estaba en el almacén. Es leve, pero cubre todo el cuerpo de Stiles como una capa protectora, un sello específico que Elena reconoce con gran sorpresa e intriga.

Es un aroma que Elena reconocería en cualquier parte, un aroma de manada, a cuero y árboles, tan duro como el lobo al que pertenece.

—¿Por qué hueles a Derek?—pregunta sin poder evitarlo. Stiles se sonroja furiosamente, para su sorpresa—. Espera... ¿Derek está bien?—las alarmas saltan en Elena de manera inmediata—. Hueles a sangre, y a Derek. ¿Está él herido?

Stiles entonces cambia totalmente su expresión, a una completamente diferente. Elena casi puede apreciar como su semblante deja de ser apacible para ser aun más salvaje, ojos brillando en naranja y un gruñido distorsionando su rostro. Casi parece un lobo gruñendo, con los labios fruncidos y enseñando los dientes. Elena no sabe si es de manera intencional o no, pero casi le hace sonreír.

Cora solía gruñirle de la misma manera cuando tocaba sus muñecas, eso sin mencionar como Malia se ponía a la defensiva cuando tocaba sus botones sensibles. Elena misma se ha colocado en la misma situación cuando Stefan se ve envuelto en una pelea con sus primos y ella ha salido en su defensa.

—Ese no es asunto tuyo—Stiles sisea.

—Yo creo que sí. Él es mi manada...

—También es mía—Stiles inclina la cabeza—. Y a menos que quieras enfrentarte a mi, te sugiero que me dejes pasar sin hacer preguntas.

—¿O qué?—Elena sonríe y frunce el ceño. Ella sabe que tiene una oportunidad de vencerlo, sabe que es mucho más fuerte que muchos miembros de la manada, sin embargo, pensar que su habilidad nata la salvará en una confrontación cuando no ha practicado en años la lucha, es demasiado optimista—. Tía Thalia querrá saber que su hijo está herido, ¿sabes?

—¿Y tu me vas a acusar?—el tono es irónico, y hay un brillo naranja en sus ojos—. ¿Por qué no simplemente creer que estoy haciendo algo para ayudar a Derek y confiar en mi?

—Te conocí la semana pasada, Stiles—Elena bufa—. No creo que eso sea suficiente para confiar en ti.

—Entonces confía en Laura, o en Derek. Ellos lo hacen.

—Me estás poniendo contra la espada y la pared aquí.

—Decide cual es el peor lado—Stiles sonríe, todo colmillos y ojos naranjas. Diablos, Elena casi puede decir que ha tenido un poco de la influencia de Derek y Erica en este momento, porque es justamente algo que ambos harían ambos.

Elena apenas da un asentimiento de cabeza cuando Stiles sonríe, de una manera fácil y burlona que es considerablemente mejor a la que antes tenía. Sus ojos pasan de ser naranjas a ambar en un segundo, y es suficiente para Elena.

El zorro toma las vendas y un paquete de cinta para gasa. Elena sonríe levemente cuando pasa al lado de ella y sigue directamente al final del pasillo.

—Stiles—lo llama una vez que está a punto de salir del almacén. El zorro alza la mirada con curiosidad hacia él, una pregunta muda en sus ojos—. Más te vale que no me haya equivocado.

—¿Es una amenaza?

—Sí—Elena sonríe, mostrando sus colmillos y ojos dorados—. Y no soy de las que lo toman a la ligera.

.

Arthur Hale es conocido por ser una persona serena. Dónde Peter es palabras frías y acciones a tomar, Arthur es la parte de la moneda que piensa con los sentimientos y lo que implicaría aquello que Peter planea.

La verdadera tarea de una mano derecha.

—Estás preocupado—Peter dice cuando Arthur deja caer las hojas sobre la mesa con un resoplido. Thalia está charlando por teléfono con el líder del clan Argent en estos momentos, pero aunque estén en cuartos separados, Arthur es capaz de saborear el aire ansioso que rodea a su esposa y alfa casi como si estuviera a su lado—. ¿Esa preocupación es por algo en especifico?

—¿Cambiaría algo si lo fuera?—Arthur repone con facilidad. Peter le sonríe detrás de su ordenador, tecleando de manera furiosa un correo dirigido a la estación del sheriff.

—Cambiaría todo, querido cuñado. Es esencial encontrar la fuente de tu preocupación para evitar que se nuble tu juicio.

—Mi juicio está perfectamente...

—¿Lo está?—hay un inclinamiento de cabeza, un anzuelo puesto de una manera tan deliberada que Arthur tiene que morderse la lengua para no caer en él.

—Sí.

—Uno pensaría que Laura para este punto ya habría salido de su habitación, ¿no crees?

De acuerdo, puede que Arthur no haya mordido el anzuelo, pero Peter al parecer no está dispuesto en lo absoluto en dejar el tema en paz. El lobo de Arthur se agita dispuesto a proteger.

—Conozco a mi hija mejor que nadie, Peter—Arthur entrecierra los ojos ante el tono irónico de la mano izquierda—. Sé de lo que es capaz y sé como piensa mejor de lo que tu podrías. Así que no insinués nada en lo absoluto a menos que quieras una pelea...

—Conoces a Laura, pero eso no sucede cuando hablamos de Derek.

Oh. Así que de eso se trataba. Arthur aprieta los labios en una fina línea.

—Derek siempre fue... un misterio.

—Trataste de descifrarlo varias veces—Peter concede como si _tratar_ fuera suficiente—. Nadie puede culparte. Tu hijo es una persona interesante.

—Podrías decirme a dónde quieres llegar—Arthur frunce el ceño.

—Tu sabes qué estoy tratando de decirte. Conozco a Derek mejor que nadie...

—Lo dudo—Arthur sonríe como en pocas ocasiones, irónico y ladino—. Thalia es la persona que mejor conoce a Derek. Ambos lo sabemos y eso no está a discusión.

—¡Y aún así niega que tiene el potencial para ser un alfa!

—De eso se trataba entonces—hay un suspiro que se escapa de sus labios, cansado. Arthur se retira un poco de la mesa y se frota los ojos—. Tu y yo sabemos que Derek no es un alfa.

—¿Lo hacemos?—Peter cierra su ordenador y le sonríe. Arthur no ha podido saber exactamente que significa esa sonrisa aún con todos los años que tiene conociendo al lobo gris—. Tu estuviste ahí cuando Derek presentó. Viste lo mismo que yo vi en los ojos de Thalia, en los ojos de Derek cada vez que es un lobo...

—Thalia hizo su decisión—la voz de Arthur tiene un matiz salvaje para este punto—. Siempre la hemos respetado, Peter. Ella tiene la última palabra en esto... no pudimos hacerla cambiar de parecer antes, ¿por qué ahora sería diferente?

—Porque conozco a Derek y conozco a mi hermana—Peter responde con los ojos entrecerrados—. Sé de primera mano lo que Thalia ve cada vez que Derek protege a los nuestros, y aún más, sé de lo que Derek es capaz. En una batalla, en momentos tan cruciales como esté, Derek no tendrá más opción que actuar para que la manada este bien, y es precisamente eso lo que un alfa hace. Lo entrene de la mejor manera que pude.

—Lo entrenaste para ser la mano izquierda, Peter.

—Nimiedades, Arthur. ¿Es que no lo entiendes?

—No podría—admite en voz baja.

—Lo sé, pero yo sí entiendo. Entiendo porque como Derek, yo mismo fui entrenado para ocupar el sitio que me corresponde—la malicia en los ojos de Peter se evapora casi tan rápido que por un minuto Arthur parece desconocerle—. Derek no es como yo. Nunca lo ha sido.

—Y no lo será—Thalia dice mientras entra a la habitación. Arthur siente el alivio correr por sus venas al mismo ritmo que su corazón late, fuerte y seguro. El amor se siente en su estómago y es casi por instinto que abre los brazos desde donde está sentado. Thalia acude a él con una exhalación, sentándose en su regazo y siendo rodeada por su esposo casi de inmediato.

—No está en su naturaleza—Peter concede.

Thalia, desde donde está sentada, no parece menos intimidante en lo absoluto, sino que conserva el mismo porte orgulloso que toda alfa debe tener, sus ojos castaños tintados en carmesí y su cabello sujeto en una coleta baja.

—Tampoco está en la de Laura—Thalia dice—. Conozco a mis dos hijos tanto como mi padre nos conocía a nosotros, Peter. No por ser mi mano izquierda debes olvidar quien estaba antes en tu puesto.

—Charlotte no servía para el puesto, Thalia.

—Tu tampoco. Nadie nace con un lugar en la manada, Peter, y eso es algo que nunca pudiste entender. No niego que todos tenemos inclinación a ciertos puestos por nuestro carácter, pero un Alfa no es un alfa a no ser que comience a portarse como tal, y mi hijo no es un alfa, Peter.

—Nuestra querida Lala tampoco lo es—Arthur dice, ganandose una mirada sorprendida de su esposa y su cuñado. Carraspea un poco—. La realidad, querida, es que nuestros hijos por sí mismos no podrían ser Alfas. Laura no tiene la convicción y el sentido de protección que Derek tiene, y Derek carece del liderazgo que Laura ha demostrado tener.

Peter suelta una risa casi extasiada—. Es justamente al punto al que quería llegar. El liderazgo es algo que se puede adquirir, en cambio...

—No serviría de nada que el alfa se sacrifique de manera indiscriminada—Thalia interrumpe con voz fuerte, ojos brillando en carmesí—. He tomado una decisión al respecto, y lo he notificado con alfa Campbell y Christopher Argent—Peter se tensa con el nombre pero Thalia lo ignora por completo—. Mis dos hijos serán los herederos.

—¿Las familias están de acuerdo con eso?—Arthur pregunta con precaución, y Thalia sonríe con un resoplido.

—Creo que hay felinos ferales corriendo libremente por nuestro territorio, cariño. Quien gobierne el clan Hale es uno de sus últimos problemas.

.

Stiles parpadea una vez que entra a su habitación. Está oscura, pero eso no es lo que llama su atención en primer lugar, sino lo que se acurruca en su cama.

Sobre su colcha, justo a la orilla de la cama, Derek duerme. O parece estar dormido, Stiles no está seguro, aún no puede detectar los latidos del corazón entre todo lo que escucha, pero la respiración es tan tenue y leve que cree saber que Derek duerme profundamente. Aún tiene marcas de garras por todo su cuerpo, sin embargo, han dejado de sangrar.

Aún con todo eso, Stiles sabe que debe de tratar las heridas lo mejor posible sino quiere infecciones, que aunque hay muchas posibilidades de que sean nulas, es mucho mejor prevenir que lamentar cuando de la salud se trata.

Mientras se acerca a su escritorio a dejar las gasas y la cinta, no puede evitar fijar su vista en Derek. Sin el ceño fruncido, aun con su barba casi permanente, Stiles puede observar que Derek se ve un poco más joven, más pacifico que de costumbre, y eso por alguna razón hace que sonría de manera inconsciente.

Sea como sea, Stiles suelta un suspiro y toma la silla de su escritorio, acercandola hacia donde Derek. Si bien es cierto que en un principio quería llevar a Derek a la enfermería, también es cierto que sus heridas en realidad no son tan malas de cerca, más bien parecen algo sucias y que realmente no necesitan mucha atención más allá de vendarlas.

Stiles acerca una de sus manos al hombro de Derek, encontrando su piel exponencialmente más caliente que la suya propia, y da un solo apretón antes de que Derek suelte un gimoteo. Stiles casi se siente culpable por tener que despertarlo.

—Derek—llama, suave y como supone que una madre debería de hacerlo cuando va a despertar a uno de sus hijos—. Te quedaste dormido.

Los ojos de Derek se mueven lo suficiente para indicarle que lo escucha, y Stiles traga saliva y se lame los labios cuando, lentamente, uno de sus ojos se abre, como si quisiera evaluar lo que sucede alrededor pero no estuviera lo suficientemente dispuesto como para hacerlo. El ojo verde le dirige una mirada dilatada a Stiles, que no puede evitar sonreír un poco.

Derek gime de nuevo, esta vez cerrando los ojos y girándose un poco. Suelta un siseo cuando las marcas de garras tocan un poco más rudo de lo que debería las mantas.

—Perdón por despertarte, pero sabes que debo limpiar tus heridas, y agradecería que eso fuera rápido debido a que gracias a ti, casi termino en una pelea con Elena en el almacén, y realmente amigo, ¿qué tienen con eso de asustar a las personas?

—Stiles—Derek gime como si algo le doliera, alertándolo de inmediato.

—¿Te duele algo?, ¿qué pasa, muchacho?

—Cállate.

—Oh, claro—Stiles suelta un bufido—. Trato de ayudarte y ¿qué recibo? un lindo "cállate".

Derek sonríe levemente—. Sí. Cállate y ayudame, o dejame dormir. Cualquiera puede funcionar.

Stiles masculla por lo bajo respecto a lobos malagradecidos y situaciones incomodas con la familia, pero acata lo que le dicen, rompiendo el paquete que contiene las vendas y levantándose para tomas las toallitas desinfectantes que suele guardar por si acaso (uno nunca sabe cuando las utilizará). Saca una y comienza a limpiar un poco la herida más profunda sobre el hombro de Derek, ganándose un siseo adolorido.

—Tranquilo—Stiles murmura, y vuelve a colocar la toallita sobre la piel. Derek aprieta los dientes y vuelve a sisear—. Deja de quejarte, o se pondrá peor.

Derek, aún sobre la cama y con el cuerpo girado dandole la espalda, apenas gruñe—. Ahora entiendo porque nunca quiero que me curen...

—Cierra la boca, lobo llorón—Stiles resopla y sigue limpiando las heridas, lo más suave que puede. La toallita paulatinamente se llena de mugre y sangre, y comienza a pensar que no es una buena idea el tener solo unas pocas toallitas para lavar las heridas de Derek—. ¿Qué tan factible es que vayamos a las duchas?

—¿Quieres ir a las duchas?—Derek gruñe—. ¿Ahora, Stiles?

—Bueno, será mucho más fácil limpiarte si tengo una fuente de agua...

Derek gruñe, en voz alta, y sus ojos parpadean en azul lo suficiente para que Stiles note la luz que sobresale de su rostro. Es apenas un segundo, pero es suficiente para que Stiles entienda que eso no es algo que le agrade especialmente.

—Deja de ser un bebé quejoso, y ayudame aquí—Stiles pide, con una voz que parece un susurro—. Debo de cuidar tu herida antes de venderla...

—¿No puedes simplemente dormir y dejarlo como está?—Derek se gira, sus ojos encontrándose con los suyos. Verde grisáceo que le hace tragar saliva de nuevo—. La cama es muy cómoda...

Joder. Stiles se sonroja sin siquiera preverlo y su ritmo cardiaco se acelera como el de un conejo en persecución, pero él sabe que no es precisamente por el miedo. Cualquier cosa que Stiles haya pensado antes con respecto a su situación con Derek, definitivamente no se compara en nada con esto.

Derek parece ajeno a cualquier cosa que pueda tomarse como una insinuación que haya salido de su boca, y más bien espera una respuesta seria, lo suficientemente dormido como para reaccionar. Stiles, sin embargo, carraspea, tratando de olvidar cualquier clase de cosa que se despierte en su mente justo en este momento.

No es tiempo de analizar tus emociones, Stilinski.

—Nop—remarca la _p_ con sus labios—. No puedo. Lo siento. Es en contra de todos mis principios.

Derek se vuelve a quejar, pero está vez Stiles siente como se levanta con pereza. Le dedica una mirada ceñuda antes de reincorporarse por completo, moviendo los hombros y tronando los huesos de su espalda. Stiles hace una mueca.

—Andando.

.

Las duchas son, en el mejor de los casos, algo que Derek no planeaba visitar a menos que sea estrictamente necesarios, y en el peor, un lugar totalmente desagradable. Cada vez que tiene la oportunidad, Derek se queja de los baños con Laura, pero ella simplemente le restaba importancia, diciendo que los lobos no merecían tener el mismo tipo de privacidad que cualquier otra persona.

Derek sabe que lo dice por el olfato, o el sonido, y Derek entiende hasta cierto punto un lobo no puede tener privacidad en lo absoluto; sin embargo, él apreciaría poder hacerse una falsa ilusión al respecto, por más que a Laura le pese. 

—Quitate la camiseta—Stiles dice una vez que coloca las toallas y las gasas sobre una de las bancas al fondo. Derek alza una ceja en su dirección y es suficiente para que el adolescente suelte un resoplido—. A menos que quieras mojarte... 

—Voy—lo dice en un gruñido apretado, acatando lo que Stiles le pide con una mueca. 

Sus músculos se han engarrotado debido al frío y ahora las heridas pican más de lo que hace unas horas lo hacían. Aunque Stiles no tardo mucho en el almacén, fue suficiente para que Derek durmiera un poco y sus heridas comenzaran a cerrarse en costra. 

Por lo general, las heridas duran aproximadamente minutos en desaparecer completamente, pero Derek sabe que debido a que un miembro de su manada las hizo, tardará aún más en sanar. El cuerpo trabaja de manera diferente cuando se tratan de heridas provocadas por alguien ajeno a la familia, y aunque Peter siempre ha encontrado eso fascinante, ni él ni Deaton han podido dar una respuesta del porqué sucede así. 

Tal vez sea algo psicosomático. 

Derek camina hacia la ducha más próxima, justo donde Stiles está abriendo la llave y tocando el agua con una mano, seguramente para moderar la temperatura. 

Como si Derek lo necesitará. 

—¿Te gusta el agua caliente o fría?—pregunta el chico cuando lo ve a aproximarse. 

—Caliente, pero estoy seguro que me serviría más el agua fría—Stiles tensa la boca, pero no dice nada, seguramente teniendo en mente que Derek aún tiene la mayor parte de sus heridas en carne viva. 

—Siempre puedo ponerla tibia.

—Gracias. 

Lo dice en serio, aún cuando Stiles hace un ademán restándole importancia, como si no la tuviera en lo absoluto. Aunque Derek sabe que sí, y lo que es más importante, su lobo sabe que lo es. Es algo importante que le hace querer aullar de felicidad, y el sentimiento solo se intensifica cuando Stiles le toma del brazo y tira de él para ponerlo sobre el chorro de agua. 

Es un alivio como el agua corre por su brazo y su hombro, empapando levemente su pecho y sus jeans. Derek suelta un suspiro y permite que una gentil mano pase por sus músculos y remueva la suciedad. 

Le dedica una mirada de reojo a Stiles, quien muerde sus labios en concentración y se dedica enteramente en remover la sangre y el lodo que se aferra a su piel como una segunda capa. Sus ojos parecidos al color del whisky están por completo sobre sus heridas, evaluándolas de una manera que, en lugar de ponerlo incomodo, provoca que desee todas las atenciones que el zorro esté dispuesto a darle. 

Pero esa no es una sorpresa para Derek en lo absoluto. Ya se ha resignado a aceptar cualquier cosa que Stiles esté dispuesto a entregar, carente de dignidad y hambriento de atención justo como su lobo planeaba desde el principio. 

—¿Sabes?—Stiles comienza una charla—, Scott solía lastimarse mucho. A menudo, de hecho, y yo solía lastimarme con él porque desde pequeño era un imán de accidentes. Melissa solía decir que fue precisamente eso lo que nos unió en primer lugar, como si el universo hubiera planeado hacernos problemáticos para juntarnos y crear un problema aún más grande—Derek escucha, atentamente, aún cuando Stiles cierra el agua y toma la toalla a su lado para secarle—. Papá pensaba que provocaríamos la cuarta guerra mundial o algo así. En fin, tuve que aprender como vendar a Scott después de cada aventura porque no queríamos que Melissa se enterara de nuestras escapadas al bosque. 

—Aunque sé que esa mujer lo supo—Stiles resopla con burla—. Digo, era obvio. Ella lo sabía todo y ahora que lo pienso, era imposible no notar las vendas debajo de la ropa de Scott cuando parecía una momia por completo. Sea como sea, ella me dejo, ¿sabes?—los toques de la toalla le hacen sisear levemente, Stiles gruñe una disculpa—. Lo siento. Pero, volviendo al tema, Melissa me dejó, y eso me ayudo cuando tuve un perro. Uno de verdad, un perrito que llego a mi puerta. Aunque debería decir, Scott llevo a mi puerta. 

—Se llamaba Roscoe—hay nostalgia que flota en el aire, pero Derek no dice una palabra al respecto, con miedo a romper el hilo de pensamientos que Stiles está compartiendo. El zorro toma su brazo y lo insta a acercarse a la banca, donde ambos se sientan y Stiles comienza a romper la envoltura de una venda—. Tuve un perro, siempre llegaba a comer o cuando estaba herido, y no era quien para decirle que no podía curarse en mi casa. Papá trato de adoptarlo, pero no se dejó por más tocino que le diéramos. Y sé que no eres un perro, pero Scott tampoco lo era y... lo que quiero decirte, es que estás en buenas manos, Derek. 

—Lo sé—su voz suena tan cruda que Derek carraspea levemente, sus ojos fijos en el suelo por miedo a levantar la vista y encontrarse con la mirada de Stiles—. Gracias. 

—No es problema—Stiles tararea un poco. 

Derek siente dedos largos, temblorosos y nerviosos envolviendo su brazo, trabajando con las vendas lo más rápido que puede. Es cómodo el silencio que cae sobre ellos, solo el tarareo inconsistente de Stiles rompiéndolo de vez en cuando, sin contar con la gotera que uno de los lavabos seguramente tiene y que Derek puede escuchar desde donde está. 

Es agradable, pero Derek suspira y levanta la vista para ver el rostro concentrado de Stiles. 

—Mamá nos odiaba—comienza, lo más leve que puede—. Laura y yo solíamos pelearnos, mucho, y Cora siempre se unía cuando no queríamos separarnos. Puedes imaginarlo, tres lobos peleando en todas partes de la casa e incitando a los demás a pelear... Papá peleaba con mamá para curarnos y ella nunca lo permitió.

—Tu mamá es dura—Stiles dice con una mueca—. No puedo pensar en una madre que no quisiera curar a sus hijos... 

—Oh, lo hacía. Nos curaba a escondidas y nos decía que no le dijeramos a papá—Derek sonríe de lado—. Aunque Laura terminaba yendo con él para que nos diera chocolate. 

—Pequeña tramposa... 

—Aprendió del mejor. Peter nos enseño desde pequeños a aprovechar las oportunidades. Laura fue una alumna ejemplar en eso. Cora la superó con el tiempo, esa carita de ángel fue suficiente para que papá y mamá cayeran de redondo a sus píes. 

—Apuesto a que tu también lo hiciste. 

—Lo hice—Derek resopla, ante la mirada divertida de Stiles—. Muchas veces. Es mi hermanita y supo tocar mis puntos blandos. 

—Aw—Stiles hace boca de pato por unos segundos tan efimeros que Derek apenas lo registra—. Estoy seguro que cualquiera puede tocar tus puntos blandos. 

—¿Qué?

—Eres como un osito de peluche, Derek. Un osito de peluche con muchos dientes al menos, pero un osito. 

—No soy un oso—frunce el ceño. Stiles suelta una risa y le da un golpe con el dedo en el brazo—. Hablo en serio, Stiles. 

—Claro que sí, Der-bear. 

Derek pone sus ojos en blanco y suelta un gemido como si le doliera. Stiles se ríe levemente de fondo, pareciendo divertido especialmente por la agonía de otra persona. 

—Nunca debí haber permitido que Laura te enseñara ese apodo.

—Lo sé ahora, y es tu peor pesadilla—Stiles le sonríe, tímidamente esta vez—. ¿Cómo fue con tus demás primos? 

—¿Quieres hablar de mis primos?—Derek alza las cejas enfatizando su pregunta. El zorro suelta un bufido y desvía la mirada, sus manos aún sostienen la venda aunque ya está lo suficientemente apretada—. Hablaré de mis primos. Stefan y Elena eran lo peor. 

—No pudieron haber sido tan malos... 

—¿No?—Derek deja que todo el sarcasmo derroche su voz—. Eran peor que cualquier cosa que te estes imaginando, Stiles.

—Conocí a Elena. Gran chica. Algo intimidante, a decir verdad... 

Derek inclina la cabeza, frunce el ceño y aprieta la boca—. ¿Bajaste a sus dominios? 

—Así los llamó—Stiles sonríe ampliamente, con bravuconería—. Aunque no sé porque se empeña en defender todo el sotano de la casa cuando podría haber tenido otra ala. 

—Elena es territorial, Stiles. Tuviste suerte de... ¿no te hirió?—el lobo de Derek se agita simplemente con el pensamiento. La preocupación emerge desde su estómago y apenas puede contener un gruñido. Elena, en el mejor de los casos, solamente amenaza con destriparte si llegas a pisar el taller, eso si eres un miembro de la familia; Derek sin embargo, sabe de lo que es capaz más allá de las palabras—. Si ella te puso una mano encima... 

Stiles toma su mano cuando Derek trata de levantarse de la banca—. No te pongas todo lobo protector conmigo—informa, con un ceño fruncido—. Quita esos ojos y las garras, Derek. 

Derek ni siquiera había notado su cambio parcial, pero hace exactamente lo que Stiles le pide, dejando que sus ojos vuelvan a ser verdes. 

—Ahora, no—Stiles bufa—. No me hirió. No estoy seguro de que pudiera, en primer lugar. Pareció calmarla un poco decirle que las vendas eran para ti, pero si hubiera atacado estoy seguro de que lo hubiera manejado... 

—¿Manejarlo?—Derek repite incredulo. 

—Sí. 

—¿De la misma forma que manejaste al tigre? 

—¡Una vez!—Stiles alza las manos exasperado. Derek trata de contener la sonrisa divertida que amenaza con formarse en su rostro—. Termino en el hospital después de una pelea y...

—La única vez que has estado en una pelea. 

—¡Y tu sabes mucho de eso!

—¿De pelear? Sí—Derek sonríe, de una manera petulante que provoca un resoplido en Stiles—. ¿Terminar en el hospital? No tanto.

—Claro—hay sarcasmo ahí, pero detrás del tono ácido, Derek puede ver los ojos de Stiles brillando en algo parecido a la diversión. Justo ahora, parecen incluso más brillantes que antes—, pero apuesto a que se debe a tu tonta postura de mártir. 

—¿Ahora soy un mártir?

—"Miren, soy Derek Hale con mi postura de _debo darle confianza a mis betas y dejaré que me destripen en el proceso_ ", estoy seguro que esa debería de ser una manera de educar a los niños hoy en día. La técnica Derek _cejas grandes_ Hale—ahora toma todo lo que hay en él para no reír, porque Stiles se mueve mientras habla de una manera totalmente exagerada—, confianza a los niños con el derramamiento de sangre. Mi padre hubiera dado todo por saber tu técnica cuando estaba criándome... 

—Tal vez así no hubieras terminado en el hospital. 

—Jódete, Derek—Stiles espeta con el rostro sonrojado, todo cejas fruncidas y colmillos justo ahora. 

Derek decide que es suficiente y por fin suelta la carcajada que había estado conteniendo. Es toda una sorpresa encontrarse a sí mismo disfrutando de la compañía de Stiles más que nunca, aún cuando sus heridas siguen picando debajo de la apretada venda que Stiles se empeñó en hacer. Pero lo hace. 

No es solo su lobo, sino que Derek en sí se siente complacido con la idea de pasar horas al lado de Stiles. Y cuando Stiles ríe, él sabe o al menos se permite pensar que sí, puede que él piense lo mismo. Si ayer pensaba que Erica tenía razón, ahora entiende que debe de hacer algo al respecto. 

Aunque tal vez debería de pedir ayuda. 

Después de todo, Derek nunca fue bueno cortejando. 

. 

Stiles está sobre su cama rodeado con el aroma de Derek. Hace unas horas ambos habían salido de las duchas, y aunque Stiles había insistido en ir a la pradera para la cena, Derek había negado, retirándose a donde sea que este su torre de la soledad (también conocida como habitación). 

Decir que tuvo que soportar las preguntas de Scott e Isaac, sin contar con el interrogatorio de Laura con respecto a su ausencia durante todo el día, sería un eufemismo. Stiles resistió como un campeón todas las implicaciones de la próxima alfa, sin embargo, Laura desistió cuando noto la mirada perdida de Stiles, alegando que él tenía sus propias preocupaciones para sumarse como otra. 

Sin embargo, Laura prometió que mañana seguiría tratando de sonsacarle la información que tanto ansiaba. Información que incluye que demonios hace Stiles cuando se escapa (y porque Derek siempre parece estar ausente al mismo tiempo). 

Sea como sea, justo ahora Stiles tiene la cabeza dando vueltas, casi como si estuviera a punto de desamayarse, el aroma de Derek penetrando en todo su cuerpo como si fuera una droga. Una especie de narcotico que inhibe totalmente su pensamiento y embotella su persona dentro de una burbuja. 

—Es hierba para gato—murmura entre dientes y se tapa los ojos. 

Esto comienza a molestarle, si es sincero totalmente, debido a que no parece que su cuerpo reaccione así con ningún otro integrante de la manada. Sin contar con el golpe constante de su corazón contra su pecho y la sensación parecida a mariposas volando en su estómago cada vez que Derek sonríe. 

Con un bufido, Stiles toma su celular, marcando el número que se sabe de memoria y esperando lo mejor. Cuando alguien contesta el otro lado de la línea, casi puede saltar de júbilo. 

— _¿Stiles?_

_—_ Necesitamos hablar. 


End file.
